Further Adventures of the Lone Traveler
by dunuelos
Summary: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, has accepted his role as the Multiverse's fix-it man. A figure of legend in many universes, he makes his way as directed by Creation to worlds where they could use a nudge here and there. Maybe he can prevent the multiverse from destroying itself in apocalyptic fire. Sequel to Stories of the Lone Traveler.
1. Harry's Reward

DISCLAIMER:

Harry Potter and its related marks are property of JK Rowling and Warner Brothers. Any use of such marks is non-profit and falls under the Fair Use doctrine of US Copyright Law.

Other Fandoms or Copyrighted marks are owned by others. I make no profit from this, nor does the site upon which it is published.

* * *

Fanfiction title: Harry's Reward

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

 _'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

 _FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos_

* * *

From Ch 76 of the Stories of the Lone Traveler:

 _"I wanted to tell you that your supposition is correct: You are traveling to worlds based on the fact that, without external free will applied, they would eventually go way off the tracks and destroy themselves. You, many times, fix things that have only a very minor effect but it's enough to get it away from self destruction."_

 _…_

 _(God) gave him another gentle smile "… you somehow maintained the innate optimism that you could somehow fix it. Ultimate loss did not break you. And you then applied your will sufficiently to make the attempt to do so. … "_

 _"That_ _hopefulness_ _was needed amongst the universes. That you have magic was a bonus. That you have the innate ability to perform wandless magic that your alternates have the potential to achieve AND can legilemens the strongest occlumens in the various universes also were plusses. Your grief was a hindrance, but you eventually got over it. The truth is: You were needed."_

 _(God) sighed. "Your home universe was beyond hope. If your spell had succeeded, it wouldn't have prevented the destruction of that society. And so you were taken." (God) looked back (to Harry) with a smile. "And heaven and creation smiles upon your acceptance of your role. On behalf of the multiverse and all of my grandchildren: Thank you."_

…

 _"Your next travel will purely be a reward. No work to do at all. You'll be there for a month but I think you'll enjoy it."_

 _From Chap 77:_

 _Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, was looking forward to whatever reward he was being given._

 _The sight before him, when he arrived, threw him for a complete loop. Recognizing exactly where he was and who he was facing, tears of joy ran down his face, even as his knees gave out. God was right: He did quite like this reward._

 _A voice long-missed said with love, "Welcome Home, Harry."_

* * *

Harry looked at the gathered throng before him, a large sign set up. It said simply, "Welcome Home, Harry!"

He looked out and saw all the friends and family he had known when he was still alive. Yet somehow – they were all optimized versions of themselves. Even his own Albus Dumbledore looked years younger, though he had the same gentle smile.

His vision was cut off as his wife … he knew his own Ginny almost as instinctively as he knew his own breath … grabbed him into a loving embrace.

He was gobsmacked. "How … You're all …."

Albus Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes. We're all dead. But the afterlife is a universe as any other. And you're uniquely suited with your gifts to travel to any universe you are needed. Hence, you arrival here."

Harry spent a few minutes just saying hello to all of those that he had missed for so long. Hermione's hugs were just as bruising, Sirius' antics just as silly … he just felt _home_.

One meeting was different than any other. Harry could not speak as he was confronted with his own mother and father. Lily Potter nee Evans embraced him and he knew that this was his own mother's embrace. Her whispered words went right to his soul, "We are _so_ proud of you."

Harry walked about in a daze as he met (or remet) many people that he had connections with. One meeting confused him.

James Potter, with a wide smile, said, "Harry, I would like you to meet your grandparents, Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, as well as you great Uncle and Aunt Charlus and Dorea Potter."

Harry's response was, "Huh?"

Sirius, who had come with, was snickering in the background. Lily gave him a look, which Sirius shrugged off.

James shook his head. "Yeah. I know. The funny thing is that in different universes, apparently, I was born to Uncle Charlus and Aunt Dorea. In this universe, their son, Harold, was killed young and that's who you're named after. In other universes, it's Hadrian. All in all – quite confusing."

The group sat down. "How can I be the Black Heir in so many universes then?"

This time James snickered as Sirius looked sheepish. "Usually my fault, pup. Apparently, different versions of myself are mightily impressed with the blood adoption ritual. Usually with Prongs' and Lily's agreement but we've seen a few where it was done in secret. In other universes, Lily has Black blood and that's how you can be named the heir. Only in about 1 out of twenty do you actually have no Black blood at all – but are still named my heir. So it all works out in the wash."

Harry signed. "This is so confusing." He paused. "Wait. How do you know what happens in other universes?"

The people he was with all laughed a bit at that. Lily answered. "First of all, most afterlives are coordinated through a large records department that different versions are tired to. One thing that we can do to pass the time is to be a records clerk and researcher, getting all the details sorted out and noting where universes split off into different versions of themselves. Considering there are billions of universes with tens of billions of souls each – well, it's a never ending job. Your friend Hermione works in that area. We also have video feeds we can get. Your travels are quite popular." She paused. "Maybe you should see it." She grinned at something. When Harry asked, Lily refused to explain, as did his father and Sirius.

The group approached a building which was just … massive. The sign at the door was, "Weasley Wizarding Heavenly Mead." Another sign, much more garish said, "Home to Every Harry Potter, Traveler, Feed!"

Harry was confused. "What is this?"

Lily and James just let him inside. Apparently the Weasley twins were the bosses here as one of them (he thought it was Fred but wasn't certain) saw him and called out, "HEY ONE AND ALL! ATTENTION!" When everyone was looking he said, "I GIVE YOU THE MAN OF THE HOUR, OUR VERY OWN – HARRY POTTER, TRAVELER!"

There was much applause and hooting and hollering. The other twin's voice rose up, "DRINKS ARE ON THE HOUSE!"

There was much laughter and cheering at that. Harry asked Sirius, "What's so funny?"

Sirius' grin was manic as he said, "We don't use money here. Drinks are already free."

Soon Harry was being led around and shown various things by the Weasley twins. His family had all sat down at a table to allow him to get reacquainted.

The twins were much as they had been in life: Interested in fun for themselves and others. They had even created tokens for bets just as a way of keeping track.

Several large boards were visible with odds shown. Harry's Next Big Bad. Harry's Next Dalliance. Which Year Will Harry Show Up? There were quite a few others.

His life was, apparently, the basis for a large betting pool.

He did notice one thing when he was shown the "Big Bad" poster. The twins were less than amused at that one.

"Hey, boys. Why so glum? You look like someone stole your last canary cream."

The two sighed.

"Sorry, Harrikans.

"It's a personal thing.

"We've seen you meet

"Evil Overlord versions

"Of almost every friend you've had

"except

And this was together, "What about _us?_ "

They started trading off again. "In all of your travels

"Couldn't you have met

"and vanquished

"Just ONE version

"Of us as evil overlords?"

Together. "Is that too much to ask?"

"We keep betting it,

"But it _never wins_."

Together. "It just ain't right!"

The two twins looked at Harry with arms crossed and mutinous expressions even as his family snickered in the background and he looked at the two in shock. Finally, he lost it.

The twins were not amused at the length and volume of Harry's laugh. They were tempted to take up an armed insurrection of the afterlife for that … except that whole thrown into the fiery pits thing was far too much of an inconvenience for two such fine gentlemen as themselves.

They decided then and there a prank spree was in order.

Finally Harry got himself calmed down. "Gred, Forge. Does this really bother you so much?"

The two twins looked at each other and then back as they nodded in unison.

Harry sighed, still grinning. "Consider this: In an infinite multiverse, every option is likely to create a universe where such an option exists. Right?"

The twins considered that and nodded.

"So, you two feel it is entirely likely that you two became Evil Overlords of Earth _somewhere_. Correct?"

The twins grinned and nodded again.

"And you also have seen that I haven't met up with such a dastardly duo."

The two sighed even as they agreed.

"Well, given that – according to the Boss – I am sent to universes where my exerting free will there will prevent that universe from eventually destroying itself or where creation decides that someone deserves a bit of comfort out in the cold, have you considered this: You two becoming Evil Overlords of the Galaxy is just highly unlikely to cause the end of the world. No version of yourselves are so stupid as to do things or cause things that would require my intervention. Consider that."

The two twins looked at each other in shock, as though the thought had never occurred to them. After a short conversation entirely made up of facial expressions, the two boys looked at Harry and with wide grins said, "Harryikans? We love you!"

The two proceeded to glomp Harry until he was crying for mercy. His family, the traitors, just sat back and watched and laughed. He would have to get the twins help to prank them just for that.

The twins got back to work even as the place slowly filled up with Harry's family and friend. Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys eventually arrived and a good time was had by all.

One thing confused Harry. "Can I ask a question?"

Most people looked to Harry and he said, "Is it just me or did I see the twins kiss about four different sets of girls in the last hour?"

People around Harry looked at each other and then laughed. Harry was confused. "What?"

Lily, Harry's mother, finally answered. "Harry, this isn't the mortal plane. Marriage vows on Earth were 'until Death do you part.' There is no giving of oneself over to another here. While many people stay with those that they married in life, here there is no disease, no procreation, no jealousy, no hatred – at least in this portion of the afterlife. Sex is just recreation. While I love and adore your father, for example, I've had trysts with a few others that I have a lot of affection for. Your father is the same. Most people learn that sex … well it isn't such a big deal in the grand scheme of life. We're here for a while – we might as well have some fun."

James piped up from next to her, "Yeah. Old Padfoot has taken quite a lot of advantage of that, let me tell you." Many laughed at the unrepentant man who just grinned and waved at a few of the women around.

Harry looked around and saw that most faces agreed with what his mother said. Ginny nodded when he looked at her. "Well, I'm glad then. You've seen that I've … well, I've had a few trysts of my own. I hope that hasn't bothered you."

Ginny laughed. "If we were still alive and married, I would have hexed your bollocks off. As it is, I was happy to see you starting to live again. I've had a few flings here and there. But I still love you, so don't get too upset."

Harry smiled at her. "No problem. I think we all deserve our chance at fun, even if some of us have passed over."

From Harry's other side an unexpected voice interrupted. "Well, that's good." Harry looked over and saw that Luna Lovegood had sat down in the chair next to him. "After Ginny has her turn, I want one of my own. I always wanted one but never had the chance."

Harry's eyes were like those of a deer in headlights as many other girls around put themselves forward for their own chance at the Traveler.

Lily, after laughing a bit called out, "Girls! It's up to Harry who he might spend time with. Let's not break him while here's here, alright?"

A late arrival brought tears to his eyes. "Pup! Come over and say hello to your godson."

Remus and Nymphadora had arrived and with them was a boy who looked about sixteen. As Harry walked up, the boy's hair and eyes changed to match him. "Teddy!"

Harry almost cried as he held his godson for the first time in what seemed like a century.

It was a touching reunion.

After a few more hours of spending time with Hermione, Ron, the twins, his parents, and so many others, Harry was led out by Ginny to many catcalls.

The description of what followed isn't necessary here, but a good time was had by all.

Harry did have a few assignations with other women over the next month. Each was someone he had had an emotional connection to in his original life. There was no incest – that was considered too squicky by both himself and those who made it to this area of the afterlife – but there were a few trysts that surprised him, even as he found them quite enjoyable.

The biggest surprise was a much de-aged Minerva McGonagall. Even though he had known her as a much older woman, her mid-thirties face on a mid-twenties body (the form that she took on in the afterlife) showed her as a very handsome woman. Scottish girls, he decided, were quite enthusiastic.

Harry noticed that older men seemed to appear in their late thirties when they died and women tended to look like they were in their mid-twenties, at least in body if not face.

Harry did tend to return to the woman he had married in life, however. Ginny had no complaints about this.

Harry also observed more of what souls did in the afterlife. Many helped guide innocent souls that continued dying (that world may be doomed eventually but it still ran). Quite a number helped with records research. His old friend Neville helped maintain the gardens and fields, working alongside his restored parents. (There was no need for Aurors in the afterlife.)

It was, Harry decided, as close to a Utopia as it needed to be without that whole loss of drive and verve that tended to happen if life was too easy.

There were a couple of surprise visitors. Some who had been affected by his visits and who had later passed on made their way to say hello. It was arduous for them to cross over to a different afterlife than they had originally arrived to, but they felt it was worth it to do so.

Aphreal, a Goddess in her own right, had no problems showing up. At first the denizens of that afterlife were in awe, she soon got them over that. She was a being of love and she readily engendered such a feeling in all who met her.

Harry was worrying that she was pinching souls where she shouldn't but decided there was nothing that he could do about that.

Her two most ardent followers in this version of the afterlife were the twins. Aphrael had a love of pranks that most gods and goddesses didn't have. Needless to say, they got on with each other extremely well.

However, after a month, Harry found himself in the twins' bar for his final send off. Such a party had not occurred in quite a long time and the gathered souls enjoyed their time.

Harry felt the call. "Okay, folks. I'm about to be sent off. Any last comments?"

Ginny called out with a smile. "We love you, Harry."

He smiled back. "I love you all too."

Lily called out, "Leave me more grandchildren around!"

There was a large laugh at that. Harry shrugged and turned and his loved ones watched as Harry disappeared into the blue light and phoenix song wafted around. It was joyful and full of love.


	2. Harry's Reward: Missing Scene

Harry's Reward: Missing Scene

Harry was enjoying his time visiting those he had lost in his own world. He was also surprised at the sheer number of people that he actually knew and with whom he had fond remembrances of.

There were a few that he ran into that he was more … taciturn with. His own Severus Snape was present, the man's true character – hidden for so many year – had allowed him to finally arrive to paradise. But there had been some long years of what amounted to penance for the not-so-good things he had done in life.

He had been startled to find that this was one person whom his mother had the occasional "visit" with – now that he had gotten rid of the stick up his arse. James had also had to do some repentance as regards how he had treated the man in life – no human was purely an angel. Surprisingly, the two now had an amicable relationship.

Truthfully, Harry had firmly put the idea of his mother and Snape into a hidden part of his mind and locked it away – he had no desire to even think about it.

The souls of Dumbledore's Army had their own party one night. The group that he had worked with and trained with in life were close and, though there was no fighting in the afterlife, they still kept their connections with each other.

Harry had _not_ been surprised that one had not made it to the pleasant portion of the afterlife: Zacherias Smith from Hufflepuff had deserted before the Battle of Hogwarts and apparently was not deemed worthy of the final reward. Mariatta Edgecombe, however, was there because her errors in life had come from external pressures that had proven too much rather than any innate flaw in her own character.

Harry easily forgave her.

Cedric Diggory, in death, had been made an honorary member by the others to take Smith's place and Harry was happy to put his stamp of approval on that decision. He had no question that Cedric would have done the right thing given circumstances as they had been.

One particular meeting surprised Harry. He was sitting in the twins' bar drinking when he heard a voice. "Mr. Potter. Do you have time for an old acquaintance?"

Harry turned his head to find a very attractive woman looking at him with a smile. He was confused for a moment, trying to place the face when suddenly he twigged on the voice. "Professor McGonagall!?"

The woman smirked and said, "Oi, na' none o' tha!" Her Scottish accent was much more pronounced than it used to be. "We're al' adults noo. I think ye' can call m' by m' proper name."

Harry laughed. "Hello, Minerva. Have a seat." Minerva McGonagall motioned to a server even as she sat down. "How are you doing?"

Harry could easily understand her accent and so ignored it. "I am doing well. And how are you, Harry?"

"Enjoying my vacation. It's been an amazing visit."

"That's nice. I do have a bone to pick with you." Although she said this with a smile, she seemed dead serious.

"Oh?"

"Yes. Why haven't you ever learned to be an animagus?"

Before he could answer, one of the twins arrived. "Minnie! The usual?"

Minerva laughed and said, "Of course! Single malt, as always; none o' that cheap brew the other customers seem to swill down." At Harry's look she said, "What? I'm a proper Scottish lass an' I'll not be drinkin' nothin noo except a proper Scottish Whisky. Twouldn't be proper otherwise!"

Harry laughed at that. "One side of you I don't think we saw at Hogwarts."

"Yes. Well, you were children then – I had to keep a proper image." She smiled as she accepted her drink from one of the twins' servers.

Harry drank with her and then answered her question. "About being an animagus: I never found to time to try."

"Well, you've time now. You should look me up and we'll see if we can get you moving forward on that," she said with a gimlet eye, expecting his full cooperation.

Harry chuckled and said, "I feel just like a misbehaving first year when you do that."

Minerva smirked. "I know. That's why I do it." The two laughed together.

They were interrupted again by one of the twins. "You two having a good reunion?"

Harry guessed that it was Fred, as he seemed to instigate more than his only slightly older twin and he had arrived with a certain look. Harry grinned and said, "I have no complaints, Fred."

The red-haired man looked at Harry with surprise. "How can you tell us apart when even our own mum has problems?"

Harry shrugged and sipped his mead, still grinning.

After giving Harry a look, Fred got his smile back. "You should know, Minnie is one of our regulars. She also makes regular bets."

Curious, Harry replied, "Oh?"

Fred nodded almost maniacally. "Her favorite board is 'Harry's Next Tryst.' Has a good record on that too."

Harry looked in surprise over to his old Head of House who only grinned and had some of her own drink before saying, "Well, it was a favorite pastime of the Hogwarts professors. Life in the castle could be boring and so we had a few wagers here and there. My favorite was always the various relationships amongst the students. Kept me in mead and whisky many a long winter." She sipped her drink again.

After staring at her for a moment, Harry had a loud laugh. "You're good. We never would have guessed."

Minerva nodded and said, "I remember the 200 Galleons that Severus had to hand over in your sixth year – he was quite convinced you'd take up with Ms. Granger; I went with m' fellow redhead, Ms. Weasley." She smirked at the two wizards who looked back at her with this revelation even as she drank more of her cup.

Fred finally nodded and said, "Her biggest win was that Susan Ivanova." (hpfanficarchive, story 1690 chapter 1 if anyone cares to read lemons)

"Really?" Harry asked. He then looked over to Minerva.

She grinned and said, "I seem to remember in one world you told her she reminded you of me. In that world, without magic, her great-great grandfather was an Ambassador from Russia to England who took up with a certain Scottish lass from the Clan McGonagall." She took another sip from her drink and said, "I have to say it didn't surprise me. I remember how attractive those boys from Durmstrung were when they visited. I could imagine myself taking up with a strong cossack lad."

Harry looked gobsmacked. "She's your granddaughter!"

"Add a few greats and you're spot on, Harry." Minerva grinned at her former student.

Fred and Harry looked at each other with amazement. Fred shook his head. "We should have excluded those with insider knowledge from betting."

"Not me' fault, laddie. Now, go get me another whisky." She pushed her glass over to Fred who chuckled and did as asked.

Harry smiled and said, "Well, your granddaughter is an impressive woman. The versions I've met are all quite strong and very intelligent. I can't say that I'm surprised that you're related."

Minerva smiled as she looked off in thought. "I remember when Hermione told me about the connection she found at her job as researcher." She looked back to Harry with a smile. "I started to pay more attention to those worlds where y' visit the great station. An' I' been universally proud o' the lass whenever she comes to your attention."

Harry nodded. "She's a woman who does a stressful job well, whenever I seem to run into her. Keeping her alive and happy in the worlds I visit seems to be important. I admit – I have a soft spot for her."

Minerva accepted the new cup of whisky from Fred and said, "A toast to m' great-great-granddaughter Susan Ivanova. May she find joy where she can and purpose in what she does."

Harry nodded in agreement and clicked his glass to hers and then drank the toast.

Minerva then added in Gaelic, " _Of course, I always thought you needed a proper Highland lass to show you what a real good time was._ "

Harry understood it fully and looked at his old Head of House with wide eyes. He replied in the same language, " _Are you offering?_ "

Minerva looked a little surprised. "You understood a' that?"

Harry pointed to his neck and ear. "Universal translator."

Minerva smirked and said, "Ooops."

Harry asked again, " _You offering?_ "

Minerva looked Harry up and down from her seat and replied ," _I don' know, laddie. You've never been with a Scottish lass. Ah' might break ya._ " Her words definitely sounded like a challenge.

Harry grinned and replied, " _I'm willing to chance it._ "

Minerva looked at him and her smirk turned to a grin. "Well, then." She slammed the rest of her whisky and stood up. She grabbed Harry and he followed. As she started walking she called out, "Hey, boys! Mark the right board. Minerva McGonagall."

The twins led the hoots and hollers before looking at the board in question. Suddenly they cried out, "Hey! It's your bet that's won."

"That isn't right."

"Stacking the deck like that."

Together, " _You cheated, Minnie!_ "

Minerva stopped at the door, Harry's hand in hers and replied, "Y' never said it was against the rules." She grinned at the twins even as Harry shrugged at them and then she led her conquest out the door.

(What follows will soon be found on I think. If you don't like reading lemons, you can ignore it.)

Harry did spend time learning the animagus process from Professor McGonagall. They also had a couple of more nights together.

To his and her surprise, his form was that of a phoenix. If they had thought about it, however, given his normal method of leaving and arriving in various worlds, it shouldn't have been that big of a surprise. The fact that he didn't seem to age should have been another clue.

He had been made, effectively, immortal so as to allow him to do his appointed job.

A/N: Although this seems frivolous, it's actually the basis of another addition that's coming to the Babylon 5 thread. I'm not writing tripe and smut without a reason this time.


	3. Pt1: A Different Train-Ride

Title: A Different Train-Ride

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

 _'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

 _FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos_

* * *

Little Ginny Weasley walked along the corridor until she found a compartment that was empty. She was feeling a little down because her brothers had all disappeared as soon as she got on the train.

Even Harry and Ron couldn't be found.

She decided that maybe talking to her Diary friend might help get her over her disappointment.

And so, after a bit of work to get her trunk on the shelf (she grew up on a farm – she might be small but she wasn't _weak_ ) she finally sat down and, looking at her diary, she started thinking about what she would write.

In another world, she would have been fairly uninterrupted on her trip, but in this world something happened.

Suddenly, right in front of her, a light appeared and it was in the shape of a man. She watched wide-eyed as an adult who looked remarkably like a Potter appeared right in front of her.

The man looked quickly around and down at her and said, "Hello, Ginny. How are you?"

Her only response was, "Wow."

Harry looked at his arrival point and recognized his location: The Hogwarts Express. Glancing around he saw he was in a compartment with one person, whom he recognized: Little Ginny Weasley. And on her lap was an item which he despised: Tom Riddle's diary. Thinking quickly his first words were a polite greeting. He grinned at her surprise.

"Yeah, I know. Quite flashy, idn't it?" he replied with a grin.

Ginny tried but couldn't stifle her giggle entirely.

"Anyway, ever heard of the Lone Traveler?"

Ginny gasped and nodded.

"Yeah, that's me. Anyway, how would you like to do me a favor?"

Very enthusiastically, Ginny said, "Yes!"

"Why don't I put away your diary in your trunk and then see if you can find your old friend Luna and bring her back here? Wait a moment." He looked around and, not seeing anything, he looked at Ginny, who had two hair clips. "Let me see your hair clips."

Ginny handed Harry the Diary, which he put in her trunk while she unfastened the two clips. Casting quickly, he put up a minor, temporary ward with the two clips as keys as well as his own wand holster. He handed her the two clips.

"Now, no one can find this compartment unless they have a clip or are me. I want you to go and find your friend Luna Lovegood and ask her to bring her things and sit with you as you want to sit with a friend. She's feeling about as lonely as you right now. Give her a clip, telling her that it will keep the wrackspurts away and help her bring her trunk back. Can you do that?"

Ginny looked at the clips and nodded, taking them. "Okay. I have to go sort out your brother and Harry who are, likely, right now driving your Dad's flying car to Hogwarts because the barrier closed on them. Do you want to know a secret about boys, Ginny?"

Ginny looked at the man and nodded. "Sure!"

"Boys, especially twelve year old boys, are idiots." Ginny giggled. "Bad news? Harry and Ron are twelve. Guess what that means."

She thought a moment and said, "They're idiots?"

"Got it in one," he replied with a grin. "Now, go on. Oh wait!" He took his wand and said, "Point me, Luna Lovegood!" His wand turned to show she was further back on the train. "She's thataway. Now, go and get her and I'll be right back. Okay?"

She nodded.

Harry quickly sat down and, remembering the old Angelina, used his gifts to transport out. His disappearance in blue light was very impressive to the eleven-year old girl. She quickly started moving down the train, looking for her childhood friend.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and looked and found, to his surprise, that Arthur's old Ford was still in the lot. Looking around, he saw the two furtive twelve year olds approaching it quickly and decided on a course of action. Quickly he disillusioned himself.

He listened in amusement as Ron argued on driving the car to Hogwarts. As soon as the back door opened so that they could push their trunks in, Harry Traveler, still disillusioned, said, "You two are idiots of the first order."

The way that the two twelve-year olds jumped back was priceless. Harry noted in satisfaction that his younger version had enough sense to pull his wand and stood in front of his friend. Harry removed the disillusionment charm and said, "Yes. Big bad wizard here. Ron Weasley. Can you imagine the howler your mother would send if you stole your father's car and drove it to Hogwarts? Or how the Ministry might react if Muggles saw you flying?"

Harry Potter looked at Ron and said, "Howler?"

Ron's expressions said enough. "Not good. Mom can send a letter which yells at you loud enough for everyone around you to hear it. It's really embarrassing."

Harry T nodded. "Right. Now, instead of doing something so abominably _stupid_ , we're going to fix the problem. Harry. Send Hedwig to Hogwarts with a letter, saying that the barrier closed but a wizard you met is helping you get there."

Harry considered that and then asked, "Who are you anyway?"

Harry grinned. "My name is Harry Potter. An older, and hopefully smarter, version of yourself."

Ron and Harry looked at each other and then at the man in front of them. Neither of them noticed, as they did as Harry asked, the sleep spell that Harry hit the rat with.

Harry took the final step of shrinking the trunks and had the boys put them in their pockets. A couple of minutes later, the Weasley parents showed up.

Arthur was more helpful than accusing. "Harry? Ron? Why aren't you on the train?"

Harry looked at the man and said, "The barrier closed on us. This wizard helped up by shrinking our things."

The Traveler waved. "They were also debating driving the car to school." At that, Molly's face took on a harsh look and Arthur actually looked curious. The Traveler laughed. "Not a good idea. The invisibility charm would fail. Also, Arthur, if your car was exposed to the magic of Hogwarts, it would soak up enough magic to actually become sentient. You've tinkered a bit too well on it."

Ron and Harry's eyes grew wide at hearing that.

"Anyway, I'm going to get these boys to the express. My name is Harry Potter, Lone Traveler. I need you to go to the Ministry and ensure that Amelia Bones and Mad-Eye are at Hogsmeade to meet the train – it's very important. Can you do that?"

The Weasley parents were in shock at the name of the man and could only nod. Harry put his hand on the two boys' shoulders and used his particular gifts to take them to the compartment where he hoped the two girls had returned to.

And, looking at his arrival, his hope was borne out. Luna and Ginny were sitting next to each other, talking quietly – or apparently were before the grand arrival of the boys.

"Hello, Ginny. Hello, Luna. Ron and Harry? Say hello to Luna and Ginny. Ginny and Luna, say hello to the two idiots." The two boys looked at the traveler rebelliously even as Ginny giggled again and Luna looked at them with her traditional spacey look.

"Hello Harry Potter. Hello Ronald Weasley. Do you know that you have wrackspurts?" Ron's ears went red and Harry was confused.

The Traveler interjected. "They didn't but I did. We're fixing that now, though. Anyway, I'm taking down the ward." He did that. He then put his wand in the right position and said, "Point me, Hermione!" It showed her closer to the front. "Pointe me, Neville." He too was forward on the train.

"Okay, Harry and Ron, go get Hermione and Neville and ask them to join us."

The boys shrugged and did as asked. Very soon, the compartment was full with the six students. Harry Traveler conjured a stool and sat down.

"Now, a few things: Ginny? You know that Diary you found in your books?"

Embarrassed, she glanced around but nodded. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but you need to see."

Harry did the old Tom Marvolo Riddle to I am Lord Voldemort trick. Ginny was very pale when he was done. "That means …"

Harry sighed. "Yes. Someone slipped you Voldemort's diary. If you keep writing in it, it will harm you. Luckily, you're too strong for it to have done much to you so far. As soon as were to Hogwarts, you're going to march up to the Headmaster and tell him that someone slipped it into your cauldron in Diagon Alley. Okay?"

She nodded quickly, like a certain House Elf. That reminded him. "Dobby!"

In the middle of the compartment, the House Elf in question appeared. "We know what the danger is at Hogwarts. Ginny is going to give the book to the Headmaster to destroy so you no longer need to save Harry's life. Okay?"

Looking a bit guilty, the house elf nodded. "I will see what I can do to help you become free from the bad masters who own you right now. But you can stop worrying for Harry."

The House Elf nodded and said, "Dobby thanks you." He then popped out.

Harry sighed even as the Hogwarts students looked on in amazement. Harry glanced over. "Okay. Next. Ron? Hand me Scabbers."

Confused, Ron did as asked and handed the sleeping rat over. Getting a piece of parchment from Hermione, the Traveler transfigured it to a cage and made it unbreakable before putting the rat in side.

"Okay. Ron? Bad news. You remember how Professor McGonagall turned into a cat?"

"Yeah. She's an animagus," Ron replied.

"Yeah. Well Scabbers isn't actually a rat – he's a Death Eater who's been hiding out since he betrayed Harry's parents to Voldemort. His name is Peter Pettigrew."

Ron tried to protest, but Harry cast a spell which glowed only when cast on an animagus. "Bad news is that you don't have a pet. Good news is that if we turn the rat over to Amelia Bones, Harry's innocent godfather can be sprung from Azkaban. And considering how much the man loves Harry and will look out for him, I'm certain Harry will be more than willing to buy you a pet of your choice. Owl or cat – you don't like toads."

Ron looked over to his friend Harry, who was staring at the rat in shock and anger. Seeing Ron's look, Harry nodded in confirmation. "Yeah, whatever you want I'll buy it."

Seeing no reason not to tell her, the Traveler said to Hermione, "You're familiar is in Diagon Alley right now, an orange half-kneazle named Crookshanks who no one else wants. If I hadn't of shown up, it would have spent next year trying to kill Pettigrew because kneazles _hate_ dark magic and he would have recognized the rat as being bad."

Hermione was now wide-eyed. "Really? I have a familiar?"

Harry grinned. "Just waiting there in the store for you."

Hermione was starry eyed.

"Okay. I think that's about it. No, wait. Neville."

The nervous boy gulped and said, "Me?"

"Yes. You. I have good news for you."

Curious he asked, "What about it?"

"You're about as powerful as Harry – you're in no way close to being a squib."

Neville was shocked and the other kids were looking at him with curiosity (Hermione and Luna) or with wide eyes (Harry, Ron, and Ginny). "Why can't I get the spells right then?"

Harry Traveler sighed. "Because you have a wand not suited to you. Your dad's wand knows your Dad is still alive even if he's in St. Mungos and it doesn't want to change allegiance."

Neville pulled his father's wand out and looked at it and then back to the Traveler. "You know about m' dad and mum?"

With a gentle smile the Traveler nodded. "A braver pair you could not find. I believe if you tell these about them, they won't feel pity for you and won't judge you based on them."

With everyone looking at him, he said quietly, "Later. Another time."

The Traveler nodded. He looked around. "And finally: Luna. Everyone, this is Luna. She lives near the Weasleys with her father. She saw her mother die when she was 9. Not to disparage Ginny, who does have intelligence and power, Luna is perhaps the smartest student beginning Hogwarts this year. If nothing changes, she'd be a shoe in for Ravenclaw."

Luna had a small smile at that, as the others looked at her.

"Luna, I'm going to make a suggestion to you."

"Yes?"

"When the … item which judges you for your house comes to you, ask for Gryffindor."

She was confused. "Why would I do that?"

"Because in Ravenclaw, you would be bullied for the next several years and the other students would think you were crazy because you still have the belief in the wonder of magic and the certainty that there is more to it than what is already known. Yes, you have the wit for Ravelclaw. But if you come to Gryffindor, these five around you and others will be your friends. They will be good for you and you will be good for them."

Luna looked around and then said, "But I want to a Ravenclaw like Mummy."

Harry sighed. "Luna? You know your mother loved you, right?"

Luna nodded, tears in her eyes. "Seeing you alive in her last moments was a great comfort. Because she knew you didn't get hurt in the accident, she knew you would live and had true joy as she passed through the veil. You Mum was a wonderful woman who wants her girl to be happy. I think if she was available she would tell you that being happy is far more important than trying to be just like her."

The tears came faster and Ginny, sitting next to her, threw her arms around Luna's shoulder in comfort, pulling the smaller girl against her. After Luna had calmed down, she opened her eyes and looked at the others. All of them had comforting looks on their faces, except Ron, who just looked uncomfortable.

Finally she took a breath and asked the Traveler, "Gryffindor?"

Harry nodded. "Gryffindor. I have a secret for you."

Luna looked more interested.

The Traveler pointed to Hermione. "Gryffinclaw. Smarter than any Ravenclaw in her year but her bravery put her in Gryffindor." Hermione just smiled in response.

He pointed to Neville. "Gryffinpuff. The loyalty and hard work of a Hufflepuff but the hidden bravery to face down a dark lord if needed – I know, because I've seen it."

Neville was wide eyed at the description. Somehow he felt braver at the Traveler's words.

The Traveler pointed to Ron. "Another Gyffinpuff. Except the hard work – Ron's lazy."

Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all laughed at that as Ron looked at them with annoyance and amusement. "Anyway, he's as loyal as he can be – even if his temper gets the best of him at times. He took a hit last year when he knew he'd be clobbered in order to protect the other two and get them through the challenges. He'll grow out of his temper and instances of jealousy … eventually. He also can't be beat in chess – which is good for Hermione because she needs to learn that she can't be the best at everything. He'll be a bit of a git when his hormones kick in, but he always comes around - eventually."

Ron looked thoughtful as he considered the Traveler's words even as Harry and Hermione smiled at him.

Harry pointed to Ginny. "Her? She's the most Gryffindor of the lot – mostly because she had to survive her brothers. But she's also sneaky like a Slytherin, intelligent like a Ravenclaw, and – in quite a few universes I've visited – as loyal as any Hufflepuff. Still, she'll be in Gryffindor."

Ginny blushed as the Traveler told the others about her.

"And Harry here? He's a stone-cold Gryfferin – Just as Gryffindor as anyone else but had to beg the hat not to put him in Slytherin. Mostly because Malfoy went there and was a complete git to him and Ron. Childhoods like ours – you had to be Slytherin to survive."

Harry looked embarrassed even as the others looked at him with wide-eyes. "Hey – none of that. If he's like me, he wants people to think of him as plain old Harry – even if he keeps doing things that bring him attention. Oh – he's also a parseltongue."

Hermione squeaked. "Really?"

Harry nodded even as the local one was confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means you can speak to snakes."

"Can't everyone?" Harry was truly confused.

The Traveler chuckled. "No. people think it's Dark because Voldemort could speak to snakes and so could Slytherin. But people forget that Merlin was a Parseltongue and no one would accuse him of being Dark. Also, Parseltongues make the best healers – there's a reason why a healer's staff is shaped like a serpent, even in the Muggle world. Look up Parceleus from the 14th century – he could speak to snakes. You'd make a fortune in India and Australia as a Parseltongue – they'd be fighting over getting your services, trust me."

It took a few minutes but the compartment had settled down from that revelation.

"Anyway – no one is all of one thing. Don't let a random decision on a House define who you are." Luna finally nodded at that.

Suddenly, the group was interrupted by the trolley. At the visitor's suggestion, Harry sprung for everyone there. Harry truly didn't mind – he had money and didn't spend much on himself.

Harry checked the time – there were still four hours until they reached Hogwarts. "Harry? Come out in the passage for a minute."

The five inside the compartment were curious but waited until the Traveler and Harry returned. Finally, the two came back in with wide smiles.

"Okay, Hermione. Get a piece of parchment out and write what we say."

Dutifully, Hermione did as asked.

 _Head of Gringotts Security or Bank Manager_

 _Greetings. My name is Harry Potter, Customer Vault 687._

 _It has come to my attention that there may have been a failure on the part of myself and/or the Hogwarts staff as regards a matter of importance to Gringotts. I am writing this to rectify the situation._

 _Last year, it was reported that a Gringotts High Security vault that had just been emptied was broken into later that day by persons unknown. This occurred on July 31, 1991, which was the day I first ventured into the magical world since I was a babe in swaddling._

 _During the course of my first year in Hogwarts, I and my two closest friends deduced that the item that had been removed was taken to Hogwarts where it was being kept secure by several Hogwarts staff members._

 _However, the same person who broke into your vault (I am certain that this was only possible because it was empty and the normal security methods you use were not active at the moment) was also attempting to steal this item from Hogwarts._

 _During the first week of June of 1992, having deduced that the thief would be making an attempt to retrieve the item, I and my two closest friends worked through the various traps and puzzles that had been set up so that we could secure the item before it could be stolen._

 _Unfortunately, the thief was already there. The name of the thief was Quirinus Quirrell (I learned that in that moment and not before), erstwhile Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. However, he was being possessed by the shade of Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Voldemort. I should note that I observed Quirrell in Diagon Alley on the day that the vault was broken into – a matter I just put together as I was writing the letter and that my guess is that he was already possessed._

 _By Dark magics that I am not aware of, Tom Marvolo Riddle has anchored himself to this plane, preventing himself from crossing over to his final death which he utterly deserves._

 _During the confrontation with the thief, the magic which my mother used to protect me as a babe once again activated and Quirrell was killed. The wraith of Riddle fled._

 _I was unconscious for days due to this confrontation, my friends who were unable to make the complete trip unaware of the complete circumstances until I could describe it._

 _My assumption was that the responsible adults who were in the know would report this vital piece of intelligence to you and your organization so that you could learn of the proper culprit and the methods used so that future attempts could be thwarted._

 _However, it was suggested to me that my assumption might be in error. If that is the case, I and my two friends humbly apologize for any unintended slight._

 _I write this missive to you in hopes that the information contained will be valuable to you and to assure you that Gringotts has my utmost confidence in its procedures and methods of keeping its customers' accounts safe._

 _Yours in Business,_

 _Harry James Potter, Second Year Gryffindor, Hogwarts_

 _Ronald Weasley, Second Year Gryffindor, Hogwarts_

 _Hermione Granger, Second Year Gryffindor, Hogwarts_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all signed the letter. Before the Traveler could do the next thing he wished, they were interrupted by the door opening. Standing in the passageway was Draco Malfoy and his two minions.

The Traveler looked at the boy and said, "Excuse me. Is there a reason that you are interrupting a private meeting?"

Taken aback, the boy spluttered, "I can go wherever I like!"

"Really? So you have special dispensation to be rude to whomever you want? I will ensure that the Headmaster is aware of your views and I am certain that he will have words with you about that. Now if you will excuse us, your presence is neither welcome nor appreciated. Good day."

With that, Harry wandlessly shut the door, ensuring that Draco could see the gesture. After a moment, the three boys retreated down the corridor.

The Traveler sighed. "Merlin, he's an idiot. I don't know what I'd do if I showed up in a universe and needed to direct him." The Traveler paused a moment and looked up. "THAT WASN'T A REQUEST!"

Ginny giggled even as Harry and Ron tried not to laugh. Hermione gave a long suffering sigh and Luna just kept her spacey look. Neville was wide-eyed.

The Traveler sighed. "I think I just jinxed myself. Anyway, letter done?"

Hermione presented it.

"Okay. Harry?"

Harry pulled out his Gringotts key and handed it over. "Let me know how much."

The Traveler nodded even as the rest were confused.

"Neville, Ron. We're taking a trip. Come on." The two boys were confused but moved next to the traveler.

"Oh, let me put that ward back up. I'm certain the four remaining would rather not have to deal with the idiots if they come back." The Traveler recast the ward on the compartment and then grabbed the two boys' shoulders and then orbed out.

A/N: There will only be one more chapter for this.


	4. Pt2: Wands and Pets

A/n: Sorry if I don't take commend from reviews into account on this: The site isn't showing the reviews and so I can't fix plot holes that might be mentioned by them. I could either wait until they fix it, or finish the arc. I decided: Damn the torpedoes! Full Speed Ahead!

PS: I stole Luna's pet and its name from a recent fic I was reading I just can't remember who wrote it. When I remember, I'll add the name as an acknowledgement.)

Title: Wands and Pets (Pt 2 A Different Train-Ride)

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

 _'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

 _FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos_

* * *

The three arrived exactly where Harry had envisioned: the approach to Gringotts. He looked at his two passengers.

Both were looking around, Neville a little more shocked because Ron had already experienced this.

The Traveler got their attention. "Ron." The red-head looked at him. He handed over the letter. "This is for you to hand over, since your name is on it. Don't be too nervous but don't act like a Malfoy. Alright?"

Ron snorted. "Like I would act like that ponce."

Harry smirked. "I've seen it – I much preferred your behaviour before your hormones kicked in. You're a good kid but your jealousy can get ugly. My own Ron probably left me and/or Hermione 4 times before coming back after he settled down."

Ron did not look happy at that idea.

Harry turned to Neville. "Neville, you are going to help get revenge on the Death Eaters who attacked your parents."

Wide-eyed at that, Neville stood straighter. "How?"

"You are going to tell the Goblins the following: 'Honored Manager, I have come to learn something that might negatively affect your bank and have come to report it. Through a trusted source, I have learned that Bellatrix Lestrange, blood enemy to the House of Longbottom, has likely placed within her Gringotts vault an item that is cursed with the foulest of magics, one which might affect any sentient it comes into contact with.'

"'While I do not know if this is grounds for any penalty against the vault holder, I felt it best that you are aware so that any action you feel appropriate under law, treaty, or contract can be made.' And if he asks what it is, only say that you know it is a Founder's relic – Hufflepuff's Cup – stolen from its previous owner, and cursed by Tom Riddle. Okay?"

Neville nodded. He would not fail to bring that bitch any trouble he could send her. This was something he would have NO problem remembering.

Harry ensured the two boys were ready and then led them to Gringotts. It being September 1st, the lines were small and they were soon being seen by a teller. "Honored Teller, I am named Marak Illumian by those of your race, and I wish to speak to someone with authority to deal with vital matters."

The goblin looked at the human and ensured that he appeared as records indicated. Satisfied, he asked, "And these are?"

"Neville Longbottom of House Longbottom, and Ronald Weasley of House Weasley, youngest brother to one of your employees."

The teller inspected the two boys before dropping down and disappearing into the back. Very soon, the three were led to an office.

They were presented to a goblin named Steelknife. When the goblin motioned them to sit, instead of sitting Ron put the letter on the desk and waited.

The goblin looked at the human child curiously and then opened the letter. The manager's eyes widened slightly as he read it – it was his only reaction. When he was done, he looked at the child.

"Your signature is on this?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you didn't report this earlier why?"

Ron sighed. "I didn't think of it. I also thought that Dumbledore would report it to whoever needed to know because it happened at Hogwarts. He," Ron pointed his thumb at the Traveler, "told Harry that it likely hadn't happened and so we wrote this and signed it." Ron paused. "If there's going to be punishment, punish me. Hermione and Harry were muggle-raised and didn't know. My brother is a cursebreaker for you guys – I should have thought of it." Ron then stood taller, waiting for judgment. The Traveler reflected that Ron before hormones really was a better sort than he was before his balls dropped.

The manager asked curiously, "You would take the punishment for the other two?"

"They're my friends," was his only response.

The goblin nodded. "Your loyalty does you proud. We will accept this as youthful inexperience. Pray tell your cohort that the mistake should not be repeated." Ron nodded, relieved that there seemed to be nothing bad happening because of this.

The goblin looked at the Travler curiously. "You are amused?" he asked the smiling man.

"Sorry. But your words are better than you know: Cohort is appropriate."

"Oh?" the manager asked curiously.

"Their bonds were forged facing a twelve foot tall troll last year. Ron here," he put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "was the one to knock the troll out using its own club, employing a spell he had failed at learning just hours earlier. Battle brings on close bonds."

The goblin looked at the boy, who had a slight blush but who was otherwise calm. "Interesting." He turned to the other boy. "And you?"

Neville stood straight and looked the goblin right in the eye, which would have amazed his Gran or the Professors who taught him: There was a reason he was sorted into Gryffindor.

Neville dutifully reported what the Traveler had told him and then stood back.

The goblin considered the boy and then asked the Traveler, "And your part in this?"

"A facilitator. I was the one who told him of the Lestranges' possible breech in contract, thus allowing him to achieve some measure of revenge for what they did to his family. I am certain that you understand the idea of revenge against one's enemies."

The goblin grinned at this. He addressed Neville. "We shall inspect the vault, young wizard. And if it is as your report states, we will inform you of the consequences against that vault holder. You did not make any guarantees that the item is actually there and did not order us to perform any actions, only asking us to act as we desire. So if the item is not there, we will not penalize you. I find myself hoping it is there so that we can aid in getting revenge on those beasts."

Neville had a small smile as he nodded. "Revenge against enemies and profit while achieving it."

"You will go far, young one," the manager said approvingly.

The Traveler asked to speak privately and the two boys were led out of the office, waiting with a guard who was nearby. They talked about what had just happened.

After about fifteen minutes, the Traveler and the manager came out and they were led to a station where the Traveler was given gold against Harry's account. "Return in ninety minutes and that other matter will be resolved. Ensure you have the needed item."

The Traveler grinned and nodded. The two boys were curious but the Traveler would only say, "It's a gift for Luna."

Ollivander was surprised to find two customers who should have visited him a year earlier, but quickly helped the two boys with finding proper wands as late birthday gifts. Harry also purchased several inexpensive holsters – pigskin and not Dragonhide. Harry and the Traveler had agreed that spending too much money on Harry's friends might offend them. He did buy a Dragonhide holster for Harry.

Ollivander also helped wrap the other two wands up for return to the families – only Aurors were allowed to carry two wands as a matter of course.

Harry then quickly led the two boys to the Magical Menagerie. Ron was allowed to pick out an owl. He picked a Little Owl – not wanting to allow too much money to be spent on it. The owl was lively and Ron instantly fell in love with it.

Crookshanks was right where Harry expected – Hermione was getting the cat as an early birthday present. Harry and the Traveler figured it was best to ask forgiveness than permission in this case. Harry had also said to get Ginny a pet as a late birthday gift. Ron helped pick out one he thought Ginny would like, a black and white spotted kitten.

Harry picked out one more set of items – the two boys with him were really curious but decided they would find out soon anyway.

They made it back to Gringotts with only a few minutes to spare. The two boys were shocked at what the last item was but both agreed that Luna would love it. It had only cost Harry a few galleons – the goblins were feeling generous toward their visitors.

The boys carried everything while Harry provided transport once again – it was a good thing that he had his abilities that were different from apparation because apparating onto a moving train would otherwise be very inadvisable.

* * *

The three girls and Harry had spent the intervening time getting to know each other. Harry had found Ginny, once she got over her shyness, to be quite the firecracker. The stories of what she would do to the twins if they pranked her make him very uncomfortable even as he laughed. He would try to stay on her good side.

Luna frustrated Hermione, amused Harry, and was calmly accepted by Ginny. Regardless, the newly made friends were found quite acceptable – you couldn't help but love the little blond girl.

Harry had opened up a little bit about his childhood – he had told the story of the zoo and a few instances of his accidental magic. Luckily, none of the girls pitied him – he would have hated that.

Hermione just enjoyed making friends who were girls – as mature as she was she was still just twelve (almost thirteen) and the idea of close friends, even if slightly younger, made her happy.

Suddenly, the three who had left appeared right in front of them – it was good that they avoided being in the middle of the compartment for just this reason.

The girls were a bit wide-eyed at the fact that the returnees had several cages they were carrying.

Harry jumped up, grinning. "All set?" he asked the Traveler.

"Yes. No problem at all."

"Okay, which one is first?"

Ron held up the cage with the small tiger-like creature. Truthfully, it made him nervous but if Hermione liked him … Ron said, "Harry paid for him and I picked him up, so Happy Early Birthday, Hermione. Meet Crookshanks."

Hermione almost squealed as she accepted the cage and quickly opened it. The large half-kneazle immediately jumped out and onto her lap, claiming his human. She was instantly in love. "He's soooo pretty!"

The others weren't as enthusiastic – but to each her own.

Ron showed the others his new owl. "This is Chudley." Ginny snickered – Ron just rolled his eyes. "He's my new owl." Ron put the cage up where most students kept their owls on the Express, leaving the cover on so that the owl could sleep.

Neville handed one cage to Ginny. Harry said, "Happy late birthday – I didn't have anything when were at the Burrow but I hope you like it. Ron helped pick it out."

Ginny was also quickly entranced by the new addition. A big half-kneazle was good for Hermione but Ginny was far happier with a kitten. She quickly hugged the boys and then retrieved her new cat which she called Blackie – unlike most black and white cats where their face was often white surrounded by black, this kitten had a completely black head and had white spots over its body..

The Traveler sighed in relief internally at her reaction – a kitten was a far better confident for a little Ginny Weasley than that damned Diary.

Neville handed the last covered cage to Luna, who looked at it curiously. The Traveler explained, "In many universes, these can be found living near the goblins. Such was the case here. They eat roots and tubers and things that grow in the ground. They are utterly harmless except to sweets which they will steal – so keep your chocolate locked up."

Luna pulled the cover back and, suddenly, her expression was not spacey anymore – at all. Her wide eyes took in the small bunny-like creature which had ears which were twisted like the crumpled horns which adorned its forehead. The small creature snuffled at the girl who had put her face so close to the cage.

The others covered their ears in response to the Traveler's motions (except Luna who only had eyes on the creature in the cage) just in time. Luna gave out joyous shriek when she finally realized that, yes, she had just been given a Crumple-Horned Snorcack.

Harry would later remark that Luna must be related to that Houdini bloke that he had heard about as a kid with how fast she had the cage open as was snuggling with the small creature. The wee' beastie (as Hagrid tended to call it when he was introduced) seemed to soak up the attention. Luna named it Cocoa for its light brown fur.

After the amazement had been overcome and the children had all met their new pets as the case may be, Harry handed out the holsters as early Christmas gifts. "Not as good as Dragonhide, but much better than keeping it in your pocket. Safer too."

Harry learned from the Traveler that he had only spent 65 Galleons total (of which 20 were for his own holster, meaning that the rest was less than 50) – he accepted the rest of the Galleons and put them away. He considered the money well spent.

With a bit over an hour left to the train ride, the boys retreated to the passageway to allow the girls to change and then the groups reversed. The remaining time was spent talking about the pets and the wands that had been gotten.

When the Express arrived to Hogwarts, Harry retrieved the Diary and the cage holding Pettigrew and said, "Okay, Folks. Let's go." He allowed Ginny to hold the Diary so that she could give it to the Headmaster. Even though she would rather not, she wanted the satisfaction of turning it over. Ron took Scabbers for the same reason. Luna came with for her own particular reason.

The Traveler snagged Percy on the way, as he had information about Scabbers. He was confused as to why the man had dragged him over to his younger siblings but said nothing as he saw they were approaching the Headmaster, a Ministry official (Madam Bones), an Auror (Mad-Eye Moody) with his apprentice (he recognized Tonks as being a graduate from the year before – he didn't use her first name even in his mind as he remembered being hexed), AND his parents.

The Traveler stopped with the students and said, "Hello, Headmaster Dumbledore, Amelia Bones, etc."

Albus Dumbledore looked at the man who arrived with Harry Potter and his friends curiously. "Hello. And who may you be?"

About the answer, Harry glanced around. "Excuse me." He addressed a particular group of students who were lollygagging nearby. "Mr. Malfoy. Once again this is a private conversation. Your presence is not needed. Please make your way with your fellow students to the carriages which will take you to the school."

Looking slightly mutinous, Draco Malfoy and his minions quickly retreated. Harry nodded in satisfaction. He glanced over to the young red-head.

Ginny came forward and handed the Diary to the Headmaster. "Headmaster? This book was in my textbook when I returned home after visiting Diagon Alley. Lucius Malfoy had picked up my book after they had been knocked over and he was the only one who could have put it there. He," she pointed to the Traveler, "said that Tom Riddle was you-know-who and that the fact it writes back when you write in it is really bad."

The Headmaster looked at the book with eyes slightly widened even as Mrs. Weasley in the background screeched in response to what she had just head. He addressed his student. "Thank you, Ms. Weasley, for bringing this to me. You have done the Wizarding world a great service. Please be ready to be called to my office as necessary to further discuss this as needed."

Ginny nodded and retreated. Luna didn't wait but walked forward, holding up her cage. "Headmaster? The school list said owl, cat, or toad, but I was given Cocoa, which is a Crumple Horned Snorcack. Can I keep her at school?" Luna gave her most soulful look to the Headmaster.

Once again surprised, the Headmaster replied, "I have never seen one, only having heard about them from your father's magazine."

The Traveler provided, "They live near the goblins and are harmless, eating roots and tubors. And they like sweets."

The Headmaster nodded and noticed the friendly nature of the creature in the cage. He smiled and said, "I see no problem with giving a special dispensation. I would enjoy seeing the creature again later when time permits."

Luna gave a happy smile. "Thank you, Headmaster!"

The Traveler motioned to the girls. "Go and see Hagrid who'll help you. Luna? Hagrid will watch Cocoa during the sorting for you – just tell him it's a Crumple Horned Snorcack and that you'll bring her to his hut when you have time for him to meet it properly." He watched with a smile as the two young girls quickly moved to where the other first years were.

Ron was done being patient and he pushed forward. "The older Harry told me that Scabbers here isn't really a rat but is an animagus named Peter Pettigrew who was the real traitor who set You-Know-Who after Harry's parents. We've had him for nine years since Percy found him when we were younger. Percy gave him to me when he got an owl. He said that the man in Azkaban is innocent and is Harry's Godfather."

Amelia, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, and Albus Dumbledore were in shock as young youngest Weasley brother turned the cage over. Seeing no other choice, he passed it on to Amelia Bones.

The Traveler interjected, "Considering he's listed as a dead man, and that he's been hiding in a Pureblood home for eight years around small boys, I don't think there is anything stopping you from giving the rat bastard Veritaserum before Fudge or Malfoy can prevent it. You'll note the Dark Mark on his arm once you force him to transform back to a human. Sirius Black is innocent and has never had a trial. If you don't take care of it, Harry here," he put his hand on his younger self's shoulder, "will actually use his fame to crucify the Ministry for denying him his Godfather. I'd take care of it quickly and quietly if I were you until he's in front of the Wizengamot."

Harry, the local one, was nodding vigorously. "I hate my fame but that won't stop me if my Godfather isn't taken care of properly."

The Weasley Parents and Percy were in shock when they found out exactly who Scabbers was. They were fully supportive of Harry as he spoke about getting the truth out of the fugitive. Molly was a bit worried about Harry consorting with someone who had been in Azkaban.

Amelia looked at the rat in the cage, who had woken up and was now running around uselessly, and said, "We'll take care of it." She turned the cage over to Mad Eye, who looked at the small creature with a vicious smile.

The Traveler said, "I think the rest can be taken care of inside. The carriages?"

The students all got into once carriage, Percy volunteering to get them inside, while the adults all got into another. The Traveler casually enlarged the inside, allowing room for them all.

Once inside the carriage, Harry addressed Amelia. "Madam Bones? Do you have an Auror who is on medical leave or who is about to retire who can take a year off to teach Defense at Hogwarts? I'm certain you would like to ensure possible future applicants have the necessary training."

The Headmaster interjected. "What is the problem with our newly appointed professor?"

Harry glanced at Mrs. Weasley, not wanting to upset her, but answered the question. "Gilderoy Lockhart is a complete fraud. His books are based on true stories – but he did not of the actions described. He has made his fortune finding hero types like Harry who do extraordinary things but do not brag and obliviating them after stealing their memories. He's a fraud, a con man, and a criminal of the highest order. His best spell is the 'Obliviate' and I would not allow such a man around teenage girls – or boys – if you get my meaning. He has no other real skills or knowledge. Every book is based on stolen memories."

Amelia was wide-eyed. "I was not aware." She paused. "All I can do is take him into custody and question him. He will claim pureblood privilege to prevent Veritaserum from being used."

"Yeah, well he's a halfblood. I'm all for using the rules that the Wizengamot passed to hoist them on their own petard. They're the ones who allow Veritaserum on muggleborns and half-bloods without Wizengamot approval, if this world is anything like my own."

Amelia chuckled. "As it is in this world." She turned to her two Aurors and said, "We'll need to take him." She paused. "Arthur? Can I get your help in bringing him back to the Ministry tonight?"

Arthur, who had been comforting his upset wife, nodded. "I'll be happy to help bring the fraud in for his just deserts." Molly was nodding in agreement – much horrible information had just been given to her over the last twenty minutes and getting revenge on a liar was just what the doctor ordered.

"Okay. Headmaster, I will send Auror Peasegood to teach Defense. He took a curse and is on medical leave. By January, we can see if we can find a different Auror to watch classes."

The Traveler interjected, "Voldemort cursed the position. So anyone who takes it has to be a Professor for less than a year – no tenure. Rotating Aurors through Hogwarts with their pay being paid by the school for their time teaching will ensure future Aurors have the needed skills and will prevent the curse from activating. Hopefully, the curse will be gone soon though."

The Headmaster looked at the man with interest. "How could that be achieved?"

"Because I'm going to help kill Voldemort permanently in the next few days."

The carriage was wide-eyed at that.


	5. Pt3: Different World (or two)

A/n: Okay .. this is the last chapter of the arc. And Coco the Snorcack is from Harry Potter and the Rune Stone Path by Temporal Knight, Chapter 19, a thoroughly enjoyable story.

Title: A Different World (Pt 3 A Different Train-Ride)

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

 _'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

 _FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos_

* * *

The shocking words that the Traveler had spoken caused those in the carriage to look at him in amazement – except, perhaps, Albus Dumbledore who's reaction was mostly a widening of his eyes.

Amelia finally had to ask, "And how will you do that?"

"Make sure the several soul anchors he left around are cleaned or destroyed of course," was Harry's placid reply, "including that Diary which Ginny just gave you."

Even though the carriage had arrived, none made any effort to exit, trying to sort out exactly what was being said.

After about five minutes though, the conversation was over. Upon exiting the carriage they found an incensed Severus Snape waiting. Curious, Dumbledore asked, "Severus? What is it?"

The sneering man looked at the Traveler and said, "I have a report that my student, Mr. Malfoy, has been being abused by this man. And I want it stopped."

The Traveler looked at Severus Snape in shock, noticing a smirking Draco in the background. "Professor Snape, your student is lying to you. You can perform a legilemens spell?" Taken aback, the Head of Slytherin nodded. "I will open my shields and allow you to see the two interactions I have had with him." He glanced over to Amelia. "I am giving authorization for this, so no need to claim he is performing an illegal spell."

Amelia nodded suspiciously but watched like a hawk.

"Go ahead. But if you try to look for anything else, my shields will fry you – fair warning."

Severus Snape took his wand and, looking directly at the man's eyes, performed the spell.

Harry felt the intrusion and pushed the memories toward it, allowing the man to inspect them. He noticed that there was an effort to ensure that this was not a false memory, altered in any way. After a moment, he felt the mental presence withdraw.

Severus looked at the man and said, "I see." He looked at Draco and said, "Go to Great Hall. We will speak after the Feast." Draco quickly withdrew, recognizing the note of disapproval in the man's voice.

Curious, Harry said, "That's it? No apology? No admittance that you might have been wrong?"

Stiffly, Snape replied, "I must support my Slytherins."

Casually putting up a privacy spell (he didn't really need to get into this can of worms with Molly and the head of the DMLE listening, Harry addressed the man before him."

"Yeah. Even when they are wrong." Snape looked incensed. "Your godson has been lying to you. Consider this: A boy with two friends makes every effort to accost at every chance another boy. Th first boy is a child of privilege, taught that whatever he wants is his for the taking, coddled by his parents. The other grew up in a cupboard under the stairs, treated as a freak by his muggle guardians because Petunia Dursley has never gotten over her jealousy of her sister. This second boy has grown up with second hand clothing, never allowed to eat as much as he might like or need, even if he wasn't starved. In other words, abused mentally if not physically, and treated like rubbish. It's a shock that he's not a broken-down wreck because of it. And of course, this child of privilege is backed up fully by the staff and the child who grew up poorly is admonished for being in the wrong _every time_ when he was often only protecting himself or responding to this boy of privilege."

Getting right up in the Potion Master's face, the Traveler asked with quiet intensity, "Now which of these boys in this scenario is more like _James Potter_ and which is more like _Severus Snape_?" Snape was taken aback by that.

"And then of course, you treat the second boy's friends horribly for being associated with him. A boy who grew up poor with a family with too many mouths to feed, a boy who grew up with his family thinking him a squib and trying to force the magic out of him by regularly endangering his life, and a little girl bullied by her peers and without friends because she is smarter than all the kids around her. Congratulations, Mr. Snape. You have become exactly what James Potter was to you: A bully. And you have ensured your godson will be the same."

At that, Snape's expression broke. You had to be familiar with him, but anyone who knew the man would recognize a look of horror. It was as if the man had never honestly correlated the information as it had been presented.

"Yeah. So you might do well to actually _look_ and _listen_ before you ensure your godson is becomes like your most hated rival." Harry then casually took down the privacy spell.

It took Snape a moment before he gathered himself but he finally said, "I will take it under advisement."

Harry shook his head.

As the man started turning away, he said, "Wait!"

He turned to Amelia. "Are you going to arrest the man I mentioned?"

She nodded. "Right away."

"You might not want to do it in front of the students. Might I suggest asking for the Potions Professor's aid? He might be a bastard but he's effective at showing what he wants to be seen."

Amelia was curious and Snape was looking blank. Harry said to the man, "The DMLE is arresting Lockhart as a fraud and for attacking others to steal their memories. We don't want this done in front of the entire hall. We need you to inform the man, in your most sneering and disapproving fashion, that the Headmaster requires his advice in a matter of his _expertise_. We need him to expect nothing until he walks out that door."

Snape looked at the Headmaster who nodded gravely. The Potions Master nodded in acknowledgement and did as he was asked.

Very soon, Lockhart enthusiastically exited the hall, ready to be the showman that he was. Instead of being asked for advice, he was met with a _stupefy_ and was cuffed.

Amelia said, "We'll be going now. Inform the students that there was an issue with Lockhart and a new Professor will arrive tomorrow. I'll send Peacegood as early as possible, likely with funds provided by the fraud for the students to purchase proper textbooks. He'll either pay or I'll add another ten years in Azkaban."

"Thank you, Amelia."

With that, the Ministry employees (plus Molly) retreated with Lockhart and Pettigrew locked in his animagus form. It would be a long night for them.

Harry was invited to eat at the Staff table. He casually transfigured his clothes into robes and took the offer.

Harry could barely contain his smirk when it was announced that due to circumstances beyond their control, Lockhart would not be available and that the new Defense professor would be arriving soon. Otherwise, the Feast was uneventful.

Except retrieving the Diadem (Dumbledore and McGonagall were amazed at the Room of Requirement) and getting the two horcruxes locked down, nothing else much happened and Harry was provided a room in the castle.

Over the next two days, Harry retrieved the Ring and checked in on the Ministry. Sirius had been retrieved and was being kept secretly, Madam Bones ensuring that no one blabbed. Peter Pettigrew and Gilderoy Lockhart were also being kept hidden.

Dolores Umbridge was not apparently, yet, a senior employee in this Ministry and thus Harry's greatest worry was for naught. That toad had the greatest ability to throw progress and law and order away of anyone he had ever met.

The trials were scheduled for 1:00 on Friday and Ron, Percy, and Harry were going. Harry was going because it was his Godfather and the two Weasleys were going because the rat had belonged to them. Amelia had no plans on calling them, but they had to be there regardless. The boys sat with Molly Weasley.

The first trial was for Gilderoy Lockhart.

There was much crying of denial and upset, especially by the female members of the Wizengamot, but when the accusations, the testimonies, and the Veritaserum-verified truths came out, Lockhart barely kept his life.

Witches could be quite vindictive.

The second trial was of an illegal animagus found to be hiding as a pet in a Pureblood home. The Purebloods were incensed by the idea, even before the name was given. When the name was given, it produced shocked silence.

After testimony that the man had been caught and turned over by his sons by Arthur Weasley, he was questioned with Veritaserum and his true allegiances were laid bare. The questioning included how he had framed Sirius Black and caused the deaths that he was imprisoned for.

Fudge was nearly apoplectic at such a mistake by the Ministry being brought out this way. Amelia had a quiet word (suggested by the Traveler) commenting on how honest Fudge would look for correcting mistakes by a previous administration.

He clung to that desperately as the day went forward.

Sirius Black was also anticlimactic. The Wizengamot already had heard testimony on how he had been framed and his testimony bore out his innocence. The Wizengamot was touched by Harry Potter, not commonly seen outside of Hogwarts, meeting his Godfather for the first time since he was a baby right after the man was acquitted.

Harry's heartfelt thanks to the Ministry for fixing this terrible injustice (another suggestion by the Traveler) caused the pale Fudge to finally start showing signs of life again.

It also prevented the man from making disparaging comments about the verdicts or claiming it was all a mistake. There was a reason why most Harry Potters were almost sorted into Slytherin.

The Traveler had not told Dumbledore about the Ring – he didn't want any mistakes. With only his alternate knowing where it was hidden, Harry ensured that the Headmaster wouldn't learn of it until the horcrux was destroyed. The Traveler also told Harry about the Locket in Sirius' home.

* * *

Friday evening, the night after the trials, the Traveler had a meeting with Albus Dumbledore, as well as the Heads of House.

Dumbledore looked at his guest. "You asked to meet with us."

"Yes. Besides taking care of the various bits that old Voldy left around," Severus Snape was startled at that description and a bit surly – the idea of such disrespect even if he had no desire to see the Dark Lord resurrected sat poorly with him, "there is one thing that probably should be taken care of here at Hogwarts."

"And what is that?" the Headmaster asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"The thousand-year old basilisk that lives underneath the school in Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets." The Traveler was very blasé about it, watching for the reactions.

Sprout and Flitwick were wide-eyed, Snape was shocked, and McGonagall was incensed. She stood up and said, "There's are thousand year old deadly creature in Hogwarts and you're telling us about this _now_?" The Headmaster was speechless.

The Traveler almost grinned. Good old Minne. "Yes. Honestly, it's the first chance I've had. In most universes, that Diary possesses Ginny to reopen the chamber. My alternates almost universally have to kill it because it needs a parseltongue to reach the Chamber. There's nothing that any of you can do – it will be up to me and my young alternate to take care of."

McGonagall was even more angry. She started losing her ability to control her accent. "Y' Cannae be takin woon o' m' cubs down t' the bowels o' this place to b' facin' no monster noo. It just ain right!"

Severus Snape was in agreement. "I cannot see how such a mediocre wizard as Mr. Potter could be of any help."

Harry was amused by McGonagall and annoyed with Snape. "Sorry, folks. That's fate. If we don't take care of it, it's left for those less ready to do later on. While he's young, he's the only other parseltongue we've got. And I honestly think I will need his help."

Dumbledore asked, "And how will you defeat this great snake?"

Harry pulled the book he had put aside to him and put it in front of the Headmaster. Dumbledore read the passage and only said, "I see." He sat back thoughtfully.

"Now, I plan to have a few goblins from Gringotts come with us to render it once its dead and to provide backup as needed, but I don't believe we shall have any issues."

Dumbledore sighed and then spoke to his deputy. "I'm afraid I will have to allow this. There is no other way to take care of the issue and only the two Potters can do anything about it. Please go and retrieve Mr. Potter."

Despite the protest of McGonagall, the two Harry Potters met early on Saturday morning with a phalanx of Goblins at the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Also present were the Heads of House, though they would remain at the top. The goblins would remain in the outer chamber after ensuring the stability of the tunnel. Harry and Harry carried cages with roosters in them, covered.

Everyone watched in fascination as the Traveler opened the path and asked for stairs. The goblins were quite impressed with the system and considered employing such a mechanism in the bank for some of the more … private records and treasures of the Goblin Nation.

As expected, there were many bones at the bottom and there was an unstable tunnel. After the goblins finished, they were lead to the outer chamber which held the "small" shed skin – the goblins were impressed.

Soon, the two Potters entered and the game was afoot.

"Okay. I'm going to call the basilisk. I'll try to reason with it first but I want you behind one of these columns. If the snake refuses to listen, take the covers off and perform a lumos. That should cause them to crow."

Harry nodded.

The Traveler moved to the statute and moved to the upper ledge where he had first confronted the snake. Ensuring he had visual coverage, he called out, "** _Speak to me, Greatest of the Founding Four_!**"

The statute opened and a snake's voice could be heard. "** _Who disturbs my rest? Has Master returned?_ **" The Basilisk slowly came out of the statute.

"** _Great Serpant, my name is Harry Potter. I have come to parley with you._ **"

Whatever Harry wanted, it was not to be: The basilisk became angry and it had no desire to listen. "** _FALSE MASTER! None may command me but my master and his line! Come out and face me for committing such effontry!_ **"

The Traveler sighed. He called out loudly, "NOW HARRY!"

The younger Harry heard and did as he was asked. He snatched back the covers and cast the spell. The roosters cried out.

However, there was a problem: Nothing happened to the snake. "**What is that light? Is there prey there?**" The snake quickly moved toward the light.

Harry Traveler cried out, "BUGGERING FUCKING SHIT! RUN! It didn't work!"

Even as he retreated, the boy called back, "What do you mean?"

"The damn Basilisk didn't die no matter what that book said! We have to get out of here!" He pulled his two wands and quickly descended, working on getting to Harry to get him out.

For the first time in a very long time, the Traveler's good sense deserted him or he would have remembered his own abilities. The shock of the roosters not working had make him very worried.

The smaller version of Harry had run back and was thinking a mile a minute. He had read the passage and it should have worked! Why didn't it work? He heard the basilisk taking care of the roosters behind him even as he tried to hide up the side tunnels.

"** _That was a small taste. Now where is my other prey?_ **"

At that moment the worst thing in the world happened to the Traveler: Not paying attention, he did not see the stone on the ground and he ignobly tripped, his wands flying out of his hands. With wide eyes he watched them fly away and glanced up – right into the gaze of the Basilisk. Harry Traveler was not immune.

Also at that moment, the younger Harry had a revelation. What was it about a rooster's crow? It happened at dawn. Maybe it wasn't the crow but the sunlight! He knew that spell – Hermione had forced him to learn it as it was in their books.

With as much power as he could draw too him, Harry Potter screwed his eyes closed and cast the strongest sunlight spell he could. His voice reverberated around the Chamber: "LUMOS SOLEN!"

Harry heard the cry of the basilisk, even as he kept his eyes closed. "** _NO! THE LIGHT HURTS!_ **" At that the great Basilisk screamed as the sunlight entered its eyes and fried its brain. The Basilisk was a creature created with certain magics and sunlight was the direct counter to those magics. After a few moments of thrashing about, the great beast was overcome and it died in great agony.

Harry looked and saw the body of his alternate. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Not knowing what to do, he turned and ran to the entrance to get the goblins – maybe they could help! He didn't see the body of the Lone Traveler burst into flames behind him.

The goblins were presented with quite a view as they entered the chamber. The great beast was right in the middle of the chamber, it's agonizing death apparent in how it was lying.

Expecting to see a dead human, they (and Harry) were surprised to see the flames where the body should be. They approached even as the flames died.

Harry was confused. "What the hell happened?"

Before the goblin in charge could answer, all noticed the movement in the ashes. The goblin quickly moved to sift and all were surprised to find the small bird there.

"Apparently, Mr. Potter, your older alternate is a phoenix animagus. When a phoenix dies, it is reborn in the ashes and quickly grows to full size within 24 hours. Take the bird and watch him for a day, he will be back to normal tomorrow." The goblin in charge motioned to one of his crew who retrieved the two wands that had been dropped. That goblin handed these to Harry. "These are his wands, watch over them as well and return them to him tomorrow."

Harry nodded even as he inspected the small bird he had taken up in his hands. That this was his alternate was amazing.

"Now, what happened?"

The goblins were mighty impressed when Harry finished explaining. "Your alternate is a respected figure in the annals of our Nation – we thought him unique. Apparently he isn't as unique as we supposed. You have our respect, Mr. Potter. You used your mind to defeat a much larger opponent as all good warriors often have to do."

Harry blushed at that.

"Now, you should report back to your Headmaster while we retrieve the corpse. When you exit the stairs, return the path to a smooth tunnel if you will."

They could portkey the beast directly from the Chamber, but wanted to show it off as a way of advertising – they wanted to get the best prices possible as they sold the beast as they were to receive 7 ½ percent of the profit.

Harry agreed and quickly left the chamber, not wanting to see whatever the goblins did. The goblins waited until they were sure the human was gone before looking at each other and laughing uproariously.

They might respect Marak Illumian but the sight of even a respected human suffering a mishap due to his own actions was very amusing.

Harry finished the laborious climb up the stairs and, as asked, returned it to a tunnel. The Heads were all waiting, sitting upon chairs that the Headmaster had conjured. "Well, Mr. Potter?" McGonagall asked.

Harry sighed and said, "It's dead. But there was a problem."

The Headmaster asked. "A problem?"

Harry nodded. "The older me got killed."

The hubbub was very loud, except the Headmaster who was curious. "Why are you holding your stomach?" This caused the room to shut up.

Harry moved his hands and the adults could all see the small chick in Harry's hands. "Apparently he's a phoenix animagus." Harry put the small bird on the countertop next to one of the sinks. Harry then went on to explain what had happened in full detail.

The adults all looked at the small bird in amazement. They were interrupted by two birds who flew in to the room. Harry was surprised when he saw Hegwig fly in and land next to the small bird. Hedwig inspected it and then seemed to nudge it until it was right next to her, under her wing.

The other bird was a great red and gold thing, apparently another phoenix. It landed on another surface and looked at the small bird. It began to trill, a very lovely sound to the listening humans. The owl seemed to bark back at the other phoenix as though in counterpoint.

Dumbledore's eyes widened a bit. "Well, apparently your own owl has decided to be nursemaid. And my old friend Fawkes here," he caressed the head of the singing bird, "has decided to provide a bit of comfort."

* * *

The small phoenix had finally come to full conciousness. Harry Potter realized that he had died and that his phoenix animagus form had caused him to have a burning day in response to dying. He really wanted to curse himself for his stupidity. He watched and listened as the explanations had been given.

When Hedwig had come in, he felt comforted by the apparent desire to watch over him and protect him when he was vulnerable. He had also observed Fawkes flying in. He heard the bird sing and the Headmaster's explanation. He was shocked to realize that Fawkes was not trying to provide comfort – but was laughing his head off at him.

Hedwig tried to admonish the older bird but Fawkes kept laughing until he settled down. He'd get back at that damned phoenix as soon as he had grown back a bit. The older bird deserved a good pranking.

* * *

As it was, Harry was put in the Gryffindor common room, on a perch with Hedwig who looked out for him all day. The Headmaster had listed the foods that phoenixes seemed to enjoy and Hedwig imperiously allowed the girls of Gryffindor to feed her charge. She allowed no touching, however, except Hermione, Ginny, and Luna.

The small phoenix also seemed to enjoy meeting and playing with (as much as Hedwig would allow) the pets of Harry's friends, especially Cocoa the Snorcack. Crookshanks didn't play but took to watching out for the owl and the growing phoenix.

When the Headmaster and his deputy looked in on their guest that evening, they were a bit surprised by the way the animals were reacting, even knowing that the phoenix wasn't really a phoenix.

By late the next morning, the phoenix was fully regrown. Before he changed back into a human, however, he had a score to settle.

"**Come back, you overgrown Turkey! Take your punishment like a phoenix!**"

"**NAH, NAH, NAH, NAH! You can't catch me!**

* * *

The students of Hogwarts were treated to a sight that had never been seen. Two phoenixes were flying around the room as though chasing each other, each singing and trilling as they moved.

The sound was joyous and the flight beautiful.

Dumbledore watched with his twinkling eyes. "Look! They're playing."

The female professors all made "awwww" sounds.

* * *

"**Can't do this!**" The older bird suddenly flamed out and flamed back in right behind the other and clutched its feathers for a moment before peeling away.

"**I'M GOING TO SKIN YOU WHEN I CATCH YOU!** The second bird flamed away and now instead of flying after each other, they flamed in and out of space and time, chasing each other.

Finally, the chase ended when the older bird was found by the younger and a familiar figure was caressing the bird on the branch next to him.

Without changing back, Harry pulled up and landed on another branch. "**Boss?"**

God, in the form of the boy with the cordorouy jacket, smiled at the second bird. "Hello, Harry. I'm glad Fawkes could bring you."

Taken aback, Harry asked, "**You set this all up?"**"

God sighed. "No. Your mistake was your own, and it caused your fist burning day. Free will and all of that. But it did give me an opportunity for you to be taught the ways of a phoenix by Fawkes here."

The younger bird glared at the older bird, who was calm and happy. "**The first thing he did was laugh at me.**"

God chuckled. "Of course he did. Phoenixes are around a long time. If they don't learn to find amusement in almost everything, existence gets really old really fast. Always assume a phoenix is laughing – it's a good assumption."

Harry trilled in resignation. "**I will admit the skills and the instincts come much easier now.**"

"Good. Now I have one more lesson for you." God, at this looked solemn. Fawkes cried out in comfort and this time was in comfort. "Do you remember that universe where you found the girl bleeding and a huge vortex?"

Harry trilled affirmatively.

"Well, in this universe, it's happening again. Agents who are trying to ensure the world stays alive are battling a Hell Goddess from another dimension, very near a Hellmouth. I can't go near the Hellmouth – my very presence would destabilize it and cause it to crash and close violently, thereby taking out the city and a few miles around it. You've met Buffy before – this is her sister dying. If Dawn continues bleeding, Buffy will do as she does in many universes: She will take Dawn's place and jump through the vortex and die, thus closing the hole in existence. And her friends, as happens in many, many universes, would later resurrect her, pulling her back from Heaven.

"This opens the door to the First Evil because it is a violation of the order that the First Evil is constrained and contained by. Later, Buffy and her friends would then have to pull an absolutely massive stunt to kill the first evil. But in this universe, the First Evil is much stronger and if the sequence plays out – the world dies. I need you to go and comfort them with your song and use your tears to heal the girl. This and only this will prevent my agent, Buffy, from sacrificing herself. Will you do it?"

Harry trilled in the positive. "**Of course, Boss!**"

God smiled gently as he petted Harry's head. "Good. Get to it."

Harry concentrated on what God described and then flamed out.

* * *

Buffy, with deliberation, climbed the tower. If Blood was required to heal this breach, it would not be Dawn's blood. She would close it.

She knew as a slayer she had already survived past her "Use By" date and was calm in accepting the inevitable.

However, suddenly, in a ball of flame a bird appeared hovering right in front of the vortex. Very loudly, the bird cried out in song. Buffy could feel the waves of evil emanating from the tear cringe back from the sound and hope was born in her heart in that moment.

Giles, on the floor trying to get the wound closed, looked up and whispered, "By God."

Buffy, Giles, Xander, and the others watched as the bird flew down in a circle and landed next to Dawn. The girl's eyes opened up and looked at the bird in wonder. The bird cocked its head and then leaned over her wounds.

The defenders watched as the bird cried tears right onto Dawn's wound. And they all said a quick prayer of thanks as they saw the wound closing and healing as if my magic.

And magic it was. Because even as the wound finally closed fully, the vortex to the Hell Dimension winked and disappeared out of existence.

Dawn weakly reached over and scratched the head of the bird as it trilled joyously back at her. Quickly flying up, the bird flew to Buffy and, hovering in front of her, sang out.

The song brought her a sense of peace and contentment, such as she hadn't felt since she was a child. She basked in the sound. Finally, the bird stopped singing and started winging away. It disappeared into a ball of flame.

Finally, someone asked, "What was that?"

Giles, who still looked up, answered. "That was a phoenix, a creature of legend, come to us in our need. It is a true blessing to see one and to experience its aid."

Buffy could only nod in agreement to that.

* * *

Harry returned to the dimension that he had been in, and grudgingly thanked Fawkes for teaching him the phoenix ways by example.

Harry quickly ensured the horcruxes were destroyed, even the one in Harry's scar. Voldemort was gone, and he had learned a few lessons.

He remembered one conversation, even as he orbed out of that world, Harry and his friends standing in witness.

 _Dumbledore looked at his visitor and asked, "What happened?"_

 _"I don't know. In most worlds, the crow of the rooster kills the basilisk. IN this world – nothing! It's a damned good thing I had my local counterpart along. I would never have guessed about calling forth sunlight."_

 _Dumbledore nodded. "I believe that it was appropriate though."_

 _"How?" asked Harry curiously._

 _"Well, according to legend, the Basilisk is born of a chicken egg, hatched beneath a toad, and born under the height of a full moon."_

 _Harry considered that. "I don't know if the full moon is needed, but I'll take your word for it."_

 _The Headmaster nodded. "Well, what is the opposite of the dead of night?"_

 _"The middle of the day. Daylight."_

 _"Exactly. Only sunlight could counter the magics that created the basilisk."_

 _Harry sat back and considered that. "Headmaster? Have you ever heard of a werewolf changing before sundown? I know that in some places, the full moon can actually be in the sky at the same time as the sun. But I've never heard of a werewolf changing before sunset."_

 _Dumbledore thought about it. "You know? I do believe you are correct. The werewolf changed at sunset or moonrise – whichever occurs last. It changes back at sunrise or moonset – whichever happens first."_

 _Harry nodded. "Has anyone ever tried to use a massive sunlight spell to counteract the change of a werewolf? Or perhaps a runic array which gathers sunlight during the month, only to push it back out on the night of the full moon?"_

 _Dumbledore was taken aback by such an idea. "Something that perhaps should be tested. Your observations seem to hang together – I wonder if anyone has ever thought about it."_

 _Harry shrugged as he continued to think._

A/N: Okay – the end of the Arc. I'll bet **_no one_** saw THAT coming, did they? LOL


	6. STXover Pt1: Why You and I are Different

Star Trek Alternate Universe (Not particularly Canon in any way except the basic precepts/concepts of the Federation and the various races that exist in that universe)

Title: Why You and I are Different

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

 _'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

 _FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos_

* * *

The Klingon Emperor and High Council were looking at the delegation before them with barely contained disdain and contempt.

While they had agreed to talks from the representative from the Federation, the meeting had only underscored what they had already known: Humans, their allies, and the Federation as a whole were weak and talked about things that were useless.

The Emperor was very close to ordering the Human before him to shut up before throwing the group off of Qo'no's – the planet the Humans called Kronos.

However, something happened which interrupted his intention.

* * *

Brett Howard, Federation Ambassador, once again presented the proposal from the Federation to the Klingon High Command.

He knew however, from the faces and the bearing of those he faced, that this delegation was on the brink of failure. These damned Klingons were barbarians with no sense of community, no sense of fair play. They were very frustrating.

He was resigning himself to him and his entourage returning to Earth without making any progress when an event unlooked for happened.

* * *

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, had just finished his traveling to a universe where Voldemort had been finally defeated – but at massive cost to the Wizarding world.

His own counterpart had not made it, and many of his friends had not as well. He was always depressed when he ran into those worlds.

But, the Pureblood faction had finally been defeated. He had done what he could to help the Wizards there get back up on their feet, but it had required something he had never experienced before: An alliance with the American Wizards negotiated through the Prime Minister of Britain.

The British Wizarding world would have to learn new methods and values if it was to survive. The Muggle Ministry would ensure that they were brought up with British values and the American allies would ensure they were taught modern lessons in magic, technology, and technomancy.

The Goblins had sided with Voldemort and had been soundly defeated. The broken remains of the British Goblin Nation was forced to take orders from the Muggle Queen – the only authority they would recognize, even if they were a defeated people.

Remarkably, the basic values that the British Monarchy espoused (even if they didn't always live up to them) were actually quite palatable to the Goblins. They would not be an enslaved people, only monitored to ensure they did not foment rebellion against the Crown.

The Goblins outside of Britain had actually broken ties because the British Goblins had done what no Goblin tribe had ever done: They put themselves under the orders of a _wizard_.

The Queen had negotiated with the representative of the Goblins outside of Britain to ensure that the traitors were handled according to Goblin law and that the younglings educated into proper behaviour, with the caveat that the Crown was the ultimate authority.

Harry had met with the Queen and asked why she had done this instead of just running Gringotts directly and she pointed out, quite correctly, that Goblins were not Humans and that treating them as such was a recipe for disaster. That the Goblins had witnessed this exchange had actually caused the Goblins to bind themselves even more loyally to the Queen: They had never experienced a Human leader which recognized that one basic fact and they were astonished by the Queen's wisdom.

It helped that the Crown had assured both the domestic Goblin leadership as well as those she negotiated with from outside of Britain's shores that she intended to effectively return the local clans to self rule after a fifteen-year regency to ensure that the new generation were properly taught and ready to take on the role of leading their own people. They were also to be guaranteed autonomy from the British Ministry for Magic.

Only the Statute of Secrecy's enforcement would require the two governments to interact beyond basic banking matters.

Harry had taken the lesson to heart, even though he had already had a basic sense of it, and reflected that the Purebloods would have been better off if they had taken the same stance.

Harry had ensured that the remaining Potter and Black fortunes had, for the most part, been deeded to Teddy Lupin as the remaining Heir to the family and that the rest had gone to causes and actions to help rebuild the world.

He had found no suitable woman to leave with an heir in that world, regardless of what his mother might have wished (he still remembered her admonishment as he left his family at the end of his vacation). He would admit that he didn't try all that hard if anyone asked but he didn't expect anyone to do so.

He did end up, before his leaving, with a few items shrunken and sent along with him: A hogshead worth of firewhisky, the local version of the Sword of Gryffindor for his services and those of his local alternate before he was killed (the Queen had insisted for some reason – he guessed it was to emphasize to the Goblins watching that her word was law – no matter what they might wish or believe) as well as a shield bearing the Royal Coat of Arms. Harry had thought the whole thing over the top. In addition, he had a bag of true gold Galleons which represented the monetary reward for his services.

He had decided to humor her and quietly return the items to the Potter vaults for Teddy to inherit when he was old enough, but he was suddenly called on to his next world.

* * *

Harry looked around and saw that he was in a room which very much reminded him of the meeting room which could be found in Gringotts Bank where the Goblin King listened to supplicants and advisors. What he recognized as the equivalent of The Pit was present, but he noticed that the Humans present and those with them (he recognized Vulcans as well) seemed to have no idea.

The figure who seemed to be in charge (it took him a moment to recognize him as a Klingon – he had seen only one and that one worked with the Humans and he had not spoken to him extensively) was looking at him with an almost feral look. His people were arrayed to either side and each was looking at him as well, as well as glancing on occasion to see their leader's response.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

With a precise bow, as such would be given from a non-British visitor to the Queen, he replied, "My name is Harry Potter of Earth, Human, Lord of the House of Potter by birthright, Lord of the House of Black by inheritance from my late Godfather who was killed protecting me as a child, Lord of Gryffindor by Primogeniture as I hold the oldest line with the blood and Lord of Slytherin by Conquest having defeated the last member of that house three times without loss, finally killing him in battle. I am Knight Commander of the Order of Merlin, Master of Death, Fury of the Light. And to whom am I addressing?"

"I am Emperor of the Klingon Empire. You claim such exalted titles, let us see you back it up before we listen to your words." The Klingon Emperor smiled a predatory smile as he motioned to one of the guards. The guard had the same smile and pulled his bat'leth even as he approached.

Harry sighed and nodded. He quickly pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from the hidden sheathe upon his back even as he reached into his pocket and pulled the shrunken shield out. As he held it, he wandlessly cancelled the shrinking charm and changed his clothes to Dragonhide armor, presenting the stance as he had been taught by Sparhawk oh those many universes ago.

The expression of the Warrior he faced turned to joy that his opponent might give him a true contest and he paused in a battle ready stance facing his opponent.

The watching Emperor watched the spectacle with glee and called, "FIGHT!"

The Federation representative were, most of them, appalled at the behavior of the Klingons. The battle before them held them captivated and, to the Humans, it harkened back to the gladiators of ancient Rome who would fight each other for the entertainment of the masses and of the Emperor.

The Vulcans watched dispassionately, attempting to put what was seen in the context of logic. Why would this Human so readily battle a Klingon for the entertainment of the leaders of the Klingon people?

The Klingons, however, watched in enjoyment. Many despised the Humans as weak and considered them not worth the air that they breathed. But this one, this Master of Death, at least appeared to be a true warrior. The watched and analyzed the fight even as their blood sang with the spectacle of battle.

Some of the better trained recognized the fact that both fighters had let a few openings go, openings that might have resulted in the death of one or the other. Both displayed advanced moves, or ones that the Klingons assumed were advanced for a straight blade.

However, eventually, the Human had disarmed the Klingon, his blade two inches from the downed warrior's eye. "Yield or die!" the human bellowed. And before the Warrior could respond the Human continued, "Know this, Warrior. This blade is the blade of my ancestor – 1000 years ago in my world it was gifted to him for his prowess in battle. It is infused with the deadliest venom known to Earth mythology, the venom of a Basilisk, killed by me when I was but twelve years old. One scratch of your skin with this blade would cause your death within mere minutes. And so I repeat: Yield or Die!"

The Warrior who was on the ground paled as the Human spoke of the deadliness of the blade. He glanced over to his Emperor and was relieved to see him nod. "I yield!"

The Human stood and returned his blade to its home and laughed. The Human reached out to aid his recovery to his feet – he accecpted the gesture. "Good! You are far too good and honorable a Warrior to be killed in such a manner. When we have time, we shall drink together and talk of past battles."

The Klingon smiled: His opponent _was_ worthy. "I look forward to it." He then retrieved his blade and retreated to his position.

The Emperor asked the Human, "Harry of Potter. You had many chances to kill your opponent, if what you say is true. Why did you take none of them?" He wanted to know if he was right in what he guessed.

"This was not war – this was contest! If he had been my enemy, his blood would have been on the floor in an instant." Harry pointed his hand at a rock that was somewhat isolated from the people in the room and sent a wandless redactor curse. The watching Klingons and Federationists were shocked to see the rock crumble into small pieces at just a gesture. Harry turned back. "But to kill an honorable Warrior who is not my enemy by such means or by means of a hidden poison would have been dishonorable. I am not here to fight. I, Harry, son of James, son of Fleamont, of the House of Potter, give my solemn word that I am only here to aid those who might profit honorably from my knowledge and skills."

The Emperor grinned at the visitor – he had been right! He would accept the honorable visitor's aid. "I am Mur'Eq II, Emperor of the Klingon Empire. I ascended to the throne to clean up the _mistakes_ that have been made since the Empire was lead by rival factions of a corrupt High Council. In honorable combat I earned my place! I forsook the name of my birth to take the name of the Emperor in our history who first stated that the senseless deaths of our Warriors due to outdated traditions helped no one but our enemies. I stand as a banner for my people!" Loud cheers, honest cheers, sounded from the watching Warriors and Council members.

"When I ascended to my throne, these," he motioned to the Federationists who watched, "sought audience with me to negotiate peace. While I am no fan of stupid death in senseless battle, I am a Warrior!" Loud cheers sounded from the watching Klingons. "As is every one of my people here." Pleased growls "These … visitors" he really wanted to say p'taks but withheld himself "speak of things that are silly. Of what assistance can you be?"

Harry looked at the Federation members who watched, and noted that the lead human seemed irritated. The Vulcans were stoic. Harry thought a moment and then turned back to the Emperor. "I believe that my assistance can only be in helping you and those who negotiate to understand each other. If you are to come to an agreement, you must get something you want and they must get something they want. The problem is: They think like Humans and Vulcans. They do not understand Klingons! And, not to be presumptuous, you likely don't understand Humans and Vulcans."

The Emperor and the High Council laughed. "I take no offense. We honestly cannot understand how such weaklings can control so much space." The Emperor was pleased to see the visitor take no offense, even as he saw the Human delegation did.

"I do believe I can help then. I am certain, that if you asked and it wasn't against their rules of courtesy, they would tell you that they think you bloodthirsty barbarians. I believe I can help ensure they know and understand the Klingon heart. It will take a day and several steps. Will you accept my help?"

The Emperor looked at the delegation and back to the visitor. "Then, yes! We will accept!"

Harry nodded. He turned to the delegation. "I am neutral – I have no interest in your negotiating. While I am Human, I come from a different universe – a different dimension. I am a wizard from 20th Century Britain. But I can help you to come to an understanding, if not agreement. Will you accept my help?"

The Federationists spoke quietly amongst each other and then the leader said, "I am Brett Howard, Ambassador at Large for the Federation of Planets, currently assigned to the Klingon Empire. In this, I will accept your intercession, with the understanding that you will not negotiate in our place with the Klingon Empire."

Harry laughed. "Of course!" He glanced back to the Emperor. "Notice how exactly he spoke? Precise wording in contracts is a very large part of the way humans avoid lying when negotiating or coming to an agreement. They might use confusing language to try to obfuscate – but they won't lie. I suggest you ensure a good dictionary is present whenever a human starts talking about a contract so you know _exactly_ what is being said."

The Emperor and the High Council looked at each other. This Human visitor was already acting upon his word and highlighting the exact importances Humans placed on things. The Council decided, in that moment, that their Emperor's decision to accept this offer was a wise one.

The Federation Ambassador, slightly annoyed and a bit snarky, asked, "Well, Mr. Potter? Where exactly would you start?"

Grinning, Harry turned and said, "Stories."

Confused, the man asked, "Stories?"

Harry nodded. The Emperor was curious. "What stories do you speak of?"

Harry turned and respectfully said, "I think that if those present are to understand each other, a good place to begin would be the tales of the Greatest of our peoples. I would assume that your first Emperor was the greatest Warrior in your history. Correct?"

The Emperor and the Council all grinned viciously. "Kahless the Unkillable!"

"Exactly! How can the Humans understand Klingons if they don't know of Kahless?"

The Emperor nodded, pleased. "You are wise, Lord of Potter! And what tales of the Vulcans and the Humans?"

"I will ask one of the Vulcans to tell the tale of Sarek, he who brought the Vulcans out of the past and gave them a way to live with their oppressive emotions. And then *I* will tell the tale of Leonidas and his 300 Spartans, the greatest Warriors in Human history."

There were many sounds of approval from the watching Klingons, even as the Federation delegation considered what was being said. The diplomats of the Federation considered what the man was proposing and, mentally, recognized the intelligence of it: These stories would emphasize the mind of each group by emphasizing what each valued. The lead ambassador would have picked a different historical figure, but would allow the suddenly arrived facilitator his choice.

Before the stories could begin, Harry had a sudden thought. "Emperor?"

"Yes?" the Klingon asked.

"Do your people find value in Gold?" Harry asked curiously.

The Emperor nodded. "While it is not as valuable as it used to be, it is still used as a common currency within the Empire."

Harry nodded. "I happen, through circumstances, to have a few Golden coins from my home world." He pulled the small sack from his pocket, and pulled a few Galleons. "How many would it take to buy drinks for all of those listening to the stories? As this was my suggestion, I would contribute toward its success."

The Emperor laughed. "You do me and mine a service and even back it with your own money! You are quite amusing, Harry son of James. While I do not understand you, I will accept the gesture. Five of your coins will pay for enough bloodwine for all present to listen to the stories and enjoy them."

Harry nodded and put the ten coins on the platform in front of the Emperor. "There will be more stories, I am certain!" The Emperor carefully inspected the coins, holding each to test their weight – they were real. He motioned for his people to retrieve the bloodwine.

Harry, as he was neutral, conjured his own chair and table, separate from the Federation delegates as well as from the Klingon warriors. He motioned to the warrior he had fought and conjured a second chair for them to enjoy the tales together.

The Warrior accepted the gesture without even checking with his Emperor – it was only polite.

The Emperor, watching, nodded in approval, pointing the action out to his Council. They also approved.

Very soon Klingons were bringing the bloodwine to the Emperor, Council, the Warriors present, as well as the Federation delegation. Harry volunteered, "Sorry for forgetting! Please give the Vulcans water – alcohol affects the Vulcans differently, although it won't kill them. But coming from a desert planet, giving a Vulcan water is as great a generosity as giving bloodwine to a Klingon Warrior."

The Warriors who carried the bloodwine looked to the Vulcans who nodded in agreement. Those serving accepted that and retrieved water for those guests. The Vulcans nodded to Harry in thanks.

Very soon, the hall was ready. The Klingons listened in rapt attention as the story of Kahless was told: His failures and triumphs, his pains and struggles. The tale of how Kahless led the Klingons to kill off their Gods leaving them to their own destiny was met with roars of approval and celebration.

The Federation delegates had listened to the story carefully. They were starting to get a sense of what Klingons considered important and what Klingons disdained. This would help in coming to an agreement. Harry nodded in approval as he had noticed this.

He then had another idea, based on a small comment Guinan had made to him in another universe. Harry went over to the Federation delegation and asked, "What year is this on Earth?"

A bit taken aback, the Federation Ambassador replied, "It is 2260."

Harry nodded. "How do your people feed themselves on a starship? Do you carry foodstuffs or do you have replicators to recreate food as necessary? Or do you store food by storing it as a transporter signal that is buffered and not materialized?"

The Ambassador was taken aback. Some of the ideas this man had were quite strange, although ingenious in their own way. "We have food sythesizers and some older protein resequencers."

"Can you provide peanut butter and jelly for your own party and prune juice enough for yourselves and the Klingons here?"

"Prune juice?" the man asked curiously.

"Something that the Klingons would rather enjoy – for some reason the one Klingon I ever saw thought it a drink fit for a Warrior."

The man nodded. "Peanut butter and jelly is a commonly stocked item on a starship – it contains enough protein for it to be worth it. I think that we do have prune juice, although enough for all present would take up all the synthesizer cards we have for that item."

"Just be ready at my suggestion."

A/N: The Prune Juice if from Next Generation. The reactions of Klingons to Peanut Butter was from, I believe, the Armageddon Conflict series of X-Overs (starting with A-Universe-of-Change-Ver-4A) by AlbertG. The Enterprise D that was at war with the Klingon Empire due to the Temporal Cold War sending the Enterprise C through a rift and instead of just sending Enterprise C, Picard sends his ship with them. They end up in the Babylon 5 universe. The whole series is quite involved but the reaction will be amusing.


	7. STXover Pt2: Go Tell it to the Spartans

A/N: A reviewer noted that the Empire stopped having Emperors in the 21st Century according to Canon. They had no Emperor again until the Kahless clone took the position as a figurehead. I was aware. This is an AU. The Klingon who is Emperor took the throne because of a particular crisis. You'll see … eventually. And as a reviewer mentioned, it should have been Surak and not Sarek – my bad.

Title: PT2: Go Tell it to the Spartans

"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."

'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda

FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos

The Klingons were in high spirits after the story of Kahless the Unkillable had been told to them and their guests. The story always made the blood of Klingons sing.

Harry approached the Emperor and bowed his head respectfully. The Emperor motioned him to speak. "Grand Emperor. While the stories have not all been told, perhaps it is time for a meal? Perhaps you might allow your visitors to retrieve their own food – it is not yet time to eat together in my mind. And, perhaps, you will allow them to provide a drink which you might enjoy."

The Emperor laughed. He called out to the Federation delegation. "Federationists! We will have our midday meal now. Retrieve your meals as our Arbitar has suggested. I look forward to this drink he mentioned." The Emperor turned to one of the staff. "Gagh for the High Council, myself, and all my Warriors."

The servant nodded and rushed out.

Within twenty minutes, everyone was sitting. The Federation Ambassador approached the Emperor, two crewman from the ship that brought the delegation carrying a keg between them. "Emperor. In celebration of our meal together, I would provide a drink from Earth. Due to the sheer number of fruits, berries, roots, and other things, humans have drinks of almost uncountable types and flavors. One particular fruit which we make a drink from is robust and has a distinctive taste which I think may excite the Klingon pallet. While I did not bring a tremendous amount of it, I brought all that I could with the resources on hand. I present a keg of prune juice for your enjoyment as well as your warriors."

The Emperor nodded. "I will taste this drink you brought." He motioned to a servant who had the crew members place the keg on a serving table. The servant filled a tall goblet and another, one for the Emperor and one for the Ambassador. The Emperor would not drink something that was not proven safe first – it was common sense.

When the cups were served, the two raised their glasses to each other and each drank a deep draught of the provided drink. The Emperor put his down and, wide-eyed, looked at the cup. His approval was apparent in his voice. "This is a Warriors drink!" He looked to the Ambassador. "Your generosity is appreciated!" He looked to the servant. "Serve it to all within the hall."

Very soon, everyone had some and the Emperor called out a word and the entire hall drank as one. The Klingons were looking to their drinks in appreciation. Perhaps these Humans weren't so useless as they thought.

The Emperor motioned and the servants brought out plates and plates of gagh, enough for all the warriors in the hall. The Klingons watched the humans: It was a well known fact that Humans were squeamish about food and – to be truthful – the typical Human reaction to gagh was amusing to Klingons.

However, after only a moment of observation, the Humans were seen to accept small jars and rows of flat sheets, about 5 inches by 5 inches. Opening these jars the humans, with smiled on their faces, and the Vulcans, with some interest, were seen to dip the spoons inside the jars and pull out a chunk of … the watching Klingons shuddered. The food that the humans seemed to so enjoy looked like … it was better not to contemplate.

With a barely concealed disturbed interest, the Emperor addressed the Human Arbitar who was also serving himself this food. "Harry son of James. What is this food you are serving yourself?" The humans (except Harry) were shocked at the barely contained revulsion behind the word food.

Harry grinned. "This is peanut butter. There is a nut on Earth which we humans have found hundreds and hundreds of uses for. It is used for food, for machines, for cooking, for products used in our homes – many things can be done with it. One of the things we most enjoy is when it is crushed into a paste and the paste that results is heated and stirred until it forms a spread which can easily be put on bread – this is a food made from a grain grown upon Earth called wheat. Peanut butter is a food that Humans are fed from a very young age because not only do we enjoy it, it contains much protein and is easily stored. Along with the spread, we humans also put on the other piece of bread many things but usually we put processed fruits that are also turned into a paste – we call this jelly. Peanut butter and jelly is a taste that we humans usually love far into our old age."

While he had been talking, he had been putting together the sandwich as he described. The Klingons watched with twisted fascination. When he was done, he raised the sandwich and said, "Would anyone like to try it?"

The Emperor almost flinched as he said, "NO!" He gathered himself. No Klingon watching had any qualms about the Emperor's reaction. They felt exactly the same. "No. We will enjoy our gagh – you eat your peanut butter and enjoy it." The Emperor resolutely looked away. Harry noticed his own dinner companion studiously concentrating on his own meal, ignoring what Harry ate. Harry was quite amused.

Surprisingly, no Klingon present ever desired to get into an eating contest with humans again: The amusement of watching humans react to them eating gagh paled to the horror of peanut butter in the Klingons' minds.

The Ambassador would definitely bring word of this back to the Federation. If it was worth nothing else, it was somehow enjoyable to learn that there was something that Klingons seemed to be reluctant to eat. Anyone negotiating with them would have use of the information.

Once the meal was over – the Klingons seemed unusually interested in getting it over with – the next story was told.

While it was not as exciting as the story of Kahless, the story of Surak was more interesting to the Klingons than they had expected. The description of the pre-Surak Vulcan and how they often warred and died, using mental attacks out of control, was actually quite the revelation. The idea of one stepping forward to change the direction of their people if only to prevent themselves from killing each other was one they could admire. Their change to being vegetarians and the reasons for it actually made sense to the Klingons whereas before they disdained the idea of eschewing the meat of what one killed.

If nothing else, the Klingons could respect that the Vulcans exercised iron mental discipline, suppression of emotion, and adherence to logic alone because to do otherwise was to become the emotional, murderous creatures that they were in the past.

When the tale was done, Harry himself was called forward to tell the tale of the Human warriors. "Emperor Mur'Eq. Is there a proper honorific that I should use when speaking to you? For humans, Emperors are almost always addressed as Your Majesty or Majesty, as are most Kings, unless they are called Highness. I have not used these words because I thought them perhaps too effete for an Emperor who gains his title as a Warrior. Warriors often respect actions more than words."

The Emperor laughed. "You are correct. I took my position to serve my people and to lead them to greatness and I keep my position because I am strongest! I need no honeyed words to placate my ego, only my knife and my bat'leth to prove my strength. Call me Emperor – you may call me Mur'Eq in less formal settings, should that occur."

Harry nodded respectfully.

"Then, Emperor, hear the tale of Sparta and its mighty King Leonides and his 300 immortal heroes. To set the tale one must go back to the fullness of human recorded history.

"6000 years ago, humans began moving from being hunters and gatherers, nomads who go as their prey and the weather dictate and began settling in lush and fertile areas, banding together with their tribes and other tribes to enhance their own survival. The forces of the world were not understood and these were attributed to the Gods. And, as one leader or another took ultimate leadership, they ascribed to themselves divinity, calling themselves Gods in order to keep the rabble below them to their command.

"For 3000 years, humans live in cities, states, and nations where their daily lives were wretched and where they survived and prospered, in their minds, from appeasing their Gods or following the words of those who claimed to be Gods.

"But, a curious thing happened. Somehow, in a land called Greece, the people who lived there decided that while reverence might be given to the Gods and one might ask for the intercession of one God or another through the priests, these people decided that if they were to survive and prosper, it would be done on the basis of their own skills and their own abilities.

"During this time, two great city states vied for supremacy: Athens in the Northeast moved toward following leaders who were intelligent and who could anticipate problems before they occurred and to solved the problems as they came. They made allies and they came together with other city states to ensure mutual survival and prosperity. And while I am certain the Federation Ambassador would wish that I told you the tale of Athens and its victories, because in a very real sense this City-State was the very cradle of what we consider modern Civilization, I shall instead talk to you of Sparta, which was in the southwest of Greece.

"Sparta was found in a land called Laconia. And while there were fields and lands and beaches where fishing could take place, it also was a harsh land because it contained mountains and rocks and beasts that preyed on humans. Sparta was born of that harshness and Sparta learned to harness its own greatness in order to survive.

"Sparta also had many people, and it contained those who were conquered who were made to serve their Spartan masters. The only way that one could earn his right to speak and to vote and to lead was to be a Spartan Warrior."

At this, Harry casually transfigured a bit of material that he had placed into the image of a Spartan, with tunic and sword and shield. The body of the figure had muscles that were well defined and there was no fat to be seen. The face was harsh and full of determination. Scars from battle showed upon the figures arms and legs but the figure stood tall, defying all who would oppose it. After the Klingons had gotten a look, Harry cancelled the transfiguration.

"Spartan warriors did not train in addition to something else. No. A Spartan child was cared for and loved and treated with indulgence, as Humans almost universally treat their children, until the age of Seven. At seven, here was where the life of a Spartan changed.

"Seven year old boys were taken from their mothers, not to be seen by them again until they survived their training … or died. They were taught weapons and battles and war, strategy and tactics. Their bodies were trained day and night, until they built the strength and stamina that they needed to survive as a Spartan and then they were trained some more. They fought each other and the winners were given more privilege and food and honor. The losers were shamed and punished and pushed further until they brought themselves up and learned to be the winners. If the child died during the training, it was considered a blessing: Only the strong survive and there was no place for a weakling in the armies of Sparta. Spartan wives and mothers told their Warriors on the eve of battle, 'Come back with your shield – or upon it!' There was no concept of surrender or defeat to the Spartan mind.

"It was a harsh life, and harsh training, but in the end it produced what every boy dreamed to be: A Spartan Warrior.

"During the time of Sparta, their King, who was the strongest Warrior, had a child. This was Leonides. And while the King loved his child and wished to see him grow and succeed and to defeat their enemies, there was no special dispensation for the child of a king vs. the child of any other Spartan. He was still taken, he was still trained, he was still beaten for failure and allowed to starve when he lost. He was, perhaps, treated even more harshly than others. The Spartans knew that if Leonides lived, he would eventually become their King and they had no desire to see a weakling made their King. And so his training was particularly harsh.

"Harsh or not – he excelled! He met every goal, defeated every enemy, until at the age of fifteen his trainers could teach him no more. And so, as every Warrior did, he graduated upon one final test: The Warrior trainee is sent alone, in a breachclout alone and with only a knife into the harsh land of Sparta and, should he wish to be named a Warrior, the trainee was to defeat a dangerous beast with no other skill than his own. And Leonides did. In that time, there was a beast that was perhaps more vicious than others, who preyed upon the food animals of the farmers and perhaps upon the farmers themselves."

Harry then transfigured the material into a live wolf, a bit larger than a wolf really was. He made it a dark grey and vicious. All of the Klingons could see that such a beast was not to be disparaged – it was a good test for a Warrior not yet fully grown. Harry cancelled the transfiguration.

If Harry was asked, he would have admitted that he perhaps told the story with a bit of embellishment. Any story without embellishment is often not as interesting and he wanted to keep his audience focused. They were.

"For days did Leonides stalk the beast, and finally it was cornered and with the strength and skill of his body and mind alone, he brought the beast down. He skinned the beast and brought back the skin for his trainers to prove that he had passed the final test. The Warriors who taught were impressed, and Leonides was named a Spartan!"

There was a roar of approval from the Klingons watching. The story of Sparta was not so different from what a Klingon lived and they could respect a Warrior who became one based on his skills alone.

"As Leonides grew, he lived no pampered life as the son of the King. He was a Warrior, and he fought and lived as one. And, as it inevetiably must happen, Leonidas' father died or was defeated and could no longer be King. And so Leonidas took the Kingship of Sparta. He married a strong and beautiful woman, worthy of being the mother of warriors, and made her his queen and he had a son who would carry on his family into the future.

"In that time the greatest threat to Greek civilization came from a land a few hundreds of miles away: Persia. The leader of the Persians had ordered campaigns into distant lands, bringing each under his rule and conscripting the men to fight under his banner. Xerses was the Emperor of Persia and he was ruthless and vicious. He walked over his neighbors and other lands and crushed them beneath his feet. He demanded they worship him as a God. And when he had conquered all of those to the East of his lands, he turned his vision West. And he eyed the lands of the Greeks.

"Now, the Greeks were not superstitious weaklings to surrender at the first hint of trouble. There were free and they were men of reason. They would not bow to a foreign conqueror as a God. And while many scoffed at the idea of such a barbarian as Xerxes being a threat, Leonidas knew in his heart that the Persians must be defeated if his people were to live. And when Xerxes sent his toadies to demand that Leonidas give up ultimate leadership and to rule as a puppet for the God of Persia, Leonidas took offense and killed the rude envoy for his presumption.

"While the Greeks did not bow to the whims of Gods unseen in the most general sense, it was considered good luck and traditional to go to the seers and the priests and to obtain the Gods' blessings for any campaign which required all of the resources of the land.

"The problem was that Xerxes was rich and the priests and oracles were greedy, giving reverence to the Gods in name only, and so Xerxes had no problem buying the oracles and the priests disapproval for Leonidas to campaign against the threat coming from the East. And without this approval the Council would not approve Sparta going to war even at the urging of the other City-States. Leonidas could have heeded their words, but he was Greek and he was King and he was a Spartan: If the Gods did not give their approval, he would go and battle on his own choice. And though he could not gain the approval to muster the entire armies of Sparta against Persia, he gathered the 300 most loyal to him and he marched to war.

"There were only two places where Greece could be invaded: One passage by land and another by sea. By sea or by land. The Athens would lead the combined Navy at Artemisium, cutting Greece off from the massed ships of the Persian Empire. He, Leonidas, would lead the ground forces at Thermopylae. And so he called for fighters from the other city-states to follow him. A few hundred here, a few hundred there, Leonidas and his 300 eventually arrived to the passes of Thermopylae, leading perhaps seven thousand other Greeks, to meet the armies of Xerxes – a million men strong." Harry knew that in truth the number was closer to 150,000 or 200,000 but the original story of a million was more interesting.

"Xerxes had tried to invade Greece just ten years earlier and had been defeated by an army led by Athens at Marathon. A messenger was sent on a 26 mile run to provide vital intelligence to the leaders of the Greeks so that they would know where to defend. The runner ran the entire distance without stopping and, upon giving his message, died. His sacrifice is still remembered to this day as humans, when they have foot races, set up races of 26 miles for thousands of runners, and these are called Marathons.

"Anyway, the Persian army reached the narrow pass at Thermopylae and were confronted by the 7000. For four days, the Persians tried to negotiate, to threaten, to move around the Greeks, all for naught. Leonidas and his Spartans and the other Greeks they led stood strong and Xerxes was stymied at every turn. And finally, on the fifth day, battle was joined in earnest. Leonidas and his Greeks, trained and equipped and ready for war against the rabble which made up the vast armies of Xerxes. For three days they fought. And after the second day, the other Greeks could see that eventually they would fall and they argued that they should retreat. Leonidas, however, was a Spartan. And by Spartan law, surrender and retreat was not an option. And so Leonidas sent the other Greeks away to tell the allied navy at Artemisium what had happened so that they could do as was needed for Greece.

"And on the Seventh day, only Leonidas and his 300 were left. And all day they fought. And they held. However, a local Greek betrayed them and showed the invaders a goat track which would allow troops to move to surround the Spartans. And so the Spartans were cut off form all succor. And Xerxes demanded that Leonidas surrender and bow to him as God-King. At this moment of defeat, Leonidas dropped his armor and his arms. The watching Xerxes exulted as he thought himself the winner. But in that moment, Leonidas grabbed the closest spear and threw it at Xerxes in defiance, perhaps wounding him. Cornered and surrounded, Loenidas and his 300 died in that pass, defiance to their enemies with their last breath.

"And though it appeared to Xerxes that he had won, the truth was that this week and the three days of battle made all the difference. While there was a temporary retreat by the Greeks and the invaders occupied some land for a time, those that Leonidas had sent got the word through and the retreating forces removed all the resources that the invaders had needed to survive over the winter.

"Being fearful of being trapped, Xerxes withdrew his armies, losing most to starvation and disease and left one of his generals to complete the defeat of Greece. But those left faced a combined Greek army the following year and they were routed and killed and Greece did not fall.

"And through these many centuries, the story of Leonidas and his 300 is told the every warrior and soldier who learns the art of war on Earth. It is used as an example of bravery and sacrifice and how superior training and equipment can overcome even the greatest of odds. Even in death, Leonidas and his 300 Spartans allowed the war to be won!"

There were many cheers by the watching Klingons. The tale had been riveting and the skill and bravery of these Spartans had fired their blood. It was a tale worth telling and a tale worth listening too. Harry stood calmly, waiting for the furor to die out. And when it did, he finished the story.

"The battle had only two survivors on the Greek side to bring the tale to those who would listen, Herodetes and Simonides. And while Herodates account was clear and full and precise and so became the recorded history of the battle, Simonides was a poet. He spoke simply but powerfully. He spoke the words which sing to a Human Warrior's heart, even to this day. In later years the pass was marked by a monument. Carved upon the stones at Thermopylae were Simonides' words in their original Greek: 'Go tell the Spartans, stranger passing by, that here, obedient to their laws, we lie.' And if you ever have the chance, I would suggest that perhaps if you ever visit Earth, that you should ask to be allowed to visit the pass of Thermopylae. Stand and look and see where the Greatest Warriors in Human history fought, and met their end due to treachery, and died, but still – even in death –earned their victory." Harry bowed his head and said, "Here ends the tale."

A/N: As in the AlbertG story, what Peanut Butter looks like to Klingons and why it so objectionable will not be explained. Fill in whatever you think in your own mind. There will be one more chapter.


	8. STXover Pt3: Threat to the Empire

A/N: I've gone back and polished a word or two from the last chapter. Added a detail or two or made it clearer, especially to add "strong" to "beautiful" to describe Leonidas' wife – important to the audience Harry is speaking to. One point about dealing with Klingons I took from Crossing-Dimensions-2-Reaching-for-the-Stars by sarhea, a ST2009/HP crossover, two chapters long. A good read.

I also intended this to be two chapters - but it got away from me. Really .. there will only be one more chapter of this arc. I promise. (No ... don't look at my fingers!)

Title: PT3: The Threat to the Empire

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

 _'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

 _FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos_

* * *

The Emperor and the High Council had thoroughly enjoyed the tale of the Human Warriors who had achieved victory even in death.

They were coming to realize that humans were, perhaps, not so different to Klingons as they had thought. While many humans annoyed them, it was obvious that there were Humans to be respected and who would be worthy of the title of Warrior.

With that consideration, the Emperor spoke quietly with the High Council and all agreed that this Human might have wisdom which would help shed light on or help to resolve the greater issue they had before them.

The Emperor stood. "Arbitar, Federationists, I think that today we have made much progress, much more than I had expected when the day started. And this is mostly due to the timely arrival of Harry son of James. While there are still a few hours left to the day, I want to consult with the Arbitar on matters that are for Klingon ears only. I am certain that some time to withdraw and speak amongst yourselves and to plan might be valuable to you."

He looked around, "We shall spend a bit more time together today, drinking and relaxing. And then we shall take up our internal concerns."

The Ambassador bowed his head respectfully and said, "Agreed, Emperor. We will return to our ship and return tomorrow after the midday meal."

The Emperor nodded his agreement. Harry motioned the Ambassador over. "Mr. Potter?" the man asked curiously.

"You have guards with you?" Harry asked.

The Ambassador pointed to several men in red shirts. "This is our security detail."

Harry nodded. "Where are their weapons?"

Brett Howard was taken aback. "One does not bring weapons to a diplomatic negotiation," he said stiffly.

Harry looked at the man flatly. "There you are, thinking like a Human again. These are Klingon Warriors," he said motioning toward the Klingons in the room who were curiously watching, even if they were too far away to listen. "There is no Geneva Convention, no rules of diplomacy and war beyond the basic agreement to talk. I am guessing here because this is the first time I have met Klingons, but I would bet good hard gold that you approaching a Klingon at a conference table unarmed is just screaming to the world that you do not consider them a threat. After listening to their story of Kahless, how do you think a Klingon Warrior should react to anyone implying that they are not dangerous?"

Howard was taken aback as he considered that against what he had learned that day. "It would definitely be insulting and show a lack of respect."

Harry nodded. "Got it in one. Does a Starship carry knives, daggers, or swords?"

"A few for use if a Starship crew needs to infiltrate a more primitive society."

Harry sighed. "Someone should fix that – your security personnel should at least be conversant in case you deal with peoples that still value skills with a blade. I don't know about the actual diplomats, but I would ensure that your escort be visibly armed to the teeth so as to reflect your respect for the fact that you are negotiating with Klingons and, understanding them better, would _never_ imply that they were not dangerous by speaking to them unarmed. Bring the blades but leave any phaser rifles or grenades on the ship. You will only be taking your cue from your host and their traditions as evidenced by what your own eyes tell you."

The Ambassador nodded. "Our thanks for your skills and intercession – we were moments away from total failure when you arrived."

Harry sighed. "Just doing my part to keep the multiverse from blowing up in our faces."

Howard nodded in acknowledgement. "I will have to inform Starfleet, when we return, about your presence and your interruption to our talks. While it has been a positive, many of the Starfleet Council may find it objectionable."

Harry shrugged. "Not my problem – the Klingons accepted my assistance, I am representing their position more than your own. I am … well the translator for them."

The Emperor, once more, got the servants to bring refreshments out for the warriors and their guests. Harry spent the time watching the interactions in the room. Something caught his eye. "M'tac?"

His sparring partner and drinking companion said, "Harry?"

"Why do the female servants act that way?" Harry pointed to a servant woman who was acting quite differently toward different Warriors she served. What confounded him was that she seemed to flirt with some of what looked to be lower-ranked Warriors and often ignored the charms of many of who looked higher-ranked. And surprising to him, those who were ignored didn't seem insulted at all.

M'tac, second Son of the House of Mogh, looked at the female that Harry pointed out. He watched for a moment and shrugged. "I don't know. Klingon females pick as they will – and Klingon Warriors don't know why – who can understand the mind of a female? It usually works out so there is no reason to concern oneself overly much."

Harry continued to watch. He knew he was seeing something – but he didn't know what. Finally he shook his head to clear it. It would come to him.

After a few more words, the Ambassador and his retinue retreated and Harry was left among the Klingons. The Warrior he had fought with had taken to walking with him and Harry noted that the Warrior seemed more interested in keeping Harry safe from threat than watching him to ensure he didn't do any harm to the other Klingons. Already the Warrior had smoothly interceded when one conversation or another had become mildly confrontational.

Harry really appreciated that.

Finally, the meeting got underway. The Emperor stood. "Harry son of Potter. You have demonstrated that you are a Warrior of skill. You have also shown that you are intelligent and observant. While the talks with the Federationists has some possible importance to the future of the Empire, a much greater situation has embroiled our people and this other concern is of much greater importance than some foreign diplomats.

"I and the High Council agree that your demonstrated understanding might be valuable to at least beginning to untangle the issue. Will you help us?"

Harry nodded. "With pleasure."

"And will you keep this to yourself, away from any involvement from other Humans or Federationists without our explicit permission?"

Harry stood and pulled his wand, "I, Harry James Potter, Lord of the House of Potter, give oath on my magic that I will keep the secrets of the Klingon people to myself in this universe, only divulging them to non-Klingons with the permission of the Emperor and the High Council of the Klingon Empire. So mote it be!" The wand in Harry's hand flashed and he put it away. "My very magic now binds me more strongly to this than any words I might say to you." He sat back down.

The Emperor and Council, and the watching Warriors, were impressed by his willingness to do as they requested. All relaxed in their attitude toward the man.

"Thank you. To explain the problem, we need to ask a few others to join us." The Emperor spoke to a Warrior and motioned him off.

The Emperor and Council engaged their visitor in small talk until the doors to the chambers opened and several Klingons walked in. They stayed in a respectful formation, both men and women, and made their way forward. They bowed to the Emperor and announced they were ready to serve at the Emperor's desire.

Harry was somewhat surprised to find that these new arrivals, while obviously dressed and trained as Klingons, shared one common trait among them: Each of them had a perfectly smooth forehead. Harry was somewhat astonished.

The Emperor addressed Harry. "Harry of House Potter, meet Kor of the House Kor. Kor, this Human has agreed to keep what is spoken today in the utmost secrecy, unless released by us from his word. We seek his insight into the issue which divides the Empire."

Kor nodded to the Human. "Well met, Harry of Potter."

Harry nodded in return, "Well met, Kor of Kor. What is the issue at hand?"

With some amusement, Kor asked Harry, "You perhaps notice that there is a difference between those I arrived with and the other Klingons you've seen."

Harry nodded. "You look surprisingly Human-like for all that you are a Klingon Warrior – and I hope that give you no offense."

Kor nodded with a smile. "Even so. Personally, I do _not_ find it offensive, although many who carry this trait do. There is much about Humans I admire – I believe that your people have the true instinct to kill as necessary to ensure your survival, even as our people do. Many call the Humans weak and claim them without Honor – but I have studied your people and I know better. But, it is true that this is the issue at the base of our problems."

Harry nodded. "We do have the instinct to kill – but I am coming to believe that it is a different instinct than the Klingon instinct. I will actually explain this to your Emperor and the Federation representatives tomorrow as I help them to understand each other, but tell me: How did this trait come to be?"

Kor looked to the Emperor, who nodded. "Do you know of Human Augments from your late twentieth century?"

Harry nodded. "I have met some – in another universe. In my own universe, we had no Augments and Human history differs greatly from what occurred in this universe and those like it, but I have been briefed on them and how they came to be."

Kor was taken aback by this. "You claim to be from another universe? You did not grow up in the Federation?"

Harry laughed. "No. In my universe, we have a subset of Humanity which is different because they hold abilities that the majority of my people do not have: Some of us can manipulate the Energy of the world in such a way that it is known as Magic. I am one of these. We call ourselves Wizards and Witches, the males and females, and due to historic depredations against my kind from the Mundanes, we use our abilities to hide from them and to live separately."

"And how many Universes have you visited?"

Harry had lightly probed Kor and saw that the Klingon, even as he was asking for help, was evaluating Harry as a possible resource for his people. This Klingon would definitely been sorted into the House of Slytherin. "Thousands. Of many types and shapes, different worlds and different peoples. I have been to quite a number where there is a Federation and Klingons and those who you are familiar with and I have been to many where even different laws of Physics seem to obtain. In all of them I found Humans, but in only a small percentage found the other races of this universe – but that may be because I myself am Human and whatever or whoever directs me has taken this factor into account and doesn't send me unless there are humans to relate to – I do not always help the Humans I find and, indeed, have often helped those that they would call Enemy when I found the Humans in the wrong in my own estimation. It is of no concern to the matter at hand: I will do as I was sent to this universe to do and then I will move on. So let us get to the point."

Kor nodded, but Harry could feel his disappointment – he really wanted to know more. "Yes. Well, over a hundred years ago a Klingon scientist attempted to recreate the process in Klingons to better help our people to survive. The Emperors had always proscribed this technology amongst Klingons, but those who might profit by having no Emperor managed to kill the last of the recognized Royal family and ensured that the institution of the Monarchy was done away with.

"It was a poor day in our history.

"The Klingon Emperors have always ruled well – with a few small exceptions who were quickly killed – and their wisdom prevented unscrupulous elements from beginning our people on paths that would lead to destruction. The Augments were one of these – Human history would bear witness to that.

"This tampering of our people produced unlooked for and horrible results: A particular mild disease, Levodian flu, long experienced but ultimately harmless mutated because of the process that was used to augment these Klingons. Before this, it was very much like what you Humans call the common cold – annoying to be certain but never really fatal by itself. When Augments were infected, however, this Flu changed – it became a deadly disease and mutated to an airborn strain. Millions of Klingons had contacted it and it was a terrible epidemic.

"Our scientists worked feverishly and one of them found an answer – in Human DNA. Using what was found, a cure was applied and these millions were saved, but the cure itself had an unintended side effect: While the Augments (which already had smooth foreheads due to the process) received the cure, it undid the unnatural Augmentations applied and these returned to normal, outside of this cosmetic effect. This was probably better in the long run. But the ordinary Klingons who received the cure also were altered by the Human DNA and they, too lost their forehead ridges." Kor sighed.

"While you humans might not understand, this was a terrible blow to our people. While ten million may not be as significant to you humans, Klingon numbers had never reached the levels of even your Earth before space flight. I was told that before Humans went to space, they had over two billion. And possibly more before the Eugenics war."

Harry nodded. "Actually, in my home universe, by the early Twenty-First century, Humans on Earth numbered seven billion."

The listening Klingons shuddered at that. Seven billion on one planet? The idea of so many living so close together was … unthinkable.

When he recovered, Kor continued. "Yes. Well, ten million to that is a very small number. But Klingons never even reached a billion. Ten million is a much more significant percentage of our people. The question was: What to do with them? The Emperor, when he heard the previous High Council making plans to isolate and destroy us, he initiated the small battle that allowed him to rise to the throne – the High Council was not held in high regard and it was not hard to find those who agreed with him."

Kor glanced around. "And there was another factor. The Klingons without ridges were … changed. We are different. While we hold Honor as much as any Klingon Warrior, it is also true that we tend to be far more pragmatic and ruthless. We make much more vicious enemies than the average Klingon and hold onto slights longer. We also are much more prone to more planning – we do not attack always from straight on. This confounds many Klingon Warriors, but the Empire has use of such as us."

Harry laughed. "I can understand that. It is part of what I will speak of tomorrow."

The listening Klingons were surprised. "You have already gleaned why we are so different from other Klingons? From just what you have learned today?"

Harry grinned. "You have already given the reason, but you did not notice. I believe, when I speak, it will be obvious. I would also guess that those without ridges do have more social issues than other Klingons – they do not find mates so easily and often go without. And while this is not what Klingons consider normal, those without ridges adapt to it much more easily and find pursuits to take their time and attention sufficiently that they do not feel they have lost. Those with ridges probably are quite fascinated by you and spend endless time contemplating and studying exactly why you are so different." Harry's observations of the female servant earlier had suddenly made sense and quite a few conclusions were racing through his head.

"You likely would have many more mates if you were not as isolated from the normal Klingons and any problems you might have would probably work themselves out, but you cannot see it because you are looking at it from inside the problem." Harry shrugged. "I think that after I talk tomorrow, some issues will explain themselves and, perhaps, you might not have the integration problems you currently have."

The listening Klingons were amazed by their guest. The idea that one could solve this most vexing dilemma – could understand this most vexing dilemma – with so few words was outside of their ability to understand.

Harry looked to the Emperor. "Emperor. I do believe there would be great value in allowing the Federation delegation to know of this. Contrary to what you might think, they would not find this shameful, insulting, or even very odd. And it will give your two peoples a common place to begin to make agreements."

The Emperor and the High Council looked at their Arbitar in astonishment. "You do not find the idea of Klingons with Human DNA offensive?"

Harry laughed. "Absolutely not! While there are small-minded bigots among Humans to be sure, as I am sure you have your own, Humans tend to fall in love for reasons that are beyond understanding to others. In many worlds, it is not uncommon to find half-humans living among humans and others. Even my very first friend as a child was half-human – he bought me my first birthday present and I still count him among the greatest friends I have ever had. No – I am not offended."

The Emperor and the High Council talked quietly with each other, the Warriors and Harry waiting.

Finally the Emperor stood. "Arbitar. We will do as you suggest and bring the Federationists into this and tell them of our people. I will require them to keep this to themselves unless our findings tomorrow merit that it be widely known. If this is the case, I will transmit the images of what is learned tomorrow to all Klingons. If we can understand, they perhaps we can overcome."

Harry stood and bowed deeply to the Emperor. "Your words are wise, Emperor." He stood up. "May I contact the ship of the Federationists and ask that they bring a few things with them tomorrow?"

The Klingon Emperor nodded and he motioned to a Warrior. He quickly retreated and brought back a communicator. "Open it and push the large button. It is already set to the frequency for the Federation ship. The ship is called the Churchill."

Harry grinned. "Named after a man who led my own people through a war against a terrible enemy and won – a good name for a ship." The Klingons laughed and nodded.

Harry flipped the communicator open and pushed the button. "Potter to Churchill, Potter to Churchill. Come in, please."

" _This is the Churchill, Captain Adams responding. What can we do for you?_ "

"Is Ambassador Howard available?"

After a moment, the Ambassador's voice came through. " _Mr. Potter. What do you need?_ "

"I want to request you bring a few things if they are available."

" _And what are these things?_ "

"To help tomorrow, I could use the following: A large visual screen to show records that you will bring if your computer has them and of course the interface between a tricorder with the information and the screen. A visual record of every human race and type that you can find – white, black, brown, red, Indian, Asian, European, African – every type you have. A visual depiction of every race of humans that your science confirms as coming before such as Neanderthal and Cro-Magnon. Pictures as possible of any Human hybrid that might live or have lived, including Human-Vulcan, Human-Betazoid – I'm more familiar with your Twenty fourth century than this one and the Federation I visited is different so I don't know if you have any of those. I also need a flat picture showing the Earth's continents – no details other than names, the type we would show to a child to get him to learn the continents. A power module to run the screen – who knows if the Klingons have compatible power. And a pretty assistant who can run the visual screens and pull up the ones that are requested."

There was a long pause. Harry waited patiently and finally there was an answer. " _Lt. Williamson will have a tricorder with all that you ask for and, as many of the crew could attest, she's easy on the eyes._ "

Harry laughed. "Excellent. I'm going to end this call – we're going to have a party down here and I'm going to tell stories to amuse the Klingons. Have fun because I will. Potter out!" He closed the communicator.

He looked around and found the Klingons listening in with amusement. He grinned at them. "Okay. In addition to my sword, I have one more thing that might be of interest."

Harry pulled the shrunken hogshead of Firewhisky from his pocket and placed it on the floor. The Klingons watched in interest. Harry glanced around and then, using wandless magic, he cancelled the shrinking charm. The Klingons were amazed as the small item suddenly became very large. Sixty three gallons of firewhisky – he wanted to see what they Klingons thought. "M'tac!"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Bring a tankard over hear and run off some of this drink. You're going to taste it and tell the other Warriors what you think."

To be perfectly honest, the smirk that his new Human friend showed as he called for a tankard worried him a little bit. But he was a Klingon Warrior and he trusted the man not to poison him. He would accept the challenge.

The Klingons watched as M'tac filled his tankard. The smoke coming from the drink worried him a little but he called out his battlecry and drained it. For a moment afterward, he concentrated on what he had just drank. It was very good! However, just as he was about to speak, a burp came out and the Klingons were amazed that there were plumes of smoke and a bit of fire coming from M'tac's mouth. M'tac tamped out the embers and said, "Harry son of James! I do not know whether I should gut you for burning my beard or toast you for the best drink I have ever tasted!"

Harry laughed long and hard as the Klingons watching did as well. "So you would say it's good?"

"Very good!"

Harry called out to the watching High Council. "Emperor! Please! Invite your Warriors, including Kor's people, and we shall drink Firewhisky together and I will tell you tales and, using my Magic, show you some of the battles that I have fought and survived! Just please make sure there's a place I can sleep when the night is done – snoring on the hard floor is unbecoming and very uncomfortable and unbecoming."

The Klingons laughed and the Emperor did as Harry asked.

Very soon the hall was filled with Klingons, both men and women, both with brows ridged and brows smooth. Servants brought platters of food and Harry was happy to see that it was meat that was already killed and cooked. He had no desire for gagh. Other servants drew and served Firewhisky for those present. Harry admonished the servants to ensure they had a chance to take some for themselves. The servants were pleased to do so.

Those present truly enjoyed the meal. Tensions seemed to be far less than they previously were and somehow, even without what would be said the next day, those with ridges and without ridges ignored the fact and just had a good meal together.

During the meal Harry stood up and said, "Okay! I am perfectly willing to tell the tales of my battles, but first I must see how it is properly done." He grinned and called, "M'tac! Come and tell is a tale of battle and victory, preferably one of your own!"

M'tac, who had been chatting up a nearby female Klingon, looked at his new friend with annoyance but surrendered to the inevitable. He had realized that Harry did as he wanted and truly didn't allow others to dictate what he should do or say.

He had seen how his friend had taken over the meetings and directed them where he would, almost without thought or effort. There was no use in saying no to such a force of nature.

And so M'tac stood and told the tale from his early days when he was fist assigned to a ship. An Orion slaver had crossed the border into Klingon space and the Captain of the ship he was on took offense.

He told the story of how his ship had stalked the slaver, allowing it no rest, until they had it in their sights and destroyed it. He told of both the skill and command of his captain and the part he played in the ships company. The listening Warriors cheered and drank – it was a worthy tale!

And so it went, acting as a Master of Ceremonies, Harry encouraged quite a few Warriors, both those that were "normal" and those who were modified, to tell their stories of battles and victory.

The camaraderie in the room was at a level that most had never experienced. And the drinks did much to increase the enjoyment.

Finally, however, the Emperor stopped Harry and said, "Harry son of James! While we have quite enjoyed this gathering and hearing the tales of war and battle and counting the victories we have had upon the bodies of our enemies, it is time for you to keep your word! It is time for you to tell the tales of your own battles and your own victories. We would hear of your own honor and skill."

Harry bowed respectfully to the Emperor and said, "Emperor, you are right. It is time. However, I will not tell the tales," there was immediate protest but Harry motioned them to let him finish, "instead I will use my magics to allow you to see them. Among the wizards of my world and its analogs, we have invented many wondrous spells and devices. With your permission I will recreate one such device which will allow a memory to be seen by all present. And you shall see and hear of my battles. May I proceed?"

The Emperor nodded, quite interested. The Klingons watched in anticipation as Harry performed. Pulling the Deathstick, once again as he did before he conjured a pensieve of the type that allowed the images to be displayed in the air above it. Thinking back, Harry recalled one such skirmish which might find interest with the watching audience. Harry turned and asked the Hall, "Who among you understand the Human language English." Many, many Warriors raised their hands. Most of those with smooth foreheads did. For the rest it was about half. "Because this is main language used in my memories, I would ask that those who do not understand English raise their hands. I would then ask that a Warrior who does move next to these so that they can provide a translation so that the images are not paused repeatedly for me to explain."

The Warriors nodded and the Hall reordered itself. Very soon, the room was now interspersed with all types of Klingons. Harry smiled as he could see that now there was no visible separation between the various Warriors. He nodded in satisfaction.

In the hall, only three others truly recognized what he had just done: M'tac, with whom he stuck to most of the day since Harry's demonstration of skill with a blade, Kor son of Rynar of the House of Kor, and the Emperor himself. The Emperor nodded to Harry in approval. He was feeling much hope for the next day for his Empire.

"Know this," Harry said, "just as I arrived to your world earlier today, I have been to many worlds and universes. I am placed where I can do much good, as my conscience dictates. Very often, therefore, you will see nothing before a sudden arrival at a new location. Do you understand?" The Warriors all called back in agreement.

Using his wand, Harry caused half of the flames within the hall to go out, leaving the room dark. He then tapped the pensieve and the first images, shown in a luminescent white, were shown to the Klingon audience. The first memory he showed them was his arrival to the attempted massacre of Hogsmeade where he had faced Bloody Binns and his followers to protect a goblin family. (Stories of the Lone Traveler Chapter 63).

The Klingons watched as his arrival occurred and saw that he was faced, immediately with five unkempt looking Humans, each carrying swords. The dialogue brought the immediate dislike for those as they heard their purpose in killing a family they just didn't like. Harry of Potter's words to order them to leave were met with mixed reviews – some just wanted to see Harry attack. But even these were satisfied when the wizards rejected the order. The quickness of the battle and his skill in dispatching them was met with approval. They laughed at the greeting he gave the goblin when he was finished. When the memory was done, Harry commented, "No I did not kill them myself. I felt that the people who lived in the house had a greater right to their deaths – none of those died cleanly upon a blade. Instead they met their deaths eaten by a great dragon, unable to defend themselves, as goblins tended to do to their most hated enemies."

The cheers were loud and long. One Warrior, however, curiously asked, "What is a Dragon?"

Harry nodded. "I will show you another memory, which contains such a creature. When I was fourteen, I was entered against my will in a contest at my school, one designed for older students who had more training. Due to the nature of magic, I was unable to withdraw without losing my magic and possibly my life. I will show you the first task which was accomplished – you will get your answer. Before we begin: Yes, we wizards fly upon devices which are called brooms, otherwise used to clean a floor – no one said wizards weren't silly. And the spell I used is 'Accio' which calls an item to oneself. The farther the item is or the larger, the harder it is to call. I will show this in two parts: The explanation of the tasks and the selection of Dragons at the beginning, and my own performance and how I was judged. This begins with my sister in all but blood attempting to cheer me up – I was a nervous child."

The viewing of the task and the reactions of those involved were quite shocking and revealing to the Klingon audience. It was obvious that he was far too young and it was obvious that the adults were rather useless. Harry, himself, engendered much approval, even as Hermione had. They respected the opponents that he faced. And upon seeing a dragon compared to Harry and its true size, all could understand the nervousness the champions felt as they faced the contest.

The Emperor considered the battles he had seen and he had a question. "Harry son of James! While these were impressive, we would see a battle where you yourself killed your enemy. Earlier you mentioned a great snake?"

"You want to see the battle with the snake?" Harry huffed quietly. "Well, I will show it. But bear in mind I was twelve – and it was the first time I held a sword. So please forgive … well, my complete lack of skill at this point." He paused. "And the fact that I was a runty little thing – not impressive at all really." He laughed at this, and some laughed with him.

"To set the stage, during the year at school, various attacks had taken place which had petrified various students – caused their bodies to stop and act almost like stone. For much of the year, I was suspected by the other students as being the reason – wizards and witches are fickle creatures: Love you one day and hate you the next. Especially when you're supposed to be a hero. My name was well known because when I was a babe I was attacked by a Dark wizard and I survived and he was left bodiless. I will show you both how I and my closest friend figured it out, what happened when we asked an adult for help, and how it was resolved."

Harry paused again. "I am afraid that once again you will have to endure exactly how useless the adults around me were – the first memory will be my first friend being arrested and what he told me. I will show the visit to the giant spiders. My visit to my other closest friend who was also brought low – this was when the school realized that I was not likely the culprit as they could not see me attacking my own like this. And then when my friend's sister was reported missing. Oh – and yes, I can talk to snakes and serpents in their own tongue and you'll see this here too."

The Klingons looked at him in a bit of shock. "Serpent speakers are a thing of legend among our people – there are figures of both reverence and revulsion in our history."

Harry snored. "Of course they are. On Earth as well – at least upon my Earth. Some Dark wizards had the ability which meant that many in my own homeland thought it an evil trait. But in other parts of the world, Snake speakers are greatly sought to help with the many deadly snakes which can be found upon my world. Yes, my people hate them – until a great big snake needs taking care of, then they love it. Fickle – as I said."

Harry showed the trip to Hagrid's and his not so subtle direction to go to the forest. The visit to Aragog's lair was very interesting to the watching Warriors – some lamented that such could not be found on their world as they would be a worthy kill for a trained Warrior. The recovery of the sheet that Hermione had clutched in her hand and their attempts to get an adult to help them – these were quite logical.

Lockhart's true colors brought much anger – Klingons hated cowards but utterly despised anyone who would claim victories not their own. Harry had to calm them down and tell them that he would get his – they would see. Finally, after the scuffle, they watched as Harry approached the locked chamber on his own.

This was what they wanted to see.

At one point, Harry had to stop the memory and explain about Horcruxes. The very idea was offensive to the Klingons – Klingons did not seek death but death was not to be feared. Harry agreed with them fully.

When the basilisk was called the Klingons were mightily impressed by such a creature. This was something that even on Klingon Warrior would have trouble overcoming. The fact that this Human at twelve years old defied this shade of a Dark wizard even in the face of such a challenge was met with roars of approval.

When the sword appeared, the Klingons started anticipating. None could honestly fault him for trying to retreat but facing the beast finally and stabbing it even as it attempted to kill him caused the Klingons to stand and crow.

They stopped suddenly when they realized that the boy had taken a mortal wound in the process, and even knowing he survived, this was sobering. That he tried to comfort the girl as he lay dying sang to their honor. The healing by phoenix tears brought cried of victory after its significance was explained.

The memory ended with the bird flying the group out. The Warriors were quite amused by the comeuppance that Lockhart had received.

The Warriors applauded their guest mightily when it was over – even a Klingon Warrior could not disdain such a victory, even if it was sloppy at times. A Warrior overcame. That it was done when he was young and untrained was all the more impressive.

Harry knew that the storytelling was now done. His battles and victories were enough to proclaim him worthy and the entire Hall had enjoyed the gathering mightily. Harry might have been more nervous as he talked and drank with the Klingons if he had noticed what was happening at the Emperor's table, but he was enjoying the moment.

The nervousness would start right about …

"Harry son of James of House Potter!"

Harry stood and looked to the Emperor. "Emperor!"

The Klingon Emperor had a peculiarly amused look. "Your tales of battle and victory were mightily impressive – all the better because we could actually see them! Your assistance with the Federationists was of extreme value and your aid with our own matter which you have promised to help clear up satisfactorily is vital. You have the thanks of the Empire."

There were cheers and catcalls from all around.

"But, the day is over and it is time for all to get their rest – or whatever they might be doing afterwards. These two will escort you to chambers which you may use while you guest with us." Harry looked and saw two Klingon women – both very beautiful in their own way. One had a smooth brow and darker skin – her looks were very exotic. The other was of much lighter skin and her brow ridges formed almost a decorative geometric design. Both were looking at him with a certain hunger. "This one is M'ra of House Kor. The other is K'lana of House K'mpec. They have permission from their Heads of House and the High Council to do as they will with you. We do not expect to see you until the midday meal tomorrow. Enjoy your night." He paused and said, "I believe they hope that you are not as breakable as other Humans."

The Klingons laughed uproariously at that. Harry's brave response was, "Wizards are much more robust than other humans."

The Klingons cheered and catcalled as the women stalked over to him and almost marched him out of the Hall. He suddenly felt as though he was a particularly fat mouse placed in the cage with hungry snakes. He was certain that he had no idea of exactly what was coming – beyond the basic idea.

A/N: You had to see _that_ coming. I will not be writing any more details anywhere – you have your imagination. Use it.


	9. STXover Pt4: Evolution of a Warrior

A/N: Another tie in or two will be coming

Title: PT4: Evolution of a Warrior

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

 _'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

 _FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos_

* * *

Harry walked into the Hall which contained the Emperor, High Council, and Warriors the next day, ready for a very large meal. M'ra and K'lana came with him. Many Warriors greeted him with knowing looks as they noticed that both females were looking distinctly smug and were walking quite bowlegged. He himself looks a bit beat up – some scratches were distinctly noticeable.

Harry had had to cheat using stamina spells and a few other things. He would never, he promised himself, try to take care of two Klingon women at the same time ever again.

Harry deliberately sought out M'tac. His new friend grinned at him as well. Harry asked K'lana to alert the Emperor that he was present. Harry watched as she sashayed off. M'ra then demanded his attention.

The two women had been a mite bit competitive the night before. It took all of his powers of persuasion and compromise to prevent them from killing each other – the only reason they had backed off was because they both _really_ wanted to try for a child with such a successful warrior and Harry had informed them that he would satisfy both or satisfy neither – he had no desire to play favorites or to cause "Perpetual Animosity" between two houses because one was slighted.

It was not a threesome in the sense that most human males fantasized about – neither female had any interest in each other. They had just each demanded their turns … repeatedly. Harry had to insist on a coin toss to decide which had the first chance.

The Emperor nodded in his direction and the Warriors ate – once again, something already dead to Harry relief.

Soon, however, the Hall was prepared for the Federation guests. Harry was, once again, sitting off to one side at a small table with M'tac. The two females insisted on sitting with them.

The Federation party caused quite a stir as they walked in. The Security guards all had knives on their belts and scabbards on their backs as they surrounded the Ambassadorial party.

The Emperor looked at them for a moment and asked curiously, "Brett son of Craig. I notice that today your people carry weapons into our meeting. Why is that?" The Ambassador was relieved that the Emperor did not sound offended. He kept his reaction to himself.

"Emperor. After yesterday's tales and with a greater understanding of your people, it was decided that, since your people were armed and we are not coming here in supplication or surrender, that my guards should be armed as well – they left phasers behind though. The greater reason was that we acknowledge that we might be unintentionally insulting coming to bargain unarmed: By coming armed we acknowledge that your people are always dangerous – if they decide to be."

The Emperor glanced at the High Council and to his warriors before looking back at the Federationists … and started laughing loudly. All of the Klingons joined him, each slamming their tables with their hands or the ground with their feet if they were standing in their own version of applause. Finally the Emperor with humor said, "We are already understanding each other better! This is a good thing! The insult is forgiven, Honor has been served!" He then laughed a bit more.

The Federationists also smiled – even if it was a bit forced.

Finally, though, the meeting got down to business.

"Federationists," the Emperor began, "yesterday after you left I brought up an internal Klingon matter to our Legate." He nodded at Harry who nodded in return. "He made oath to keep it confidential unless I and the High Council gave leave, and then listened to the issue at hand. He quickly understood the exact problems and said that the root of it would be explained by what he would speak to today as he aided us in understanding humans and humans in understanding us. I will ask for the same oaths from your party – as this is an internal Klingon matter I want an oath that this information will not be passed back to your Federation or others without our permission. He said that the matter could be trusted to you. We demand the oath with the understanding that a solution might require it not be kept secret. But if no solution is reached and no path is arrived at which will resolve it, we will keep it as our own concern. Would you give such an oath?"

The party spoke together and finally the Ambassador stood. The remaining party stood with him. "I, Brett Howard of the Howard Family, give my oath that the Klingon matter that will entrusted to me shall be kept, even amongst my own people, unless I am given leave to allow others to be informed, such leave shall be only by the word of the Emperor of the Klingon Empire and the High Council." He turned and said, "I need each member of our party to give their name and house and affirm verbally that you shall be held to the same oath."

Soon it was done and the Emperor motioned for Kor and his people to be brought in. The Federationists were shocked and confused when these new Klingons were presented. Kor was amused as he gave the same information he had given yesterday.

The diplomatic party was taken aback. "And what do you ask of us?"

The Emperor said, "I don't know yet. First, I believe Harry son of James will speak And then he shall give the explanation he claimed he had come to yesterday. We will talk after."

The Ambassador nodded and they all sat down. Harry saw this as his cue. He stood up and moved to the center of the room.

"Emperor, Warriors, guests. Due to the nature of my travels and the nature of my arrival, and exactly what I faced when I arrived, I believe my task to ensure that both sides understand each other and can come to common agreement.

"Know this, I do know that my arrival in any universe is always at a place where I can prevent current threats to destruction – or future threats. I will not go through the proofs because it is tedious. But, it may not be for your benefit. It may be that my actions cause a chain reaction which will affect something which is very minor in terms of you but has major consequences. So if these talks fail – my actual purpose may still be accomplished. I make no guarantees. Do you understand my words if not the reason for them?"

There were several nods of agreement.

"Good. Emperor. I believe I can shed some light on something which causes you and the Federation to not be able to agree. It will partly be based on science, partly be based on history, and partly based on guesswork. But it hangs together. I will eventually make my point – but it will likely closer to hours away rather than immediately. Now, I do want to confirm some of my guesswork. Is there among the Warriors present the Captain of a ship, his first officer and a crew member?"

Soon, three stood up. "Captain." He addressed the most decorated of the three. "Is it safe to assume that you hold command by dint of the fact that you are strongest?"

The Klingon grinned that maniacal grin and replied, "Yes. We have no place for weaklings on a warship."

Harry nodded. "I would also guess that if a mission failed or if you showed cowardice, your First Officer would challenge you, try to kill you, and – if he succeeded – those who the ship answers to would accept it and be glad that their ship was not run by a .. what's the word? … P'tak?"

The Klingons all laughed. "You have the right of it."

"I would also guess that you only have to worry about the First Officer. First Officer, I would assume you have to worry about those who serve you for the same reason the Captain has to worry about you wanting his position?"

The First Officer agreed. "If I fail, this one or one of his fellows may challenge me. I would either have to kill him or I would die – only the strong survive. Much like your Spartans."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Warriors. You have confirmed some of my guesswork."

He turned toward the Federation members. "Ambassador. Are you familiar with Lions?"

Taken aback, still the man nodded. "What do you know?"

The Ambassador gave a stuffy but fairly accurate explanation. "Thank you. What I should clarify is: Where a Lion rules, all others are aware … and the Lion is not crossed. Those animals which would hunt what the Lion eats would leave the area – the Lion does not allow competition from other species or even its own. A Lion rules, the Lionesses hunt to ensure the Pride is fed, and the Cubs learn the ways of the Lion – as long as they don't get in the Lions way. A starving Lioness will lead its hungry cubs away from a fresh kill until the Lion is fed – one does not tempt the strongest to anger if one is to survive."

Harry pulled a wand and transfigured some material he had once again ensured was at hand to the form of a Lion. It roared and the Klingons were impressed. The Lion lay upon the ground, lazy and watchful.

"This is a Lion who is not hungry – they are far different hungry." He turned to the Emperor. "While I am not saying that Klingons are like Lions, I do believe that they have one thing in common."

Curious, the Emperor asked, "And what would that be?"

"Through your evolution, for at least several hundreds of thousands of years, the most dangerous predator that the Klingon has ever had to deal with is another Klingon. Everything else in your world is not truly a threat – at least to a strong Klingon. I would bet that to a Klingon, it is proper and right that he should lead until he is weakened, and then he is replaced. Klingons are not meant to die in their sleep, old and diseased. Am I correct?"

The Emperor nodded. "Yes. A Warrior deserves a Warrior's death."

"And I would assume you despise poisoners … weaklings who use dishonest methods to lay low those who are still strong and who should lead."

The Klingons in the room snarled in agreement … though Harry noticed Kor's reaction was more pro forma than true belief in this. Harry had guesses that this would be true. He did not call attention to it.

"You might find it interesting that in Earth's most commonly revered book – at least in the past – there was a passage that was put in thousands of years ago. While it was mistranslated at one point to 'Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live,' later reviews of the original words according to many scholars showed a more accurate translation to be , 'Thou shalt not suffer a poisoner to live.' The problem was that poisoner and sorcerer in that original language used the same word – that passage created much trouble for my own people."

"Interesting," was the only comment.

Harry sighed. "The problem that Humans have with you is that the rules you live by were the rules that Humans lived by … 3000 years ago. And so, subconsciously, they assume you primitive. The truth is, you are the product of a different environment. You are not primitive – you have a different evolution. Do you want to see why Humans evolved differently?"

Curious, the Emperor nodded.

"This predator," he pointed to the Lion, "had a distant forebear. The thing about Humans is that they evolved on a world where they were NOT the strongest. The only way to survive was the band together and to plan and to think. ONLY by doing that could we survive. I am certain that most Warriors in this room are actually curious about this lion and would like to see it enraged – if only so that they could challenge it and see if it was a worthy opponent."

There were laughs of agreement around the room. It was what many Warriors had thought.

Harry grinned. "Well, perhaps this might give you an idea of what Humans faced."

Harry flashed his wand and instead of a modern lion – four feet tall, seven feet long, close to 500 pounds – there stood in the hall a cavelion. This was forty percent large and its teeth were much more vicious. The cavelion did not sit still it actively searched for which creature to kill first. Harry transfigured it to a cave bear, looming twenty-feet up. The transfigured that to a Dire wolf. And then to a sabertooth tiger and then dispelled the transfiguration.

"And here was another, which humans considered food enough so they would hunt it."

Harry transfigured a Wooly Mammoth – as large as any elephant.

"In order to survive, Humans have always had to deal with creatures which looked at them like food. And so, our evolution is one of stealth and viciousness and mental planning to bring victory. Do you want to see the most vicious animal on earth – when it is provoked?"

The Klingons agree and Harry transfigured a wolverine. The Klingons were shocked. "The wolverine is, pound for pound, the most vicious creature on earth. It has no fear. Once it decides to attack – it attacks or it dies. It will protect its kills against even a lion. It is easily provoked."

Harry released the transfiguration. "The largest snake on Earth. Non-poisonous, but if it gets around something – it squeezes it until it dies." Harry transfigured a 50 foot python and then vanished it.

"The deadliest snake." He conjured a cage and then a snake inside – it was not large. "Indian Tapai – its bite has the venom it kill 100 Humans." He vanished it and conjured "A Black Widow spider. The spider that scares the most, even if it is rarely fatal. It is quite poisonous but has the singular trait of killing and eating the male once it mates." He vanished that and conjured several in a row which were all poisonous.

Harry finally stopped and said, "Earth, for some reason, has one of the most diverse biosystems that you will ever see anywhere. There are hundreds and thousands of things that can kill you – sometimes just by accident."

"And this is what Humans had to evolve with. To a Human, victory is surviving and the survival of our children. All else is vanity. And so we humans band together. And we will kill using whatever method is available – what is honor when it is a child's life at stake? And when we call something ours – we are like a wolverine it our defense of it. This is why Humans always fight together and this is why Humans have things like 'The Federation' – it makes it just that more likely that we can survive if we group our knowledge together to find the best way to survive."

He turned to Kor. "Kor of House Kor, yesterday you commented that those Klingons who had, through this cure, had behaviors which were different than most other Klingons. Perhaps understanding where that DNA came from has shed some light on the reasons for such a change?"

Kor considered Harry's words and then nodded. "Yes. Humans … Why challenge death when death can occur by an insect that is the size of a small pea? Best just to kill it if it comes too close. Your statement that the Human instinct to kill is different than Klingon instinct is quite … revealing."

Harry nodded and turned to the Emperor. "Perhaps you and your council understand better those who come to negotiate. I should mention – Humans are strange. With all of what I have told you being true, it makes us infinitely interested in finding out how things work and trying to know everything. Who knows what smallest bit of information might be valuable in keeping yourself alive? It makes us Humans far too curious for our own good sometimes."

The Emperor chuckled. "We can see that. It is an annoyance but we can understand better why this is so. But yesterday, you said that you can explain why those who were changed have challenges in blending in society. Even going so far as finding mates."

Harry nodded. "Yes. That was something that I guessed after spending the meal yesterday watching one particular Klingon female who was helping to serve the Warriors and the others." He pointed to the servant who was off to the side. "Can you come here?"

M'ra and K'lana had both given small growls under their breaths. Harry gave them a look. "Settle down! I am not trying to mate with her." Harry said to the Emperor with an aggrieved tone, "Klingon women seem to be very territorial."

The Klingon males in the room laughed even as the females nodded – it was quite true. The female Klingon arrived.

"Now, everyone look at this woman. She is finely formed and appears to be strong in body, her awareness indicates intelligence – she would make a fine mate for a Klingon Warrior, correct?"

Many males gave snarls of agreement. Some though did not – he had expected that. He pointed to one who had not voiced agreement. "You! Please come here."

The Klingon Warrior stood and walked over, curious as to why he had been singled out. "Please stand next to her. And both of you, please turn around slowly until all have seen you together."

The did as asked. "Now, I am going to assume that the two of you know that the other appears to be strong and intelligent. Your presence here indicates you are both likely from more prominent houses. Yes?"

Both looked at each other and then nodded at him. "Yes."

"And without any other factors, a mating between two such Klingons would normally be quite acceptable. Correct?" He asked the Hall this. Many Klingons nodded in agreement.

Harry grinned and asked, "But I would guess that the two of you do not agree. When you look at each other, his appearance does nothing for her and her appearance does nothing for him – their personal physical traits do not sing 'Mate' – am I correct?"

The two looked at each other and shrugged a little. Both turned back and nodded in agreement. "No. He is strong – but his presence does not make my blood sing at all."

The Warrior nodded. "She is beautiful – but not for me."

Harry nodded. "Can anyone here see why that is the case?"

Finally a voice called out. "Yes." Everyone looked and saw that it was Kor of House Kor who had spoken. He got up and walked over. He pointed to the forehead on both. "Their brow ridges are, if you look closely, quite similar. While there are differences which imply they are not brother and sister, their similarity is such that they might be cousins – or related in another manner."

When the Klingons looked again, they all saw what had been pointed out to them. There were sounds of surprised agreement from those who now looked directly at it.

"Thank you, Lord Kor. Thank you," he said to the two Klingons who then retreated to their places. "Yesterday," he addressed the hall, "I commented on her behaviour to M'tac and he said 'Klingon females pick as they will – and Klingon Warriors don't know why – who can understand the mind of a female? It usually works out so there is no reason to concern oneself overly much.' That implies that he did not actually know why but it was not something that was a large problem.

"Klingons are not like humans – Klingons have never had a problem with inbreeding so the reasons why a female picks one male over another is not a cause for concern. Klingons, however, I would say you have it easy. You have a built in system to allow yourselves to see who is sufficiently _not_ related enough that offspring will not inherit an unintended reinforced bad trait. But it is exactly why those with smooth foreheads have a hard time."

Kor stood up and cried in exclamation, "Of course!" When everyone looked he said, "Don't you see? Without the brow ridges, who can know how closely one is related? Which is why those with the trait have a harder time finding mates."

Harry grinned and nodded. "Absolutely. Notice the two women who I ... entertained last night. Both are beautiful and my immediate thought upon seeing them was that both were exotic and beautiful in their own way." Everyone looked to M'ra and K'lana who both preened a bit at the compliment. "With K'lana – it can easily be seen that we are quite different. With M'ra – the biggest clue was our complete difference in skin tone. Hers is a dusky dark tone that is quite becoming. That K'lana has lighter skin does not mean hers is any less beautiful. It is just different. I hope that this suggests to the Klingon High Council what needs to be done."

The Emperor and the High Council spoke quietly with each other while the rest of the Hall waited. There seemed to be different opinions, but it was obvious the Emperor was keeping them together. Finally, they finished.

The Emperor spoke to Harry. "The obvious solution to us is that those with the trait of having a smooth forehead must widely integrate with the rest of the Klingon population. But that does not solve the issue fully. We do not have enough Klingons that acceptable mates could be found for each and every one of them, according to Klingon customs. And we will NOT dictate to our people how such matters are to be decided. I will not destroy the Klingon Empire and its history to save them all even if I personally would like to. We would have rebellion if we made such an order."

Harry nodded. "I can see that. First I would ensure that the information as to exactly what the issue is be given wide publication. Your people are not dumb. I am certain that many who would otherwise have difficulty with finding mates due to other circumstances might take this chance to find a mate among those who they had not considered before. This would being to solve the problem. Also, you must tell your people that segregation is not acceptable. They _must_ integrate. But still, there will be others left. And this is where the Federation, and specifically the Humans, come into the equation."

The Emperor considered that for a moment and then asked "How?"

"First. A demonstration. Ambassador? Do you have the images I asked for?"

The Ambassador nodded and pointed to a very attractive dark-haired woman in a very short skirt. She stepped forward. Wait for it … yep! Growls from M'ra and K'lana. He sighed.

"Okay. The screen?"

Quickly a very large screen was set up. Harry reflected that many twentieth century men would be so jealous right about then. Lt. Williams did a few things and then turned, standing ready.

"First, I would have you understand exactly how diverse Humans are. Please show a slideshow of every type, color, and shape of Human known on Earth and the Federation."

The Klingons were amazed. While their own race certainly had much diversity in terms of color and ridge-shapes, the number of different Human types was quite shocking. There were even a few that surprised Harry, apparently having changed when they arrived to one world or another.

"What is your first reaction, Emperor?"

The Emperor considered. "It seems inconceivable that all of these are one race. There must be some hybrids there." There were sounds of agreement around the hall.

Harry chuckled. "Well, in one way you are wrong and in another you are quite right. First let us see some obvious hybrids. Any racial mixtures Human and other?"

The Ambassador said, "Actually, that request was a surprise to us. The only one we know about is a young Vulcan who has a Human mother."

Harry nodded. "Well, your federation is still early. I will show some of my memories."

Harry conjured another Pensieve and showed first an image of Spock. "This is Spock – or what he will grow into. Note that he appears completely Vulcan. Vulcan traits are dominant. Still, part human."

He put in another memory. "This one is from a possible future. The figure on the left is the mother, who was a race called 'Betazoid.' The very attractive woman on the right is her daughter, half-Human."

Harry retrieved that memory and then said, "I heard rumor of a Human-Klingon woman, but I never saw her." There were sounds of shock and surprise.

Harry pulled out a memory from another Universe. "This is not from your Universe. This is a race called 'Minbari' – they had a war with humans over a misunderstanding and then they came to an agreement. Much stronger than humans, they have quite a few biological differences."

He then replaced that with another memory. "Delenn of the House of Mir, obviously part Minbari but also part Human – but this change occurred because of science and not birth. She had been born pure Minbari and changed later. She was also the most revered figure on the Minbari home world. Not because of this genetic issue, but because she was perhaps the wisest of the Religious caste that they had ever seen. Part of their Ruling Nine, her husband was a Human who was also well-respected. The interesting thing was that during their war he was their most hated enemy as he was the one who overcame their technology enough to destroy their flagship. All of this happened within twenty years or so."

Harry grinned and put in another memory or three. "Half-Human, Half-Giant. My oldest friend. He is seen with his Half-Brother who was a full Giant and my friend Hermione so you can judge comparative sizes." The watching Klingons (and Humans) were amazed.

"Goblin, Half-Goblin. This was one of my teachers at school – one of the four leading teachers in fact. He was in charge of the House which was considered the most clever. His people are a warrior race, despite their small size."

"Half-Human, Half-Veela. Her people are magically beautiful. She married my closest friend's brother."

Harry stopped and turned. "As you can see, Humans have no problem with mating and having offspring with any race that might be compatible."

The Emperor looked at their visitor. He wanted the earlier question answered. "So, these different Humans. They are a product of two races?"

Harry chuckled. "Okay. Let's clear that up." He turned. "Lieutenant. The picture of Earth, please." What appeared was a simple two dimensional drawing. It was remarkably accurate as to comparative sizes of continents – Harry guessed that they had finally done away with the bias which showed Europe much larger than it really was. "This continent is Africa. When scientific investigation was done upon our homeworld, it was proven that this continent was where our people first evolved."

"Lieutenant. The diagrams of the different races of Man through evolution?" When the images came up, Harry was shocked. "Oh my god. This is all wrong!"

The Federationists (the Humans anyway) were shocked. "What do you mean? This information was proven through science. Even in the twentieth Century this was known."

Harry moved to the image which showed a linear progression from Proto-Humans, Piltdown Man, Homo Erectus, Neanderthal, and then Cro-Magnon/Homo Sapiens – the immediate ancestors of Modern Man – according to the Federation records.

Harry looked at them and said, "Yes. And it was proven false at the end of the Twentieth Century and at the beginning of the Twenty First. I know – I looked it up when I had a chance. I was interested in seeing where wizards might have evolved."

"Well, what's wrong about it?" the Ambassador asked belligerently.

"You have Humans evolution as linear – when it was truly parallel. Proto-Humans did evolve in Africa. However Piltdown man, which you have there as almost half-human half monkey was later proven to be a hoax. Sorry – that was some 'scientist' creating a discovery to become famous. While some of these were linear most were parallel. The truth is that Humans had to evolve several times before we got it right. Each time, they would move out from Africa and then die out. Australopithecine, 1470 Man, Homo Erectus, Neanderthal, and actually Homo Sapiens … these are all split offs. At least they can be proven as dying out outside of Africa. Homo Sapiens Sapiens, or modern man, finally successfully got out of Africa 30,000 years ago. But they would have failed like so many earlier evolutionary legs without this one." Harry pointed to Neanderthal Man. "This one made all the difference."

"How is that so?" the Ambassador asked.

"Because it was proven in the Early 21st century that all Humans outside of Sub-Saharan Africa had 1 to 4 percent Neanderthal DNA. All of the Sub-Saharan African people, 'Pure' Homo Sapiens Sapiens you might say, look almost identical to each other. Dark of skin, lithe, fast, strong, able to live in tremendous heat. They are quite adapted to living in that area. However, some of them migrated and found Neanderthal already there and … well, Humans are perverts who will mate with anything. However, the very adaptability of Human kind and the tendency to change to suit the environment, it is very likely a product of introducing Neanderthal DNA to Homo Sapiens. It is likely this DNA which your Klingon scientists found so adaptable when searching for their cure. You can say that although they died out and are not true ancestors to Humans, they are the grandfather to Humanity as a whole. It is the very adaptability of this DNA which allows humans to change as needed to suit the environment they find themselves in."

A/N: phys news / 2016-02 - neanderthal-dna-subtle-significant-impact . html – Sorry – we are part Neanderthal. Get over it.

The Human Ambassador said, "If this is true than why don't we know?"

Harry shrugged. "Likely because in this universe you had the Eugenics War at the end of the twentieth century. Human research went toward that and not true, pure, scientific discovery. And likely all science that was not politically 'convenient' was destroyed."

Harry sighed. "The whole structure of the multiverse is based on the fact that different decisions create different universes. Space travel or no? Even the presence of Klingons here and not in other universes is a product of that if I were to guess."

"How?" the Ambassador asked harshly.

Harry turned. "Because if I were to make a supposition, I would guess that Sentient life in the quadrant of the Galaxy is the product of external influence."

"What?" was the combined cry of all present.

"Think about it. Humans, Klingons, Vulcans, Betazoid, Cardassian … all of these different species of sentient life. Yet they all have very similar forms and, with no or very little scientific intervention, they can interbreed. Think of how _impossible_ that would be if each truly evolved completely separately. Yet somehow it is true. I would guess that some past species was dying .. probably about two billion years ago. Maybe only a billion. Who knows? But I would guess at the very earliest level of your DNA, you share common traits because your worlds were seeded by the same species - a genetic ancestor. It is also probably why different universes have different races: Which planets were seeded probably changed one universe to another and thus, different races. Humans just happen to be common. Something you perhaps should research and find out the truth of. It would be an interesting study. Probably would advance your science too."

Harry was shocked to be interrupted by the a voice. It was not shocking that he was interrupted. It was shocking by the tone that it held: Pure disgust.

"One does not monkey about in dealing with genetics! The Eugenics Wars proved that. We don't need another wave of Augments bent on war!"

Harry turned and saw the Ambassador standing there, his body a study in confrontation. The Vulcans were actually looking at the Ambassador in mild surprise – their eyebrows were raised as only a Vulcan's eyebrow is wont to do. The other humans look only a little shocked, but some looked like they agreed.

Harry looked at him and said, "Ah. And the Voice of Bigotry and Prejudice rears its head." He looked back at the Klingons. "Did I say anything about creating Augments or manipulating genetics to create a better Human or Klingon?"

It was Kor who answered, his face a study in interest. "No. I do believe your words included 'research,' 'truth,' 'science': I heard nothing of 'monkeying about'."

Harry nodded to Kor. "When a human uses that term, it means that one is acting without thought or understanding. Kind of like what is being talked about is for primitives to consider, not 'men of science'." His own disdain was obvious. He turned back to the Ambassador.

"Ambassador. You claim to be from an enlightened society. A society based on science and truth. And yet you rail against this science because someone in the past misused it. Sorry – but every piece of knowledge can be misused. Should we throw it all away and go back to being hunter-gatherers? Science is not, or shouldn't be, political. It should be about truth. Finding out the truth would only help your people and help the Klingons and the other races. Is it so horrible that maybe you might be related in the utter most distant past?"

The Ambassador, as he listened, had calmed down and realized that he had, in fact, been reacting emotionally and not rationally. "No. You are right. It is just that it was so destructive to Earth that we try to avoid ever doing it again. It should be investigated – it might open the door to many things that would help us."

One of the Vulcans added mildly, "That would be quite logical to study."

Harry nodded. He looked back at the Klingons, who were all watching with interest. "Would the Klingons be willing to work with the humans to research the truth of genetics and any possible relation? It would be a place where Klingons could meet Humans who might be acceptable mates. Something for those who might feel they need to expand their base."

The Emperor considered it. "We shall consider this."

Harry nodded. "I should say that there are many ways to find possible mates among humans. You could advertise in their personal ads, 'Mate Wanted. Klingon Warrior seeks strong woman to the mother of Warriors. Weaklings need not apply.' The problem is, the crazy people are the ones who would answer the ad, or the thrill-seekers. Quite fun, maybe, but not the best basis for true pairings.

"A better solution is to form an agreement for working closer with the Federation. Allow Klingons to teach hand-to-hand combat and strategy at the Starfleet Academy. Allow Humans to teach things in the Klingon Empire. Ensure there are no 'Fraterization rules' to get in the way. Have War Games with Starfleet to allow for greater cooperation and understanding between your Warriors and their fighters. It will make you both stronger and ready for threats that are to come – and there are threats that could topple either of your peoples if they don't work together. Joining the Federation is likely not the answer – but close cooperation might be."

The Emperor and the High Council looked at Harry thoughtfully and then started speaking amongst themselves. Harry had an idea. "While you discuss, I believe I will go and retrieve something that might help both you and the Federation."

The Emperor paused and said, "That is fine. We will eat and discuss these things. It is not a matter for quick agreement. I am sure the Federationists would agree."

The Ambassador replied, "Your words, as usual, are wise, Emperor."

Harry remembered one place where he could retrieve what he wanted. He hoped they would be willing to help.

* * *

It had been two hours and the Klingons and Federatonists had both had their meals and were discussing separately the ideas that Harry Potter had put forth.

Suddenly, in the middle of the room, from the spot from which he left, a light appeared. Harry Potter was once again standing among them. He looked around and said, "How long have I been gone?"

The Emperor replied, "Two standard Earth Hours. How long did you think you were gone?"

Harry grinned. "Where I was it took a week." There were sounds of surprise. "I come bearing gifts."

Harry pulled two objects out of his pockets and wandlessly expanded them. Now, there were two large trunks present.

"On one of my travels, I had occasion to pass on a record of all Human history and the sum of knowledge from the last Encyclopedia Britannica to the descendents of Earth in that universe. It allowed them to regain much that was lost. In considering the possible loss of history and knowledge, due to the Eugenics Wars, I thought that copies might be valuable to you. And to be fair, I also brought a copy for the Klingons – there is nothing secret or not widely published within these pages. It also contains other books, dictionaries, star maps, etc, from the society which I visited. They wished to help me to assist you to come to an agreement."

The Emperor was surprised. "Why would they wish to help you help us?"

"Because in that world I helped the Humans and the mechanical lifeform that they created come to an understanding and agreement. The machine race, the Cylons, were literally minutes or hours away from deciding that Humans, having enslaved them, needed to be destroyed. I provided a way where they could live in peace and in freedom. They were appreciative."

The room was shocked. "How did you do that?"

Harry pointed to the chests. "There is a record there. You can read all about it when you have time. They also included a computer and the same records on the computer. Studying their computer technology might assist you to improve your own. Or it might be primitive compared to your own. It doesn't matter. It is freely given and you may do with it as you wish. Considering that it was improved by actual machine sentients, there is likely technology that you can use."

The Emperor and the Ambassador came forward and looked through the crates and saw that, yes, they were identical. Both thanked him for the gift.

Harry grinned. "I have one more gift. But it will require an agreement."

"Oh?"

Harry pulled out a small item from his pocket – well, several of them. "These are the shrunken items which were created in that world. In this universe, you achieve faster-than-light travel by warp drive?"

"Yes. It is the mark of a species ready to be contact that they develop such technology," the Ambassador said.

"Well, in that universe, they achieve FTL by folding space. While they cannot travel the immediate distances that you can travel with warp, they can travel ten light years at a time – instantly. The limitation might be their sensors – yours are much better and so you might be able to go farther. I will gift each of you with these engines and the records of how they are made only if you agree to the concession that the Cylons gave me in presenting it. Otherwise, I am to destroy them immediately."

Everyone in the room was now wholly interested. Such a technology would be an advancement beyond anything they thought possible.

"What conditions?" the Emperor asked.

Harry turned. "You must agree to work with the Federation in order to develop it and that you shall make most solemn agreement that you shall never attack each other using the technology. This is a sword with two edges. You agree to the terms, and you will achieve a massive boost to your technological skills and strategic superiority. But it will tie you to the Federation possibly forever. You reject it, and the technology is lost. And I know that two centuries from now in a possible future, they did not have this technology. So this is something that is entirely new. I will keep these in this unusable form until your two people agree or disagree – but I make no guarantee that I will be allowed to stay. So if I am called without an agreement made – it will be as though your two sides rejected the proposal. So choose, and choose quickly!"

Harry sat down with M'tac and the two females and had some of the food that was left over while he waited. The High Council and the Federation delegation now were sitting together and speaking urgently. He guessed that they would not allow such a technology to pass them by.

Indeed, it was not much time until there seemed to be an agreement. The Federation Ambassador had to quickly contact the Federation to get approval for such a major agreement. Ambassador Plenipotentiary he might be, but this was too big even for him.

Due to the lag in communications it took two hours but the Federation Council had agreed: They would tie themselves to the Klingon Empire and assist with the issue of those with Human DNA in exchange for the knowledge and technology presented.

Harry quickly removed the shrinking charm in an area that they would fit. There were several engines of several sizes, from those that would fit on a Colonial Raptor all the way up to engines for a Battlestar. The Klingons' eyes lit up at the name. There were also technical specifications and the known information – the technology had been a gift from the Lords of Kobal and they didn't fully understand it either.

Several Federation security officers and Klingon Warriors were placed to guard the items until they were taken to where they could be studied by the joint teams.

Finally, they were all back in the hall (except those guarding the engines).

The Emperor stood and said, "Harry, Son of James, Son of Fleamont, of the House of Potter. You have done the Empire a great service. What boon would you ask to repay it? I would make your House a Noble House in the Empire, but I do not think you shall be here much longer if what you have said is true."

Harry nodded. "Yes." He then had a sudden thought – and a sudden idea. He turned. "I will have to ask the Federation delegation to leave the Hall. What will be said is for Klingon ears alone – no matter the agreements to work together that you are hashing out."

The Federation delegation looked to the Emperor who nodded. The respectfully withdrew.

Harry turned back. "First, I will verify something." He took his wand and quickly shot two spells, each one hitting one of the two females he had spent the night with. Both had a blue glow around their bellies. "Emperor! These two females, both of Warrior Houses, have achieved what they sought with me: Each carries my child. And each carries a boy child. If your words are true, then the position of a Noble House is exactly what reward you can give me."

The Emperor grinned. "Done!" The High Council and the Warriors cheered in agreement. Harry, however, became deadly serious. "M'ra. K'lana. Come here."

They both came. "Both of you are now carrying my child. Both of my sons shall be of the House of Potter. But a House takes more than a name. It takes resources, and allies, and it must have a purpose. Will you help me to ensure that the House of Potter has all of these so that you know your children will achieve greatness?"

Both nodded fiercely.

"Then I name M'Ra of the House of Kor and K'Lana of the House of K'mpec to be, both of you, Mother-Regents of the House of Potter. Your job shall be to ensure that these children are raised as Warriors and that they take their place in House Potter. You shall not compete against each other. The strength of one is the strength of all. House Potter shall not suffer internal treachery. Any would kill their own shall be destroyed – even should he or she be the last of the House. The House is better dead than controlled by any Kinslayer!"

There were growls of approval from the watching Klingons. These were ideals that they agreed with.

"M'tac! You are second Son of the House of Mogh. Do you have other obligation to your House other than to come when called in defense of the House?"

"No. I am expected to make my own way and to seek my own glory."

"You are a strong Warrior and a worthy adversary. Will you accept the position of Champion of House Potter?" Harry's question was fierce and solemn all at once.

M'tac stood tall. "Yes. I will be Champion to House Potter."

Harry nodded and took off the sword and scabbard on his back. "This is the Sword of Gryffindor, wielded by my ancestor of a thousand years. It is now the Sword of the House of Potter. I pass this to you with the understanding that you shall teach the children of House Potter to fight. You shall be Godfather to my sons, and they will come to you as they would come to a father. Do you accept?"

M'tac gave a Klingon salute. "With Honor!" Harry handed him the Sword of Gryffindor.

Harry pulled the sack of Galleons from his pocket and handed it to M'Ra. "These are all of the coins that I brought with me. A curious thing about this sack – it is much larger on the inside than the outside. I hope that almost 50,000 pieces of gold will be sufficient to ensure that the House of Potter is established?"

M'tac laughed. "More than enough."

Harry grinned. "Good!" He looked around and found some scrap metal. He wandlessly summoned it and then, using the Deathstick, transfigured it. "This is the crest of the House of Potter!"

Everyone looked. Upon the shield, the top said, "Potter". Below it were words in both Klingon and Latin. "Ut Imperii Scutum" – "Shield of the Empire". It showed a Gryffon with its wing shielding what was below in the upper left quadrant and a phoenix with splayed wings in the lower right. The other quadrants were the two colors blood red and gold.

"Our Motto is as you see here. The most solemn trust of the House of Potter is that it shall always protect the Empire – in whatever method deemed proper at the time: Diplomacy, Politics, Economics, War. We protect the Empire. Not the Emperor. Not the Noble Houses. Not some new idea. But the heart of the Empire – the heart of ANY Empire: The people who make up the Empire. Luckily, as Kor said yesterday, the Emperors have all, with few exceptions, been Warriors who have worked for the betterment of the Empire. And so House Potter shall remain loyal to the Emperor. He also said that a few small exceptions were quickly killed. I expect that any who might harm the Empire shall find an Enemy of House Potter – whoever they might be."

While the Emperor and the High Council were slightly taken aback by this, if anyone had looked they would have seen Kor of the House of Kor grinning in approval. He was in full agreement.

Harry sighed and said, "I have one more charge for you."

Both females stood ready, their attention fully on Harry. "If you find a worthy Warrior in the future, after I am gone, and you wish to mate and bear his children, I shall expect you to follow your heart. Yes, you are the Mother-Regents of House Potter. But I will not deny you what you might need for personal happiness. No one you take to husband, however, may take the rule of House Potter from you – this is for you and your sons who follow alone. If you are not available and your sons not old enough, then M'tac shall rule in your stead until you return or my sons are old enough. Do you understand?"

Both nodded.

"And if you have children, and for some reason the House of their father does not accept them, and the houses of your fathers do not accept them, House Potter shall take them as their own: House Potter does not turn its back on its own – EVER. Except in the case of treachery and kinslaying. Do you understand?"

Both nodded and smiled at that. It was more than any Klingon woman could expect under normal circumstances.

"Now, I have one more thing that must be done. You saw my memories and the battle with the snake. Yes?"

"Yes," M'ra said.

"It was glorious," K'lana added.

"You saw the bird that healed me, even at the edge of death?"

Both nodded, now curious.

"I need you to each cut yourselves on the arm, not too deep but deep enough to bleed."

Both quickly did so. Harry nodded. "This is what I want kept secret to Klingons only." Harry quickly changed into his phoenix form and cried out into the room. The Klingons watched, amazed.

Harry then moved and cried tears in the arm of K'lana first and then M'ra. The Hall watched amazed as the cuts quickly healed. Harry turned back to himself. "I have just put into your body the tears of a phoenix. Any hurts you might have suffered or any poison that you might have not been aware of in your bodies will be removed by this. I would have healthy mothers for my children."

Both females embraced him fiercely. After a long moment, they let go. At that, he felt the call.

"Emperor! The Universe calls me. Q'Plah!"

"Harry, Lord of Potter! Q'Plah!" He gave Harry the Klingon salute. The rest of the halls echoed him.

Harry looked back to the two women and M'tac. "Raise them to be strong and honorable. But love them as only fathers and mothers can."

Harry turned once again and called out, "To Protect the Empire!" He then turned and disappeared in a ball of light. Music wafted around the chambers, and it sound martial and victorious. The Klingons were kept still by it until it disappeared. They let out a might roar in response.

* * *

A/N: I toyed with bringing Cylons (to combat the Borg in the future) but decided that was going too cliché even for me. I hope you all enjoyed the arc. The whole thing about genetics was always in the cards. Starfleet was quite bigoted and provincial about genetic research through the Original series and beyond. Remember that Sarek and Amanda had to get help to conceive in secret because most would not accept it. That was something that always bothered me. It took until Voyager when they treated it as any other science.

I left out another tie-in, the one dealing with Mitochondrial Eve (Lone Traveler Chapter 33 I believe). It fit but was too much effort to include. So … eh. Another time.

The House of Potter, as one reviewer suggested, was always planned as well. Why make Harry show up with the sword and a bag of Galleons otherwise?


	10. Sanctity of Magical Blood

A/N: A fanfiction trope based upon a challenge

Title: Sanctity of Magical Blood

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

 _'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

 _FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos_

* * *

Four Magicals sat within the large Hall of the Castle that they had built to house their experiment. Each of these were considered Masters of Magic, and each had their own specialty.

They had come together because each recognized that the system of experienced Magicals apprenticing those found to be of Magical blood produced no surety that a true conformity of Magical knowledge and skill.

Unlettered oafs who taught one small amount of magics to some few students would declare their students educated and send them out into the world. Because of this, oftimes those given the title of Master had only shoddy knowledge, creating a certain animus against Magicals in general.

It could not be allowed to continue.

And so, these four, each Lords and Ladies of Noble Houses in their own rights in the lands of their birth, came together to try to ensure that Magicals, each and every one of them throughout the lands, were taught a minimum of knowledge of many branches to ensure that such a condition would no longer obtain.

The Four had achieved agreement from the different Kings and leaders of each portion of the Isles of Britain and Ireland that those with demonstrated magical ability from their lands could be called to their center of learning, so long as they were not taught or encouraged to use their knowledge against their rightful kings.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was banned from being a political entity outside of holding the sovereignty upon which the school was established. They would be separate from any center of government, so that this agreement could be maintained. The only exception would if Hogwarts became a bastion of rebellion against any Crown, whereby the Crown in question could install a High Inquisitor to ensure any such leanings were quashed but could not otherwise interfere.

The Kings did reserve the right to test those that completed their training to verify their completeness of knowledge and the efficacy of the training, completely separate from the school.

No Master could be named for any branch of Magic that did not demonstrate their Mastery to knowledgeable witnesses outside of the school of magic and the school was charged with cooperation with any such witnesses that any Crown sent.

"And now, friends, we must come to a system whereby we can select those whom may best be taught by each of us. By what means shall we choose?" Godric said.

Salazar looked upon his fellow wizard and witches and said, "Well, I shall take those who are clever and cunning like the snake. Such is my own character. While I have not the wit of Rowena nor the sheer drive toward challenge like Godric, I do know how to finesse things toward the results I desire."

Rowena said, "As Salazar said, my interest are in those of great wit as this defines me as I am. Like pulls to like and I would the best to mentor and direct those who show this character."

Godric huffed. "Well, if I am to lead and mentor, I shall take those that show bravery, and chivalry and courage. My teachings might not be best for those who are of a retiring nature."

Helga looked at her fellow Masters and shook her head. "You three are ignoring the point of why we are doing this, why we have instituted this great edifice of learning. We know that uneducated Magicals are the greatest threat to those of the blood. Because they know no better, they perform acts which cause harm to themselves and harm to others. We must take them all. Certainly, should I choose, I would choose those who are loyal and those who are willing to spend their own effort and work to achieve greatness – but I need no child already moulded to my own preference to teach. But I say unto you all now: Any child which can be taught magic I will take. You wish to take those who seem to exude those traits you find proper and acceptable? Fine. I shall not gainsay it. But any left – they will be mine. And I will ensure that they _learn_ the traits that I find most important."

The three nodded in respect to their fellow Master. Helga Hufflepuff was not a witch to cross and her basic kindness and insistence upon her values were a large part of why the institution of Hogwarts came into being.

Godric said, "You are right. It is unfair to insist that a child comes to us already moulded to achieve what we believe they should. It is our job to mould them for such purpose. But still, Rowena makes a good argument: Like draws itself to like. Perhaps we should not demand a child of just ten or eleven years already show those traits but there must be the spark. I could not honestly mentor a child if he did not have that drive toward courage and chivalry – no matter how buried."

Rowena asked, "But how shall we judge them? It would take a method of learning the innermost mind of a child to find those who might grow to exude the traits which would show which of us is best to teach each student."

Salazar shrugged. "I say an object it must be. If we enchanted a creature to decide, eventually it must die. And many might object to any creature judging them, no matter how pure. Even a unicorn might offend some."

Helga said, "Godric? You are the best among us in enchantment. What would you say?"

Godric, who had risen and was pacing, turned and contemplated the three who were now waiting upon him. He happened to glance and see the hat which he had taken to wearing. He grinned. "How about a hat? I have one suitable right there – it will be taxing, but I believe it could be done."

The others snorted. "Only you, Godric, would choose a hat. You began wearing it because you were so impressed by the tales of Merlin Ambrosius and wish to emulate him. It is not a hat which defines being magical," Helga said with amusement.

Godric's grin did not waver. "Why not? It is just as suitable a badge as any other."

Rowena rolled her eyes. "Let him choose the hat. He will natter and bother if he does not get his choice. And it has the quality of being easily put upon each new student."

Salazar, however, had a somber note. "We must be careful. At times we shall be hosting the children of Nobles, perhaps even Royal children. They might take offense at submitting themselves to an enchantment which reads their minds."

Godric nodded. "You have the right of it. I shall weave into the enchantments privacy – none shall be allowed to learn what the Hat learns, no matter their position. Only such a guarantee will prevent outrage at such a possible intrusion."

The others looked at each other and at Godric, each finally nodding in agreement.

It having been decided, Godric quickly moved to take up the hat and begin his work. Suddenly, however, they were interrupted by a voice out of the very air.

"Might I suggest a possible exception?"

Alarmed, all looked around. "Who speaks?" Godric cried, pulling his sword and wand.

Suddenly a figure appeared out of nowhere – it was obvious that this was great magic. The man was dressed in clothing that was odd – a short coat of leather covered a torso protected only by a thin layer of cotton material. Below, the man wore cloth coverings which only covered his modesty and legs, but otherwise appeared to offer no other protections. His shoes appeared to also be formed of leather.

"My name is Harry, son of James, of the House of Potter. And I am here to offer the benefit of my experience."

* * *

Harry looked around at where he arrived and recognized it immediately. He was outside the Great Hall at Hogwarts.

However, something was … different. It took him a moment to recognize what it was: It seemed almost barren. The walls were not covered by portraits, there were no suits of armor at key points – it was almost empty. And, stretching out his senses, he felt minimal wards in place.

Suddenly, he heard voices. Not wanting to just suddenly interrupt and not knowing who was present, Harry cast a disillusionment spell on himself, quieted his steps, and placed a spell to dissipate any scent which he might exude. Judging himself effectively invisible, he carefully moved to enter the Great Hall through the partially close door.

He was surprised to find just four people in the Hall. Having recognized Slytherin from previously meeting him, he realized that he was in the presence of all four of the Founders of Hogwarts. And he was experiencing the great honor of seeing them planning out their school and how it would operate. He moved, carefully, until he could listen without effort and sat quite still – disillusionment was not invisibility.

He found the four quite interesting. It was obvious that they were the product of a different time – what they found important to consider was obviously based upon the politics of dealing with many kings – there was no overall throne yet and they had to navigate the narrow path of ensuring they offended no kingdom over another.

He had always been proud of being a Gryffindor and quite aware that he had Slytherin tendencies, but if asked he would admit that the Founder he found most appealing and impressive was Hufflepuff: There was a witch of principle and iron purpose, the voice of reason when the others almost childishly claimed students based on their own charater traits and preferences. Helga alone argued that such things could be taught.

He was amused to find that it was Godric's childlike fascination with Merlin which appeared to be the impetus behind the wizard's hat – a piece of apparel which, if anyone had any common sense, was actually quite silly: It was too easily blown off and did not offer much protection beyond keeping the rain off of one's head. A much smaller hat could provide the same protections and be much less obvious.

But Magicals were never known for common sense.

The rationale behind the Sorting Hat was quite sound, if he considered it, and Salazar's insistence on privacy answered several questions he had had. It did seem to indicate why such tendencies like those of Tom Riddle and Draco Malfoy were not passed on to the staff. Overall, he could agree: People had a right to their own mind.

But there was something that could be added which would help in the long run. He feverishly considered how to present it in terms which people from this era could understand. In this time, Children were property; the idea of a child as a symbol of hope for the future was centuries away. He would have to at least enlighten them a bit if his desire was to be put in place.

And so when Godric approached to hat to accomplish his purpose, he knew it was time. He cancelled to sound deadening and said (thank God for the Universal Translater – he did not know Old English or Saxon or whatever these spoke), "Might I suggest a possible exception?"

He was amused at their reactions but quickly removed the spells which kept him from being observed. He used the archaic forms of identifying oneself – very similar to the Klingons he had visited to be honest.

* * *

The Four Founders looked at their visitor. Finally Rowena said, "How did you come here? The protections that we placed should have alerted us to a visitor. And yet there was no indication."

Harry smiled. "My method of travel is unique unto itself. I know of no protections which might alert or stop me but, as I have no ill will except for those who seek to destroy those around them or subjugate others unjustly, I beg that you release any apprehension regarding my presence. Where I am from, the four of you are greatly revered for this place of learning that you are beginning and I hold you no enmity."

"And the reason you did not announce yourself?" Helga asked.

"Perhaps that was rude, but any slight is unintended. To be truthful, I felt giddy to observe you plan and work and, wanting to observe you without causing distress and wanting to see four such minds at work, I used spells that I have learned to keep my presence unknown. To demonstrate my good faith, I will teach each of you my spells and a spell to discover any presence that is otherwise unknown so that you need not be wary of another doing as I have done."

Godric nodded. "I would definitely be interested in learning such magic." The others echoed his sentiment. "Now, you alerted us to make a suggestion as to an exception to our plans. What is this suggestion you have and why?"

Harry thought about it. "Mayhap I should teach you the basics of my spells first so as to demonstrate my good faith and to recompense my rudeness – at least enough so that you can practice later safely – and then I will speak to that which caused me to break my silent observation."

Godric looked to the others, who seemed agreeable. He turned back to Harry and said, "Very well then. What are these spells?"

Harry then took on a role that he had on occasion taken and, truthfully, was very good at: The role of teacher. Beginning from the easiest spell to the hardest (and their counters), Harry taught the Founding Four the spell to quiet their feet, the spell to dissipate any scent, the spell to quiet their voice, the spell to detect a human presence, and finally the spell to disillusion oneself. He left this for last as it was the most intensive.

Of course he was dealing with four Masters and they were, each of them, quite quick. Harry was impressed that each had succeeded in all the spells and their counters before the lesson was over and said so.

Salazar was quite enjoying themselves. "It would not do well to claim oneself a teacher if one cannot learn. As for myself, I thank you. These spells will allow us to observe our students as needed without alerting them to our presence. Such might be a valuable tool."

Harry nodded in acknowledgement.

Rowena looked at him speculatively. "You are a wizard of great skill and you show true understanding. Your style of teaching is also quite effective. One such as you would prove a boon in what we are trying to achieve here. Might you consider staying and taking a position as one of the Professors of Magic?"

Harry sighed. "It would be an honor and a privilege I would greatly enjoy – if I could. But my arrival was happenstance, my presence transitory. Soon I will be called to continue my traveling and to perform my duties and responsibilities to the world. Otherwise, I would happily accept such a position and the chance to work with four such as you. But I will not shirk that which I agreed to do. I will say no more on this."

Godric nodded. "Duty is a great burden, even that which one takes on willingly. You are an honorable wizard and an honorable man, Harry of Potter. Now, to the matter which caused you to break your silence: What suggestion do you have for me as I enchant the Hat which will sort our students?"

Harry sat down and contemplated how to form his words. "First, let me ask this question: Why have you begun this institution of learning? What is its purpose?"

The Four nodded. Rowena said, "First, it is to husband Magical knowledge. Too often, magics are lost when those that discover them do not have the opportunity to pass them on or a place where the knowledge of how to do them may be stored so that others might learn them."

Helga added, "Also, untrained or poorly trained Wizards and Witches often cause damage to those around them when their magic is uncontrolled. Or they fail when they try to perform spells – only succeeding on occasion. Because of this, Magicals end up being reviled or considered charlatans or liars – it creates a poor environment for those of Magical blood."

Salazar put in his own comment. "Without a place such as this, there is no real way for those who have magical blood to easily find others who are magical so that they may come together and have children who are more certain to be Magicals themselves. By providing a place where all Magicals pass through, it will be much to create magical lines which can ensure that there will always be magical children."

"Magicals should not be afraid," Godric finished. "Due to the teachings of the priests who cannot control magic and so feel threatened, and the lack of true understanding among the peasants, Magicals are persecuted and held up as figures of scorn or even figures of evil. The Nobles of the lands, and each Royal court, know that their people who have the ability need a place that is safe where they can learn and grow, without the threat to themselves while doing so. It is a place of safety. Thus, a castle."

"While we do not agree on all matters, all of us agree that such things are important and so we came together to form this place: Neutral, strong, and safe. We will ensure the future of magic in these lands," Helga finished.

Harry nodded. "So, you can see it might be important to learn, as necessary, when a student comes who is under threat because those around him do not understand or find magic to be a threat?"

The four considered that, each looking to the others. All seemed agreeable. "Yes," Rowena said, "that would be proper."

Harry nodded in relief. "Then I would suggest one caveat to the privacy stricture that you shall place upon the hat: When each student is sorted, the Hat must be allowed to inspect the memories of the student, not only to find the proper traits so that their mentor can be decided, but to alert those who are here that there is a threat to the student and to the magical community. If the hat finds abuse by those who would try to control or to destroy the child or their ability, the Hat will suspend the sorting of students to alert the staff. and ensure the proper authorities of the Kingom in question can be alerted. Once the alerts are sent and, if possible, acknowledged, then the sorting shall be finished for all the students who have arrived.

"While not all lands may have laws that protect Magicals and their children, Hogwarts shall hold such a rule. And if a child is deemed to be in danger, Hogwarts, through the Hat, shall take guardianship and allow the student to remain until the threats against the child are neutralized or he or she is fully trained so that they can protect themselves. While I know that the plan is that students shall be allowed to return to their families over the summer months to either help with the fields and planting or such or to learn the responsibilities which might be incumbent upon them due to their family or title, a child who is under threat shall be removed and the King's sheriff or whatever position enforces the laws of the land involved, can be alerted to any possible violations of basic law. If there is no basic law protecting the child, still an agreement can be made with each Kingdom to act as needed to ensure threatened children are not put into a place where their own magic might cause untold damage in protecting the child against those who would harm him or her. This removes a possible threat to Hogwarts – and to the Kingdoms where these children may come from."

The Four contemplated the words of their visitors. While it would put possible extra strain on their resources to house students over the summer when current plans stated that there would be no permanent residents, it would decrease the chance of Muggle families or authorities from interfering or bringing threat to Hogwarts.

They started arguing how such a clause could be put into the charter which they were compiling for submission to all the Kings of Britain and Ireland so as to achieve Royal authority to operate – the final step before they would be allowed to begin calling students forth.

Finally, the wording was completed and Harry had to admit it was much better and more precise than his own ramblings. He grinned as he considered what would have happened if Hogwarts had such protections in place when he had arrived. He would never have been sent back to the Dursleys.

Godric finally took up his hat and began weaving the enchantments. He asked that each of the Founding Four place the Hat on their head so that it could learn for itself what each Founder wanted in students who would be assigned to them. Gryffindor went first, then Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and finally Hufflepuff.

When it was done, Harry had one more piece of advice. "Do not allow such methods to encourage your students to dislike those who find mentors with the other Founders. While this is an effective method to ensure that those who are similar in their leanings can find camaraderie and a sense of family with each other, remember that is an artificial separation. When Hogwarts is threatened, or the magicals throughout the lands are threatened, such differences that each of you and your cadres might have must be put aside and they must come together to ensure that magic is not lost to these lands."

The Four acknowledged their visitor's wisdom.

Harry quickly took several sheets of parchment and drew a warding scheme which used Runes of various types. He also listed several spells which might be included in the wards. Finally, he put a brief explanation for each part of the scheme down and he gave these to the four as a basis for the final protections they would place upon the castle.

They were quite amazed at the seeming casualness and sheer fluidity demonstrated in designing and placing protections that was implied by such an act. Harry decided that he did not need to be the one who actually placed the wards – there might be additions or modifications that the Founders wished and it was not his place to decide.

But they did thank him profusely as it was something that each knew would soon be needed and they had not been looking forward to the sheer effort it would take just to get started. They could form the wards with this scheme as the base – already each had ideas of what could be added.

Harry felt the call. He said to his hosts, "Great Founders. Your school shall last for a thousand years and a thousand more. And your names shall be known through the lands as the greatest teachers in history. I wish you success in this great endeavour. I shall leave you with one bit of wisdom that I learned long ago which is good advice for any who wishes to live a long and healthy life. Are you ready for wisdom?"

The four nodded. "Verily," Godric voiced.

Harry grinned and said, "Never tickle a sleeping dragon."

The four looked at him in surprise – that was not what they were expecting. Harry just grinned, waved and turned and the four were shocked to see him disappear into a blue flash of light, the song of a phoenix drifting throughout the Hall, joy and amusement apparent in the notes.

A/N: And thus you have the basis of the Sorting Abuse challenge by DrgnMstr. A story based on this challenge is ID 8253087 on this site. There are a few – and some that are finished. Anyone who might know of one can list it in a review.


	11. Two Legends Meet: Intro Mr Black

A/N: Mostly just humor. It burrowed into my head and I could not get it out – like one of those earwig creatures from the Star Trek movies only less disgusting. But it took control of my mind and made me write unspeakable things … well, not that bad really … as a matter of fact it's been requested a time or two … anyway it may me write this down as opposed to just leaving it in my head. Please don't take it too seriously.

Thanks to Flounder En' flucter on CaerAzkaban group for suggestions and editing on the entry for Mr. Black.

Title: Two Legends Meet

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

 _'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

 _FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos_

* * *

 _"Mr. Black: Immortal Dark Lord which changed his ways and works now for the betterment of mankind. Records go back as far as 7000 years and possibly 13,000._

 _"Although records are spotty, Mr. Black seems to have been present during nearly every civilization on record and is suspected in assisting some of them in coming to an end due his strict personal moral code. Mr. Black is reported to have allowed Atlantis to sink into the sea because the political environment allowed innocent children to be harmed. He is reported to be behind the slaughter of uncountable other Dark wizards in Ancient Egypt. Whether this was to prevent competition or because they offended him, this report does not speculate._

 _"Although he has since attempted to keep out of the limelight, verified reports place him in Ancient Greece, the Roman Empire, Imperial China, the Americas during the Aztec and Incan Empires, in Scandinavia during the times of the Viking, and others. Mr. Black is known quite well even in selected circles in the Muggle world._

 _"Due to the threat of Pureblood supremacy (see Appendix for Voldemort, Death Eaters, Those Idiots), Mr. Black came out of obscurity (see Black Summer) it seems to attempt to reverse the decay of the Magical world into stupidity. Mr. Black seems to accomplish his goals without his direct presence in many cases through means unknown. Verified reports of Mr. Black's travels coincide with reports of Dark elements meeting their fate for unexplainable reasons. Due to the lack of direct evidence, even the most corrupt government officials (if Mr. Black has not already killed them) have refused to prosecute him for this death and destruction. ._

 _"Mr. Black, or at least the company he founded (Black Ink), can be found on Black Isle, located somewhere in the Southern Hemisphere. He has taken up the education of visitors in law enforcement techniques, dueling, and cooking. Mr. Black frequently travels and Dark elements fear his arrival, always unlooked for._

 _"Although he is reported as non-descript in his looks, he can be identified when he is traveling the world by his standard response upon being asked why he is there: 'I'm just a man on vacation'."_

 _Excerpt from 'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World vol VII by L. Lovegood' based on 'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

 _Reference: "The Black Report" compiled by Sydney Hamilton following research as to Mr. Black's re-emergence now known as the Black Summer._

* * *

Mr. Black stood before his most trusted employee, Henchgirl, and, once again tried to convince her it was for the best.

"If I don't do it, they just won't shut up. So what if they know the truth?"

Henchgirl was annoyed. Her boss was NOT this dense. "But if this becomes common knowledge, it will bring Law Enforcement down across the world. Think of how many crimes are prevented by you being … well, the you they think you are?"

Harry paused for a moment. "For a second there that confused even me." He shook his head. "Anyway – how bad could it be?"

"Bad. Vey bad."

Other employees of Black Ink were of two minds about what was going to happen. Hermione, particularly, was self-conflicted. While she had the utmost respect for the Mr. Black persona, she had always wanted the world to know Harry's true brilliance.

Mr. Black, however, was adamant. He had called the press and he would announce that: Yes, he was in fact Harry Potter, and there was no need to speculate as to the apparent disappearance of the former hero of the Wizarding World.

* * *

Harry looked around at the hallway he had arrived to. It seemed quite empty. It also seemed to be made of stone. He wondered where he was. Turning around, he was startled to find Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater (her holding a young boy) staring at him in shock. "Um. Hello, Percy. How are you?"

Penny finally stammered out, "You're Harry Potter."

Harry was embarrassed. "Yes. But probably a different one than you know. I'm also known as the Lone Traveler."

Percy immediately got it – he had read the book and was helping Luna proofread the latest edition. Percy, unlike some, was quite certain that it would be far, far better if the Mr. Black persona was kept clean and far away from being "Harry Potter." This was an answer to a prayer.

"Harry? Come with me. If anyone asks, you've been traveling since Mr. Black took care of Voldemort, learning new things. Mr. Black is the local universe you – but no one knows about it other than his employees, like me. He's about to make a mistake and out himself to get the press to shut up – in my opinion."

Harry considered that. Even he had heard about "Mr. Black." To find out it was an alternate him – yeah, better that was kept under wraps. He quickly followed the two. Percy spoke as they ran.

The three arrived, apparently, just in time. He could hear his alternate say, "Finally, I will answer the question you've all been asking: Where is Harry Potter. Well, he's …."

Percy called out as they came in. "Sorry, Mr. Black! I had to help a late arrival." He pointed over his shoulder.

The room was shocked to see the object of the press conference calmly walk in behind Mr. Black's employee pencil. He gave a small wave. "Hello, folks."

There was a shocked silence and then the reporters started hammering into him. He quietly walked until he was standing next to Mr. Black and cheerfully shook his hand. He noticed his alternate self seemed amused.

Harry nodded toward the crowd and Mr. Black nodded in return. He then cast a loud noisemaker to shut the room up. He pointed to himself in query and Mr. Black shrugged. He turned.

"Okay. My name is Harry Potter. Son of James and Lily Potter. Best friend of Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley for a number of years in Hogwarts. Godson to Sirius Black, may he be having a good old orgy in wherever he landed on the other side of the veil. That's my Uncle Moony." He pointed to Remus who was standing with the SWA – Three Witch Angels. "There's Luna, who's my friend too as well as she-who-must-not-be-named Tonks – she's family. I swear this if the first time I've been before you and that I am not some weird alien life from in disguise. Identification … hmmm… Oh! I know! Expecto Patronum!" He cast the spell out of his Holly wand and Prongs showed up, the same as he had since he was a teenager – if a bit larger. "Anyone who went to school with me fifth year could verify my Patronus, at least those in Dumbledore's army. Holly and Phoenix feather wand." He held up his wand. "Ask old Ollivander what my wand is made out of – I am certain he will be perfectly willing to confirm it. Mr. Black took my place as a favor and I was quite happy to be free to learn some things. So he off'ed the Dark Wanker instead of me? I was ecstatic. You won't see me much again – I am still traveling and learning and doing good where I can. That's all – I am going to catch up with old friends." Harry shook a few hands and then withdrew. All of the Black Ink employees except Mr. Black quickly left, and he finally convinced the reporters to leave.

He had some information to gather.

He found his alternate talking to his employees. He dropped his field and Harry got a good look at his alternate. The two were still quite similar, even if Mr. Black seemed to be changed a bit.

"Mr. Black. Hello. I am the Lone Traveler." Harry grinned even as he heard a gasp or two.

"Lone Traveler, I am Mr. Black," his other self grinned back.

Hermione was upset. "That means that you're adrift in different universes, after having lost everybody!"

Harry shook his head. "The truth is: Yes, I used to be that agnsty bastard. But I'm better now. I learned my home universe was beyond saving and so forces beyond took control of me after I stupidly tried to muck with time. I've become a multi-universal handyman."

"But you'll never get to be with your loved ones."

Harry smiled again. "Also not true. Although, yes, they're dead, it's just another dimension and that's what I do. I've visited. They're happy. I'm happy. And I can visit as needed. So – don't feel bad for me. I don't."

Mr. Black looked at their visitor speculatively. "Can I ask about your abilities?"

"Sure."

"Due to the number of alterations my body has gone through, I'm quite worried that I may end up with what Voldemort wanted and I never asked for: Effective immortality. If that's true, I'll also never see my loved ones. Would you be willing to take me to see them?"

Harry considered that. "I've never done it. Usually, my alternates end up with the resurrection stone and they talk to our loved ones that way."

"Resurrection stone?" Mr. Black asked curiously.

Luna was very quick to explain – her father had looked for years for them.

"I've never heard of these Hallows," Mr. Black said.

"They might not exist in this particular universe. Our cloak was one – it was passed down generation after generation where all other cloaks last only a few decades. Dumbledore had the Elder Wand which he won from Grindelwald. IN most universes, Voldemort's mother's family used the Resurrection stone as the family ring – but Voldemort cursed it with a piece of his diseased soul. In this universe, he apparently came back by other means if you killed him without destroying the pieces – it sometimes happens."

Harry paused and said, "I'll try but it might not work. And their reaction might not be what you expect."

"How so?"

"Umm. Do you have any kids?" Harry asked.

Mr. Black blushed but it was hidden by his costume. "Not yet."

"Yeah – your Mum may want to discuss that. You sure you want to try?"

Mr. Black nodded in certainty. "Yes."

"Okay. It's your ears." Harry shrugged and put his hand on Mr. Black's shoulder and the two disappeared in a blue light.

Henchgirl quickly left the room and, for Science's sake, decided to try to locate Mr. Black. She had much success in the past in locating him when he transported to other dimensions and she wanted to try to find him wherever he was going.

When none of her trinkets or tricks worked, she worked up a great pout.

Hermione was giddy. She couldn't wait to interrogate Mr. Black when he got back.

Remus and Nymphadora were both highly curious … and quite happy that their friend would actually meet his parents and Sirius again.

Pencil and Pusher, the Architect, the Tailor and Seamstress, and the others were only mildly interested. Mr. Black would do as Mr. Black did and it was not for them to overly concern themselves. They had to stay sane somehow and one method they used was to ignore Mr. Black's movements unless there was a reason to do otherwise.

Many had gone and returned after a couple hours, almost keeping vigil. And thus it was that they witnessed Mr. Black's return.

All were taken aback at his smile – it was almost incongruous on his face. This was not the smile of discovery or cheerfulness or many other emotions they had seen in him before. He was … content. Mostly.

The Traveler was amused.

"Hello, Folks. My parents and Sirius say, 'Hello! And thank you for helping my boy.'" Mr. Black's face took on a momentary nervousness – very unusual.

Hermione had to ask. "What else did they say?"

The Traveler smirked and could barely contain his chuckles. "Not much. Luna? You Mum loves you and is proud of you." His momentary look was even more obvious.

Luna smiled an almost angelic smile and said, "Thank you, Mr. Black." She moved and hugged him. She pulled back and asked, "What else did she say? There is something."

"I don't want to talk about it."

At this point, the Traveler had lost it and was chortling. Mr. Black gave him a disgusted look.

Hermione crossed her arms and gave her most resolved look. "What are you hiding, Harry? There's something."

Looking and seeing that they would not let go, finally he sighed. "While they had many nice things to say and messages for different people which I will pass along, they were very curious …." He stopped and sighed again. No one moved. "They kind of wondered when I'd get busy with having a few sprogs to carry on the Black Empire." It was obvious that he was very unhappy actually saying this.

Luna knew there was something else. "What else did my mother say?"

"Nothing to you. Nothing to worry about."

Luna just stared. Mr. Black sweated until he finally broke down. "She asked me … (mumble mumble mumble.)"

"What did she ask you?"

"You won't let this go?" Mr. Black asked hopefully.

Luna shook her head and crossed her arms, waiting.

Finally Mr. Black sighed again. "Fine. She asked," and very quietly he finished, "why I hadn't ravished you yet. She wants grandkids as much as my Mum does."

The room was shocked … except the Traveler who continued laughing. Luna just looked at Mr. Black with a happy smile and said, "We'll have to talk about that. Soon."

Mr. Black looked nervous.

The Traveler chuckled and stood. "Time for me to move on. Tell the world that Harry is traveling. And Ravish her soon – and maybe Hermione too. You need some sprogs after all."

Harry turned and disappeared. The sound of a phoenix wafted through, amused … and quite risqué.

Mr. Black muttered about payback, eventual payback.


	12. PT1: Diplomatic Cockup

A/N: After reading "The Ilvermorny Champion" STID 12048619, it used a trope that I've seen in the past but was the first one where anyone did anything about it before it was a huge problem. I went with the normal "the adults all fucked it up royally" version you normally see.

Title: The Stabbing (Almost) Felt Around the World

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

 _'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

 _FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos_

* * *

Harry, the Lone Traveler, looked curiously around at where he had just arrived. Unlike almost every other time he appeared, this time he could see that he had an audience of hundreds and hundreds of people, almost all gaping at him.

Suddenly, there was some splashing in the nearby water and he saw his local counterpart and Ron Weasley struggling. What was shocking, however, was that his local counterpart was pierced by a trident and was frantic. Attempts to calm him were futile and finally he heard Harry Potter scream, "They're going to kill her! That little girl!"

Fleur Delacour, who was struggling nearby against those trying to prevent her from returning to the lake, redoubled her efforts.

Harry the Traveler originally was about to encounter several witches and wizards but this byplay distracted the crowd. Quickly retrieving a memory and putting it to the forefront of his mind as he dropped his coat and kicked off his shoes, he cast a bubbleheaded charm on himself, praying that this would work. Concentrating on that small spark of magic unique unto him, Harry _traveled_ …

* * *

… and suddenly he was floating in fairly cold water, a disgusting scene before him. Gabrielle Delacour had been awakened by a bubble-headed charm being placed over her head – she was tied securely to the statute.

Several mermen were (apparently) cheering as a teenaged looking merman menaced her with a spear, his face full of savage glee.

The Traveler in that moment closed his eyes and, using his vast reserves, cast a Lumos Solens wandlessly, concentrating on using his entire body as the focus. He was happy to see the flash of light through his eyelids and quickly cancelled the spell. Opening his eyes, he saw that the entire Mer colony were scrabbling at their eyes in pain – they had not been prepared for the light of the full sun at the bottom of the lake.

Wandlessly, he cut the seaweed holding the small girl and, directing his arm behind him, he cast an aguamenti spell with his other hand. He could not _travel_ out as he could even now feel the negative effects of the sudden change in pressure.

He knew that the small girl who even now clung to him, sobbing, would be hurt or killed if he did not gradually change depths, allowing her blood to reabsorb the nitrogen. Therefore, instead of moving straight up, he jetted his way at a 30 degree incline directly toward the shore where the spectators gathered. He almost unconsciously spent some magic applying a wandless warming charm to both himself and the girl. A grindlylow appeared in front of him and he took his hand off Gabrielle and wandlessly sent a piercing hex – the small water demon died instantly.

Harry was taking no chances.

He had glanced back and saw that, although the Merpeople had gotten somewhat of their eyesight back and taken off in pursuit, his use of the aguamenti spell as jet propulsion allowed him to easily keep in front of the crowd.

The Merpeople looked quite unhappy about this, from what he could see at this distance.

Suddenly, he could see the brightness change and he knew he was near the surface. He checked and saw that, yes, his small charge was still awake and in no apparent physical pain – only mental.

He surfaced and, wandlessly cancelling the bubble-headed charm, called out, "A little help here!"

There were arms that appeared and the small girl was taken from him – he saw the flash of a silver swimsuit and was relieved that it was apparently the girl's sister who had taken her. He was being helped by Cedric Diggory.

Mustering his strength (the use of three spells simultaneously – aguamenti, warming charm, piercing hex with two wandless) had taken much out of him. "We need to retreat from the shore! NOW!"

The Traveler's voice held such authority that there was an immediate group move away – and luckily so: Two tridents had emerged from the lake. Harry wandlessly (damn this was draining) cast a spell to push them away - he didn't have the energy to shield solidly enough. He also cast a low level glamour – hopefully small enough that the fake Moody was far enough away not to notice but enough he wouldn't be recognized as Harry Potter. He would never have fooled the real Moody – but Crouch was NOT as experienced with the subtle uses of the Magical Eye he was currently using.

It helped that his local counterpart was one of the more runty types – it would make it harder for people to make the connection.

There were cries of shock when the tridents appeared and were thwarted. Several of the adults stood around, uncertain of what to do. Madam Pomphrey hurried up – medicine waited for no one.

"No injuries," he interrupted, "but I could desperately use a pepper-up to counter the cold and the lack of energy."

Looking at the stranger suspiciously, she nevertheless provided what was requested. Harry quickly downed the potion, wincing slightly at the taste. He immediately felt better – he no longer needed assistance to stand. "Thank you. I will submit to a full checkup when the current emergency is dealt with."

She nodded curtly – it was a better result than she would normally expect from those who she felt needed her services. She withdrew to complete her care of the others who had been under the surface of the lake. Hopefully, the blond female champion would have settled down enough for her to do her job.

Quickly performing a drying spell, he also summoned his clothes and redressed himself into his jacket and shoes. Albus Dumbledore was quickly rushing up. Another man, unseen by the Headmaster, was also quickly approaching.

Dumbledore stopped a few feet away, his twinkling apparent, even as he took on a look of disappointed disapproval. "Hello. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. May I ask why you interfered with the task?"

Before Harry could answer, the second man appeared and suddenly embraced Harry, kissing him on each cheek. " _Je vous remercie! Vous avez sauvé mes filles! Dieu merci pour votre action en temps opportun!_ "

Having a Universal Translator, Harry understood perfectly: Thank you! You have saved my daughters! Thank God for your timely action!

He replied in French, " _Ce fut un honneur pour vous aider._ " (It was an honor to help.)

Harry turned back to Dumbledore and cast a sonorous spell on himself – he was not the type to hide things. " **The reason for my interference was that the little girl was being menaced by the Merman as I arrived. I went because your own student reported that they were going to kill the little girl. I can report that he was entirely correct and there was no time to do other than I did."**

Dumbledore obviously had to quash the irritation he was feeling. "The Merpeople were not a threat if they had not been interfered with. They promised to assist in the task and the return of any remaining hostages."

Harry shook his head and quickly conjured a stone pedestal and created a Pensieve. " **Attend! Let all witness what occurred below the surface of the lake!"**

He quickly withdrew the memory and tapped the Pensieve. Dumbledore was not prepared for what happened next: As best he knew, the only way to view a memory was to submerse oneself into it with their face. The Traveler, however, had experience in universes where this was not the case. And so the memory started – and once it began, Dumbledore's hands were tied: He could not prevent it from playing out fully without losing tremendous face.

The Memory began with Harry Potter crying out that the girl was going to be killed. The audience watched as the Traveler quickly prepared himself – it matched what those who had been watching had seen precisely. The audience was in awe with the man's ability to transport – but were shocked by what the memory showed.

There was no doubt that the Mermen were _not_ protecting the hostage but were just moments away from skewering her. The girl's cries of despair were obvious.

The watching students, staff, and visiting dignataries were amazed at the quick thinking of the man. All were curious as to what he had done to his wand to move them so fast – he had non-verbally cast the aguamenti.

The entire memory had shown that he was entirely justified in what he had done.

The man who had thanked Harry turned on the Headmaster. His English was precise with the smallest accent: "You placed my underaged Veela daughter in the midst of a _Mer colony_? In direct contradiction to the Atlantis Accords? Are you MAD? Why was the task not changed when you knew a Veela was a champion?"

Harry was alarmed. He heard what no one else heard – thanks to his Phoenix animagus form. As Dumbledore was placating the man, he was lacing his voice with a compulsion charm. Harry noticed his casual placement of his hand on his wand.

Disgusted, Harry sent his strongest disarming hex and incarcerous spells. Dumbledore had _not_ been ready for that. His voice still under the wandless sonorous spell, Harry called out with extreme anger, " **Deputy Headmistress! Retrieve the Head of the DMLE immediately! A crime has been committed and it has international ramifications."** When McGonagall did not immediately move, Harry growled out, **"NOW!"**

 **"We will now wait until the Aurors arrive. I will allow none to interfere."**

The fake Moody, confident in his disguise, "I'm a Master Auror, retired. But once an Auror, always an Auror. You need to let the Headmaster go."

Harry didn't even pause as he did the same to "Moody" that he had done to Dumbledore. He then added, " **Percy Weasley! Keep your opinions to yourself! Severus Snape! Take one more step and I will not limit myself to harmless spells! The Director of the DMLE will need Veritaserum. I suggest you retrieve your store of it!"**

The Traveler almost casually stupefied the two wizards, even as he conjured a stool to sit on while waiting. Fleur's father did not know what was going on – except this man had saved his daughters. He stood ready to also defend against idiots.

The audience watched this strange wizard in apprehension and curiosity. Several people were obviously wanting to approach but his actions stayed their hands. He rolled his eyes.

" **Ministry Officials, Visiting Headmasters, and the Champions may approach as long as they don't point their wands – they have a right to find out what's happening. Professor Sprout as Diggory's Head of House and Professor McGonagall as Potter's Head of House may also approach."** Harry had noted that the Deputy Headmistress had reappeared.

Those named looked at each other and cautiously walked over. Harry nodded congenially to all of them, even the Durmstrang Headmaster whom he had always despised.

Professor McGonagall was the first to speak. "And just who might you be to decide on a course of action and its propriety?"

Harry cancelled the sonorous spell and said, "Well, as I was the one who observed the illegal activities, it is incumbent upon me to report them."

"And who might you be?" she asked with her most disapproving voice.

"Have you ever heard the legend of the Lone Traveler?" he asked. Most looked confused, but shockingly one didn't: The Useless Igor Karkaroff. Harry pointed at the man.

Looking around, Karkaroff spoke. Surprisingly, when he was explaining something, his entire bearing changed; Igor might actually be a good teacher, Harry mused. Who knew?

"It is an obscure legend. I have only read it or learned of it in two places, surprising in their complete independence from each other. One is a tale of Russian Magical Legends found in the Durmstrung Library. It is dated from the Fifteenth Century. The second place is from the natives of the Americas – I had occasion to speak to one of their medicine men who also doubles as historian. I was researching a particular personal issue. At one point, the medicine man told me that the old help they had from their history was a little-known legend from the Hopi tribe." Igor looked to the Traveler. "Even his dress is a match between the two. It is said that he is a magic user of immeasurable power, moved from his world in an attempt to destroy an evil magic user and his followers who had destroyed his family and society. He was trying to correct the error but was lost among the worlds."

Madam Maxine looked incredulous and a bit disbelieving as she asked, "And how was he known?"

Igor said, "He has two Spirit Protectors. One is such that any other wizard or witch might have – useful for defeating evil spirits. The second, however, is strange in that it is much smaller, appears to be a pet instead of a woodland animal, but its color is such like no other Spirit Protector known."

Harry grinned. "I think the term you need is 'Patronus'." He pulled his wand and cast the Patronus spell. A few gasped as the familiar shape of a Stag rushed from his wand. Without even cancelling the first, Harry thought back to his little goddess Aphrael and cast a second Patronus. _Everyone_ gasped at the gold color Mmmr that appeared, Aphrael's pet cat.

Igor nodded at their visitor with much respect as the others goggled. While the stag inspected the environment for any signs of threat, the small cat threaded its way among the spectators, rubbing against a leg here or there. Those touched were left with a feeling of peace and love.

Such was the presence of the small cat the Igor knelt down and even attempted to pet the small animal. Suddenly stiffening, the small figure let out a howl (no one had ever heard a Patronus make a sound before) and, fast as lightening, Mmmr's paw raked the man's arm _through his coat_. A small ball of blackness quickly retreated from the cat's swipe and Mmmr hissed at it even as it disappeared.

Amelia Bones had arrived with several Aurors just as this occurred. Most ignored her as Karkaroff quickly threw off his coat and inspected the arm that Mmmr had swiped. It was completely clean and wound free. It also no longer had any part of the Dark Mark which had marred it for twenty years. Igor suddenly felt … clean … for the first time in a long time. Mmmr jumped up and Igor automatically caught it as he would any cat. Mmmr sat in his arms and purred.

Harry was just as shocked as everyone else who watched. He stood up. "Igor Karkaroff." Igor looked up from the small creature he was petting like he would any cat, his face a study in wonder. "Igor Karkaroff, you've been blessed. I don't know why, but you have been judged to be redeemed from your earlier life's mistakes. Should you wish to thank the true author of your new freedom, pray to the Child-Goddess of Styricum, Aphrael. Aphrael is not a Goddess of this world, but I have met her in my Travels. The nature of the Patronus which even now seeks comfort in your arms comes from using my love for her – and hers for me – as the basis of the spell. You hold the form of her familiar, Mmmr. Aphreal requires no worship, no sacrifice, no mystic rituals. She seeks no dominion. The only thing she requires is love. When you pray, send all of your love to Aphrael – and it will suffice as a repayment for what she has done for you."

The others around looked at Igor and saw what Harry had immediately seen: He longer exuded an air of superiority or of privilege but a calmness that few knew. The man's smile was the first one that Victor Krum had ever seen on the man's face that had no greed, covetousness, maliciousness, pride, or any other negative emotion.

Krum seriously considered sending his own thanks in prayer to this Child-Goddess for her intervention.

Amelia Bones took the opportunity to announce her presence. "Is there a reason why I was called? And why are Dumbledore and Moody trussed up like holiday hams?"

Everyone looked over and saw that the two wizard in question had both come awake, even if they were a bit groggy and were also watching the proceedings.

Harry wandlessly summoned flask that Moody carried and said, "Professor Snape." The man had approached after the Aurors. "If you could, using your experience, tell us what potion is in this flask?"

With a blank look, Severus Snape moved forward and took the flask. He delicately sniffed it and his eyes widened. He poured a small amount on the ground to verify. He looked up. "It is Polyjuice potion."

Immediately, the Aurors all pointed their wands at the imposter. Dumbledore's eyes widened at this revelation.

"He tried to interfere – this was why I stunned him and stupefied him as well. As for Dumbledore, Monsieur Delacour will explain why he is trussed up."

Everyone looked to the French man. "Mr. Dumbledore took my youngest daughter, who has veela blood, and put her as a hostage in the lake being guarded by Merpeople. According to the Atlantis Accords, which was a treaty after the great war between the Veela and the Merpeople, if either one strays into the territory of the other, they can be killed or used in any manner by those who capture the interloper."

There were several looks of shock – most did not know this. Two, however, weren't as surprised. "Madam Maxine. You have something to add."

"Headmaster Dumbledore assured me that the Merpeople, having already agreed, would not take this as an intrusion. As long as the task was in progress, they would be allowed safe passage."

Harry nodded. "That may be the case, but the task was one hour. Ms. Delacour, please come forward."

Fleur stepped forward, still holding her sister. Harry sent a spell and it showed positive. "She was interfered with. There is a spell on her to attract Grindlylows. Please check the magical signature, Madam Bones."

She did so. "I don't recognize it – I will have to look at the records."

"Try Barty Crouch Jr."

Everyone looked alarmed. "But he's dead!" Madam Bones exclaimed.

Harry pointed to "Moody" – who even now was changing. Harry summoned the leg and eye to keep them safe but otherwise didn't interfere. In a few minutes, everyone saw the truth: The captive man was Barty Crouch Jr.

"Professor Flitwick!" The small man rushed forward. Harry summoned the keys from Crouch as well as wands, portkeys, etc. He handed the keys to Flitwick. "Take Madam Pomfrey and check the trunk in the Defense Office. I think you'll find the missing Alastor Moody." He conjured a jar and put the eye in it. He handed this and the wooden leg to the man. "I think he might need these."

Flitwick rushed off, followed by the Healer. One of the Aurors followed – Harry didn't recognize him as a closet Death Eater and so let it go.

Harry turned to Madam Maxine. "Yes. Maybe the first hour. But once that Hour was up – the Merpeople considered her fair game." He turned and asked, "Percy. You have something to add – I see it in your face."

Looking uncomfortable Percy nonetheless spoke. "Because of Mr. Crouch being ill, I sat in on the meeting. I remembered the Treaty from History of Magic and brought it up. Even thought the Headmaster said it was in hand, I took it to the Minister and his Undersecretary. Madam Umbridge, with the Minister watching, ordered me to ignore it as it was not a concern. I was still concerned but trusted that those in charge had taken care of it."

Harry nodded. "While I question a new employee taking the reins of a major department, it's obvious you have more sense than some others. Where are the Minister and his Undersecretary anyway?"

Percy was both upset and pleased. "They're at a magical conference in Magical Tahiti and will be out of touch for another five days."

Madam Bones eyes went wide. "I know nothing of a scheduled conference. Does anyone else here?"

There were no's all around.

"Something to investigate. Anyway, excuse me." Harry quickly conjured a jar. "Mr. Potter and friends, come over here please."

Harry Potter, somewhat fixed up, stepped forward followed closely by Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The Traveler nodded. "First." The Traveler summoned the beetle from Hermione's hair and captured it in the jar. He handed this to Madam Bones. "I give you unregistered animagus Rita Skeeter. Perhaps you can explain to her the error of her ways and ensure appropriate justice."

Amelia's eyes widened once more as she took the jar. She had a vicious look – no one liked this reporter other than Fudge and his toady. "I will take care of it." She ensured it was secure and there were airholes and put the jar in her pocket.

"Now Harry – please come here. I will extract your memory of what you saw so that everyone can see it. Is that okay?"

Harry shrugged. It took a little effort, but the memory was put into the conjured pensieve and Harry Traveler played it for all to see. He cast a spell so that the entire audience could hear what was happening. He casually stupefied the Headmaster once more – he thought that the time it took to view the memory was far too much opportunity for the man to make a break for it.

Fast forwarding the memory through the boring parts, everyone could see that Harry had arrived first but stayed to make sure all the hostages were retrieved. When only Ron and Gabrielle were left, Harry made every attempt to retrieve the girl as well but was viciously repelled by the Merpeople. Their malice toward the girl was obvious – they had no intention of letting her go. He did the only thing he could do and retreated.

The Traveler's earlier memory was then played for the new arrivals. He then included what occurred when Monsieur Delacour had protested. "I saw Dumbledore casting the compulsion charm, which was what triggered my response. Monsieur Delacour? What position do you hold in France?"

"Vice- Ministre de la Magie." Deputy Minister for Magic.

Harry turned and said, "I believe casting spells on foreign dignitaries can be considered a crime?"

Madam Bones sighed even as she nodded. Before she could do anything, Harry Traveler motioned to the local Harry. "Summon his wand."

Harry, confused, did as asked. Harry then allowed the wand to be checked for the last spell. The Traveler then awoke Dumbledore so that he could see and said, "Harry. Hold the wand and say to following:" The Traveler gave him a specific sentence which caused Dumbledore quite a bit of stress.

Harry held up the Elder wand and said, "As the Last living of the Peverell Blood, I hereby claim the Wand of Antioch Peverell as my own!" A very large amount of light quickly appeared out of the wand mixed with some sparks – it was obvious that the wand accepted the claim and Harry's possession.

Dumbledore slumped in defeat. The Traveler hid his grin.

A/N: There will be one more chapter … maybe two. Not a long arc.


	13. Pt2: Cockups upon Cockups

Title: Pt2: Cockups upon Cockups

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

 _'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

 _FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos_

* * *

Filius Flitwick arrived quickly back to the scene outside to see Harry Potter claim the Headmaster's wand as his own. His eyes widened as he heard and saw what happened. His brethren at Gringotts would have to be notified.

The man who had appeared and had thrown the entire afternoon into confusion spoke again. "I think before we get to the rest, the judges on hand need to give the points to the champions so that the students can go back inside." There were nods all around at that. "Who will speak for Hogwarts?"

He watched as his fellow Head sighed. Minerva McGonagall spoke. "As Deputy it falls to me."

The visitor shook his head. "I'm sorry – I disagree." The other Headmasters and officials looked at him. "While trying to appear fair to all houses instead of seeming to favor your own, in circumstances such as these you actually have a tendency to treat Gryffindors more harshly than non-Gryffindors – a prime reason very few go to you when they are having troubles. I do not think that you, as Gryffindor Head of House, can be counted as being unbiased."

"How can you say that?" Minerva asked indignantly.

"Harry's first year. Out after curfew. Fifty points each against your own House members – first years with their first offense – and twenty against the Slytherin also caught who was also though to be lying to you. How is that fair? Even Snape, who _despises_ Harry Potter, would have hesitated in assigning that much of a penalty." The Visitor was adamant.

Minerva looked ready to argue but the absolute truth of that example caused her to be unable to argue against it. Even Snape was taken aback by this. He remembered the points changing but didn't hear all the details other than Draco's involvement. He remembered being quite amused by it though.

Pamona Sprout nodded in agreement. "Then who?"

"Professor Flitwick – he has no particular bias for or against anyone and his Ravenclaws are not involved.

Everyone looked to the short wizard who nodded in agreement. "I believe I can be unbiased in this case."

The officials and the other Heads of House nodded.

Ludo Bagman spoke. "Well then, Diggory first."

Madam Maxime said, "He finished outside the time limit but was first back. His charm was perfectly cast. I say give him the full ten."

Karkaroff had nothing against Diggory. "He was late. Nine."

Bagman said, "I think he deserves the full ten, but he was late. Nine."

Weasley said, "As he was the first one back, everyone else should be compared to him. Ten."

Flitwick sighed as he considered. "I have to agree with Headmaster Karkaroff and Mr. Bagman. Nine."

Bagman nodded. "Forty seven points then?"

The other judges nodded.

Flitwick said, "His partial transfiguration was excellent, except we saw Mr. Potter having to provide a knife so that his hostage's fingers were not damaged. And he was seven minutes past the deadline. A seven."

Karkaroff was about to give his student full marks but a sudden twinge of disapproval was felt inside of his head – he was startled to find the cat in his arms (still just a Patronus no matter how solid) had stopped purring as was watching him. He winced internally. "I think I must forgive the knife – he might have found a better solution without the outside help. Eight." He felt the sudden approval inside of his mind – the cat had started purring again.

Karkaroff was coming to learn what everyone who interacted with Aphrael learned: She had opinions and it did not pay to disagree with her. He was just starting to suspect that Aphrael might hold a tighter rein on him than Voldmort ever did. At that thought, the Patronus in his arms looked smug. He decided that a Goddess of pure love was far preferable to a Dark lord if he had to answer to anyone and so didn't let it upset him – too much.

Maxime added her score, "Seven. I see no way for him to have solved that matter. But I was impressed with the transfiguration."

Weasley said, "I have to agree with Headmaster Karkaroff. With the help, we don't know really. Eight."

"And I agree that he deserves an Eight as well. So that makes Forty by my count."

Maxime said, "Now the two special cases. We can start with my own champion. She was interfered with the entire time. She should receive full marks as we do not know how she would have fared."

Flitwick disagreed. "While I agree she should receive a higher score, I do not see her having beaten Mr. Diggory. Possibly she might have done better than Mr. Krum. I give her an eight."

Karakaroff sighed. How not to upset Aphrael? But he truly believed – "I think Victor was more prepared. She did not appear to be ready for Grindlylows – while I believe the others were ready for. Her bubble-headed charm was excellent though and the fact that she did as well as she did even as a Veela underwater deserves some recognition. Without the interference I would have scored it a four as she did not make it even halfway. With other factors … seven." He could feel Aphrael's approval at his attempt to be truly fair.

The other judges were shocked – Igor Karkaroff was suddenly the fairest judge present.

Weasley just said, "I have to call it a six."

Ludo said, "I agree with Headmaster Karkoroff. Seven. Which gives her thirty-eight."

Flitwick looked to the last Champion, who stood nervously waiting with the others. "Why did he stay around do you think?" he asked his fellow judges.

Maxime answered, "The clue said 'after an hour it is gone' – he assumed it would be permanent. Lucky for my Champion and her sister. He could have easily returned first with his use of Gillyweed. I have to give him full points: Ten."

Flitwick nodded. "I have to agree. Ten."

Weasley agreed. "Ten."

Bagman quickly agreed. "Ten."

Karkaroff looked at the smaller champion and realized he had done him a disservice. His score in the first task was partly because he didn't believe the boy hadn't gotten himself in. With today's revelations … "Ten. And three as bonus – without his character, this day would have turned into a true tragedy, regardless of the arrival of the Traveler. I would have to give him at least as much as Ms. Delacour for exigent circumstances – circumstances that demanded much more than the task required."

The other judges considered that. "Is it legal?" Madam Maxime asked.

Flitwick shrugged and looked to Bagman and Percy. Bagman said, "I know of no rule particularly against it if we all agree."

Weasley asked, "Does anyone disagree?"

There were no disagreements. "So I have it as a full fifty plus three as bonus points due to extenuating circumstances." There were nods all around. Ludo turned and, casting the Sonorous spell, gave the points that had been decided upon. Harry was shocked to find himself comfortably in first place.

The whole group, with the unconscious Dumbledore being floated in the middle of them, quickly returned to Hogwarts to discuss matters.

Igor was disappointed when both Patronii disappeared. He still felt that small connection though.

* * *

Soon, the Ministry Officials, Aurors, visiting Headmasters and Prisoners were within the anteway off the Great Hall and it was sealed off from outside use.

The Professors and Champions would eat with the other students and then either return (Heads of House) or be available (Champions).

Dumbledore was allowed to eat with several wands on him (after Harry Traveler had ensured that he had no hidden wand or other device). Harry knew that, at the moment, Dumbledore would play along until there was no out. He would then call Fawkes – Harry had a plan for that.

Dumbledore was _not_ happy that the spells holding him were renewed. He didn't get a chance to protest because Harry casually stunned him again – he didn't need the idiot spouting his crap when his input wasn't asked for nor required.

Harry grinned to himself – so many stunning spells over such a short time would give the old fart a massive headache but was otherwise not dangerous. Unless they hit the heart repeatedly and Harry avoided that.

After lunch was over, the students were dismissed (except the Champions and Harry's friends who he requested be allowed to stay). Everyone moved out into the main Hall.

By this time, Monsieur Delacour's wife had retrieved her mother using International Floo. While she could pass as an attractive woman in her thirties, this was the Veela Matriarch of all Veela in France. She went by the name Lady Hyacinth.

Hyacinth meant 'Beloved of Apollo'; the Veela had long claimed Apollo as their patron throughout history. Her daughter's name, Apolline, also reflected this. Fleur was a reflection of her Grandmother's name also applying to the flower named hyacinth.

If Monsieur Delacour had been outraged, Lady Hyacinth was murderously cold and calm as she demanded answers for her granddaughters' being placed in such dire circumstance.

Dumbledore had been revived to allow him to answer to the Lady. She did not accept his platitudes and demanded he be tried for his utterly ignoring a long-agreed to treaty. Amelia had no choice but to acquiesce.

Harry thought he would put one more damper on Dumbledore's day. "Before you take him away, I want him to see one more thing." He turned and motioned for Harry to come forward. "Harry? Do you like having your scar?"

Harry's disgust was immediately obvious. "No. I would do anything to get rid of it."

Ron was actually surprised by this somewhat – he knew Harry acted that way, but he still thought – deep down – that Harry liked some of the attention. Ron did have the emotional depth of a sugar spoon at this point – the small one used in formal tea services. It would take work to get him to teaspoon levels. Luckily for him, he didn't voice his surprise – the Traveler only caught it because of his natural legilemency.

Hermione was nodding to Harry's reply. She knew Harry much better.

Harry turned. "Madam Pomfrey? Do you mind if we borrow one bed from your infirmary for a moment?"

The Healer was taken aback. "That's fine. I will go and get it ready."

"Not necessary." He said to Harry, "Call Dobby."

Grinning, Harry did so. "Dobby!"

A pop sounded and the room was shown an image of the utter devotion this elf had. "Master Harry Potter Sir calls Dobby! Dobby is most happy! What can Dobby do for the Great Harry Potter?" Severus Snape ground his teeth in the background – this was why he despised the boy.

Speaking gently, Harry asked, "Can you bring one of the beds from the Infirmary here? Madam Pomfrey has allowed us to borrow one."

Dobby nodded repeatedly. "Dobby do!" He then popped out. Very quickly he returned with a full bed. After demanding he be called if needed again, Dobby popped out.

Harry (the local one) was both amused and exasperated. Dealing with Dobby was work sometimes.

"Okay. Lay down." Harry did so. The Traveler grinned at the Headmaster. "Watch this." He pulled his version of the Elder wand and cast the Finite spell at Harry's forehead.

Nothing happened.

"What in Merlin's name?" the Traveler said. He started casting several spells on Harry and, suddenly, his face turned white. The rest of the room suddenly became very scared as the visitor turned to the Headmaster. The look of utter loathing was definitely off-putting.

"Madam Pomfrey. Please check the scar on Harry's head and tell me who's magical signature is present." Madam Pomfrey did so and looked confused. "There are three. One is Dark magic which I am not familiar with but looks similar to residue from the War when He-Who-Must-Not-be-Named attacked. The second is Harry's – completely natural. The last is the Headmaster's."

"Can you tell me exactly _why_ you found it _necessary_ to bind the soul shard that Voldemort left in Harry's scar to his magical core? Because in hundreds of worlds, I have gotten rid of it quite easily. It was NOT a real horcrux," gasps from those who knew what the Traveler spoke of, "Voldemort never sealed it as he would have needed to do to make it one. YOU have made it infinitely more dangerous to take out. WHY?"

Albus looked completely terrified. He had never expected anyone to catch this. He had long planned to ensure the boy died, sacrificing himself for the Greater Good. He called out, "FAWKES!"

The Traveler immediately changed to his own Phoenix form. When Fawkes flamed in he cried out, "STOP!"

In the language of the phoenix, Fawkes only said, "I must. Master calls to me." To Harry, it was as though he was speaking to an Imperius victim.

Harry knew instantly what he had to do. He immediately flashed to Fawkes and concentrated on purifying him using the hottest flames he could muster, while sounding a battle cry. The room was transfixed. The two birds dropped down and suddenly Fawkes began burning. Soon, just a pile of ash was left and the Traveler pushed it aside to find the small chick. The chick nuzzled the larger bird in thanks and fell asleep.

Harry returned to his normal form – and suddenly everyone recognized exactly who was standing in front of them. The glamour he had been wearing had cancelled itself when he changed. There were gasps all around.

Harry turned to the Headmaster but spoke to Madam Bones. "Take him away or I will kill him where he sits. He is guilty of violating the Atlantis Accords. He is guilty of dabbling with the blackest Magical arts in History – banned since the time of Herpo the Foul! And he used Dark magic to _bind a phoenix!_ THERE IS NO REDEEMING THIS BLACK SOUL!" The fact that Harry Traveler was glowing with magic as he spoke utterly both terrified those present and convinced them that he was speaking the absolute truth. Madam Bones quickly had three Aurors grab the Headmaster and get him out of there.

She wanted to make sure he at least survived to have a trial and at the rate things were progressing, that was no longer as certain as she had first assumed.

Severus Snape, who recognized the visitor as an older version of Harry Potter, was suddenly having difficulty in keeping his bowels from letting loose. A dunderhead he could sneer at. An attention seeking gloryhound he could despise. A figure of pure magic? He had no desire to do anything _at all_ to upset this man – regardless of who he was. Severus Snape was a survivalist above all.

In that instant, he knew that Voldemort and Dumbledore would very soon no longer be of any concern whatsoever. He would be cooperating fully – he didn't think running would do him any good.

Harry looked around. "Igor. Take care of Fawkes the phoenix. I have just freed him from a terrible binding. I know your Goddess – she would not choose one who was unfaithful to an assigned duty or their word. Will you keep watch and ensure his safety?"

Igor nodded. "I will do so and ensure as far as I am able he is not ensnared again."

He turned to Harry. "Don't worry. By the end of the day, we'll have that scar taken care of." Harry nodded glumly but he could see the brooding.

He really had been an angsty bastard when he was younger.

"The rest should decide on what to do from here. You might want to call the Board of Governors … or wait until the situation is more clear. They might provide unneeded distraction."

Minerva McGonagall answered, "We shall work out details."

Harry concentrated and traveled …

… and found himself outside a ramshackle shack. He would have to ensure he used the minimal magic necessary to do this job but, luckily, Riddle Manor was quite a distance away and this shack was hidden.

Having been through the shack and its defenses in other worlds, Harry made quick work of them. He left the most obvious so that if Voldemort checked, there would be no apparent difference. It wouldn't have worked had he not been a Parseltongue.

Soon, he had retrieved the box and once again traveled …

… and the sword of Gryffindor hung right where Dumbledore displayed it to demonstrate his own power. He only had to call it and it disappeared from the case and reappeared in his hand.

Harry paused for a moment and considered what he should do. He could retrieve all the items right now … even Gringotts was not outside his reach … and get rid of all the bits and bobs or he could just concentrate on Harry and ensure sufficient plans were in place for him to move on.

Decisions, decisions … a combination of both. He would write down the details and ensure Madam Bones had them. He would then take care of the scar … and see what happened.

He accioed a piece of parchment and quill and quickly wrote out the locations of all Horcruxes to the best of his knowledge and, ensuring he had everything he traveled …

… and found himself back where he had started.

He looked around and the staff, visitors, champions, and Ministry personnel were still there. "Okay. I need to destroy a dark artifact. Let's do this outside or go to the seventh floor – there's a room that will work."

After some discussion, to the Seventh Floor they went. Crouch Junior was still being dragged along as Amelia had not had time to question him yet. The Traveler was soon pacing in front of the painting of the dancing trolls. When the door appeared, he grinned. "Welcome to the Room of Requirement."

Everyone entered to see a strange sight. On one side was a stone area, surrounded by protective spells. The other side had an infirmary bed. Fawkes was placed on a large ashtray – something Igor had been thinking of actually (a place where the small phoenix could sit comfortably).

Also, behind a locked glass, was Ravenclaw's Diadem. Filius Flitwick had to be physically restrained and told exactly what putting it on would do. He was quite outraged, as were the other staff.

The Traveler put the box down and moved everyone back. "Okay. This is another item with a piece of Voldemort's soul." He used his magic to open the box and everyone could see the ring. Before anything else could happen, the Traveler quickly hit the band as hard as he could … and the ring started oozing black smoke. The audience was horrified to see the face of Voldemort appear and then disperse. The scream was also quite unpleasant.

Harry passed the parchment to Madam Bones. "The list of the remaining parts of Voldemort's soul and where they are."

Her eyes were wide as she quickly read the list. They became even wider. "You also list …"

Harry nodded. "His current location, along with his loyal follower, Peter Pettigrew."

She was confused. "Pettigrew was killed by Black. Everyone knows this."

The Traveler groaned as Harry started protesting. "We saw Pettigrew last year but Fudge wouldn't listen to us. Sirius is my Godfather – he never even had a trial!"

Everyone was now looking at Madam Bones, even the visitors from France and Karkaroff. She looked gobsmacked. "No trial?"

Harry shook his head. "He would have turned himself in if Fudge hadn't ordered him kissed without even talking to him."

She sat heavily in one of the chairs. "Damn. This is a Merlin-Damned mess!"

The Traveler said, "Well, just imagine what would happen if all of these things were taken care of before Fudge and Umbridge returned from their … 'Conference'."

Amelia suddenly had a hungry smile. "Do you think we can have everyone ready for trial in two days?"

There seemed to be no disagreement from those in the room. The Traveler thought it was quite possible.

"Okay. We have to take care of the scar now. But first." The Traveler scanned the stone and ring and saw it was clean if cracked. He picked it up. "Harry. Take this." He did so, hesitantly. "And repeat this:" The Traveler gave another list. Harry looked dubious, but did as he was asked.

"As the Last of the Peverell Blood, I, Harry James Potter, claim the Resurrection Stone of Cadmeus Peverell as my own!" He then took his Invisilbility Cloak and put it around his shoulders. He took the Wand up. And he was wearing the ring. Taking a deep breath, he said, "As the Last of the Peverell Blood, I hereby confirm that I have reunited the heirlooms of the Peverell Brothers and take responsibility for whatever doing so requires."

Suddenly, on one side of the room, an archway formed. It was covered by a cloth hanging from the top. And those who recognized it were terrified. Especually when a figure stepped out.

It moved until Harry was facing it sex feet away. "Who claims to be Master of Death? Who has gathered my Hallows?"

The local Harry spoke up,. "Well, … I gathered the three items, but I don't rightly think I can claim Mastery over Death."

The figure looked at him. "You hold the three items. You can command me! Or use my ring there – call back the shade of a loved one."

Harry was taken aback and asked curiously, "I could do that? Would it hurt them?"

"What does it matter? You are master. What if there us some discomfort? Just twist the ring and call those who went before and they will appear!"

Harry shook his head. "No. It isn't right. As much as I miss them, I shouldn't be calling them back just to chat – it's not my place."

The figure looked at the teenager. "Then perhaps you shall order me to give you everlasting life. Outlive all your enemies – enjoy watching them all to their graves, defeated by a foe they cannot fight."

Harry shook his head. "No. That isn't right either. When it's my time to die, I should die. Dying isn't a defeat – it's normal. I'm not going to upend the natural order for some weird idea of living forever."

"Then what would you have of me, _Master_?" the figure asked.

Harry shrugged. "Well, honestly, you can have the items back if you want them. I'd like the cloak cause it was my dad's, but maybe you're supposed to get it back. The only thing I'd ask is that you take the parts of Tom that he left here … he's supposed to be one of yours already and he cheated."

"Pieces?"

Harry nodded and pointed to his scar. "I'm told I have a piece of Tom Riddle in my scar here. My Headmaster tried to make it stick to me but this guy," he pointed to the traveler, "said he'll help get rid of it. Maybe cause it's, well, part of a dead man, maybe you can take it easier? And take the part that's left in that crown thingy over there?"

"With all the power of Death, you only ask me to take the things back that belong to me already? And nothing else?"

Harry shrugged. "It's not my power to have."

The figure looked at the boy and laughed. Loud and long. "You are chosen well! He who has left my list guided you to being Death's Master – but he knows that such is a lie. I am well pleased by you. I will do as you ask"

The Traveler chuckled. "Don't let him fool you, even I will eventually fall to Death. It might be a while – but nothing is eternal. Nor should it be."

Death nodded. "Do you know where the other parts of this soul are?"

The Traveler nodded. "I planned on sending them on to you over the next few days. There's a snake holding a part, a Cup holding another part, a Locket, and finally the last piece of consciousness is attached to the last part. That currently is in a made-up body."

Death nodded. "Hold the items, Master, until the last of these pieces are gathered. Call me then. I shall come and reclaim them … and the wand and stone. You may keep the cloak as a gift." Death raised its arm and two pieces of soul not attached properly flew from Harry's forehead and the Diadem. "We shall meet anon."

Death retreated back into the veil and the room removed it from view.

The Traveler looked at the others. "Okay. Not exactly what I was expecting. I've never actually met Death before."

Those looking at him were shocked – they thought he had planned this.

Amelia said, "Early tomorrow, I will come back with a team of Aurors and help retrieve the rest. We will have the trials the day after." She turned to the Local Harry. "Inform your Godfather, if you can, that I will ensure he gets a fair trial if he shows up."

The Traveler nodded. Harry said, "I'll send him an owl. He'll answer it for me."

Harry was asked to return by himself afterward by Madam Maxime. He nodded, confused but agreeable.

The Ministry personnel and Karkaroff agreed to keep this to themselves until it got resolved and then left. Karkaroff was going to pray to Aphrael for the first time – he though it prudent that he get to know his new Goddess.

The Heads of House also retreated after promising their cooperation. Snape was uncharacteristically quiet and non-confrontational.

The Traveler looked curiously at the remaining people: All from the French delegation.

Lady Hyacinth looked at the Traveler. "You and your counterpart shall enjoy our reward for your part in saving the members of my family. Fleur shall thank the young one … personally … when he returns after sending off his message. I shall take care of your reward." The beautiful figure before him was definitely not the image of an innocent lass: This was the Matriarch of the French Veela – and she was Sex and Lust personified at that moment. Harry had a good idea of what was coming even as Appoline and her husband, with Maxime, left the room and the room changed to a configuration with two bedrooms. Fleur waited in one for the boy-who-lived.

Lady Hyacinth took the Traveler into the other.

A/N: There will be one more chapter. It went places that I mostly planned. Except that last bit. I'm a pervert – what can I say? Also, I had a choice between Death appearing and Igor helping under Aphrael's guidance in his mind – I picked Death. The other would have required Harry almost die.


	14. Pt3: The Worst Cockup

A/N: Lemons found on HPArchive story 1690 Trysts of the Lone Traveler. Except for a single excerpt, I will be skipping over what happened between the Traveler and Lady Hyacinth. And I will not be describing Harry and Fleur because in this case, Harry is fourteen and that's a bit young for me to describe from my own moral standpoint. It happens – I won't be talking about it though.

Also, there will be at least one more chapter. I was going to wrap it all up in this chapter, but blame Luna … and Aphrael. They intruded very heavily and so all of a sudden I will need at LEAST one more chapter (I think just one) to finish this arc.

Title: Pt3: The Worst Cockup

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

 _'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

 _FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos_

* * *

(Trysts Chapter 7)

* * *

"Unbelievable." It didn't come out that clearly but his meaning was obvious. "I think I'm going to nap now."

Lady Hyacinth grinned at her dozing bed partner. Checking the time with a spell, she saw it was dinner time. She quickly dressed, leaving him asleep and exited the room. She found her granddaughter leading the younger Harry out of the other room provided.

He looked quite satisfied and nervous all at once.

"Mr. Potter. This time with Fleur was an honor debt. Our nature cries out to repay those who can claim a debt of this manner from us. I hope that Fleur explained that this was not intended as a permanent relationship – even if that might change in the future."

Harry nodded. "She told me." He blushed and smiled shyly. "It was brilliant though. I've heard about it but had never done it."

She smiled kindly at him. "If you are willing, I would ask you not to tell stories to the other boys – they would misunderstand and it would be better for Fleur if this did not happen."

Harry's eyes widened as he protested. "I would never! On my honor!"

"Good. I think your little lady friend will be happy with what you may have learned when you get to that place in your relationship."

Harry was confused. "Lady friend?"

"The girl who was with you today."

"Oh! Hermione! NO! She's just my friend!" Harry was quite assertive in protesting.

Hyacinth laughed as Fleur giggled. "You may find that friendship now is the best basis of becoming lovers later. But that is for you to decide."

Harry paused as he thought about that. "I guess … I never thought about it that way."

"You are young yet. You will learn. But you will keep this to yourself?" He nodded. "Tell your friends that you were kept back to talk about what happened and to plan for the future. Concentrate on the fact your Godfather will soon be free."

Harry nodded enthusiastically. He was about to rush out the door but stopped. He turned to Fleur and said with a shy smile, "Thank you, Fleur, for the wonderful experience. I hope you find true love in the future." He darted his head forward and kissed her cheek before quickly exiting the room as though the hounds of hell were at his ankles.

Fleur was shocked. "I did not expect such _chevalerie_ from a teenage boy. It is a surprise."

Hyacinth smirked like a satisfied cat. "Having spent time with an older version, I am not as surprised as you are. But you enjoyed yourself?"

Fleur smiled and nodded, a bit of a blush on her cheeks.

"Good. Please tell our hosts that I will be keeping our Visitor busy for most of the evening in this c _hambre de requirement_ and so we shall not be available."

Fleur nodded, blushing more heavily. " _Oui, grand-mère._ " She quickly exited to go to dinner as well.

Lady Hyacinth smiled at her kin and called for Dobby to provide a dinner for after Harry the Traveler's nap. She, herself, was feeling quite energized.

She returned to the chamber, returned to her _au natural_ state, and enjoyed contemplating the man in the bed. He had been much more than she had anticipated. At times a Veela liked it rough – and he had provided quite well. But she could feel no anger or hatred or attempt to control her maliciously. He did take control quite deliciously when the occasion warranted.

After a good thirty minutes, the Traveler stirred and she said, "Hello, Lover. Come and eat and renew yourself – we have much more time tonight."

She found the lazy grin he returned quite sexy.

* * *

(Trysts Chapter Seven Remainder)

* * *

Although they had fallen asleep sated just a couple of hours before, Harry suddenly woke up feeling a certain wrongness. He didn't understand it. Carefully disengaging from his bed partner, Harry used spells to freshen himself and quickly dressed.

The urgency of his actions meant that he was not as quiet as he could be and his bed partner also woke up. "Harry?" she asked sleepily. "What is it?"

He looked over to the Lady Hyacinth and replied, "I don't know. There is something wrong nearby and I must find out what it is."

Curious, the Veela Matriarch also quickly dressed (well, enough for this time of night) and followed her lover down the hallway. Seeing Harry pause, she did as well. Both listened and suddenly they each could decipher the muted noise in the background. It was a girl crying.

Moving to a tapestry on one wall, Harry slowly moved it aside to find a small girl huddled behind it, her whole bearing a study in misery. She was dressed (if you could call it that) in just her knickers: No top, no shoes, no skirt. It was also very chilly because it was February.

Lady Hyacinth was horrified to find the small child out and unprotected. But it was nothing to Harry's immediate fury. He tried to dampen it as much as possible but it was very difficult. Pulling his wand he accioed a warm blanket from … somewhere. He didn't care really where it came from. When it arrived he carefully unfolded it and wrapped it around the small girl.

* * *

Luna Lovegood had once again been locked out of her common room and was, again, without clothes. Somehow she had maintained her knickers. She was so cold. She finally found a tapestry with enough covering that the cold air did not come behind it. She was feeling so sad that she cried a bit – as much as she tried to avoid that.

After a couple of minutes, however, a sudden movement of the tapestry alerted her. She looked up to find that man who had come during the second task earlier that day. There was a also a beautiful woman with him.

She tried to stifle her tears but it was not working. The man's anger was palpable to the small girl and yet somehow she found comfort in it. She wondered if the nargles had finally infected her with their insanity. The man had performed a spell and suddenly he had a very large blanket in his arms. And Luna was torn between confused and relieved when the man gently placed the blanket around her, covering her and warming her all at once.

She was just luxuriating in the newfound warmth when she heard the pretty lady ask the man, "Who is she?"

She was surprised and a little confused by the man's quiet answer. "She is perhaps the kindest and most innocent soul in Hogwarts – possibly in all Magical Britain. Her name is Luna Lovegood."

Luna was about to ask the man how he knew her name when they were interrupted by another sound. She cocked her head to decipher it but it sounded to her … like the wooden flutes that were played by pixies or fairies … and not the small weak ones but the ones that came from Underhill.

The woman was about to say something but the man motioned her to silence and watched. Luna was surprised to see a small girl, barefoot and with grass stains, coming around the corner, playing a thoughtful tune upon her pipes. She, like the two adults, watched as the young girl played and danced down the hallway. Her dark hair was a compliment to her exotic features. Luna decided that she was prettier than any girl she had ever seen or known.

The small girl stopped right in front of all three. Luna realized something and gasped. "No shoes!" Noooo! The girl would be cold like she had been. Almost desperately, Luna opened the blanket that she was wrapped in, hoping the girl would come to her and get warm.

With a smile, the small girl did come and Luna diligently wrapped the blanket around the much smaller girl and cuddled her against her body, hoping it was enough to warm the girl. Somehow, though, this made her really tired and she ….

* * *

Harry Traveler looked at the small, resolute face cuddled right up below Luna Lovegood's sleeping face. He suspected that this was the first restful sleep Luna had gotten in a while.

Lady Hyacinth didn't know what to make of the small girl child who had suddenly appeared. "And who is _she_?"

Harry saw the small shake of Flute's head and said, "She's Flute. She's … a magic user I've met up with before. She goes where she will and has, I suppose, decided to visit here. It's just as well. I did not expect Luna to fall asleep so quickly." Flute gave a small approving smile.

"What do we do?"

Harry conjured the Patronus which reflected Aphrael's love and gave it a message. He hoped that Professor Flitwick would arrive soon. "I've called for Luna's Head of House."

Filius Flitwick was cheerfully getting ready for bed when suddenly he had a new arrival into his rooms. He recognized it immediately from earlier in the day. "Professor Flitwick. Urgent. 7th Floor near the Tapestry of the Charge of the Light Brigade. I found a Ravenclaw student in poor circumstances. Come quickly."

Quickly donning his robes and grabbing his wand, the Ravenclaw Head of House quickly left his quarters to fill this request. In a very few moments, he found the older Harry Potter and the French Champion's Grandmother waiting for him. Potter pointed to the wall and he found one of his Claws sleeping in the hallway, cuddled up to a small girl who was watching him.

"What happened?"

Filius was very nearly as angry as Harry had been when he heard the exact details. That one of his Claws was being so systematically bullied offended him greatly. He very nearly got frustrated, knowing Albus Dumbledore would limit the punishments he could meet out – and then he remembered that Dumbledore had his own problems. Filius suddenly grinned as only those of Goblin blood could. "I will take care of it." He paused. "Perhaps I could use some help returning her to her bed?"

Harry shook his head. "No. She probably hasn't had a good sleep for a long time. I and Lady Hyacinth will take her to the Room of Requirement and watch over her. That will give you time to prepare your response for your House and its prefects."

Flitwick nodded. "Well, let's get her settled. I would see how the arrangements are to ensure they are appropriate, even if I have no doubt of your character."

Harry nodded. He gathered the small girl with the even smaller girl in his arms and picked them both of as a pair somehow. Flute was ensuring that Luna stayed asleep and the group retreated back to the Room of Requirement.

Lady Hyacinth walked back and forth and envisioned some changes before opening the door. Instead of a hall with two bedrooms running off of them, there was now one large bedroom with two bathrooms to each side. On one side was a king-sized bed and that was obviously for the Matriarch and Harry. On the other side was a smaller bed with hangings. Looking at it, the Professor saw that it would be very cozy for a girl of Luna's size plus one small visitor. He nodded in approval as Harry placed the two girls in the bed. Luna snuggled deeper down, holding Flute protectively.

Before Flitwick could voice his approval, Flute trilled a few notes through her pipes. Harry was curious. "Tonight? Are you certain?" Trill. "If you say so." He looked up. "Winky!"

There was a pop and suddenly the morose looking Winky was standing in the room. "Winky be called?" Her voice had only the slightest hint of a slur.

Before Harry could answer, Flute trilled her pipes. Winky looked over and, being a magical creature, immediately recognized exactly who and what she was facing. Instead of talking to Harry, Winky asked the Goddess, "What does Great One need of Winky?"

Even though he had Goblin blood, Filius was not as attuned as those who were pure goblin and so was very confused. Harry and Hyacinth just watched calmly and only Harry was not curious as Flute piped out her answer to the house elf.

When Flute finished, Winky said, "Winky bonds to Luna Loveygood and has family again. Winky then goes and finds all Loveygood things and brings them to the Come and Go Room tonight. Winky makes list of who was taking each Loveygood thing if Winky can tell and gives list to Goblin-Professor tomorrow before breakyfast. And then Winky goes and makes certain Loveygood father is properly cared for and eating. Is Winky getting it right?" Flute trilled her pipes in agreement. Winky nodded. "Winky bonding now!"

Flute turned her head and nudged the girl she was sleeping with, who woke up groggily. "Huh?" The girl pointed at Winky.

Winky said, "Winky be bonding with Loveygood tonight and then helping Mistress Loveygood get things from where theys be hidden."

Luna tried to understand that but was so very tired. All she heard was the Winky would be helping her find her things and bonding. She reached out her hand and Winky rushed forward to take it. "Welcome to the family." Flute also put her hand on the two hands and trilled through her pipes.

The spectators were amazed at the light which the bonding threw off. Luna smiled groggily and said, "Winky is my family now." She knew it but didn't consciously understand it yet – she wasn't awake enough. It had been far too long since she had a good night sleep and she wanted to go back to her dreams – much more pleasant than those she had been having.

Winky had a joyful look as she said, "Winky goes and Winky does!" She then popped out.

Luna quickly fell back asleep.

Flute trilled her pipes at Harry. "Yeah okay. I can do that." Flute looked disagreeing and trilled again, a much longer passage. "Tonight?" Trill. "Now?" Trill again.

Harry sighed. "Lady Hyacinth, can you watch over Flute and Luna without me? Flute is sending me on an errand."

Lady Hyacinth was far beyond her depth and had no clue as to exactly what was going on but she knew she was witnessing something important. There was something about the newest little girl that set her senses on full alert but not in a bad way. She instinctively agreed that whatever the little girl wanted the little girl should get. "I can take care of them. And you can just call me Hyacinth, Love."

Harry nodded and turned to Flitwick. "Tomorrow at breakfast we can take care of things? Winky will have a list of Luna's belongings and where they were found by then."

Professor Flitwick nodded. "I will agree to that. I find no fault with her accommodations tonight and am satisfied she is safe. I look forward to receiving the list."

Once everyone was settled, Flute fell asleep too. It was very tiring having her consciousness in two places at once and Sparhawk was trying to wake her up back on Elenia. It wasn't important but she probably shouldn't keep her father … or her husband Talon … waiting.

Harry looked at the peacefully sleeping little girls and ordered his plans in his mind. Without his abilities, this would be difficult. With his abilities – it was possible. It would just be tedious and tiring. Harry concentrated on the first step of his plan and _traveled_ …

* * *

Lady Hyacinth had fallen asleep watching the two girls, somehow finding joy in watching such a common and domestic scene. It reminded her of her granddaughters when they were younger – the two would often be found having moved into one bed, the older girl protectively wrapping the younger away from all possible harm.

Fleur and Gabrielle often seemed closer than twins.

She was interrupted in her sleep after two hours when her lover from the night before returned. "Harry! You finished your errands?"

Harry looked, in that instant, infinitely weary. "Oh, God. I've been to four different universes and six different times. How long have I been gone from here?"

She cast a spell and replied, "Two hours."

Harry sighed. "It's been … a bit longer for me. Flute has arranged a gift for Luna, whom she has claimed as her very own. It could have been a simple retrieval but Flute decided for a much more showy comeuppance for those who bullied and made fun of her. No matter what punishment they get from Filius, Flute's going to make them feel much, much worse."

Curious, she asked, "Exactly who is Flute? That house elf called her Great One."

Harry smirked a bit. You'll find out in the morning. I wouldn't want to ruin her fun. I think you'll be impressed."

The Lady sighed but accepted that satisfaction had to wait. "We're not going to be playing any more bedsports, not with the two girls here, but we can cuddle."

Harry laughed quietly. "For all that you're a powerful leader of your people – you're still a pretty girl who likes to cuddle after sex. Somehow, I'm not surprised."

Hyacinth grinned. "It's the best part, sometimes."

The two were soon entwined together under the duvet on the king-sized bed. Hyacinth quickly fell asleep while Harry ordered his memory of his 'simple errand' on his journey to somnolence.

* * *

A/N: Cliffhanger. Ahhh … screw it. I won't hang you here. I will at least give you all a taste of the extra that Luna and Aphrael made me write. I was going to gloss over the errand but decided some detail will be amusing. Here's the first part. The rest will be in the last (cross my fingers again) chapter of this arc.

* * *

Errand Pt 1

Harry knew that to accomplish Flute's request, he would need money. Galleons, specifically. However, every world he had been in had either a holder of the Potter accounts or the funds had been dispersed to help out in that world.

Also, he wasn't that sanguine about moving large piles of Galleons from any world to another because even if it was a very small percentage of the overall number, the imbalance could eventually destroy the financial system of the world that lost the Galleons even if it did, properly handled, help the world they arrived in.

Suddenly, Harry realized that there was one exception to this: His original world. He and all his friends and family had been massacred – and he had never made arrangements for the remaining wealth that he owned there. Also, according to God, that world was doomed anyway – at least as far as the wizards went – and so creating a possible economical Armageddon my removing money would, in the long run, do very little damage to anyone he wanted to protect.

Mostly the greedy were left, and the blood purists. Others were run out of Britain quite quickly.

And so, he would 'reassign' the Potter and Black vaults from his home world to his current endeavour. And so he made that his first stop.

* * *

Goldhook was terrified. Since his father had taken over, he had been lording his family's new status over all those who had been defeated and there was nothing that any of them could do about it.

He had been watching when Griphook had faced the last of the family of Ragnock, anticipating their most hated rival house becoming extinct. The sudden disappearance of the Sword of Gryffindor (Lone Traveler: Initiative: Chapter 9 I think) which had resulted in his father's death had upset all political power in the Nation.

He was now open to attack from those who had despised his father – or despised him personally. The only answer to this was, as it usually was: Money.

This was why he was going to the Vault that his father had gained control of after the Wizard's had created that whole mess with the Blood Traitor Massacre. Many vaults were without heirs and, while his father had seemed to follow Ministry Law in turning over the proceeds, he had in fact kept this one safe – the largest one. His father had also siphoned off a portion of all the other vaults that the Ministry was claiming. As a result, the former Potter Vault held the wealth of Nations.

He would need this if he was to reclaim power for his clan from the clan who had ultimately stolen power back from his father. He reached the vault and performed the new unlocking procedure, only known to his father and his father's children – of which he was now the last.

Opening the great door, he looked up …

* * *

The patrols out looking for the last of the traitors heard a cry of utter despair from down the tunnels. Looking at each other, they then broke into a run. They were extremely shocked and pleased to find this particular goblin whom Ragnok the VIII had specifically wanted to gut himself. The traitor was standing in front of the old Potter vault.

As they took the traitor into custody, they glanced into the, as expected, empty vault. It was well known that the Human Ministry had claimed all of the estates of those they classed as Blood Traitors. Why Goldhook was here was a mystery – but completely unimportant in the end. They would be rewarded well for capturing this vermin.

They grinned in anticipation of meeting up with their leader.

* * *

Errand Part II:

It was early in the morning of January 12, 1982. The Registration Office for the Ministry for Magic was experiencing another very slow day.

The most interesting thing of that day … even that month … was just walking through the door.

One of the clerks groaned. The other looked at him curiously. "What?"

"See that bloke who just walked in?"

"Yeah."

"He's that crackpot who started publishing the Quibbler last year." The wizard was disdainful.

The second one was not, however. He had started reading the Quibbler because with what had been happening, the Wizarding World needed a laugh. Xeno Lovegood had started publishing on the occasion of the birth of his daughter. That was a year ago.

Whatever else Lovegood might be, he was more interesting than sitting around doing virtually nothing. So he asked his companion, "Got something better to deal with? It's been dead boring – maybe it'll be fun."

The first clerk looked dubious, but nodded.

The man came over and asked, "Hello. Can I get the forms for registering a new magical species and licensing exclusive Breeding and Sales rights?"

The second clerk hid his grin. "Sure, Gov'na. What species?"

Glancing around at the empty room, Lovegood finally replied, "Have you read the Quibbler before?"

"Yes. I absolutely love it. I look forward to it each month." He was totally honest.

At that, Lovegood gave a relieved smile. "Oh, good. Than you know about the Crumple-Horned Snorcack."

The first clerk could barely contain his contempt as the second could barely contain his amusement. "Sure! Sure! It's always good to hear about the continuing hunt for those buggers."

Lovegood nodded. "Well, I am certain I will succeed soon. And I want to set up a birthday present for my daughter for the future. And so I wanted to register before anyone got the chance."

The first clerk was dubious. "You've found these creatures?"

"Not yet. But it can't be too long."

"If you never find them or if they're found to be dangerous, this registration would be a waste of you Galleons. Are you sure you want to do this?" the man asked. He might dislike this character, but he was mostly honest. There was nothing illegal about what he was doing – but it was so very weird.

Lovegood sighed. "I know. But a few Galleons for my daughter's future happiness is worth it."

"It's your money," the clerk shrugged.

The two clerks helped him complete the registration form. It did include the notice that if the creature was deemed more dangerous when found than Class XX (like a pixie) that this license would be void. It also required a One Galleon fee for each Snorcack that was sold in the future. The license was good for twenty-five years. (Unlike Muggles which limited things to Five or Seven years, the Wizarding World operated on the longer view – made things less likely to change unexpectedly.)

When it was over and the fee was paid, Lovegood pulled out two small sacks. "I know that bribery is illegal – which is why I didn't do this until the paperwork was filed. But I want this as a secret for my little girl. Here's a small gift for each of you to keep this quiet until we find them and go public – after finishing the certification as to their class of course. Alright?"

The two clerks looked at each other and shrugged. "No problem, Gov'na," the second clerk said. "We weren't planning on saying anything anyway."

"Well, then a small gratuity for your help."

"Thank you," both said and accepted the small sacks. After the man left, they looked and found a hundred Galleons in each bag.

"A whole lot of money for nothing – but he's an odd one," the first clerk said.

The second one laughed. "Well, as he said, it isn't a bribe cause there's nothing illegal we've done here. A few nice things for the kids – he's odd but a nice bloke for all that."

The first clerk shrugged. "Yeah, I suppose."

Odd Lovegood exited the Ministry and found the man who was investing in his daughter's future dreams. He had protested that it was unnecessary but the man had been adamant. They returned to Gringotts and filled out a few forms.

If he ever found the creatures, he had only to bring back verification from the Ministry and the vault to start up the breeding business would become active in his daughter's name. Otherwise, it would be transferred to a few different families if the creature was not found within the twenty-five year initial license period. Until that time, the goblins would be using the vault entirely as investment and growing the principle. So even if he never found the creature, in twenty-five years his family would be extremely well-off.

* * *

Errand Part III

Harry Potter, the Lone Traveler, entered Gringotts.

Upon introducing himself, he was led into the office of the Head of Gringotts. After some small talk and some verification that his local counterpart and the Wizarding World as a whole seemed to be moving in a more positive direction, Harry got down to business.

"I have come here for … well, a favor. And one I am willing to pay for," he said.

"A favor?" the Goblin asked.

Harry sighed. "You remember how I obtained a Snorcack for Luna Lovegood?"

The Goblin nodded. "She has since paid for several more to begin breeding them as pets for Wizarding children. She returns a commission for each one sold. It has become a lucrative business for us and the creatures seem to enjoy it. We have actually started breeding many more to export them to other Magical communities in partnership with the Lovegood Clan."

"Good. If I were to pay for each one, how many could I take delivery on? The caveat is that I need as wide a range of genetic diversity as I can get."

The Goblin was surprised. "Why is it so important? And where would you take them? Gringotts and the Lovegood Clan have exclusive rights to sell them – we have made certain."

"I know. I need to repopulate the species in another dimension. I am operating under the request of a Deity to do so. The Lovegood girl has become one of hers and she likes doing nice things for those who follow her."

"A Deity you say?" the Goblin asked skeptically. "Which one?"

Harry gave a tight grin. "One you likely do not know. Her name is Aphrael, the Child-Goddess of Styricum. She's decided to branch out a bit."

"We've never heard of this … Deity," the Goblin said. He was not calling his victim ... er, cusstomer ... a liar – that would be rude. But skepticism was healthy.

Harry recognized the tone. "Do you mind if I cast one spell? It shall do nothing which will harm you or yours and will help you understand."

Somewhat interested, the Goblin sat back. "Go ahead," he said and motioned with his hands.

Harry quickly cast the Patronus and gave it a message to take to Aphrael that the Goblins were ... uncertain of what he was saying.

Very quickly a portal opened into the office and Flute came walking through – stepping on air, playing her pipes all the while. She walked down until she was on the desk and then sat down cross-legged and looked at the Goblin.

He could feel the divinity of the creature which just appeared from … elsewhere and sat down on the table right in front of him. He swallowed.

Goblins, as a matter of policy, attempted to avoid the displeasure of any Deity they might run into or that might be around. Upsetting a God or Goddess was not an advisable path and very rarely ended up with any profit. The small vicious smile of the Girl-Goddess in front of him did not make him very comfortable.

"Your Holiness!" He jumped out his chair and bowed deeply before the image of the small girl. "The Goblin Nation stands ready to aid you or your agent in any manner that we can. What do you ask of us?"

"Well, Harry pretty much asked what I wanted him to. How many Snorcacks can you afford to sell?" she asked the Manager.

"We have managed to breed eighty or so since we began – we only started very recently. And most of these are from only 8 or so breeding pairs."

Aphrael had an unhappy look on her face at that, which caused the Goblin to be very uncomfortable. Suddenly, she had an idea. "I know. How about I help gather some more? Harry will pay for them and everybody will be happy. Do you agree?"

The Deity's smile did foster the approval he was hoping for – it reminded the Manager of those red-headed menaces that had a brother that worked for them. Good business men they may be, but they had a tendency to prank even the Goblins. It was allowed only because they provided much profit. But when faced with a Deity … "Certainly, Goddess. That will be fine."

Aphrael crowed in victory. "Follow me!" She opened the door and left the room. Her next action almost caused the Manager to quake in his boots – this little Goddess caused him more fear than any enemy he had ever faced in competition or battle.

A/N: Cliffhanger! Aphrael is going to have some fun with the Goblins – she is a Goddess who likes her pranks. And Harry has a few more stops to take care of things. So one more chapter … I think.


	15. Cockups and Snorcacks now Separate

Okay. This arc was getting out of control ... it just keeps adding to itself. It being now at LEAST 6 chapters I moved it to it's own story thread.

STory id 12098294, Lone Traveler: Cockups and Snorcacks.


	16. HHXover Pt1: What of the Future?

Crossover: Hogan's Heroes, Post 3-21 "War Takes a Holiday"

Premise: Hochstetter, upon being "released" from whatever interrogation for falling for the trick and letting the Underground agents go, storms back to Luft Stalag 13 – at the worst possible time. He sees something he shouldn't.

Title: "What about the Future?"

A/N: Commentary at the end

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

 _'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

 _FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos_

* * *

Major Hochstetter, Gestapo Officer in-charge of Hammelburg, was livid.

He had been played a fool and valuable intelligence sources had been lost because of it. He had barely argued himself out of being shot as a traitor but only because there was enough evidence that he had not been taken lightly by the scheme.

In his anger, Sturmbannführer Wolfgang Hockstetter was a man on a mission. He would return to that thrice-damned camp and he would get make them pay.

Such was his blind fury that it was almost unlikely that he succeeded in arriving to the camp without ending in a ditch. The guards at the gate opened it at his angry order to do so.

It was unfortunate for the prisoners that the Major did not stop at Klink's office, which would give the lookout time to ensure that things could be hidden as needed. Instead, fuelled by his hatred of Hogan and his belief that the man was the most dangerous man in Germany, Hochstetter arrived just in time to see the last of the prisoners coming _out of an opening beneath a bunk_!

He was feeling exultant in that moment. Pointing his Lugre, he cried, "EVERYBODY OUT! NOW! OR I BEGIN SHOOTING!"

The prisoners quickly did as ordered. Shultz and his Guards arrived just in time for Hochstetter to be coming out of the building. He closed the door. "Sergeant Shultz! NO ONE IS TO GO IN OUR OUT OF THIS BUILDING UNTIL I PERSONALLY ALLOW IT! IF ANYONE DOES, I WILL PERSONALLY SHOOT THEM AND YOU!"

It was an oversight on Hochstetter's part not to order all prisoners to be rousted out. It allowed a sortie from another building to move to the barracks through the tunnels and tidy up, closing the access and, crossing their fingers, dumping the emergency reserve of soil so that the tunnel entrance looked like it was freshly started and not complete. The prisoners worked quickly and quietly and, when finished, the "tunnel" was far less incriminating in its form.

Colonel Klink, having been rousted out of his own bed by the Guard, walked up to Hochstetter forcing Hogan toward the office at gunpoint.. "Major! What is the meaning of this?"

"SHUT UP, KLINK! WE WILL GO TO YOUR OFFICE AND I WILL MAKE A CALL! AND Until I do anyone who gets in my way will … be ... SHOT!"

Klink noticed something that frightened even him: Hogan had lost his cocky look. This was serious.

* * *

Harry looked at the darkened office which he had just arrived at. Looking around, it seemed somehow … rough. It did not look like a permanent office. It looked more like the kind of office one had on construction jobsite. Then he noticed the insignia on the wall and his blood froze. This was NOT an office where he could be found if his guess was right. Hearing a sound outside, he quickly disillusioned himself and moved to the back wall where he would be unlike to be run into.

The light turned on and he saw an angry man in a black uniform forcing what looked like an American and another German into the room at gunpoint. He motioned for the two to put themselves in front of the desk and moved behind it. He grabbed the phone.

Using some Legilemency, he knew that this man making the call he was about to would be disastrous for at least one of the men in the room – and he knew his history. The American tried to calm him down. "Major! You don't want to do this!"

"You will be SILENT or you will be SHOT! I don't care! You are only alive now because you will soon be tortured for what you know!" Hochstetter had a cruel smile as he said this.

Just as he reached for the phone, something startled the American Colonel – and terrified the German one. A voice, British, called out a word, "Stupefy! Incarcerous!" and then some words in Latin which Hogan knew one of them to mean "silence".

A red light hit Hochstetter, who dropped immediately. Ropes then flew from the empty air and hit Hochstetter. The Major was now trussed up and unconscious on the floor.

Klink gaped while Hogan asked quietly but urgently, "Who's there?"

Harry silently dispelled the disillusionment charm and answered, "Harry Potter. Traveler. What did I just stop from happening?" He saw the German sway back. "You!" Klink motioned to himself and asked silently, "Me?" He still looked terrified. "Yes. Sit in that chair. If you make a move – I can kill as easily as I tie up. Understand?"

Klink said, "Yes, yes. I will sit now." And he did so. He watched, wondering what the hell was going on.

Harry turned to Hogan, "Well?"

Hogan glanced and Klink and answered carefully, "He saw something … that upset him."

Harry rolled his eyes. "What did he see?"

Hogan looked at Harry and forcibly over to Klink and then set his face in a "What the fuck do you expect me to say?" look.

Harry sighed. "Don't worry about him. He won't say anything – I'll make certain. What did this one see?"

Hogan looked over to Klink and back to Hochstetter and back to Harry. He sighed himself and said, "He saw my men coming from a tunnel."

Klink gasped. "A tunnel! You were planning on escaping?"

Hogan rolled his eyes and said, "NO! And that's all I'm going to say right now until I know who you are and what the hell is going on!"

Harry nodded. "Okay. I'm a wizard. I was born in Great Britain in 1980 - likely from an alternate dimension. The war you are fighting is history for me. Due to a bad spell and the need for someone to do the job I'm doing, I have become a universal fix-it man who helps prevent major catastrophes which could end in the destruction of the worlds I visit. It's obvious that something just happened and until I know what I can't fix it."

Hogan looked at him with wide-eyes. Klink asked quietly, real fear in his voice, "Destruction of the world?"

Harry nodded at him. "Yes. What is your name anyway?"

"Colonel Klink. I am Commandant for Stalag 13."

"Stalag?" he asked the American.

"Prisoner of War camp."

Harry nodded. "Yes, Colonel. It is likely that if that man had succeeded, something would have happened which might have changed the outcome of the war – and I would kill myself and all of you here to prevent that. The Nazi regime was the most vile institution in world history and any chance of it winning is worth thousands and millions of deaths easily."

Klink asked, "So Germany loses?"

"In my world. And a good thing. Your people are being destroyed because you elected an absolute madman to be in charge. Hitler is widely acknowledged in future centuries as perhaps the most evil man in the history of mankind."

Klink looked in horror at what this man said and then dropped his face into his hands. "I don't know if I want to know anything more."

Harry replied, "I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news. But now we have to fix this before we can do anything." He turned to Hogan, who was trying to take this in. "Absolute best case scenario: What would you want to happen right now if I wasn't here?"

Hogan thought about it for a moment and said, "Hochstetter decides this is all a mistake and he overreacted – he didn't see anything wrong but imagined it. He's so tired of this camp that he rushes out, orders the guards to return the prisoners to barracks, and drives off. He doesn't remember anything out of the ordinary."

Harry asked curious. "Why not kill him?"

Hogan shook his head. "Certain things are too high profile. A lot of what happens depends on Stalag 13 being ignored by the German High Command."

Klink looked at Hogan incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

Harry interrupted. "We'll get to that. Let's take care of Grumpy Dwarf first."

Hogan snickered. He enjoyed using children's story characters for code names and Grumpy fit Hochstetter perfectly.

"You two, stand over there where you were." Klink and Hogan did so.

Harry disillusioned himself and then removed the ropes and then, "Renervate!"

Hochstetter gasped and opened his eyes. "Obliviate!" Seeing the man in the spell, Harry said in German, " _You tripped and hit your head. This allowed your anger to settle down. You have realized that what you saw was the product of your rage and was actually normal behaviour for prisoners. If you make this call, your future will be ruined. You will stand up, cry out in annoyance and rush to your car to return to your home and job. On the way, you will order the guard to return the prisoners and send the lead guard to the Kommandant's Office. You will avoid coming to or even thinking about Stalag 13 unless you absolutely have to because this camp and its Kommandant annoy you to no end. You will only spend the minimum time here as needed and then leave as soon as you can. Go."_

Hochstetter shook his head and quickly stood up. Seeing Klink and Hogan looking at him like was crazy, he raised his hands in the air and cried, "Bah!" and moved his arms as though washing these out of his mind. He rushed out the door.

Klink and Hogan followed and, from the door, watched Hochstetter do as Harry had suggested. The Prisoners looked over and Hogan gave them an okay sign. They were relieved as they retreated into the barracks.

Hiochstetter quickly left the camp. He was done with this place if he could help it.

The two at the door watched as a confused Sergeant of the Guard made his way to the office. Harry quietly ordered them back into Klink's office – that was where the room was silenced and he didn't need any witnesses he could avoid.

Shultz came into the room and stopped. He then gulped. The Kommandant was standing near his desk, nervous. Hogan was standing to one side. Another man held … _something_ … pointed at him.

"Hogan? Evil bastard or good man?" Harry asked the prisoner.

After only the slightest hesitation Hogan replied, "Good man."

HE was relieved that the man relaxed and motioned him inside. He came in and closed the door. "Put the gun to the side – we don't need any accidents."

Shultz looked at the strange man, British by his voice, and said, "Er. It doesn't have any bullets in it. Avoids any mistakes."

After a moment of looking surprised, the man laughed. Hogan just stood there. Klink looked at Shultz in shock. "How long has it been since you've actually carried a loaded weapon?"

The new man waved it off. "Unimportant. Everyone sit down for a moment."

Harry gathered his thoughts. "Okay. Complete honesty. Colonel Klink. You are an officer in the German Army?"

"Luftwaffe. The 'Air Corps' if you will. But yes, I am a German soldier."

Harry nodded. "Now I am going to ask you a question and I want you to answer honestly. Can you do that?"

Klink nodded.

"I want you to think about the future. And answer this: Do you want to live in a world where that horrible little man who just left has the power of life and death over you and your loved ones? Do you want to see a world where the Gestapo and the SS are the ideal which children strive to be? Do you want to see that creature," he pointed to the picture of Hitler, "achieve his dream of 'Aryan Superiority'?"

Klink actually sat and thought about it for a moment. His eyes would stray between the picture of Hitler and, to Hogan's surprise, the earnest Sergeant, Shultz.

Finally he closed his eyes and sighed and his voice was soft and full of regret. "No. This is not a future I would wish for my people or any family." Klink sighed. "I would have to agree that the Nazi-state is probably the biggest threat to my people – greater than any foreign invader."

Shultz, who had been watching, let his jaw drop. He had never, in his life considered that the Kommandant might say this out loud. He, himself, agreed fully with what the man had just said – he just wasn't comfortable with the words being said out loud where anyone could hear them.

The new man looked at him and said, "And I see that you, Hanz Shultz, Toymaker, agree with what was just said. If you had your way, you would be making the streets of your country full of the sound of children's laughter. This is your ideal world."

Hanz nodded. "It was a terrible day when they took my factory and changed it from making toys to making uniforms and rank insignia for the Nazis. While I was sad, I was also happy when the resistance blew it up."

Harry nodded at the man in sympathy. Hogan was watching this tableau in what could best be described as shock. Every plan he had ever made, every deception, every little thing he had ever said to these men, and he had never tried the absolute truth.

It was at this moment that Hogan realized that for him it had always been "Allies vs. Germans." Except for a few underground members, he considered the Germans beneath him. He realized that the true enemy was not the Germans – but the Nazis. For all his bluster, Klink had never shot one of his men or even seriously harmed them. Get rid of the Nazis and most Germans he knew were not actually that bad.

Hogan considered that, perhaps, he was lacking in empathy. Not a bad attitude for an officer leading a war effort, but not a good trait for being the gentleman he was also purported to be.

Harry said, "Okay. We need to make things status quo. I would suggest that Shultz lead the Colonel to each barracks and calm his people down – Shultz can stay outside of each building looking as though this duty annoys him. He then brings back Hogan and then Klink, Hogan, Shultz, and I (mostly invisible) will go back to Hogan's barracks. Tell the guards that you are interviewing them as regards exactly what happened with the Gestapo. I am certain that most will want nothing to do with this."

Hogan considered that. "That would be nice – sometimes my guys get antsy when they don't know what's happening We don't want anyone to get the bright idea of escaping."

Klink nodded. "Go ahead." He walked to the door and opened it – he saw some of his guard outside, looking curious. "Shultz! Take Hogan to each Barracks and make certain they aren't doing anything foolish. We will question the men at Barracks two when he is done. SNELL!" The Kommandant had the annoyed sound that he often had after dealing with Major Hochstetter and so the Guards were not alerted.

Klink looked at the Guards waiting and said, "Shultz will be busy helping me regard the good Major's visit to find out what's happening. So inform the guard that I expect standard patrols in place! Now!"

"Understood, Herr Kommandant!" The guards quickly retreated.

Within thirty minutes, Hogan and Shultz had returned. Klink asked, "Everyone settled down?"

Hogan nodded. He said to Harry, "Thanks for the suggestion. Some of the guys were ready to start irreversible steps. I got them settled down. I also got word to my own barracks that we'd be having a meeting with the Kommandant but it wasn't anything to worry about. The … damage is being taken care of even as we speak."

Harry nodded. "Okay. Klink has had a bit of wine but has settled down. He is really not looking forward to what I am going to say – but he's decided to face it like a man rather than ignore it."

"How do we do this?"

"I disillusion myself. Klink leads you toward the barracks. Before you go in, Klink takes a report from the Guard to ensure everything is quiet and acts put out that his valuable time is being taken up by this latest Gestapo visit. Annoyed, but doing his duty."

Klink said with an ironic smile, "So, nothing new."

Harry chuckled. "Well, nothing except this time you know what's going on."

Klink sighed. "I'd almost rather not."

"It's your people and your country. If it's to be saved – people like you will have to do their part."

Klink nodded resolutely and stood. "Come! We will go and interview the prisoners!" Klink was using his most officious voice. Those watching nodded in appreciation.

In his normal stooped over fashion, Klink led the group over to Barracks two. The guards from his door followed. After opening the door to the barracks, Klink turned to the Guards. "Keep watch. I and Shultz will interview the prisoners about Major Hochstetter's visit. It will take a while – disturb me only in an Emergency."

"Yawoll, Herr Kommandant!" the two chorused and moved to stand on either side of the door.

In the activity, and due to the poor lighting, Harry had no problem getting inside. Shultz walking in first, as was standard protocol (in case there was danger) and Klink followed and closed the door.

The prisoners were all looking at the two Germans. Klink said, "Mr. Potter?"

To the prisoners' shock, a man dressed as a Brit or American appeared in the middle of the room. "Silencing spells set. Call out to the guards to test them."

Klink nodded. "GUARDS!"

When nothing happened, Hogan moved to the window and peaked out. The Guards were standing there but had not heard. He turned to Harry. "Neat trick."

Harry grinned. "It would be better if no one outside of these barracks heard what's going on."

Hogan nodded. "I agree." He glanced at his men. "At ease, people. Harry is a friend. The Kommandant and Shultz are here on a sort of parole. Harry has some things to tell us so listen up."

Harry nodded. "First, let's make everyone comfortable." He pulled his wand and suddenly there were several comfortable chairs set up. The prisoners cursed quietly while Klink and Shultz sat down. Klink said, "I wish my office chair was so comfortable."

Hogan motioned to his men. Reluctantly, they followed.

Soon, everyone's attention was on Harry.

"My name is Harry Potter – and I am from the future."

A/N: There will be one more part obviously.

I read a fanfiction recently entitled "A Little Bit of Honesty Goes a Long Way" ID 11980995. It's a Hogan's Heroes fic about Klink being interviewed by a relative of a prisoner after the war and why Klink didn't turn them in when he found out. I liked it a lot. And then I thought – what if the Lone Traveler had the chance to create the situation just a bit earlier?

As far as the numbers go (next part) – they are from Wikipedia. Not the most verified source but likely to be pretty true numbers. It makes the idea of making a comedy about WWII … less than tasteful. The sheer horror of the true numbers definitely kills any sense that the situation was humerous at all.

But still, I respect the Holocaust survivors and Jews who fled WWII Germany who acted in the series (the ones who played Lebeau, Klink, Burkhalter, and Shultz). Clay (Lebeau) survived three years in a concentration camp. It was the man who played Klink who insisted that Hogan always win over the Klink character – he would not play in any show which showed Nazi Germans as successful. Each had served the Allies in WWII in real life and, and as Banner (Shultz) once asked, "Who can play a Nazi better than us Jews?" The man who played Hochstetter was also a Jew (American) who served in WWII (Japanese Theatre).

So, while I find the idea of making humour out of the conflict less than funny, I have a great deal of respect for those who actually played the characters, especially the Germans Jews who used the platform as a way of mocking the Nazi platform twenty years after the war officially ended: A final spit in the face toward one of the greatest evils in history.


	17. HH-XO Pt 2: Unpalatable Truth, Logistics

Crossover: Hogan's Heroes, Post 3-21 "War Takes a Holiday"

Title: "Pt 2: Unpalatable Truth and Logistics"

Premise: Hochstetter has been prevented from outing the Heroes. The Traveler helps them to increase their reach.

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

 _'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

 _FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos_

* * *

The men in the room looked at him skeptically.

Harry sighed. "Yes. It sounds like I'm a mental patient. It truth, I'm not from this world – I'm from an alternate. But this conflict you are in is one which is pretty universally the same from one world to the next. There are people who are common pins in the thread of history in many worlds and, unfortunately, Adolf Hitler is one of them.

"A few things I have found upon researching this conflict: Historically, this is named World War II. The World War I is the new name given to what you people currently call the Great War. Compared to this war, the 'Great War' was the smaller one."

Klink asked, "How could this be? There were millions of people killed in that war, on both sides."

Harry nodded. "According to historic records, 11 million dead military, 7 million dead civilians, and over 20 million injured."

Hogan sat back. "And this one?"

Harry sighed. "I don't know injured – I only know dead."

"How many, Guv'na?" Newkirk asked. The room was very certain that the man was speaking of something that was very uncomfortable. This, more than anything else, sobered them.

After pausing a moment with his eyes closed and head bowed, Harry opened his eyes and looked up. "Between 70 and 85 Million dead – three percent of the current world population. Even fifty years later, they are still trying to get an accurate count."

There was silence around the room as they tried to understand this. Finally Hogan asked quietly, "And how many were civilian vs. military?"

"25 Million were military. The rest civilian."

Klink dropped his head in his hands. "The man is a MONSTER!"

Harry nodded. "Especially when you consider who exactly is killed."

Carter asked, "What do you mean?"

Harry looked at the young man who spoke. "A lot of Americans have died and will die – right?"

Carter nodded, grim.

"Compared to the other major players? The American dead don't even count a major percentage." Harry looked at the room. "Both Britain and the US, two of the three major Allied Powers, together lost less than a million people. Military and civilian deaths total for these are about 870,000 – combined. The French lose 600,000 total – a small number considering that France is a major battleground in this war, as it was in the last."

"That's still a lot of French," Lebeau said angrily.

"I know. Compare it to Poland though – and you have no room to talk."

"What happened in Poland?" Hogan asked.

"In France, 41 Million lost 600,000 military and civilian. In Poland, 35 Million originally lost 6 million. 250,000 military. All of the rest were civilian casualties."

There was a deathly silence around the room and the Prisoners looked at the two Germans present with hatred. Harry called out angrily, "Settle down! You want to hate someone? Hate the true Nazis. The Nazis kill more German citizens during this war than they kill Americans and British combined: Of the almost 3,000,000 German civilians killed, only 200,000 or so are collateral damage due to Allied bombing. The rest are killed by the Nazis themselves."

Schultz's face was white and he suddenly cried out angrily, " _Murderers ! Tiere!_ " Murdurers! Animals!

Harry nodded sympathetically. "Germany lost seven and a half million total. Mostly fighting the Russians. Compared to Germany and Russia – Germany and Britain are best friends."

Hogan was thinking quickly. The numbers were out of his ability to understand. "How could so many be killed? That's 6,000,000 cilivian deaths by Nazi action according to you. How many years?"

"In most worlds, six years – 1939 to 1945."

"That's a million a year – 30,000 a day. How can they kill so many?"

Everyone looked at the Traveler. He sighed. "Because unlike military prisoners which are protected by the Geneva convention, civilian labor camps don't fall under the same rules. The Nazis don't have prisoner camps in Poland and in that side of Germany – they have Extermination camps. Thousands of men, women, and children are marched into large ovens and burned alive. Thousands are gassed in large gas chambers using poison. Thousand die being experimented on. Thousands by starvation. Yes. Tens of thousands a day. That's the true nature of Hitler and his closest supporters: Baby killers all of them. And they are proud of it."

He decided to finish the numbers quickly. "The Russians lose 10 Million military, 10 million due to atrocities, and 6 million due to starvation and famine because of this war. China loses 3 and half million military, 8 million due to atrocities, and 10 million due to starvation and famine. Japan loses 3 million total – 800,000 are civilian and most of these are due to collateral damage. Indochina 2 Million, famine. India 2 million, famine. That's a total of 25 million military total, 30 million due to atrocities and crimes against humanity, and 25 million due to war-related starvation and famine." Harry sighed. "And the Nazis are the reason behind it all here and Japan started it in Asia. And compared to Germany, the Japs are amateurs in killing and death."

Hogan stood up and went into his office. He returned with two cheap bottles of alcohol. Newkirk and Lebeau retrieved metal cups and, after only a moment's hesitation, included Klink and Schultz.

When the drinks had been mostly drunk Klink stood up, motioning Schultz to do the same. "Colonel Hogan."

Hogan turned and saw the two Germans standing at attention. He turned and stood at attention in response. "Kommandant Klink."

"I don't yet know the extent of your operations – and it is probably better if I don't know too much. But from now until the end of this war, I and Sergeant Schultz shall do what we can to aid you. If you need something, ask. But be certain that no one sees – it will do neither of us any good if we are shot as collaborators."

Hogan nodded. "We will talk more when there is less attention on us."

Klink nodded and then paused. "Hogan?" Hogan turned back. "I need a promise from you."

"What promise?" Hogan asked.

Klink looked at the Sergeant of the Guard and then back to the Senior POW officer. "I have no family, no children. And it's likely that I will die alone, my dreams of glory ash in my throat. If I am killed accomplishing something vital in the effort to defeat Hitler and his goons, I will go to my reward with pride as I meet my maker. But I must insist on something: If the worst happens, I need your solemn promise that you shall ensure that Hans Schultz survives this war and is not treated harshly by your people."

Hogan looked at Schultz, who looked just as surprised as he was. "Why?"

With tears running down his face Klink replied, "Our children are currently being taught war and hatred and bigotry. I throw my lot in with you _because_ I am a loyal German. I am now just aware of how much Hitler is _not_ true German. If Germany is to heal after this is over, it will be because of people like Schultz. I can think of no more important man to the healing of our children than a toymaker. Do you understand?"

Hogan nodded and saluted. "I give my solemn promise that I shall make every effort to ensure Schultz lives and returns to his profession after the war."

Klink clicked his heals and returned the salute. "Thank you, Colonel. We will go back to our normal duties. I am certain that you can hide Mr. Potter as needed."

Hogan nodded.

"Schultz. Let's go."

The prisoners watched the two Germans leave. All of them were bit surprised at the change they had seen – and none believed that either were faking it.

Harry nodded. "And the first pawn is exchanged for a rook."

Hogan went over to the bunk and hit it twice. Opening it, he looked down and saw a couple guys from Barracks Seven finishing the cleaning. "Okay, fellas. Good job. Finish up and get to bed."

The men in the tunnel murmured their acknowledgement. "LeBeau and Newkirk. Get the guys from Barracks Ten to do the night patrol for downed airmen. We're going to be busy and they're next in the rotation."

"Right away, Guv'na," Newkirk said as the two descended.

"Kinch. Start putting together a report about what just happened. It's going to have to be sent in person with the next group we send to England – it's too sensitive to go over the radio. But put it together, unencoded first, and let Potter look it over."

Harry nodded. "We might want to de-emphasize how I got here and emphasize the intel on the Extermination camps. They won't like it – but at least you can sleep at night knowing that you've done what you can."

Kinch looked at Hogan, who nodded.

"Okay. I'm going to show you the operation and ask for any ways you think we can make it better. God knows we've made it as safe as possible, but there are always ways to improve."

Harry followed Hogan down into the tunnel, Carter on watch in case one of the guards (not Shultz) decided to inspect.

Truthfully, there wasn't much which Harry could improve on. Their electronics were too primitive (compared to starships) for his magic to be used too freely. But Harry did cast a few reparo charms with it shut down and Kinchlo, after inspecting it, grinned and said that it was in far better shape.

A few of the more unstable tunnels were shored up with a few spells including duro charms to make the softer sand surface rock hard. Hogan ensured that a dynamite charge would still destroy them and Harry complied – he hadn't made them permanent; he had put enough power for it to last a couple of years and no more.

Harry also helped duplicate some of the non-counterfeit Deutsche marks they had on hand, thereby making them almost perfect counterfeits. Harry was a bit surprised that his magic didn't consider these as valid money because otherwise he couldn't have magicked up any more. Then again, he could feel the lack of active magic in this world and he didn't know the effect that would have on the Five Laws of Transfiguration.

After a quick trip to the English countryside, Harry's next contribution was something that was a 'Last Resort' magic: He found an area of the tunnel which would not be practical to expand toward and created a hidey hole, warded so that only Hogan and those in his Barracks could access. He then took several ropes and created portkeys to the fields he had checked with the code phrase "Bug the Fuck Out" as their activating command.

Hogan agreed that this would not be a phrase he would normally utter.

If all went to hell and they needed to leave immediately, for example if the Gestapo were to suddenly start killing all the prisoners or any such cataclysmic event, these ropes could transport twenty people at a time.

He also set a ward which was keyed into Hogan only with the code phrase of, "Scorched Earth" which required he be holding a particular item from the Hidey Hole. It was a time delayed spell which would completely destroy the tunnels and get rid of all evidence five minutes after activating. It would give Hogan time to portkey away himself after setting it. Upon Hogan's request, it was also keyed to Newkirk's voice in case Hogan was dead, captured, or otherwise incapable of ensuring the destruction.

Harry also suggested setting Klink up with a line directly to the switchboard and therefore allowing him to call the tunnels if he needed to ensure a secure message was sent.

Tentatively, Klink could call one of several people, depending on who might be in the office and listening: Herr Kinchmayer would be a 'message into town for treats for visiting dignitaries', Sergeant Kirkmueller would be an ostensible 'message to the guards for information or updates', and General Hogmannritter would be for those civilians who might need to be impressed with 'a call to Berlin'.

Anything too close to Hogan's real name was avoided.

Codenames were worked out for a few people: Grumpy was the name for referring to Hochstetter, Sneezy was for Burkhalter, Pinocchio was for Klink and Mister Geppetto was for Schultz. Hilda would be Blue Fairy – Hogan claimed he already knew where her loyalties lay.

Harry and Hogan sat down together when it was nearly 1:00. Hogan sighed. "It's been quite the day." He paused. "Thanks for your help, especially with Hochstetter. I was NOT looking forward to facing a firing squad."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, that would put a crimp on your day. Besides Schultz, how many guards are sympathetic?"

Hogan was taken aback. "Honestly? I don't know. As a general rule, we don't socialize with them. I know that every once in a while something happens but we've been lucky so far. We just assume they're against us – it's safer."

Harry considered that. "Well, from what I've seen and what I know, there were quite a lot of Germans who just did as they were told even though they were against the war because they didn't want their families targeted. I have the ability to read anyone who isn't magical and doesn't have mental defenses. What I need is the ability to interview all of the guards."

Hogan thought about it. "Well, we can outfit you like a Gestapo agent and borrow a car from the Motor Pool. We'd need to get another person … Hochstetter is the only Gestapo agent around here who will show up alone –he thinks he's invincible."

"Someone from town that the guards don't recognize?"

Hogan nodded. "I'd have to get word to our contact there."

"Who's the contact?"

"The barman at Mueller's Hofbrau in town. We pass him a message. Usually we can convince Klink that one of the guys needs to see the dentist or something."

Harry grinned. "Why not use Klink and Schultz without a prisoner? It will be a good, safe start into espionage for them."

Hogan considered his visitor. "How?"

Harry shrugged. "Klink goes into town to get away from the Americans and British POWs – to him, we Allies stink. He has a few drinks. Schultz goes with him and slips a note with the money for a bottle for the Missus that 'Papa Bear needs non-descript man for a caper at Home Base. I will be easily distracted if you try and allow man to slip into trunk of staff car. Papa bear will need man for two days to play German Soldier/SS for this job'."

Hogan considered this. "We can do that." He grinned. "Klink will probably need the alcohol because I can just imagine he'll be nervous."

Harry shrugged. "Or you could always send Newkirk with him in a German uniform as the second guard. I assume your man will recognize him?"

Hogan grinned. "I think that will work."

Harry stood. "I will be back tomorrow at noon and I will arrive here. I'm going to go see if I can get anything that might help you. What kinds of things do you have the most problem getting?"

Hogan considered that. "Well, dynamite is always good. But we can usually get that from stealing from the Germans. What we really could use are things that will help get people out of Germany: Wool of different qualities, needles, thread, buttons – you wouldn't believe how many blankets we've had to sacrifice to make clothes. Money is useful – German, American, British. Even gold and silver would be helpful – sometimes we need to bribe people. We also could use some bars of chocolate and good wine – bribes come in various forms. I don't know … surprise us," Hogan added with some sarcasm.

He didn't really think the man could bring much, but every little bit helped.

Harry got his destination in mind and _traveled_ …

He found himself right where he wanted to be. "Mr. Potter! Welcome back. I assume you're here to spend some of the funds you've left with us?"

Harry grinned. "Yes. I'm helping a few new friends in a non-magical dimension where it's 1943 – and they are working against Hitler's Nazis from inside of Germany. So quite a bit of what I need will be quite strange."

The Goblin account manager sat back and considered this. With a vicious smile he said, "That Muggle did little to endear him or his followers to us. For what you buy on this trip, we'll sell at a very minimum profit. I don't believe my superiors will begrudge this."

Harry nodded his head respectfully. "Death to the Nazis while humiliating them in every way."

The Goblin account manager rubbed his hands together. This would be fun.

* * *

Hogan and his inner circle (sans Newkirk who was playing German Soldier with Klink and Shultz) were waiting at noon for the return of their visitor. Precisely at 12:00, he appeared shaped in blue flame, which winked out. "Miss me?"

Hogan was curious. "Miss you? It's been 11 hours – and five of those were sleeping."

Harry nodded and grinned. "For me, it's been, oh, three weeks? Three weeks. With stops in about four time periods."

"What took so long?" Hogan asked curiously.

Harry held his hand up. "That tunnel which you can't expand south? We need about 20 feet of it."

Hogan led the man there, his own men following. They were soon at the tunnel. Harry strengthened it a bit more – they really didn't need any cave-in in this section. Casting a spell, he shaped door-shaped openings in the wall. When they were done, he pulled different things out of his pocket.

"In my world, we commonly use Magical trunks – bigger on the inside than the outside. Thinking about it, I decided that it was inefficient and too easily seen as magical. What we need here is something that any normal person would see as normal – well, as normal as rooms inside a tunnel could be."

Hogan nodded. "Yeah. I can see that – I do not need to spend my time explaining to people about things I don't know diddly about."

Harry agreed. He put one item in the first door-hole and held it as he turned the normal sized key three times counter-clockwise. The door expanded out until it filled the hole. "From the outside – and the inside – this looks like a normal doorway. But it's actually a magically expanded space. Bombs won't cause any vibration inside of it. I'll key you in so when you leave here, you can take these and prove the weird things you'll have to report when this is all over."

Hogan nodded. "I'd appreciate that – I don't need to spend my twilight years in a mental hospital."

"Right." Harry quickly placed the other doors and returned to the first. "Okay. Here's the key. Turn it once to unlock it. Turn it over three times clockwise and the doorway will shrink again for easy moving. There is a spare key inside of each room on a hook next to the door."

Hogan unlocked the door and went inside, his men following. He found a tailor's workshop – complete with several large rolls of material: Wools of different quality, white cotton, linen, flannel, and a couple of others which were more suitable for women. Most were colors and types commonly found in German, French, or British clothing. There were spools upon spools of threads, hundreds of needles, drawers full of buttons and fasteners of various types.

They would have no problem making anything needed to blend in. Hogan whistled. "Newkirk is going to love this."

They moved and Harry set the second door. Hogan and his men went in and found a storage area for blankets, boots, shoes, and other things. "I had to visit several World War II surplus stores in different countries for this stuff during the late 1940s. This was almost harder than the last door."

Hogan found a room on one side which had Nazi and German uniforms exclusively. "That was the hard part to find: Insignia, ranks, uniforms … the Nazis were not thought fondly of and I had to resort to re-creations in some cases to find enough for you to use for your operations. That cabinet over there lists the proper use of each item according to the German military rules."

Hogan went to the room on the other side and found blankets and other items which might be found in a prison camp and used by prisoners. "In case supplies run short."

Hogan nodded. "This stuff is great."

Harry led them down to the next doorway and set it. "Okay. This room is under a statis charm – spend as little time as possible inside as the charm is only active if there are no people. No more than an hour a day. The cabinets have their own charms which are active as long as the door is closed to that cabinet."

Hogan led his men inside and they found a very large room filled with foodstuffs. Piles of chocolate bars; dated appropriately (Harry had to get some of this stuff made to historic specification), a rack full of wines (German, French, others) all dated from pre-1943; cold storage lockers with sides of beef and pork; cabinets with containers of salt, pepper, and other spices used during the 1940s for food; a huge cabinet with sugar, bottles of molasses; containers with fresh butter; and quite a lot of other foodstuffs both common and exotic, although all available during the 1940s. There were even a few large tubs of fresh greens such as could be found in Germany if one was lucky, as well as apples and other fruits that were common.

One wall had numerous period tools for cooking hanging in plain sight, ready for use.

LeBeau shivered and said reverently, "I am in heaven!"

"Just don't let anyone who isn't in the know see this – I can't imagine the questions you'd get as to how this stuff got here. But you can make certain your people eat enough to stay healthy."

Hogan was dazzled. Too many times rations were cut and belts had to be tightened. This would make a huge difference.

Hogan gave LeBeau the key to this room and ordered him to allow no one access other than himself. Harry set a notice-me-not ward keyed to Lebeau and Hogan exclusively.

As strange as it was to Harry, the Goblins had explained that this was perhaps the most easily sabotaged or misused or poorly rationed materiel in storage. Considering the widespread famine and starvation of WWII and the following years, it would have to be the most jealously guarded room of them all – sans the final one.

The fourth door led to a large room which had twenty bunk-beds. There were showers and facilities for those who were present which wouldn't look out of place in the 1940s. Each item, however, as magically run – the hot and cold water came from Harry's knowledge of magical plumbing that he had learned when he had helped build a better Burrow all those universes ago, and the septic system operated similarly in banishing the wastes. Hogan was shown how any item that wasn't waste was left alone so if money or other jewelry fell in it could be retrieved.

Temporary visitors would be impressed.

The last room, Harry had demanded be the most out of the way. Hogan led him and his people toward a tunnel which was only used for extra places to sleep on the floor because it had caved beyond repair. With the room Harry had brought with the bunks, this would no longer be used for that. Harry quickly strengthened it, set a ward, showing Hogan how to key in Newkirk, keyed in Hogan's inner circle and then set the door in place at the end. Even the tunnel wouldn't be noticed by the other prisoners.

Hogan went in and saw a room stacked with electronic parts in new condition – enough to create and repair any electronic device that might be needed. There were also plans for slightly more advanced radios which Harry suggested he get the plans to London for the Allied effort – any edge was a good one. And then the final reason why this room had to be the most secure: A large safe against one wall. It was only opened with blood – the Goblins had helped to set it so that non-magicals could use it. Inside the large safe were piles of non-counterfeit money, which was enough to necessitate the security. But there were also piles of a thousand 1-oz Gold bars which could be used as currency if needed. "And when the war is done, remember this stuff is illegal to own – so I suggest giving Schultz whatever is left." There were also piles of silver, much larger than the pile of gold as it was easier to sell and to use being much more common. Also, there were drawers with both cut and uncut diamonds, rubies, and sapphires. Set apart were drawers clearly marked as FAKE gems – a way to doublecross those whom deserved it.

It had cost Harry a hefty number of Galleons – but a pittance compared to what he had deposited. And the vaults were growing.

Hogan solemnly accepted this key and put it away. There definitely needed to be safeguards on this room. The POWs made their way back to their barracks, Harry following. Plans still had to be made regarding the caper to interview all the guards and to root out any true Nazi sympathizers.

A/N: Okay – 1 more chapter. This one grew a bit. The final chapter was always the plan for the end of the arc. Klink's scene at the bar in town and the interrogation of the Guards. Let's just say that there will be a few who will soon be facing the Russians.


	18. HHXover Pt3: Loyalty

Crossover: Hogan's Heroes, Post 3-21 "War Takes a Holiday"

Title: "Pt 3: Loyalty"

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

 _'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

 _FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos_

* * *

Wilhelm Klink was very nervous. He was, to all appearances, a standard German Officer going into town for a moment of relaxation. He should be cheerful and smiling. However, while one of the "Guards" that were driving as his Sergeant of the Guard, the second was actually an "enemy" Prisoner of War dressed up as a guard.

Klink had to admit that he played the part well. If he didn't know, he would never have guessed. This made him a little less uncomfortable, emphasis on "little."

Finally, the got to Müllers Hofbräu and parked the car in a spot which was only semi visible to the street, even if it had full access. Newkirk looked in the mirror. " _Kommandant. Settle down. A smile on the face and that confidence that you use when high-ranking visitors come to visit._ " Klink had to admit – the man's German was almost perfect.

Klink plastered a smile on his face. " _Yes. Let's go inside. After the message is given, I will 'notice' you and order you to watch the car."_ Newkirk nodded with a smile, which he quickly got rid of to be a 'Proper German Soldier'.

Klink got out the door that Schultz opened for him and, uncaring if his escort was ready, started moving to the bar.

As he entered, he looked around and smiled – there were a few German Officers. He stopped at the bar. " _Herr Müller?"_ The man nodded. _"A proper German beer, please. My man will pay."_ He motioned toward the Sergeant.

The barman nodded and poured the beer. " _Danke_." Klink walked over to the two Officers. The barman looked to the guards and his eyes widened slightly. Newkirk gave him a wink which calmed him a little but why was this man with the Sergeant and Kommandant of the camp?

Schultz walked up and said, " _Herr Müller, here is for the Kommandant's beer and one for myself as well. Korporal Kirkmüller will have water only – he's driving. Oh – can you fill special orders?"_

 _"Special orders, Sergeant?"_ the man asked.

 _"Something for the wife – I forgot our anniversary."_ He handed a small slip to the man. _"Can you fill this?"_

The barman looked down and his eyes, once again, widened briefly. He glanced over to Newkirk who gave a slight nod – unnoticeable if you weren't looking. " _Let me check – this might take a few minutes to find in the back_."

Schultz waved him off magnanimously. " _I understand. Some things take time."_

The man rushed to his storeroom and looked once again at the message. " _Mine Gott_ " he murmured to himself as he rushed to get someone there. The note was quickly destroyed once it was read by the man he was sending.

 _Herr Müller,_

 _Papa Bear needs a man unknown to the guards at Stalag 13 for a caper which will take a day or two. When Newkirk is ordered to 'Watch the Car' he can put someone in the trunk and take them back with us – the guards will not inspect the Kommandant's car._

 _When you speak of me, call me_

 _Mister Geppetto_ , _the Toymaker_

The barman quickly returned. " _Herr Sergeant. I shall make every effort. If I can find it, I will let you know when you are next in town."_ He also gave a nod to both Newkirk and Schultz.

Schultz replied, " _Danke!_ "

A voice cried out, " _Herr Müller! Another beer and one for each of these two – they are specialists being sent East and will not be able to drink a proper beer for a while. I think it proper they can go with a fond remembrance of the Fatherland as they attend their duties?"_

" _Right away, Herr Kommandant!"_

Klink looked at Newkirk, who gave him a nodd. _"Korporal Kirkmüller! One guard should be watching the car. Go and see to it. The Sergeant and I will be done in about thirty minutes."_

 _"Yavoll, Herr Kommandant!"_ Newkirk went to attention and quickly exited. He pulled his helmet lower as he moved to the car after seeing who was walking down the street – he hoped those idiots inside didn't arse this all to hell.

Major Hochstetter rushed into the Hofbräu which his informants had named. He was angry as he saw … " _KLINK! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be running your precious Stalag?_ "

Klink was momentarily terrified – and then something changed. This little man really made him angry. He stood up. " _Major Hochstetter. What I am doing is having a proper, German beer. As to my camp – it remains the toughest POW camp in Germany. My adjutant is keeping watch. Major? Do you like visiting Stalag 13?"_

" _IT IS THE MOST ANNOYING PLACE IN ALL OF GERMANY!"_ Hochstetter shouted.

" _Imagine having to live there! You get annoyed by the prisoners every one to two weeks when you are investigating one matter or another – I have to deal with them every day. And they aren't even OFFICERS. They're enlisted men, except for Hogan! I don't think even you could begrudge me an hour to relax away from the stink of Allied soldiers."_

Hochstetter considered that. " _And these men?_ " He was a little calmer.

" _Specialists heading toward the Russian front – radio specialists to track down Underground radio use._ "

Hochstetter looked around. " _You speak classified information out in the open?"_

Klink rolled his eyes. " _No civilians here, Herr Major. Only Loyal German Soldiers. Even the barman is retrieving our order – so it is not a problem. I have bought them a beer on my own as they will soon be dealing with those animals out East. Once again – would you begrudge them this last comfort of home?"_

Hochstetter looked at Klink to see if he was lying – Klink was standing calmly, certainty in his place. The Barman walked out and stopped at the sight of the Gestapo agents. He quickly served the beers. Hochstter cried, " _Bah_!" and walked out, his men following.

" _The Gestapo agent in charge of the area – very enthusiastic and truly faithful to the Nazi cause. But he can be … well, I am having a beer after setting down the camp after one of his visits. But what can you say? We all do our duty!"_

The Captain and the Lieutenant nodded their thanks to the barman as he left them fresh tankards. " _We understand, Herr Kommandant! Specializing in radios, we often deal with Gestapo investigations. I understand their purpose, but it does take some extra work."_

The three officers laughed a bit and drank their beers.

After twenty minutes, the barman came back from his storeroom and nodded at Schultz. He said quietly, " _Package is placed._ "

Schultz drained his tankard and nodded. He stood up. " _Kommandant! You wanted to be informed when the hour was up. It is time to return to camp?"_ He definitely did not phrase that as an order to a superior officer. Thus the question at the end.

Klink nodded and stood himself. " _Yes. Thank you, Sergeant Schultz. Well, Gentlemen. Good luck with your new duty station. I hope that you bring Glory to the Furher and the Fatherland."_

The two stood and went to attention. " _Thank you, Herr Colonel!"_

Klink walked over and, pulling a few bills from his pocket, he placed them on the bar. " _For the drinks for those Loyal Soldiers – their train is at midnight. I am certain that they would enjoy their time here rather than sitting out in the cold. Maybe even a frau or two might come in and provide conversation – who knows? Just ensure they are sent off by midnight."_

The barman glanced over toward the appreciative soldiers. " _I will see to them personally, Herr Kommandant!"_

Klink nodded and gave a polite gesture of goodbye to the two men and left.

Within an hour, two female underground agents would be plying the men for information under the guise of their admiration for the great work the men did. With the beer already paid for, neither man noticed just how much information they passed along.

When they were back on the road, Newkirk – who had left before the Gestapo showed – nervously asked, "What happened?"

Schultz laughed. "You should have seen it! When Major Hochstetter arrived, he started yelling at the Kommandant. Instead of showing fear, the Kommandant told them he was relaxing for an hour drinking good German beer to get away from you terrible Allied soliders. The Major fell for it."

"I also ensured those two radio specialists are nice and full of beer and talkative. The barman seemed to understand I was setting them up to be interrogated for information. Which reminds me – Hogan will have to provide some money to replace what this trip cost me. I may be a Colonel but I'm not rich."

Newkirk nodded. "I'll talk to the Colonel about that."

Suddenly, Klink laughed. The two in front looked back. Schultz asked, "Are you okay, Kommandant?"

Klink was grinning. "Honestly? I haven't had so much fun in years. Suddenly the Gestapo didn't frighten me – the yelling and the bluster was actually quite amusing. As long as he has no evidence – I think we will have a grand time."

Schultz and Newkirk looked at each other and shrugged.

Very soon, Klink was ordering the gates opened and returned to his office.

* * *

The underground agent was just what was ordered – put into a uniform he was quite intimidating but out of one he was nondescript.

"Okay. We need some orders. Newkirk? We need a secret orders from Gestapo Headquarters for a loyalty check on the guards at Stalag 13 due to the large damage that the underground has done in the area."

"Right, Guv'na," Newkirk said with a smile.

Harry snapped his fingers. "I knew there was something I forgot!"

Hogan and his men looked at Harry curiously. Harry led them to the room with the German uniforms and opened a file cabinet in the back. Newkirk was the first to look through it and whistle. "This looks to be 100 percent genuine looking stationary for different commands." Harry opened the bottom drawer which had blank paper of the type used by the Germans. Newkirk was giddy.

"Also," Harry said as he unlatched a wall panel and a tray dropped down. It held a typewriter. There were stacks of the ink supplies for the typewriter so that they wouldn't have to make it themselves.

Hogan grinned at Harry, "You bring the nicest things!" There were also several ink pens with dates on them – showing which pens were validly used during which period of the war.

Another cubby behind the panel had stamps that were used by various German agencies along with ink pads.

One drawer had blank passports from different counties as well as German travel documents.

Harry also showed him an idea he had stolen from the Muggles in the future but made to work magically: If one placed any document in a particular slot and had ink and paper in the different containers below, a copy would magically be made. Harry could have created a duplicating charm but had decided that the magic might be overworked and eventually fail. Since it used transfiguration of material rather than conjuration, the copies would not disappear after a time.

Hogan considered all of the secret documents they would normally film and then have to run through the dark room – this would be a huge deal in some of their operations.

Newkirk put together an order based on Harry's suggestion. Hogan looked at it and grinned, nodding in approval.

For the next couple of hours, the two were fitted and kitted and when they were done, Harry Potter looked exactly like a vindictive Gestapo agent. He could have used a glamour but decided it would be better for the POWs to impress him with their work. He was impressed. The underground agent, a Hans Schikler, was also mightily impressed.

Hogan just had to work out exactly how to get a car from the Motor Pool out of camp. Time to visit the Kommandant.

* * *

Wilhelm Klink was curiously cheerful as he worked on the endless paperwork that went with his job. The caper in town had been quite fun and facing down Hochstetter had been somewhat liberating. It took him actually being guilty of what Hochstetter had always claimed for him to lose his fear – who knew? But he thought he finally could understand some of Hogan's ability to act without true fear no matter what he faced.

There was a knock on the door. "Yes? What is it?" he called out without looking up.

The door opened and Hilda popped her head in. "Colonol Hogan to see you, Kommandant."

Acting annoyed he started saying, "Tell him I am too busy for his …" Just as he expected, Hogan had quickly taken advantage of the open door and waltzed in. Klink rolled his eyes. "What is it? I'm a busy man."

Curiously, as Hilda did her normal retreat, Hogan grabbed a light hold of her and prevented her from exiting before closing the door.

"Hilda's safe, Kommandant. She's never been in on our capers but she's helped me a time or two."

Hilda looked between the two men in shock. It became more pronounced when Klink went from his normal disapproving look to suddenly smiling and laughing out loud. "You've really got things set up well! I'm impressed."

Hogan grinned and looked over at the shocked Hilda. Hogan took a momentary enjoyment and then said more seriously, "Hilda? Due to a recent revelation, the Kommandant has decided being a Loyal German to him requires him to help the Allies defeat the Nazis. He can no longer blindly do as he's ordered and allow them to kill more German civilians than enemy soldiers."

Hilda looked at the Kommandant in surprise and the man nodded somberly. "It has been sufficiently proven to me that Hitler is more dangerous to us than any _host_ of Allied bombers. As a result, I too will be helping Hogan's efforts when I can. We need you to act as though nothing has changed but if Hogan trusts you, then I will too."

Hilda looked piercingly at a man she had long lost any respect for to see if this was a ruse. When she saw that, yes, Robert was speaking the utter truth, she gave the Kommandant one of her brilliant smiles. "I am glad," she said quietly. "My family went missing long ago under orders from the Gestapo. To see that there are others who see the same thing …" She walked over to the Kommandant and kissed him lightly on the cheek. She quietly said, "I am proud of you, Herr Klink." She quickly retreated.

The Kommandant looked at the woman who ran his office with a gentle smile. "And in this moment, I find that my decision is worth it no matter what comes." He had long sought recognition and he realized that this simple approval was worth more to him than any medal he might have received.

Hogan waited for the moment and then said, "A few things. We've set up a way for you to call us using your phone if needed or for us to call you. Hilda will need to know this so that's why I'm telling her."

Klink looked interested. "How?"

Embarrassed Hogan said, "Would it shock you that we've been able to tap into your phones for over a year?"

Klink looked at the man and said, "Honestly? Nothing will surprise me now." He sighed. "Well, we might as well take advantage of it. How will this work?"

Hogan laid out how to "call" the different names on the short list. Klink was amused by the names (Kinchhmeier, Kirkmuller, Hogmannritter) and made a note which looked innocent – it looked like a regular contact list.

Hogan then pulled out a stack of Marks and handed these to Klink. "Non-counterfeit. To pay for what you spent in town today and," he pulled a bottle out his coat, "an actual _good_ bottle of wine as a thank you."

Klink looked at the bottle – it was a good wine. "This is not a bribe, no? I do not act as I do for personal gain."

Hogan shook his head. " _Now_ he gets scruples. But no, it's a thank you – nothing more. But if you need something to use as a bribe, let us know and we'll see what we can get. Try to keep it cheap – but money, wines, chocolates – if something is needed to get intel we'll make an effort."

Klink nodded and put the bottle away. Klink pulled out three chocolate bars – some of the better ones – and handed these to Hilda. "And a thanks for you. And if _you_ need something, let me know and we'll try to provide – up to a trip to England if you think it's needed for your safety."

Hilda kissed the man lightly on the lips and said, " _Danke_ , Colonel," and left.

Klink shook his head. "I should have known your charms would work on any secretary I would get."

Hogan shrugged. "What can I say? It's the jacket – fraus find it attractive." He grinned at the Kommandant.

"Is there anything else?"

Hogan nodded. "First, there's a mic in the room and I won't say where. You're a better actor than we thought but you tend to overact when you know where the mic is."

Klink thought about it. "True."

"So, feel free to 'lock the door' for any private conversations. We try to listen whenever you have brass come through or unusual visitors."

Klink nodded. "Reasonable."

Hogan said, "And we're borrowing a car from the motor pool – you're about to get two Gestapo agents who will be interviewing Guards as to their loyalty – I'm sure you're used to that."

Klink sighed. "Far too much."

Hogan grinned. "Well this time it will be Potter and the package you brought back. They're going to find out whose die-hard for Hitler and who is sympathetic or will look the other way. With Potter's ability to quickly read minds, it's a golden chance to ensure there are no sadists and spies in your ranks."

Klink nodded. "I look forward to getting the report."

The operation went off without a hitch. Each of the guards was interviewed using the same questions and Harry would read them to see the truth of their answers. Suprisingly, or maybe not, many guards had seen questionable activities but had decided to follow Schultz's lead and 'see nothing and know nothing' for a variety of reasons: Desire not to be sent elsewhere, indifference, family who were sympathetic or underground agents, their own sympathies, and – with one guard – the sake of amusement: He enjoyed watching the prisoners get one over on the Gestapo, which he hated with a passion.

 _Are you loyal to the Third Reich?_

 _What do you think of Adolf Hitler?_

 _What do you think of the Gestapo?_

 _Do you have family that are disloyal?_

 _Have you ever seen activities which were suspect and did you report them?_

The questions were pretty standard for Gestapo agents.

There were a few guards which were problematic. One sadist was obliviated and had a sudden desire to transfer to the Russian front to kill enemies more directly. The first time he faced the enemy across the battlefield, rage would overcome him and he would rush forward to kill with his bayonet, forgetting he had a loaded rifle.

That one didn't last four days after his transfer.

One was a die-hard Nazi loyalist – he truly believed. He was also transferred to the Russian front when evidence of minor infractions was found on searching his life.

A few were naïve but good men of morals regardless. Hogan was going to ensure information on Nazi atrocities made it to them by one means or another – these were the type to change their mind in the face of evidence.

And one was very problematic: He hated the Gestapo but was being forced by Hochstetter into acting like a spy with his family being threatened if he didn't comply. Hochstetter had confronted him on his last trip into town.

Harry didn't make any notice that he had seen anything, but consulted the Kommandant and Colonel Hogan.

* * *

Korporal Langenscheidt was nervous as he was sent in to the office of the Kommandant, especially when he found the Kommandant with the Sergeant of the Guard and the lead Gestapo agents that had questioned him earlier.

"Korporal, at ease!" Klink ordered. "As a matter of fact, sit down, Korporal. We have things to discuss."

"Yavoll, Herr Kommandant." His nervousness increased even more when the Senior POW officer entered the office and the rest didn't react at all. He looked at Colonel Klink.

"Korporal, it has come to my attention that we have a common problem: The Gestapo is making our lives uncomfortable." The Korporal looked at the interrogators, who didn't look offended at all. "Hochstetter dislikes me, hates Schultz, and _despises_ Colonel Hogan. Your family is now being threatened to provide him with inside information."

Langenscheidt paled but said nothing. Klink nodded. "A man who knows when not to talk. _Gut_. Recently, Schultz and I have decided that being patriots and loyal to Germany means we can no longer do nothing: We have decided to actively aid the Allies in defeating the Nazis and the madman who has set us toward ruin. In other words: We have became Allied collaborators."

He looked at Schultz who, unlike his normal goofy or nervous self, was dead calm. "I see, Kommandant. And what do you want from me?"

Klink gave a wintry smile. "You have three choices. The first is that you decide that you will stay with the Nazi cause. I find you guilty of dereliction of duty and your transfer is accomplished before you can sneeze. Anything you tell the Gestapo will look like you are just trying to get petty revenge."

Schultz said, "You can also stay with Stalag 13 and pass reports to the Gestapo which will keep them satisfied. Of course, your family would still be under threat. But we would help to ensure the Gestapo is kept satisfied to minimize the danger." The Korporal was surprised at the true empathy Schultz spoke with.

The Gestapo agent took off his mustache and hat and, with a British accent, said, "You can also, with the help of Colonel Hogan, take your family and yourself to London to get them out of harms way. This will protect them but you will be labeled a deserter and be unable to return. The Gestapo would likely find another guard to blackmail in your place."

Hogan nodded. "There is another choice." Everyone in the room looked at him. "We combine two and three: We get the Korporal's family out of Germany into England and ensure they are made safe. We then make it look like they were killed by the Underground or Allied bombing. The Korporal is so upset that he willingly starts feeding Hochstetter information which will make Klink and Schultz still look incompetent, me look suspicious, and nothing much more – in other words, Business as Usual. On occasion, he passes reports to the Gestapo to make them do certain things which will distract them from other activities – but none which will place the Korporal in danger. He will look like a competent informer. This will allow him to play a part in defeating the Nazis without his family being left in danger."

Korporal Langenscheidt looked at Colonel Hogan … and then gave a small, vicious smile. "For some reason, I have found a great dislike for the Gestapo and its methods. I do not want to see such in control for the rest of my life. I believe I will take Colonel Hogan's offer. It shall be my pleasure to mislead that _kleine Ratte_."

Hogan looked to Harry, who nodded and smiled. "He's in – not lying at all. The Gestapo threatening his family did it for him."

Korporal Langenscheidt looked curious. Harry told him, "I have certain abilities to read people and can tell when they are lying. Not to worry – you're not. I am certain that you will soon be given opportunity to pass on some information to the Gestapo." He paused. "As a matter of fact, you shall take the underground man who helped me today in the trunk of the staff car I'm using and drop him off outside of Hammelburg on your way to Hochstetter. You tell Hochstetter that the Kommandant and Schultz left for a few hours today and came back apparently tipsy. The other guard had to drive. Hochstetter knows they were drinking, but you didn't know that. It will look like you're just doing as ordered and reporting."

Korporal Langenscheidt stood and saluted. "I will be ready to go when I get the order."

Schultz said, "Make a request to me to visit your family in town. Colonel Hogan? Do you have an extra chocolate bar?" Hogan reached in his pocket and retrieved another bar. "Give this to me and tell the Gestapo you bribed me with chocolate to use the car to see your family. Something which looks … normal but worth noting in their files. Meet us in front of the office in thirty minutes. By then the car will have our package and I will be ordering it back to the Motor pool. Make your request then. The guards at the Kommandant's door will notice but will say nothing to us or the Kommandant but will gossip to the men."

Korporal Langenscheidt accepted the bar, saluted and exited.

Harry put his mustache back on, Hogan making sure it was perfect. "One more thing: What building would be something that we can set up a test at for the future?"

Klink asked, "What do you mean?"

"When you get more guards, it will be good to know who hates the POWs and who is sympathetic. I'm trying to figure a way to set up the test where it isn't obvious."

Hogan considered. "Prisoner recreation hall? The guards who watch it are usually those who don't have much against us. Set it up so that those who hate us won't go there."

Klink and Schultz talked for a moment and then Klink nodded. "What will we look for?"

"I'll set up anti-hostility wards. Anyone who is hostile toward the Allies will always find a reason not to go in, or something they forgot … something. So put new guards on checking it out. Their refusal to do the job will give you reason to transfer them back out because they will not follow orders."

Klink and the others nodded. It was as good a plan as any.

With notice-me-not charms up, the group made their way to the rec hall and Harry placed the protections, using a stone he summoned as a ward stone. He explained the need to Hogan who ensured it wouldn't be disturbed.

Under the cover of the notice-me-not charm, the underground man returned to his own clothes and got in the trunk of the car, where Hogan and Harry were removing the Gestapo insignia – it once again looked like a standard Luftwaffe Stalag staff car.

Harry remembered the last item he had brought when he came back from Gringotts Interuniversal Bank and Trust. He said, "Schultz."

"Ya, Herr Potter?"

Harry smiled. "Call me Harry. Anyway, I have one more gift and it's for you."

"What is it?" the man asked. Klink and Hogan were curious as well. Harry conjured an empty doorway and placed an item on the ground. "Hogan has a couple of these for supplies I brought – blankets and such. The Kommandant can order the blankets reduced to make him look meaner but the prisoners won't suffer. But this is something else. When I asked the bankers to put this together, they were curious. Do you remember this man?"

Harry cast a glamour on himself and Schultz lit up in interest. "Ya! I made a particular toy for your son! Or so you claimed when you ordered it."

Harry nodded and cancelled the charm. "Actually, it was for my bank manager's son. When I explained that I wanted to set you up with this, they wanted to see how good you were at your craft – the bankers I deal with highly respect skilled artisans. The manager received the gift for his son and looked it over carefully. He deemed it good enough to be made by his people – higher praise you could not receive from them. So they helped me put together a few things."

Harry set the 'Trunk' down and turned the key three times. It suddenly expanded and filled the empty doorway. Harry opened it and led the group in. Schultz was shocked by what was found on one side. "This is all from my factory!"

Harry nodded. "I carefully found the day you were forced to give up the factory and before the Nazis took over and took every tool from the factory and put it in here. I – or at least my bankers – added quite a number of other woodworking and other tools which will help you to make better toys. On that side are piles of high quality woods and fabrics and paints which will form the basis of the toys you will make first when you re-open after the war. The faster you're up and running, the faster the German children can start laughing again."

Schultz broke down into tears of joy as he contemplated what he could do with all of this once the war was over.

Harry felt the pull. Quickly summoning his own clothes, he divested himself and changed, heedless of the others – he had long ago lost body modesty and a POW camp in WWII was not a place where those were prudish would survive. None of those present batted an eye.

When he was dressed as himself again, Harry said, "Good luck folks. Here's to the end of the Nazis in this world."

The three nodded. "Good luck," Hogan said.

Harry turned and changed to a blue light, a song of victory in his wake. Those listening quite liked it. Hogan helped Schultz minimize the trunk and explained how to work it. Schultz put it in his pocket even as the temporary door frame disappeared.

It would have been fun to spend more time looking, but they had a car, korporal, and member of the underground waiting.

* * *

Korporal Langenscheidt looked around at the quiet road and knocked on the trunk and unlatched it. The man quickly exited. " _Viel Glück, Herr Dachs_ ," he said quietly. (Good Luck, Mr. Badger.)

Curious the man asked, " _Herr Dachs?"_

The Korporal grinned and replied in his accented English: "Mr. Badger – an underground creature who is surprisingly strong and vicious for its size. I thought it a good name for you and those like you."

The man smiled in return. " _Herr Dachs in her Tat. Danke,_ _Patriotin_ " The man then quickly moved off toward the town that was visible. (Mister Badger indeed. Thank you, patriot.)

The man had much to report to his fellow members of the underground. He was cautioned to not be too specific as to the identities of the German soldiers who were on their side to those he had not known for sufficient time to ensure they were loyal. It would do to get the good Kommandant and his Sergeant outed to a traitor.

* * *

Hochstetter looked at the Luftwaffe guard standing at attention before him. " _Well_?" he asked the man harshly.

" _I have decided to cooperate fully. And for the first report: Today, the Kommandant and the Sergeant of the guard came back with another guard after being in town for two hours. The prisoners were suspiciously focused after your visit for some reason but I did not see any activity that looked clandestine. I did notice that when the Kommandant returned, they seemed to fake being more sullen and upset. The Kommandant and Sergeant, especially the Kommandant, acted as though they had been drinking but I do now know where they went in town. I bribed the Sergeant tonight to 'visit my family' in order to make this report. I gave him a chocolate bar I had bought in town before. I will try to find out more about where they went by asking the other guard if you need more information."_

Hochstetter waved his hand in dismissal. " _No. But good initiative. In the future you shall write to a 'cousin' regularly to make your reports to me. I shall return orders as a letter from this same cousin. If something urgent occurs, use whatever means at your disposal."_

The man went to attention and saluted. " _Yavoll, Herr Major!"_ The man quickly exited and made his way back to camp.

Hochstetter turned to his men and gave a vicious smile. " _Finally we have a mole into that camp._ "

One of his men asked curiously, " _Are we certain he is not lying, Herr Major?_ "

Hochstetter nodded. " _He had no way of knowing but I already knew about the visit by the Kommandant and Sergeant to the Hofbräu today. Except the part about the bribe and the prisoners, it was confirmation. We will begin making notes of the Korporal's reports to watch for patterns._ "

He was just as relieved that he could reduce his visits to that damn camp now that he had eyes and ears there.

* * *

A/N: I will be adding omakes to the Omakes thread. Whenever I feel like a Hogan's heroes, I will like just add a consequence of this visit. So keep an eye on Lone Traveler: Consequences and Omakes.


	19. Simple Observation

A/N: WWII – random. Not a fandom, just based on something I heard once on Public radio. I was going to wait to post until Monday so that everyone could review the end of the last arc - but finally decided Fuck It ... it's written, I'll publish. I have a few other bunnies in my head.

Title: Simple Observation

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

 _'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

 _FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos_

* * *

Harry looked around at where he had just arrived. It looked like England – but more primitive. He was guessing WWII. Quickly disillusioning himself, he found what he needed: The exact ID types used during this period.

World War II was not a period which you wanted to walk around without ID: In some places it was shoot first ask questions later. To his amusement, he was at a British airfield pretty far back from the actual fighting. He set himself up as a pilot who was grounded due to injury – he magicked up an arm-cast for himself to look more authentic.

He finally found a mess hall and charmed his way into a meal – the server girls found pilots attractive and they were sometimes found here during medical leave: His cover should hold.

He sat down and ate his meal. He noticed a man nearby absently eating while furiously trying to write out equations, while making notes on what appeared to be the specification sheets for an airplane.

Curious, "Hey, mate. If it's not top secret and I get shot for asking – what are you working on?"

The man, startled, looked up. He scrunched his face. "Who are you?"

"Harry Potter – Pilot. On medical leave." He flipped his "ID" and then showed his cast.

The man nodded – there were pilots like that around. "Well, I'm actually trying to help you boys."

"Oh? How's that?"

"I'm an engineer. The boys at the top asked me to make suggestions as to making the planes less susceptible to getting shot down. Far too many planes and pilots are being lost and I'm trying to work out a formula to increase the armor on the plane without compromising speed. I can only add a limited amount of weight and that's where I'm running into the problem."

Harry nodded. "Yeah I can see that." He paused. "You've looked at some of the birds that have been flying over the continent?"

The man nodded. "One of the first steps in figuring out what to do. You can't imagine … well, maybe _you_ can, being a pilot and all … but most civilians would be shocked at the number of holes our planes come back with."

"Yeah, it can be a dangerous job. But it's got to be done. Still – it'd be nice to see a bit better protection."

The man nodded.

"Hey, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"You notice any patterns?"

The man looked at his notes and nodded. "Yes. A few places where there weren't holes on any of the planes."

"Yeah. That makes sense," Harry replied. "Stands to reason that if those places get holed – the plane never makes it back to base. The places where there are lots of holes but no pilot injuries are the less important spots."

The man looked at him in shock. "That's so obvious I should have seen that right off. Why didn't I see that?"

Harry grinned, "Sometimes you brainy types get all caught up in the details and you need a regular point of view to put it together. Comes from having to carry around those heavy brains in your heads – makes you types tired and all. 'sallright – there's no shame in it."

The man gave a small smile. "Alright then, regular brain bloke, how do we fix it?"

Harry gave a mock shocked look. "You're the engineer mate!" He paused. "But there is something. You know how they've been making some plane bodies using plywood because it's cheaper than steel?"

The man nodded. "It's stronger than straight wood – still gets a lot of holes though."

"Yeah. But you know the Yanks use steel in the planes they send us."

"That's right. It's mild steel because it's easier to shape and weld."

"Well, why not combine the ideas? Instead of making plies from different woods and wood grains, make plies from different quality steels: Mild, hi-carbon, mild, hi carbon – maybe an alloy or two. Maybe make a layer out of pure carbon heated to a crystal structure – crystal carbon like diamond is pretty fucking strong after all. If you can make it just as thick and heavy as the plates they already use but make it a plywood-like construction for just those plates on the bottom, it might be cheap enough to sell to the people at the top and not too hard to actually get made since it's only two or three panels per plane. Get planes retrofitted with the plates ASAP and see if the number shot down doesn't drop quite a lot."

The Engineer looked at the man and then quickly gathered his papers and ran out. Harry chuckled and went back to eating his meal.

* * *

"I have it! I have it! It's so damn obvious!"

The Group Captain in charge of the base watched in amusement and exasperation as the engineer that was hired rushed into his office yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Settle down, man!" he barked out. The man suddenly stopped and looked around. He noticed that the base command was currently in a meeting with a number of his higher ranking subordinates.

"Sorry, Group Captain. But I just figured out that problem I got hired to solve. Well, actually it was one of your pilots that solved it for me."

Curious, the man asked, "One of my pilots?"

"Or a visiting pilot – the name was … Potter. Harry Potter. Anyway – he pointed out the obvious solution."

Alarmed, the Group Captain looked around. "Anyone heard of this Potter fellow?"

The other officers all said no or shook their heads.

The Engineer said, "Well, he was dressed like one and had the ID. Besides – he pointed out what I was missing."

"Where exactly was this?"

"The mess hall."

The Group Captain called out, "Guards! We're going to the mess hall – there's an unaccounted for man on base and this is wartime!"

The engineer shook his head as the whole lot of the command structure rushed out. Did it really matter who the man was? He had solved the problem the Engineer was having and he thought it unlikely that it was a spy. Therefore, he calmly set up his papers and notes and got ready to explain when they came back.

* * *

Harry was finishing the bangers and mash that he had been served when suddenly the door to the almost empty mess hall blew open and a whole bunch of RAF blokes rushed in. Several were carrying rifles. Several rifles were then pointed at him.

"STAND UP AND MOVE AWAY FROM THE TABLE WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"

Right then, Harry felt the call and could only smile as he complied. Before anyone could give him more instructions he called back, "Can I say one thing before I get arrested and all of that?"

Seeing that the man was calmly standing there, the Group Captain decided that it wasn't going to hurt and so called back, "Make it quick!"

Harry wandlessly vanished the cast he was wearing as camouflage and said, "When you get to church on Sunday, remember this: While he's a great Boss and wonderful to hang out with, God can be a cheeky bugger."

Harry then grinned and winked and disappeared in ball of blue light right in front of the guards and officers. The room was full of birdsong – and the song was "God Save the King."

The RAF personnel who saw this could only gape as apparently their guest was some time of angel from all appearances.

The Group Captain said, "I really don't know if I want to put this in any report – I'd probably be declared mentally incompetent to hold my position."

His Executive Officer could only say, "Group Captain? I say we didn't see anything."

The Group Captain asked around, "Anyone have a problem with that?"

Still staring at the spot the man disappeared from, there were murmurs of agreement to keep it quiet.


	20. The Price to be Paid

Title: The Price to be Paid

Time: Battle of Hogwarts

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

 _'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

 _FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos_

* * *

The image of the woman who lay on the floor lay next to the great stone which should have been sustaining her. Unfortunately, due to the man who she used to love, it no longer did. As she contemplated the end of her long life, created by her four parents so long ago, her soul cried out, quietly, for succor in her time of need.

And somehow – her small cry was answered …

Harry quickly took stock of the room he arrived to. It seemed to be familiar, but he didn't know why. Looking around, he saw the woman on the floor. Rushing to the weak and emaciated figure, he kneeled next to her and tried to cast diagnostic spells. For some reason she didn't read as human.

She opened her eyes and looked at the man newly arrived. "Help … me …"

"What can I do?" he asked.

"Stone … magic … help …"

Looking over, Harry saw the stone she mentioned … and he recognized now where he was: This was the stone which was the heart of the Hogwarts wards. Moving quickly, he gathered all the magical energy he could and poured it into the large stone.

If he had been looking at the Avatar of Hogwarts, he would have seen her emaciated form filling out a bit and colour coming back to her skin. She was still far too skinny and unhealthy but now she was no longer at Death's door.

The initial assault by the forced of Voldemort was still slamming against the defenders even as Harry Potter rushed to complete the task of finding the Diadem.

Minerva McGonagall has just been in despair as the wards that she had taken from Snape as he fled were on the verge of collapse – until something happened and she could feel some of the strength of the wards return.

It wasn't enough – perhaps it bought them fifteen minutes. But those fifteen minutes might make the difference.

Harry stopped pouring magic into the stone and dropped back to catch his breath. He heard the Avatar murmur, "Better."

He looked over and saw the emaciated woman looked much less frail. He moved back.

"Lady. What is the problem with the wards? Perhaps I can help."

She sighed bitterly. "The former Headmaster, in his attempts at manipulating the wards to serve his purpose, accidentally cut the connection to the ley lines. I have been living on ambient magic for several years but this attack is too much. I need more magic but cannot access it."

Harry considered that for a moment. "I will try to help."

She nodded tiredly.

Thinking furiously, Harry remembered something. Standing up he called, "HOGWARTS ELVES! TO ME!"

Suddenly, around the room there were many small figures looking to see who had called.

"Hogwarts elves! Your lady, Hogwarts, needs magic. The former Headmaster accidentally severed her bonds to the ley lines. House elves bond to people and places to ground the wild magic that they access because otherwise it would twist and corrupt you. Can the Hogwarts elves take the Wild Magic they have access to and send it through the bond to Hogwarts herself, allowing her to shape it as she needs?"

The elves talked amongst each other and then one of the oldest elves that Harry had ever seen walked forward. "I am Dilly, head elf. We do not know if we can do this but we will try."

Harry nodded in thanks.

The house elves gathered around the wardstone and placed their hands on it. Bowing their heads, Harry could feel the gathering energy. Even some of the wild magic from the attacks on the ward seemed to be channeled by the elves and sent directly to the wardstone.

Harry watched as the thin and frail Avatar of Hogwarts started filling out even more until she appeared to be only mildly strained, as if having worked an arduous day.

Harry noted that some of the elves were beginning to falter and he cried out, "Stop!"

The elves stopped and stood back.

The avatar slowly stood and said, "Thank you. You have bought us a few more precious hours. Your service is beyond what I could have ever asked for."

The elves were too tired to be enthusiastic but most nodded in acknowledgement before tiredly popping away.

The Avatar turned to the man and said, "My thanks. You have given me a few more hours. Even now the most vulnerable are being evacuated and some reinforcements for those who defend me arrive. Perhaps we shall live another day. At least the youngest will live."

"You are more then welcome. Lady? Who would have knowledge of how to reconnect you to the source of your life?"

After a moment of thought, she deflated. "I don't know. It's something that isn't taught in these halls anymore."

Getting a resolved look on his face, Harry concentrated and, after telling the lady he would return, _traveled_ …

* * *

Harry appeared in the middle of devastation.

Looking around, he could see a plethora of unfriendly glares leveled at him.

"Who are you?" the leader asked.

"Maarek Ilumian."

The Goblin leader paused at that. "Fury of the Light." Harry nodded. "What is your purpose here?"

"I need one who can reestablish a ley line connection to a warding stone. The connection was accidentally snapped due to the meddling of Albus Dumbledore."

Taken aback, the leader asked, "And why should we help you where wizards have attacked the bank for the purpose of theft?" Harry noticed Griphook standing away with a vicious smirk.

Harry shook his head. "Well, consider these facts: The entire purpose of the theft was to remove from Gringotts one of the remaining horcruxes of Tom Marvolo Riddle – or You-Know-Who … I'd hate to trigger the taboo right now, even if he and his followers are currently attacking Hogwarts."

The goblin leader was surprised. "You speak of an abomination!"

"I speak the truth. That Dark idiot split his soul seven times. Those who came here are tasked with destroying the items that contain the parts of his soul so that he can be defeated. They were going to use the Sword of Gryffindor – but Griphook reneged on the agreement he made to help retrieve the item in exchange for having saved his life from Riddle's dungeon. Instead those who took the horcrux have to depend on fiendfyre and the Basilisk which first gave the Sword its ability to destroy the items."

The leader looked furiously at Griphook, even as he became nervous. Turning back, "We don't get involved with wizard conflicts."

"So the defeat of the idiot who has taken liberties with you bank, against every treaty, isn't worth your time to defeat. If he wins, of course, he will work to destroy you. But – you have to be neutral."

The leader replied angrily, "It isn't our place!"

Harry shook his head and said, "If that is you final word, so be it. But, remember this: Even as cowardly witches and wizards hide in their homes, praying that someone else will save them; when you teach your children of honor and duty and the horribleness of the Wizarding race, don't forget to tell them that your freedom and your very lives were paid for with the blood of Wizarding children – some as young as thirteen and fourteen– who willingly went to war when no one else would, while you refused to get involved deeming it not your place. Ensure they know that part of Goblin Honor."

Harry turned and started walking away. "WAIT!" he heard a voice.

Harry turned and saw a very old Goblin walking forward. "You need to reconnect a ley line?" Harry nodded. "Then I will go with you to pay for at least a part of our race's debt."

Harry bowed to the elderly goblin. "Your name, honored Elder?"

"Deathsong of the Clan of Gott. Remember this when you tell the wizards my part in their victory."

"It shall be as you say, Honored Deathsong."

The Goblin leader asked, "And how will you accomplish this?"

Deathsong looked at the leader and said, "Blood. My blood." He turned. "Let us go – now!"

Harry nodded and turned into his phoenix form. With a look of wonder, Deathsong grabbed a tailfeather and Harry flamed away.

One of the subchiefs came forward, "The idea of children spilling blood for me sits poorly, Lord."

Ragnok glared at the spot from whence the two had left and nodded. "Call forth five phalanxes. I shall create the portkeys myself. We leave within ten minutes."

* * *

Harry appeared in the chamber which held the heartstone of the wards. The Avatar of Hogwarts appeared strained. A few house elves, including Dilly, to comfort the Lady.

Harry bowed. "Lady Hogwarts, I bring Deathsong of the Clan Gott who comes to aid you in your time of need."

Hogwarts looked at the goblin and bowed. "My eternal thanks, Deathsong of Gott."

Deathsong bowed, awed to actually see the Avatar, and replied, "I do my part gladly."

Hogwarts nodded respectfully.

Deathsong turned and said, "Only I will remain as I perform, witnessed by the Avatar. None other shall be here."

Harry nodded – he wanted to get to the local Harry quick before he did something stupid.

The elves also left except Tilly. "I know your purpose, Wardmaster. You shall open one ley to the Lady. With my assistance, you can open two leys. I am correct?"

The Goblin nodded. "You know the price?"

Tilly returned the nod. "I pay it willingly. Like you, I am old. I will ensure my life has meaning in the end."

Deathsong nodded and gave a goblin grin, even as the House Elf's smile harkened back to the house elves' origins as Chaos Imps. "Let us accomplish our task. Come."

Tilly walked forward, as Hogwarts witnessed, tears descending her face.

* * *

The Traveler found Harry as he expected to find him: Trying to get Hermione and Ron to leave him alone so that he could go and face his death. A quick finite later, and Harry was relieved to find he no longer needed to die.

The Traveler quickly scouted Riddle's position in his animagus form. The strength of the wards were a cause for consternation. When the Traveler saw Hagrid chained to the side of the clearing, something snapped. Using his abilities as a phoenix, Harry quickly brought Hagrid back into the Great Hall and healed his worse hurts using his tears.

Harry then sang for those who stayed to defend. Into this, a column of Goblins entered the Hall.

Minerva McGonagall asked, "What is this?"

Ragnok the Goblin leader, arrayed in full battle dress, said, "Those who oppose you have violated the treaties between our peoples and have caused death to many of my citizens. We come to help ensure they are defeated and pay the price for their transgression."

Minerva was relieved. "And I can assume we have you to thank for the wards suddenly becoming stronger?"

"Some was done by Maarek Ilumian, who even now sings as a phoenix above us. Some is done by Deathsong, a member of my clan. He works even now to repair the damage to the wardstone caused by the former Headmaster."

* * *

Enraged due to Harry not showing up, and frightened that the echo that he had always felt seemed to have disappeared, Voldemort finally attacked with his full strength at 4:00 AM.

The wards were particularly hard to overcome, Riddle noticed, but his people succeeded. If he had watched more carefully, he would have seen that the wards were stronger than ever and were being manipulated to allow entrance at certain, exact points, all according to the plan worked out with Ragnok, Kingsley, McGonagall, and – surprisingly – Ron Weasley. Harry, as the 'Chosen One' was originally the named person to help create the plan, but Harry felt Ron was a better choice with his understanding of chess.

Due to the sudden strength of the wards, starting with the Traveler's arrival, and the careful planning that was done, as well as the presence of fighters that the opposition had never accounted for, the defeat of Tom Riddle by Harry Potter was accomplished with far less loss of life than would have oterhwise been the case.

Fred Weasley had been saved, as had Nymphadora Tonks Lupin. Remus Lupin still lost his life. Colin Creevey also was still a casualty, mostly due to his own stupidity.

With Harry being hidden, Neville faced Voldemort and killed his snake. Ragnok saw the boy/man pull the sword from the Hat even as he knew the sword was left at Gringotts. He knew, right then, that the Goblins could never retain a hold on the sword.

When Voldemort was dropped and everyone had taken stock, the Traveler remembered. "Deathsong!" He turned to the Headmistress. "Where is the chamber containing the heartstone for the wards? I forgot to retrieve Deathsong from there."

Minerva nodded. "Follow me. Perhaps the Goblin warriors will follow?"

Ragnok nodded. "We shall portkey from there with our dead and wounded as well."

Several goblins that had fallen or had been injured and were carried by their fellows through the dungeons to the wardstone. The Traveler, Harry and his friends, Kingsley, and a few others followed as well as witnesses.

Suddenly, upon reaching a large chamber which shouldn't have been there, McGonagall stopped and gasped. Slowly entering, the Traveler recognized the Avatar of Hogwarts standing next to a large stone block near the door to the Warding chamber.

There were statues on the top of the stone block and the Traveler gasped as he recognized them: Deathsong and Tilly standing next to each other with their arms flowing blood onto a large stone. Instead of Deathsong's knife being a stone replica, the actual knife was found incorporated into the statute.

The Goblins sensed something that was both rare and holy to them. "Living stone!" As a group, they all dropped down before the tomb – and tomb it was. The Avatar spoke. "Neville of Longbottom! Bring forth the Sword!"

Neville brought the sword of Gryffindor and the Lady took it. Turning, she plunged the sword into the stone tomb, its handle now visible below a plaque. She turned to those watching and said, "Remember!" The Avatar then stood still and changed back into stone, forever watching the chamber.

The Traveler walked forward and read the plaque. "Here entombed are Deathsong of the clan Gott, Goblin Wardmaster, and Tilly son of Dilly, Head House Elf of Hogwarts. Each gave their final lifeblood to protect Hogwarts and its charges during the most terrible of conflicts against a Dark wizard who falsely styled himself Lord of all that is Magical. In recognition of this sacrifice, Hogwarts shall forever allow sanctuary to any beleaguered Goblin or Elf that comes in need of succor within its halls. These two shall also watch over the Sword of Gryffindor, forged by Ragnuk of the Goblin Nation, which shall only be available to a true champion when Hogwarts or the Goblin Nation is unjustly threatened."

Harry Traveler bowed his head in grief. He had not been aware of the price that would have to be paid by Deathsong and Tilly. He would not be so callous in his demands in his future.

Ragnok stood and asked, "Headmistress! I respectfully request that the other Goblin Warriors who fell in defense of this place be allowed to be entombed in this chamber next to Deathsong, who is my clan. Their spirits shall forevermore guard Hogwarts and its warding chamber."

Making a split instant decision, Minerva glanced around and saw that there seemed to be room left deliberately for this, and so she nodded. "As the Current Headmistress, Granted."

At her word, several tombs sprang forth from the ground, with small doors for the dead to be brought in. Those watching were amazed, even the wounded who watched from their own stretchers. There were fourteen dead Warriors and fourteen tombs. One by one, each tomb was filled and the door sealed. When all were laid to rest, a brilliant light filled the chamber and each tomb was now seamlessly sealed. A plague with an image of a goblin was on the front of each which gave their name, date of birth, honors, and date of death.

Ragnok, after once again dropping to his kneed in reverence with his people, stood and said, "Headmistress, Gringotts shall be contacting you regarding the logistics of pilgrimages to this place for my people. It is now, for us, a sacred site."

"I look forward to your messages," she replied, bowing her head respectfully.

Ragnok turned to the Traveler and said, "Your words to us were harsh, Traveler. But they were true. We thank you for the chance to serve Honor." Ragnok, against all precedence, bowed low to a human wizard.

The Traveler bowed just as low. "And I thank you for your assistance. You have taught me of honor and price, a lesson I shall take with me into other worlds."

Feeling the call, the Traveler turned and walked toward the tomb before them all and his form disappeared in a ball of blue light. The song of a phoenix, showing grief and resolve and an acknowledgement of terrible price, flitted around the chamber in the aftermath.

And in future times, Goblin pilgrims would swear that if one listened carefully, this song could still be heard among the Tombs of the Hogwarts Warriors.


	21. Pt1: Troll in the Dungeons!

A/N: Inspired by Massacre in the Dungeons by MaryLou (ID12065437). The first time I've ever seen anyone use Fiendfyre on the wraith that is Voldemort in first year – why didn't I think of that? That's not what I am using though … this is "What if the _troll_ was in the dungeons?" A story in two parts.

Title: Troll in the Dungeons! Part One

Time: First Year

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

 _'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

 _FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos_

* * *

The Slytherin prefects were annoyed as they led their charges down into the Slytherin dorms. It was all well and good that the teachers were searching for the troll, but the dorms were in the dungeon. No staff member, not even their Head of House, had paused to consider that fact. No. Instead they all listened to that barmy muggle-loving fool and sent them off.

The irritation became anger – and fear – as the group encountered the very troll that they were warned was in the castle.

Miles Belchley, Seventh-year prefect, smelled it first. As soon as he got a whiff, he remembered a lesson from his Care of Magical Creatures lessons and yelled, "Stop!" Suddenly, he could see the troll a few yards down the hallway, coming around a corner. The troll's eyes lit up as he saw the students.

"ANYONE WHO CAN CAST A BLUDGEONING HEX OR KNOCKBACK JINX, GET READY TO DO IT! EVERYONE ELSE, RUN BACK TO THE GREAT HALL! NOW!"

The vast majority of younger years quickly rushed back toward the direction they had come. Beltchley could hear some cursing and jostling but had no time to take care of it. He glanced around and saw a couple of other upper years, and surprisingly, some of the quidditch team members. "Okay! Cast … NOW!"

There were a myriad of spells which hit the troll. It did stop it momentarily. But the troll's hide was far too magically resistant and so, with a roar, it surged forward.

Beltchley called, "Dodge!" even as he did so. However, even as he was dodging, he saw something that chilled his blood: There were a couple of first years which had not retreated with the rest, and one of them was the Malfoy brat. And the troll was going right for them. Cursing the ponce as he went, Beltchley tried to distract the troll away from the first years – and succeeded for just a moment: He was knocked back with the club and hit his head on the wall, knocking him out.

Marcus Flint, Captain of the quidditch team, wasn't very good with much magic, but he was good with brute force spells. However, once Beltchley went down, he was feeling quite a bit less confident that they could get out of this. When the female Sixth year prefect was knocked into a corner and got cut on the edge of a suit of armor, he started feeling real fear.

He saw the troll bring its club up to hit the first years who were stupid enough not to have run and didn't know what to do. Suddenly, a voice caught his (and everyone except the troll's) attention. From behind he heard the incantation, "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

* * *

Harry looked around at where he had just arrived. His eyes grew wide at what he was seeing: A troll was about to squish what looked to be Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott.

Taking a page out of Ron Weasley's book, instead of concentrating on the troll, he concentrated on the club and cried, "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

When the troll's arm came down, it was without his club. Confused the troll looked at his hand for a moment and then looked up. Just as Ron had done all those years ago, Harry picked that moment to release the spell. And just like in his own first year, the confused troll was knocked unconscious when hit with his own club.

He had to quickly knock back the two dumb first years as they stupidly just stood there instead of running.

Rushing forward, Harry quickly chained the troll with an incarcerous spell or three and then looked around. A few older Slyherins were standing around, looking as though they had been trying to attack the troll. Two were down. And then there were the two first years. He only recognized one by name: "Flint! What the hell happened?"

Confused as to how this man knew his name, Flint nevertheless answered. "Quirrell came into the Great Hall and said there was a troll in the dungeons. The Headmaster sent all the students to their dorms with the prefects leading. Beltchley saw the troll and ordered anyone who could do a bludgeoning hex or knockback jinx to stay and for everyone else to run back to the Great Hall. We were doing okay until we saw the two firsties."

Annoyed, Harry nodded and said, "Good thinking on Beltchley's part. Which one is Beltchley?"

Flint pointed to one of the two students down. Harry quickly moved to the downed students and performed some diagnostic spells. The male was just knocked out. The female however, was bleeding heavily.

Harry performed several spells which slowed down the blood but the damage was massive. "Okay. Stand back!"

The students did so and Harry, after turning the girl over and ensuring her wound was visible, changed into his animagus form and cried tears into the girls wounds. Thankfully, the bleeding slowed and stopped. Harry turned back and, after another diagnostic spell, confirmed she was out of the woods.

Harry called out, "I NEED A HOUSE ELF!"

Suddenly, one of the castle elves popped in. "Master needs an elf?"

"Yes. Thank you. Can you take a student to another part of the castle?"

"Not without permissions from Headmaster."

"Okay. I need you to pop to the infirmary and tell Madam Pomphrey that there are two injured coming in, both serious and mostly stable."

The elf nodded and popped away.

"Okay." He then quickly conjured two stretchers and levitated the two injured to them. He got four of the Slytherins to carry them to the infirmary and told them to return to the Great Hall when the had delivered them.

"Okay – Flint? You're in charge of the rest of the Slytherins – take them back to the Great Hall and wait for instructions from the staff."

Flint nodded. He was staring at this man who had turned into a phoenix – he had never heard of such a thing. Quickly, he did as ordered.

Harry stood there for a moment and then sent a Mmmr Patronus to Amelia Bones – whether she was the head of the DMLE at this time or not he didn't know, but he knew she was at least an Auror.

Thinking, he then sent a second patronus to Lucius Malfoy. As much as he hated the man, he was on the Board of Governors. And he had a plan.

Harry then went to the Great Hall to wait with the students.

* * *

The Slytherin students were milling about when the man who had stopped the troll came into the room. They got very quiet. Harry called out, "I NEED A HOUSE ELF!"

Once again, the same elf who had went to the infirmary appeared. "Master calls for elf?"

"Yes. The Slytherin students were not able to finish their meal in their common room due to the troll. Perhaps the elves can feed them here?"

The house elf looked at the Slytherins who were looking quite hopeful and nodded. He popped out and very soon food appeared on the Slytherin table. The students quickly set into it. The four who had taken the stretchers arrived and also started eating.

A short while later, the doors opened and the Headmaster appeared with several staff members. Looking around, he asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

Harry stood up from where he was eating his own dinner and said, "The meaning of what? Life? The Universe? Everything?"

Taken aback, the Headmaster asked, "Who are you?"

"Well, I'm known in many worlds as the Lone Traveler. You can call me Harry Potter. And I was the one who prevented the troll from smooshing several of your Slytherins in the dungeon." Harry stood there calmly. Harry quite like the work "smooshing" it was amusing.

At that, quite a number of people in the hall stared at him. None of the students had realized his identity. The staff was shocked silent for a moment.

Into this silence, Amelia Bones came in leading a few Aurors. She looked around and asked, "What is going on?"

Harry answered before the Headmaster could say anything. "Thank you for coming. Just a little matter of attempted murder." As Harry talked, he walked toward the staff and the Aurors, absently twirling his wand as we walked. As soon as everyone was distracted, Harry used his almost preternatural speed to _incarcerous_ the Defense professor and stupefy him.

Once again, Dumbledore asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

Without looking at the man he had downed, Harry silently accio'ed the mans turban. Suddenly, everyone could see the face on the back of the man's head.

"Meet Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. He let a troll into the school tonight, I guess in an attempt to distract the staff away from whatever Dumbledore is hiding on the third floor."

It should be noted that Riddle, at this point, did not have the strength that he would later have had if he had a chance to feast of the life of Quirrell over the several months until the end of the year. So, all that came from the face on the back of Quirrell's head was a groan of pain at being exposed.

There was pandemonium for a few moments until Harry sent a concussive hex to get everyone's attention. The Headmaster looked almost pole axed.

Amelia quickly sent the Aurors to take the man into custody. Harry said, "Just don't let Avery or Yaxley watch them – they're closet Death Eaters."

Amelia looked at the man with shock. "How do you know this?"

Harry shrugged. "Experience from my own world."

Amelia finally got annoyed, "What is going on in this place?"

Just as the Aurors were portkeying the Defense Professor away, Lucius Malfoy arrived. He said, "Just what I wished to know."

Harry gave a grin even as Amelia and Dumbledore almost groaned.

"Hello. My name is Harry Potter. I am known as the Lone Traveler. I just had to save your son from being killed tonight. We're just about to review the facts about what happened. Any problem with that?"

As much as he tried to protest, the Headmaster eventually resigned himself to having to deal with this tonight with all of the Slytherin students as witnesses.

The final part of the ordeal was shown when Harry conjured a Pensieve and showed the memory of his arrival until he had went back to the Great Hall.

Many were looking at him with some awe – none had heard of a phoenix animagus before.

Finally Harry got to his point, "Now. A few things I have to say: Miles Beltchley?" He looked to Severus Snape, who nodded that the name was correct, "Miles Beltchley was the most intelligent of everyone here tonight. He ended up in the infirmary due to the stupidity of Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott, who – instead of retreating as ordered – decided to stay and see the troll, distracting the prefects and other students who were trying to keep the troll from harming the other students. I am certain," harry said as he stared down the younger Malfoy, "that some form of penalty needs to be applied."

Dumbledore tut-tutted. "I am certain that Mr. Malfoy has learned his lesson."

Angry, Harry turned. "ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! YOU ARE A FOOL!" Everyone was taken aback by the vehemence of the visitor's comment.

"You are creating a complete new generation of criminals and thugs! Do you want to know how? You allow them to do the most horrible things and then punish those who get upset about it. Your Potions Master is a miserable prick almost solely due to the fact that you coddled four young bullies because 'boys will be boys' and you wanted them to like you. As much as I love my father, he and his friends were bullying arses until they grew up. Malfoy there," he thumbed toward the younger one, "has consistently insulted and belittled others and behaved without manners and you allow it to continue without comment. Congratulations. You've made a new Pureblood supremacist who thinks he can get away with murder."

Lucius protested. "I object to you vilifying my son! He is the epitome of a Great House and deserves respect!"

Harry turned to Malfoy and asked in a deadly quiet voice, "Do you really believe that?"

Lucius put his nose up and said, "Of course I do!"

"Well, let's see the video …" Harry dropped the memories he had of his interactions with Draco Malfoy before Halloween 1991 into the pensieve and put it on 'Play.' The several interactions were quite … educational.

Lucius looked over to his son to ask if these were accurate. The boy's whole demeanour answered before he could ask. His son really had been that much of an ass.

Draco decided to but in. "It doesn't matter! He's just a half-blooded _Gryffindor_."

Harry smirked evilly. "Your fault, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco was taken aback. "What do you mean 'my fault'?" he asked with anger and confusion.

"If the local Harry is anything like me, the only reason he wasn't put into Slytherin was because he begged the hat not to put him there after meeting you: You remind him of his bullying cousin – who is a Muggle."

The entire room was taken aback at that, including Minerva and the Headmaster. Severus Snape said, "You have got to be lying."

Harry shook his head. "Have a neutral third party ask him this: 'Who does Draco Malfoy most remind you of?' and if his answer is 'Dudley' than the rest of it is likely true as well." Just to mess with the minds of the Slytherins present Harry added with the evil smile fully on, "It's amazing how easy it is to fool the entire Wizarding world. You get sorted into Gryffindor and they don't realize that every insult and every attack is catalogued against future payback. It's almost fun watching my dimensional counterparts destroying – legally – those who slighted him throughout his Hogwarts years."

Harry really didn't know why he did it. But making the Slytherins afraid at that moment just seemed … fun.

"Of course, we've got nothing on the Hufflepuffs."

The room suddenly was thrown into confusion. Amelia Bones even widened her eyes at that. "What do you mean?"

Harry looked at Amelia with a gimlet eye. "I've been to a whole bunch of different worlds. Do you want to know the biggest thing they have in common? The Hufflepuffs run everything from behind the scenes. They boast that they've never had a Dark wizard or witch come out of Hufflepuff, but who controls the records? Hufflepuffs. Who is in charge of the DMLE? Hufflepuffs. Who runs the Wizarding Examination Authority? A Hufflepuff. Who runs St. Mungo's? A Hufflepuff. And most of the obliviators? What house were they in? Who actually does the approvals for new businesses in the Ministry? What House were they in?"

Amelia protested. "That's all just a coincidence!"

"Yeah, right. What House was Fudge in?"

Dumbledore said with a certain amount of surprise, "He was a Hufflepuff as well."

Harry motioned as thought to say, "See what I mean?" Instead he said, "Yeah – Hufflepuff. The house of the 'Duffers' that just happen to be running everything. 'It's just a coincidence!' Yeah, right."

Pamona Sprout was getting annoyed. "Can we just get back to what happened this evening?"

Harry looked at the Slytherins as if to say, "See who really is controlling things?" but then said, "Certainly. Anyway – Mr. Malfoy needs a proper penalty for putting his fellow Slytherins in danger when he didn't follow the orders of the Prefect."

Snape said, "I will take care of it." Malfoy looked unhappy so Harry assumed that Snape really would take care of it.

Lucius Malfoy finally broke from his speculative gaze toward the Hufflepuffs in the room and said, "The Board of Governors will be looking into this incident."

Harry said, "Mr. Malfoy, I need to speak to you."

"What is it? I am a busy man."

"Let's talk outside for a moment."

Harry and Lucius stood outside of the Great Hall. Harry set up a privacy spell.

Lucius asked, "What is it?" with his most superior tone.

"Well, considering I just saved your son's life, you owe me. And payment is quite simple."

"What _payment_ do you require?" Lucius asked, sneering.

"The Diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle that you have hidden below your drawing room floor, delivered in a silk bag within a locked steel or iron box so as to prevent the compulsions on it from functioning."

Taken aback Lucius was about to deny it but, looking at the man in front of him, he knew that would be pointless. "And where will you be?"

"Oh – right here. Dumbledore won't be able to keep me out. No one can – certain rights having to do with my specific situation."

Lucius nodded. "Very well. I will deliver it tomorrow."

Harry nodded. "Good. I should warn you: If the Dark Lord returns, he will destroy the Malfoy family. I've seen it happen in a number of worlds. Helping me only helps your family."

"I will take that under advisement." Lucius quickly retreated.

Harry grinned as he returned to the Great Hall. The witness statements were finished and the Slytherins.

Finally, Amelia asked, "And if we need your input, where will we find you?"

"Oh – I'll be here at Hogwarts. I have a room and everything," Harry said with a smile. "I'll make certain the Headmaster can contact me."

Amelia nodded and turned away before stopping and asking, "You don't really think that there is a big Hufflepuff conspiracy, do you?" He could see she was really curious.

The Slytherins, including Snape, had all left and so Harry could answer honestly. "Actually? No. I just decided to have some fun with the Slytherins. They expect everyone to be as sneaky as they are so they will be watching my alternate and the Hufflepuffs like they're poisonous snakes for a while. It will be funny."

Dumbledore asked with some worry, "So your various alternates don't work on destroying their enemies?"

Harry shrugged. "Not really. Actually, the various worlds which my alternate goes dark in are almost universally due to the way your various alternates manipulate them. The constant demand that they return to abusive relatives, refuse to tell him about the prophecy, refuse to actually teach him what is needed to defeat Voldemort, refuse to allow him to learn what it means to be a Potter, refuse to allow him to choose his own friends, the way you try to control his life, basically the way many of your alternates seem to be setting my alternates up to die, binding their magical core, binding their innate gifts, blocking their mental capabilities, often stealing the heirlooms and things that he should have inherited because 'he doesn't need them', allowing Severus Snape – or ordering him – to be abusive in the way he teaches, forced legilemency … it can get quite ugly. I've had to actually put a few of my alternates down because they'd gone quite evil. More Harry Potters have gone on to become Dark Lords because of Albus Dumbledore than anything that Tom Riddle ever did. Oh, and trying to force him into a marriage using potions or allowing others to do so. That's a common part of them going evil too." The serious way that Harry said this was quite chilling.

Albus, Minerva, and Filius had gone quite white in the face as Harry spoke. Amelia's eyes widened. "Another joke?" Dumbledore asked in a strained voice.

"In this case? Not even a little." Harry turned and walked out of the Great Hall, using his abilities to _travel_ to the Room of Requirement.

Amelia Bones watched the Traveler leave the Hall and then turned on Dumbledore. "I hope that none of what he just said is going on in this particular world."

Albus said, "I assure you that I have done none of the things that the older Mr. Potter has alluded to."

Amelia looked at him for a moment and said, "I should hope note. I will be keeping an eye on Mr. Potter's progress." She turned and left herself. She needed to secure a Dark Lord.

Minerva turned on Albus and said, "Did you catch the part about abusive relatives? I warned you about them when you left the boy those many years ago."

Albus was about to protest that everything was fine … but realized that it wouldn't work. So instead he said nothing. He really needed to rethink the way he treated the boy.


	22. Pt II: Reclaiming the House of Black

A/N: Inspired by Massacre in the Dungeons by MaryLou (ID12065437). The first time I've ever seen anyone use Fiendfyre on the wraith that is Voldemort in first year – why didn't I think of that? That's not what I am using though … this is "What if the _troll_ was in the dungeons?" A story in three parts.

Title: Pt II: Reclaiming the House of Black

Time: First Year, Halloween

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

 _'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

 _FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos_

* * *

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, was up bright and early on Friday, November 1, 1991. Using the local Harry's Hedwig, he had sent a letter to Gringotts requesting that they see him first thing in the morning.

Luckily, this was a world where the goblins were much like those from many of the better worlds and they were willing to assist him in removing the horcrux from the Lestrange vault. He then asked them to audit the Potter account, informing them that the local Harry had never received any information regarding Gringotts other than the visit he had on his birthday.

He also informed them that he would soon be engineering the release of Sirius Black. He found that Arcturus Black was still alive but was very close to dying. He had allowed Lucius Malfoy, married to his cousin's granddaughter, to use the seat on the Board of Governors that the Black family had held since the passing of Phineas Nigellus Black in 1925.

Harry was doubly motivated to free Sirius with that tidbit.

Harry returned to Hogwarts so as to be at breakfast in the Great Hall. His appearance startled the students who weren't Slytherin.

When the local Harry approached him, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger in tow, he was relieved that just retrieving Hermione from the bathroom in case the troll found her had seemed to fix the problem.

His reply to his local counterpart, when asked who he was and why he was there, was only, "We'll speak after lunch, when your classes are over for the day. I'll be here at around 4:00 in the Great Hall."

At about 10:00, Lucius Malfoy showed up with the Diary, as requested. "This pays any debt for the life of my son." He refused to turn it over until that was clear.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yes. This pays the debt, as long as it _is_ the Diary I requested."

Lucius calmly handed the locked item over. Harry could sense the evil even through the iron. He nodded. "Now, it would be profitable for you to be here this afternoon at about 5:00. I plan on speaking a few truths that many will not like but which are needed to be known."

Lucius nodded. "Very well. I will be here."

Harry used his abilities to _travel_ to the Room of Requirement and stored the Diary next to the Diadem, already placed into a silk bag. Time for the next stop: 12 Grimmauld Place.

Harry rang the bell. Soon the door opened. "Who disturbs the House of Black?"

Kreacher, the irritable elf, stood there. Luckily, with Arcturus still alive and present in the home, he wasn't the lunatic he would be in a few years. "I am Harry Potter, Lone Traveler. And if you use your bond, you can recognize my ties to the House of Black."

Kreacher did so and nodded, a bit confused. "Kreacher can feel that you is Master. But Kreacher does not understand."

"I am from another world."

"What does Master want?"

"I would speak to Arturus, the current head of the House of Black."

"Come in. Kreacher will see if Master is strong enough to speak to you."

Harry came in and saw that the home was worn, but not infested as it would be in a few years. He waited patiently. Soon Kreacher returned. "Master will speak to you, but Kreacher will be watching to keep Master safe."

"Very well. Lead on."

Kreacher took Harry to a sitting room on the second floor. A frail-looking Arcturus Black was seated in one of the chairs. "Welcome to the House of Black – what is left of it. Why have you come?"

Harry sighed. "I come with three purposes: One is to see if anything can be done to prevent you from passing on just yet – if I think you are worth it. Second is to tell you that your remaining grandson, Sirius, is innocent of the crimes he was accused of. And third is to help Kreacher fulfill the last order of your second grandson, Regulus."

Needless to say, the two beings in the room were shocked. "What do you mean 'if you are worth it'?"

"Well, in many worlds I visit, you are actually able to become a force of good for the Wizarding world. The truths which I bring are not those that have been followed by the House of Black since Phineas Nigellus turned the whole family into a bunch of Pureblood supremacists. Which is one reason that each generation since has died younger and younger. You have the power to reverse this. If you dare. But you must pass a test."

At this, Arcturus straightened in his chair a bit with a thoughtful look. He had never correlated the deaths of so many Blacks with the doctrines that Phineas had espoused. But, thinking back, there was some truth to the claim. "I am willing to take this test. As long as it harms me not."

"Well – it depends. What do you know of phoenixes?"

"Remarkable creatures. Pure light. Effectively immortal, being reborn from the ashes when they die, they can carry immense loads and their tears can heal the worst injuries or poisons. Their song provides comfort to the good and discomfort to those of an evil heart."

"Just so. My test is thus: What would happen should you listen to the song of the phoenix?"

Arcturus looked at his visitor for a long moment before replying, "I do not know if I have the strength to continue should I fail the test. But I am willing – better to know than to live in doubt."

Harry nodded and changed into his animagus form. He then began singing.

A very odd thing started happening. Around the house, there were a number of screeches as different dark creatures that had been moving in felt sudden pain in the song. Arcturus and Kreacher, for some reason, seemed both comforted and pained at once. It was not definitive. So Harry did what he felt was right: He increased the volume of his song, putting more magic behind it.

Soon, the result of doing this was obvious – a hidden shadow seemed to retreat from each of them and suddenly both seemed to calm down as they listened to the song of the phoenix.

After a long moment, Harry stopped singing and turned back into his regular form. He could see that both Arcturus and Kreacher were both suddenly calmer and more in control of themselves.

Arcturus opened his eyes. "At first it was painful – but suddenly the pain eased and I feel more alert."

"It seems that the House of Black has been living under a curse. I would recommend having Gringotts send curse-breaking teams and find out what is causing it."

He sighed. "The House of Black has long avoided working with Goblins to closely – they do not like is because we hold on to items that were Goblin-made."

"Well, the House of Black has long been declining. Perhaps the two are tied together. A cursed goblin-made item? Who knows? But what value is there in holding such items when your house stands on the precipice of extinction?" Harry argued logically.

Arcturus considered that. "Perhaps it is best." He slowly stood. "There is no time like the present."

Harry said, "Can I first scan you to see if there are any other things I can help with?"

Arturus nodded. "I give my permission."

Harry quickly scanned the man. Surprisingly, he was remarkably healthy for looking as frail as he did. Perhaps whatever the shadow was that moved off of him was responsible for most of his apparent illness. "Well, besides recommending a Pepper-Up potion, you seem to be in fairly good shape."

"Kreacher. Bring me a Pepper-Up potion – use the house funds to retrieve one from the apothecary in Diagon Alley."

"Yes, Master." Kreacher popped off even as Arcturus sat back down.

Very soon, Kreacher had returned and Arcturus took the potion. Harry could see the man's energy quickly renew. He stood more surely. "Thank you. I feel 10 years younger. I believe I need to visit Gringotts."

Harry held up his hand. "Before we do that, I would like to finish one bit of business." He turned and said, "Kreacher. If you bring the Locket that Regulus died to retrieve, I will take it and, before the day is out, it will be relieved of the curse that Regulus wanted gone when he asked you to destroy it."

Kreacher considered the man. Having been freed of the same shadow, Kreacher decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. He popped out and returned with the Locket. "Do you have a silk bag to keep it insulated?"

Kreacher nodded and snapped his fingers. One such bag appeared and Kreacher put it in the bag.

Arcturus was curious. "What is this item that my grandson died for?"

Harry moved to Kreacher and put his hand on the elf's shoulder. "It is the Locket of Salazar Slytherin, cursed by Voldemort to be one of his horcruxes." With that, Harry _traveled_ , bringing Kreacher with him.

They arrived at the Room of Hidden things. "Those two bags contain two more items which were cursed like the Locket Regulus ordered you to destroy. At 5:00 today, we're going to get rid of all the curses. Will you help me to destroy the magic Regulus wanted gone?"

Kreacher was enthusiastic as he nodded. "Kreacher will help in the name of Master Regulus."

"Good. Put the bag there and then we will go back to your Master Arcturus."

Kreacher dropped the bag with the Locket next to the others and returned to Harry. Harry traveled back to Grimmauld Place.

Arcturus had one question: "How many?"

"Six."

Arcturus shuddered. The House of Black knew much, much more than many other Houses. But certain things were beyond the pale. And horcruxes were one such item. "I assume you are taking care of them?"

"One is taken care of – the Goblins destroyed that one. Three more are retrieved – with one more to bring back. The last I can take care of much easier than the others."

Arcturus nodded. "Good. Some things are beyond what is acceptable."

"I agree. Would you like me to take us to Gringotts?"

Arcturus nodded. "Please. Give me a moment to retrieve my key and to dress properly."

Harry nodded. He accepted a cup of tea from Kreacher as Arcturus got ready. When the old man returned, he looked visibly stronger. "I am ready."

"Okay. Kreacher? Hang on to me while I take us there. You will be serving your Master while the house is being cleansed." Kreacher nodded and grabbed onto the man's jacket.

Harry put his hand on Arturus' shoulder and _traveled_ …

The three found themselves on the stoop of Gringotts. The guards suddenly readied themselves.

Arcturus looked around. "Things look more vivid."

Harry nodded. "I'm glad. Let us go take care of things."

The two wizards and the house elf entered Gringotts under the watchful eyes of the guards.

Arcturus bypassed the line – or tried to: Harry grabbed him and prevented it. He quietly said, "As the Head of House Black from another world, I have some advice: Don't be an arse. Unless you _want_ to keep living under a damned curse."

Arcturus looked like he wanted to protest, but decided that discretion might be better in this case. The two got into line, Kreacher still following.

Due to the efficiency of the tellers, the two were soon moving to the next open desk. Before Arcturus could make an arse of himself, Harry said, "Hello. This is Arcturus Black – he comes to do business with Gringotts regarding curse-breaking. I am Maarek Ilumian – otherwise known as the Lone Traveler. I am assisting these negotiations into taking place."

The teller looked for a long moment at the two wizards and then dropped from his chair after turning his sign. "Wait here." The teller retreated through one of the many doors.

Arcturus looked at his companion. "You are far too nice to them."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm just using common sense. You expect them to do the best job if you treat them like vermin? That's just stupid. And bad business. I wonder how much is lost by Purebloods by their Account Managers being less than diligent in grabbing opportunities merely because they dislike their clients. Do you want their best job or just what they're willing to give someone they hate?"

Arcturus mulled that over before sighing. "We really have been behaving like fools, haven't we?"

Harry nodded as if to say, "Finally!"

The teller returned and said, "Follow me, please," perfunctorily before moving back to another door. The group followed. They were led to a door and the teller pointed them in, but didn't follow.

A goblin, much better dressed than the tellers in the main lobby, was sitting in the room. "What business do you have with Gringotts today, Wizards?" the goblin asked after they had sat down.

Harry sighed. "First. Thank you for seeing us. Arcturus Black, current Head of House Black has need of your services." He motioned Arcturus to speak.

Arcturus sighed. "I would like to contract Gringotts into removing any cursed items, curses, and any dark creatures from the main Black home as well as the Black vaults."

"This is the Grimmauld property?" the banker asked.

"Yes."

"What curses do you believe are present?"

"Unknown. Earlier phoenix song actually drove one aspect of a curse from myself and my house elf. That led to this visit."

The Goblin was interested in that. "Really? And where did this phoenix come from?"

Harry raised his hand. "My animagus form."

The Goblin seemed unconvinced. "Can you demonstrate?"

Harry nodded and turned into his phoenix form and trilled a few notes. The Goblin basked in the sound until Harry changed back. Needless to say, the manager was convinced.

"Very well." The Goblin wrote a figure and pushed it across to the Head of House Black.

Arcturus read it and said, "I propose an alternate payment."

"Oh?" the manager asked curiously.

"I am certain that you are aware that my ancestors had a habit of collecting every Goblin-made item they could get their hands on, ensuring that no treaty between the Ministery for Magic and Gringotts forced them to relinquish said items."

The manager almost ground his teeth as he replied, "Yes. Of this we are aware."

Arcturus nodded. "Then my alternate price is this: Gringotts cleans out any curse, cursed item, or Dark creature from 12 Grimmauld Place, the Black Vaults, and every other property listed as owned by the Black family – in that order – in exchange for every goblin-made item that Black family has in its possession, regardless of its condition or whether any item is cursed."

It was very evident that the Goblin account manager had never expected this to be on offer. He stared at Arcturus for a long two minutes. Arcturus just calmly stared right back. Finally the manager said, "I will have to consult my superiors."

"Very well. We will wait here. Do you mind if my house elf provides refreshments while you consult those you need to?"

The manager said, "Go ahead." He then exited.

With a smirk Arcturus said, "Tea, Kreacher. Make certain that you use the silver tea service from the dining room at 12 Grimmauld."

Kreacher looked at Arcturus with wide-eyes. "Goblin-made set?"

Arcturus nodded. Kreacher quickly popped out and back, serving tea from the exquisite service set.

Arcturus calmly sipped his tea. Harry, also with a cup, shook his head ruefully. "You have testicles of steel, Arcturus."

The man just smiled and drank his tea.

Soon, the manager returned with two older, more distinguished looking Goblins. Arcturus stood as they entered and nodded in greeting. "Good morning. Would you like some tea? My house elf makes a wonderful Darjeeling."

The three Goblins took a long look at the Service. The accounts manager said, "You border on insult, Black."

"Possibly. I am making a point."

"And what is the point?"

"While I truly find value in every item that the Black family possesses made by your people, I am willing to turn them all over, regardless of the treaties which allow me to retain them. If we cannot come to an agreement, things will continue as they are."

The oldest Goblin, from appearances finally said, "We will accept tea."

Arcturus waited until they sat and returned to his seat. "Kreacher. Serve the fine bankers as well."

Everyone was soon drinking tea from the tea set that was made by a Goblin in the mid-17th century, commissioned by the Head of the House of Black at that time.

When the tea was finished, everyone returned their cups. Kreacher was ordered to let the set remain during the negotiations.

The oldest Goblin said, "I am Ragnok. I manage this bank. Sharpknife has told me of your offer."

Arcturus nodded.

"How many items made by my people are currently in possession of House Black?"

Arcturus thought back. "At last count? At least 370 individual items. But this tea set, for example, includes 25 individual pieces – and I don't know how you count them. I am allowing for carte blanche for your teams to determine what is Goblin-made and what is not."

The second new arrival asked, "You don't demand to witness and verify each claim?"

Arcturus chuckled. "While my family has not gotten along with your people for a long time due to our possession of such items, I DO know well enough that I am certain that you have no interest in claiming any item as made by your people when it is otherwise."

The older goblin nodded in acknowledgement to that point.

"Why the sudden change?" Ragnok asked.

Arcturus sighed. "My family is at a crossroads: Change or die. Seeing evidence of a curse present, I must bargain with those we have avoided doing business with in the past due to our disagreements. And so I bargain with what I know you wish to have."

The unnamed Goblin said, "We are still tempted to call you thief."

Arcturus asked curiously, "Do your people use pensieves?"

Taken aback, Sharpknife asked, "What does this have to do with what we speak of?"

Arcturus sighed. "Just answer, please."

"Yes. Some wills take the form of memories."

Arcturus nodded. "Who owns these pensieves?"

"Gringotts does."

"Who made them?"

Ragnok was taken aback for a moment. "Wizards."

Arcturus nodded once again. "And has Gringotts offered to return such items when the individual purchaser died? Or does not Gringotts retain ownership even after the death of the purchaser."

"Gringotts paid for such – not the individual Goblin."

"And the items we had were purchased as family heirlooms, not as individual wizards and witches. Does not the set before you contain the shield of the House of Black?"

Ragnok paused as he considered the argument.

Arcturus continued. "And so you expect to own the products of wizards but demand that we return goblin made items, which would result in you owning everything after a few years. I see this as possible hypocrisy. Show me one contract which stated, in clear terms, that the item was to be returned upon the death of the purchaser, where such did _not_ take place, and I will withdraw my argument."

Gringotts had long ignored returning items because humans did not operate by the same rules. It was the first time that any wizard had pointed this discrepancy. Of course, the Goblins could not produce such a contract because they had rigorously enforced every contract when it came to such items.

In the end, Arcturus got what he wanted and the Goblins were allowed to retrieve the items – as soon as the curse-breaking was completed for each site.

In the end, the Goblins had to be happy with the largest recovery of Goblin-made items in their long history. The Blacks were known in future times as shrewd negotiators. Especially when the actual cost of the curse-breaking was tallied and the Blacks were counted as coming out ahead: Many goblin-made items in their possession were rather small and not worth much money beyond the value of the craftsmanship.

In the end, neither side was fully happy but both were satisfied – the mark of a decent compromise.

Another thing that Harry had argued for and won was the reinstatement of Andromeda Tonks. This was aided when Harry mentioned that the daughter of that marriage produced the long-lost trait of being a metamorphmagus. Arcturus had not been aware. The main push behind her being disowned were Bellatrix, Walburga, and Pollux Black – all now dead.

Walburga's portrait was banished to the attic along with the more disagreeable Black portraits on hand.

Arcturus went with Harry to Hogwarts and marveled at the Room of Requirement. Even though he was feeling much better, he was still an old man who could use a nap. Kreacher was ordered to wake him at 4:00, giving him an hour to get ready for the explosion.

Harry had sent a message to Amelia that she should arrive before the Minister at 4:00 and that the Minister should come at 5:00 – where everything would be explained.

After lunching in the Great Hall and telling Dumbledore the schedule of who would arrive when, he finally took steps to retrieve the last horcrux not on hand: The Ring. It took a good hour to go through the traps and disarm them – previously he had just overpowered everything and cheated. This time he wanted to actually see what the traps were – they were quite ugly. He could just imagine Dumbledore taking twice or three times as long without the benefit of parseltongue.

By 3:00, Harry had gathered the entire cache of horcruxes, besides the Cup which the goblins took care of and the scar on Harry's head. Harry then found that the trio were talking to Hagrid and so, standing near the castle, Harry cast a point-me spell: "Point me Scabbers!"

Seeing his wand point enerringly back toward the castle, Harry grinned to himself. He knew it was unlikely that Ron would carry the rat on a Friday, considering they had potions in the morning, but he had to be certain. Moving to a hidden alcove, Harry transported himself outside of the dorm, hoping that the other Gryffindors weren't there. To check, he didn't use the reveal spell – that would have tipped Pettigrew off. Instead, he just walked in.

Unfortunately, Seamus and Dean were there, lying in their beds and reading magazines. Dean looked up. "Can we help you?"

Harry pointed his hand at the rat on Ron's bed and send a wandless stunner. "Yeah. Don't tell anyone about me doing this for at least two hours. Ron is going to get a new pet soon and it's a surprise."

The two boys were curious, but accepted it. Harry reflected that magic seemed to make people sheep-like.

Harry left and quickly returned to the Room of Requirement. Finding a cast-off cage, he repaired it and put an unbreakable charm on it. Kreacher was watching from the area that had been modified to contain a bed and silenced so that Arcturus could nap. Harry nodded at him and motioned him over.

"What can Kreacher do for other-world Master?"

"This is an animagus – he must not escape as he is a bad wizard. Please watch over him and, if needed, stun him again."

Kreacher nodded and took the cage and put it on a surface midway between where his Master slept and where the silk bags lay.

Harry conjured a chair and sat down. Okay – what was left to do? Retrieve horcruxes: Check. Retrieve Pettigrew: Check. Neutralize Voldemort: Check, he hoped. Deal with the Goblins: Check. Figure out exactly who he was supposed to help. He had arrived in that location for a reason and he just had to find out why.

He had to think about that – discreetly find out who was present when the troll attacked beyond those he knew about. Finally, he decided to go to the infirmary. He had 45 minutes before he had to be in the Great Hall.


	23. Pt III: Prejudices, Old and New

A/N: Inspired by Massacre in the Dungeons by Mary Lou (Story ID12065437). It's grown. There will be one more part.

Title: Pt III: Prejudices Old and New

Time: First Year, Halloween

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

 _'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

 _FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos_

* * *

As he walked in, he noted that Madam Pomphrey was at her desk. She glanced up and saw she had a visitor and so made here way over. "Can I help you?" she asked.

Harry shrugged. "I wanted to see how the two students were that I sent to you last night."

Her eyes lit up. "You provided the initial healing?"

"Yes. Well, for the female prefect – Beltchley seemed okay other than being knocked out. I had to use a few spells plus phoenix tears to get her stable."

Poppy nodded. "And a good thing – without your intervention she might not have made it: Ms. Chambers is still alive thanks to you."

Harry shrugged again. "Just doing what I could. So her name is Chambers?"

"Melinda Chambers. She's the 6th year Slytherin Prefect and happens to be Mr. Beltchley's current paramour." She looked over to the two beds where the teenagers he had sent there were both talking with each other from their respective beds, pretty much oblivious to the rest of the world.

Harry grinned. "Can I say hello?"

"Certainly. They should be alright to release before dinner," Madam Pomphrey said.

"Okay." Harry made his way over. The two teens stopped talking when they saw they had a visitor. "Hello. How are you two today?" Harry casually conjured a chair and sat down between the two beds, but closer to the foot so as not to get between them.

"We're fine," Beltchley said. "Umm … who are you?"

Harry smiled. "I was the one who sent you to the infirmary last night. I showed up after the troll knocked you two out. I have to say – good job on keeping your housemates alive. If it wasn't for the idiot first years, you'd probably have eventually won. And my name is Harry Potter."

The girl was confused. "Harry Potter? Isn't he a first year?"

Harry nodded. "I'm a dimensional visitor. I show up when someone needs my help. I got there just in time to stop the troll from getting Malfoy and Nott."

"Thanks," Beltchley said. "When I saw them I had to try to get the troll distracted but got hit instead."

Harry replied, "Yeah. That's why I called them idiot first years: If they had done as you ordered, they wouldn't have been in the way. I forced Snape to punish them for putting you in danger."

Beltchley was curious. "What spell did you use to take out the troll?" None saw the Slytherin Head of House come in to the room or noticed the man listening in – Snape was good at hiding his presence.

Harry grinned. "Windgardium Leviosa."

The two Slytherins were shocked. "The levitation charm?" Beltchley asked.

"Yeah. Believe it not, I learned that from an eleven-year old Ron Weasely."

Melinda Chambers said, "You've got to be kidding us!"

"No. In the world I came from, Ron Weasley insulted Hermione Granger who ended up in a bathroom all day crying. When Quirrell came in, my alternate remembered that she was there and didn't know and so went to warn her – thinking it was safe. Instead, they found the troll – and accidently locked her in. So, being Gryffinords, they rushed in. Seeing the troll menacing their housemate, I – in a completely stupid move – jumped on the trolls back. Unfortunately, Hermione was too scared to move. So Ron did the only thing he could – he tried the spell he has just failed doing in class. And it worked – caught the club and when he let go of the spell, the troll was looking up in confusion – making a prime target. So that's what I did with your troll."

The girl was confused. "Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Yes, Ms. Chambers?"

"Don't you … dislike Slytherins? That's what we've seen from the younger you … or it seems that way. Is that wrong?"

Harry chuckled. "I don't really dislike Slytherins – and my younger self doesn't either. Well – he does, but mostly because he was told they were evil and then Malfoy and Snape confirmed it for him. All he sees are Slytherins being bullies and he hates bullies – he grew up with one. It's kind of ironic, because Snape hates him because our father was a bit of a bully toward your Head of House when they were in school together. The cycle perpetuates – but to be honest, I couldn't care less. In my world, I became Lord of Slytherin by conquest as well as being Lord Gryffindor by primogeniture. In my dimensional travels, I've met Salazar Slytherin and I found I quite liked him."

The two were wide-eyed. "Really?" they asked in stereo.

"Yeah," Harry chuckled. "Salazar was a man of passion – he really wanted to see Hogwarts work. While it was true he was wary about Muggleborns, it wasn't really about Pureblood Supremacy – it was about security. He really didn't want to allow Muggles to know where the school was and every Muggleborn was a potential risk. This was before the school had Muggle-repelling charms. You have to remember that the average Muggle, unless they were of a noble house, lived in squalor and was quite illiterate. Quitel literally, living in the mud."

Harry nodded at the incredulous look. "Salazar thought newly found magic users needed some education before they should be allowed to come to Hogwarts. He didn't find their magical ability an affront – in fact he was quite keen on preserving all of whom he called 'our brothers and sisters in magic' in Great Britain. He just hated the unwashed masses. It didn't help that some overzealous religious nut incited a village against his family and his wife and child were lost. Salazar really didn't like the priests who spouted about how evil the witches and wizards were."

The two were confused. "That's not what we are taught."

Harry shrugged. "Well, I've met the man. I've visited Hogwarts before the students first started arriving. I can only tell you what I've seen."

"So where did the Pureblood supremacy start?"

Harry shrugged. "I think with his grandson from his second marriage. He was brought up with a sense of entitlement – didn't like that he was expected to treat newly discovered magic users, who – once again – often came from squalor, as equals. Back then, the Church and the Nobles held all power – and the magic users didn't get along with the Church. So they deferred to any nobles amongst themselves. It's a damn shame the whole trouble with the Church and witches was due to a mistranslation."

"Mistranslation?" the girl asked.

"Yes. In the original language – Ancient Hebrew – where the Bible says 'suffer not a witch' to live, it actually meant 'suffer not a poisoner' to live. But the word for poisoner and sorcerer are the same – only different in inflection and use. So when it was translated to Latin, it was translated as 'sorcerer' or 'witch' – the same word in Latin. And when that was translated into English, it became 'witch'. Thus the campaign against witches and wizards which necessitated the Statute of Secrecy. All because some fool screwed up 2000 years ago."

The two students looked at each other and back to their visitor. "That's a lot more interesting than what Binns talks about in History."

Harry sighed. "History is written by those with power. Always take it with a grain of salt. Even those Goblin rebellions – how much of that is the Ministry hiding the real reasons why they started fighting? It's better to learn to think for yourself and to investigate – not assume based on previous assumptions. Certainly previous knowledge helps – but just because your father might have been an ass, it doesn't make you one. Not that I know about whether you father is an ass – I'm just making a point."

The two nodded. "So as far as my local counterpart goes – investigate for yourself. Talk to him without making any assumptions beforehand and find out what he really thinks and why. Unfortunately, all the Gryffindors get taught 'Slytherins are evil' and then Snape assuming they are going to be idiot bullies based on what he experienced in school he so he treats them like scum. And that means that 'Slytherins are evil' becomes the gospel truth to the new Gryffindor. Like I said: A vicious cycle.

"But, anyway – I will be recommending you for a Special Service to the School for keeping your fellow students safe. I don't know if Dumbledore will go for it, but I'll also mention it to Lucius Malfoy, who's on the Board of Governors. You should receive some recognition for a job well done."

"Thank you," Bletchley murmured.

Chambers nodded in agreement. She then got a curious look. "What?" Harry asked.

"What did he look like?"

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Salazar Slytherin."

"Ah. I can show you." Harry conjured a pensieve. "I may have to translate for you – remember that they spoke Old English a thousand years ago." Harry dropped the memory in the bowl and tapped it. An image appeared above it. (Twists and Turns Part 5, Ch18 Stories of the Lone Traveler)

 _Harry sat back and said, "I understand your reasons now. I just wish that they hadn't been so corrupted by later generations and purebloods to push their own idea of how things should be."_

 _Salazar nodded. As the consummate cunning strategist that he was, he began to consider how he might prevent the future that was described to him. "I must do something to prevent this. I must consult the others. Disagree we may, but none of us would accept the future that you have described. I do not hate those of mundane origin. I only wish to prevent our brothers and sisters in magic from being harmed by those that would do so for religious zeal or other emotional causes. We are lucky in that those that can read the religious texts which decry witches are often learned enough to see past the rhetoric used against us. Those that are easily led are not learned enough to read the texts themselves."_

 _He nodded to himself. "Only our people, the wizards and witches of Britannia that are trained at Hogwarts are almost universally able to read. It is required in the school that we founded that rituals and spells and potions and elixirs all have to be explained in written form and able to be passed to the next generation. All of those that come to Hogwarts must give oath that they will consider the community of us that are magical their highest allegiance."_

 _Salazar had stood and began to gesticulate as he paced and spoke. "It matters not if you come from the Land of the Scots or are descended from the Druids of Eire. Wessex and Northumberland might fight, but we, the Magicals of these lands, will come together in common purpose to learn all there is of magic. We ignore the fighting and the politics of the lands so that we may advance our craft and so make a better future for ourselves, for our progeny, for our brothers and sisters in Magic, for Magic herself. From now unto the sinking of these lands below the storm-tossed seas, Hogwarts shall endure! Hogwarts shall stand! Hogwarts shall triumph!"_

 _Harry and Moody both cheered the man before them. It was becoming more and more obvious that history had distorted Slytherin and his positions. Harry finally stood and bowed. "Salazar Slytherin, Founder of Hogwarts, I most humbly apologize for my misgivings when I heard your name. It is not obvious that History has been distorted. I would ask that you return to Hogwarts and takes steps to prevent future generations from perverting the purposes that Hogwarts was founded with. Only by your participation and with your voice can such lies be prevented."_

The two were wide-eyed. As was the hidden Potions Master. He had not expected to see a visual recording of his House's founder when he came to the infirmary. "Who was that man with you?"

Harry laughed. "Retired Master-Auror Alastor Moody. In that world, Moody was being scapegoated by the Minister and I decided to bring him along to find a better world for him. I found a world with its own Dark Lord problem which he could help train those that were going to do what was needed to destroy him. He was happy where I left him. Salazar was a stop on the way – Moody taught him the Muggle-repelling charms for the Hogwarts wards. Probably the reason we stopped there – more than the other thing I picked up there."

Harry retrieved the memory and vanished the pensieve, and then stood, vanishing the chair as well. "Anyway, I wanted to come and meet you and say hello."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," Melinda answered, with Beltchley nodding in agreement.

Harry was about to travel, but then got a sudden grin. "While my counter has been taught to hate Slytherins and is really just following the pack, Ron Weasley is kind of a died-in-the-wool bigot against anything Slytherin. It's kind of unfortunate that he was our very first friend. But if Ron ever gives you trouble, look at him and say: 'I don't understand why you dislike Slytherins so much, considering your father's mother was a Slytherin.' See if that doesn't shut him up."

Harry had to rush to get to the Great Hall, and so he nodded and _traveled_ … the Slytherins were awed.

* * *

Harry arrived to the Great Hall right around the same time as his local counterpart and friends were arriving. Madam Bones was already standing with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. She had two Aurors with her.

The Traveler looked at those waiting and said, "You know? I think my ability to travel is making me lazy. I need to walk more."

The people in the room just looked at him after that observation. Finally Madam Bones said, "And why was I requested to be here an hour before the Minister was requested?"

Harry raised his hand and said, "I'll be back in a moment."

Using his abilities, Harry quickly returned with a caged Scabbers.

Ron Weasley was angry. "Why do you have Scabbers?"aHarr

Harry looked at Ron and asked, "How long has this rat lived with your family?"

Ron thought about it. "Percy found him when he was five – least that's what I was told. He's been with us for as long as I remember."

Harry looked at the Professors. "Anyone see the problem?"

With a severe look, Professor McGonagall said, "Rats do not normally live that long. Is it a magical rat?"

Harry gave a small smile. "You could say that. Would you like to try the anigmagus detection charm?"

The adults eyes widened even as the first years were confused. Professor McGonagall sent a spell at the animal – it glowed blue. "I see. Do you know the identity of the person masquerading as a pet?"

Harry nodded. "Before I tell you, the fact that he's been hiding in a Pureblood house for 10 years as a rat should allow you to question him with Veritaserum. Right?"

Amelia Bones nodded. "That a wizard had been hiding around young boys is a red flag. I don't believe there would be any issue."

Harry replied, "Good. Then I give you Peter Pettigrew – marked Death Eater and the true secret keeper for the Potters and the reason why Harry is an orphan."

There were immediate cries of protest. Harry just calmly waited them out. "Protesting won't change the facts."

Amelia said, "But Sirius Black was convicted for betraying the Potters!"

Harry replied, "Not true. Sirius Black was thrown into Azkaban without trial." He turned to Dumbledore. "And the only reason I don't blame you, Headmaster, is that even if you were the Chief Warlock at the time, which I don't know if you were or not, I know you were not sitting in judgment over trials – you were running your school. Even if you performed the Fidelius Charm, you wouldn't necessarily remember who the secret keeper was due to the nature of the charm. So, for this single part of the travesty that ended up as the childhood of Harry Potter: I do not blame you at all."

Albus nodded gravely in thanks for that acknowledgement.

Amelia said, "We need to get Black a trial then."

Harry chuckled. "No. We need to get him questioned and cleared. I don't believe he'd object to Veritaserum."

Amelia looked at the time. "It will take at least six hours – there is no way to retrieve him faster."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Write the order for him to be retrieved – I will bring him back, get him a long overdue shower and have him ready by 5:00 right here."

Amelia replied, "I will have to send at least one of my Aurors with you."

"That's fine. I can take them with me. Make two copies – I will leave one at the cell door for the guard to find when they notice him missing. The other will show I've taken him legally."

Amelia quickly penned the order and the Headmaster signed as Chief Warlock. Harry took the arm of Kingley Shacklebolt and _traveled_ …

Amelia looked at the empty spot. "Robards – call for two more Aurors to come with the Minister at 5:00."

The second Auror nodded and quickly withdrew.

* * *

Harry and Shacklbolt arrived in the cell which contained Sirius Black. Sirius was in his animagus form and there was a Dementor right outside of the cell. Harry quickly snapped off a non-verbal Stag Patronus – he didn't want to destroy the Dementor and his Mmmr probably could, especially if he sent it with immediate desire to attack that he had.

Nevertheless, the Great Stag causes the Dementor to screech before fleeing from the cell. Harry smirked in satisfaction. The dog in front of them shook itself and watched as though amazed. Harry could imagine Sirius' reaction, muted as they were in his animagus form, to seeing Prongs run off the Dementor that was trying to torment him.

"Okay, Padfoot. Change back to you human form. You're coming with us to get a trial – or at least to be questioned with Veritaserum."

The dog whirled around the voice – kind of slowly. The Grim looked quite skinny and weak. But very soon, Sirius Black was facing the two. "What … who …?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "God Padfoot you're a mess. I'm Harry Potter – your godson from a different dimension. We've caught Wormtail– you're going to get questioned. Any problems with that?"

Visibly gathering himself, Sirius replied in a scratchy voice, "No. I have no problem with that."

Sirius slowly walked over. Harry grabbed him and Shacklbolt and _traveled_ …

They appeared in the Room of Requirement. Kreacher was there with Arcturus, who was just waking up.

"Hello, Arcturus. I've brought Sirius – who will be questioned in one hour with Veritaserum. Perhaps Kreacher could help get some broth for him as well as something to wear while I set up some cleaning facilities here?"

Arcturus looked at his Grandson. "Merlin, Sirius. You're a mess." He nodded. "Kreacher? Get him some clothes and some food. We leave this room for the Great Hall in 45 minutes."

Kreacher nodded and popped out. Harry concentrated and two showers appeared – one more private than the other. "Since you're technically still in custody, you'll have to deal with Shacklebolt watching you shower."

Sirius was totally confused. He didn't know why his Grandfather was there, nor where he was. He did see the showers appear and so he ignored the rest. He hadn't been clean in forever. He walked into the stall and, without even taking off his prison garb, turned on the water and let it run over his face, he eyes closed facing the showerhead.

Harry rolled his eyes and vanished Padfoot's clothes. "Use soap, you damn idiot!"

Sirius noticed he was now naked and, looking around, reached for the soap. Needless to say, he thoroughly enjoyed the next fifteen minutes.

Kreacher popped in during this time and had robes and some food. Harry watched and said, "Okay. Auror Shacklebolt will be keeping an eye out. I'm going to get the other guard we need when Wormtail is questioned."

Sirius was already feeling better. "Other guard?"

Harry grinned. "It's a surprise – I think you'll find it funny."

Sirius gave a weak laugh. "Funny is good."

Surprisingly, it only took Harry twenty minutes but he was soon back with three cages – carrying them awkwardly because he only had two hands.

Sirius looked at the animals. "Kneazles?"

"One Kneazle for the Auror department – to keep an eye on possible animagus prisoners: Peter's going to shit. One half-Kneazle which will help watch while he's at Hogwarts but is really a present for one of Harry's friends. And the last is an owl to take the place of the pet rat for the student who thought he had a pet instead of a criminal."

Sirius looked at them and said, "Damn. I wish I would have known. I would have paid for them."

Harry grinned. "Actually, I kind of used my access as a Black from my world to get the money. So you did pay for them."

Sirius barked a laugh – he was feeling much better. "Good! The idea of Kneazles torturing that traitor that framed me gives me a warm feeling."

Arcturus, who had quietly been eating, chimed in, "Finally! You're starting to think like a Black!"

Sirius gave his grandfather a sour look. "Why are you here?"

Arcturus replied calmly, while sipping his tea, "I'm here to see my Heir properly questioned. And I'm not at home because there are Gringotts curebreaking teams going through Grimmauld Place looking for Dark creatures, curses, and retrieving anything that is goblin-made. We're going to have to figure out a place to stay tonight, and maybe tomorrow night."

Sirius looked at his Grandfather with wide eyes. He then looked at Harry and asked, "Am I also in another dimension? I can't imagine _my_ grandfather doing such a thing."

Harry chuckled. "Actually, it was quite easy to convince him. Maybe it wouldn't have worked when you were eleven, but Arcturus is not an idiot. Calm, rational arguments actually work with him. Can the 'them vs. me' when it comes to your family and you might be pleasantly surprised."

Sirius looked wildly between the smirking Harry and the calm Arcturus. He sat down heavily. "I don't know if I can take this."

Arcturus said, "Suck it up, Sirius. You're a Black! Start acting like one!"

"Like a bigot?" Sirius replied.

"No. Like your blood means a damn thing. Forget the whole pureblood/muggleborn issue and the Slytherin/Gryffindor feud. We're Blacks. We don't take shit from anyone. Even that damned Dark idiot which caused your brother's death and corrupted Bellatrix. We do what we want, when we want, where we want, and we don't give a damn what other people think or say." Arcturus was much stronger and more aware than he had been for quite a number of years.

Sirius was taken aback by his Grandfather's words. Put that way … he acknowledged his Head of House's position with a respectful nod. Arcturus nodded back in satisfaction.

Very soon, the group was making its way down to the Great Hall via the hallways rather than Harry's abilities.


	24. Pt IV: Renewal of House Black

Title: Pt IV: The Renewed House of Black

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

 _'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

 _FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos_

* * *

It was 5 of 5:00 when the group returned to the Great Hall.

Present were Amelia Bones with three other Aurors, the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge with his own two bodyguards, Lucius Malfoy, Arthur Weasley, the Headmaster, his four Heads of House, Percy Weasley, Harry Potter, Ron Weasely, and Hermione Granger (she looked nervous at being included and the Traveler sussed out with casual legilemancy that it was because her friendship with the two boys was less than 24 hours old).

As soon as Fudge saw Sirius walking in escorted by an Auror he cried out, "What is he doing here? He is supposed to be in Azkaban."

Amelia interrupted before anyone could talk. "Mr. Black is here because new evidence has come to light regards his possible guilt. We are going to investigate."

"If he was already convicted, this evidence should be put in front of the Wizengamot," Lucius Malfoy said with his oily tone.

Amelia immediately kaboshed that. "Well, if he were convicted that would be true. But considering he was placed in Azkaban without trial on the order of the Director of the DMLE, I have used my authority to have him retrieved, with the approval of the Chief Warlock."

Lucius had a pinched look as he acknowledged that. He didn't like it – but there wasn't anything he could do. Especially when he saw the Head of the Black Family also present. His whole objection to Sirius Black becoming free was the possibility of his son inheriting the Black Family as the remaining male from the family alive. He didn't need to annoy the man who could make it happen.

Albus looked around. "Well. I do believe we are all present. Amelia? Perhaps we should begin with the man that was apprehended earlier today?"

She nodded. From one of the table benches, somewhat out of view, she retrieved the cage holding the rat.

Cornelius asked, "What is this?"

"This is an illegal Animagus which was found to have been hiding in a Pureblood home for the last ten years. You will soon see the relevance."

Percy chocked out, "That's Scabbers!"

Amelia nodded. "Mr. Percy Weasley. Please describe how this animal came into your possession."

One of the Aurors took notes as the questioning took place. Once it was established that the rat was thought to be a family pet and that none of the Weasleys were aware that it was anything else, she allowed them to sit together off to the side with the other two first years.

The Traveler interrupted before Amelia forced the change on the rat. "Before you do that …."

Retrieving the cages from where he had placed them, be brought them out. "First, an incidental gift: Ron Weasley? Come here."

Ron looked at the people he was with, who shrugged and then walked over.

"To make up for the deception of this illegal Animagus, the Black family bought you this owl. You will have to name him."

Ron was wide eyed as he accepted the cage and quickly withdrew. He was looking at his new pet with awe.

"Hermione Granger?"

The girl was even more confused but she came over. "Hello. In my world Hermione Granger became friends when we helped her with the troll on Halloween, but that didn't happen and one of the strongest friendships in Hogwarts was born. It seems you became friends anyway with those two idiots even without the troll and that's good." There were small protests but most in the room were amused. "In her third year, she got a half-Kneazle named Crookshanks who first reacted badly to the rat. This is that half-Kneazle, or his alternate. I'd like to use him today to watch over the man so that if he changes back, he will be caught. Do you have any problem with that? You'll get him when the Aurors take the man away."

She shook her head with wide eyes. "Can I touch him?"

"Why don't you take him from the cage and ask him to watch the rat to make certain he doesn't escape?"

With glee, the girl quickly had the large feline in her arms – it was a true joy to watch. She walked over and said, "Crookshanks?" You could hear her joy even at saying the name. "Can you watch this rat to make certain he doesn't escape?"

Crookshanks jumped out of her arms and placed himself next to the cage, watching carefully. The rat in the cage started panicking a bit. Hermione withdrew but kept watching the cat with a bit of longing and happiness all at once.

"And finally, Amelia: This last Kneazle is a gift to the Auror department. You can use him to watch the cells in case there are any more unregistered animaguses. His name is Blue, because his black fur has a blue overtone."

Amelia accepted the cage and allowed the Kneazle out. "Okay. I guess you'll be watching the rat too. If he changes back to a rat and tries to run, nab him."

The large Kneazle left the cage, seemed to nod to the Director of the DMLE, and placed itself on the floor near where the chair was that would contain the man being questioned.

Amelia then stunned the rat before opening the cage and placing the rat on the floor. Professor McGonagall performed the charm to return an animagus to their human form.

The room was shocked (well, the new arrivals) when the form of Peter Pettigrew came into view. Amelia used her wand to push back the sleeve of the man and all could see the grayed-out Dark mark.

"I do believe, Potions Master Snape, that I shall require that Veritaserum I requested you bring," Amelia said to the Slytherin Head of House.

Severus Snape walked forward and gave a small bottle to one of the watching Aurors as well as a second which was the antidote.

Pettigrew was soon in the chair and renevervated. He did not look happy. "You are an unregistered Animagus who has been found to be living in a Pureblood home with small boys and a small girl. You will now be questioned with Veritaserum. Do you understand?" Amelia Bones asked.

"No! It's not needed! I'll tell you anything. I was just hiding so that Sirius Black didn't get me!" Pettigrew protested.

"Well, I deem it _is_ necessary." She turned to Snape. "You attest as a Licensed Brewer that this is Veritaserum and its antidote, brewed by yourself?"

Severus Snape nodded and replied, "I do so attest."

"Very good. You may withdraw." Snape quickly moved back to the other Staff members.

Amelia Bones quickly killed any idea that Pettigrew was serving any other purpose than hiding the fact that he was the secret keeper and the murderer of the Muggles that Sirius was placed in Azkaban for. He had no remorse. The antidote was quickly provided.

She turned to the Minister. "I do believe we have sufficient cause to question Mr. Black and to place Mr. Pettigrew into custody?"

The Minister looked almost as green as his hat. "Yes. This travesty of justice is reprehensible. Take him away."

Two of the Aurors took Pettigrew and the Kneazle guard back to the Ministry. Hermione quickly retrieved Crookshanks and cuddled him as she watched the rest of the proceedings.

Sirius was quickly questioned and his innocence proven. The Minister, Director of the DMLE, and Chief Warlock signed his release and Sirius got to meet his godson.

The Traveler said, "Okay. We have a few more items to take care of. I know it's 30 minutes until dinner but this next bit is better done upstairs or elsewhere. As we don't have time to walk all the way up to the seventh floor, do this, and come all the way back, should we do it after dinner or would you people like to experience phoenix travel?"

The people in the room were taken aback. Dumbledore said, "Phoenix travel."

Harry grinned and nodded. "Can you call for an elf to take Hermione and Ron's pets to their rooms? It will be easier if they don't have to carry them around."

Dumbledore did so and the two reluctantly allowed the elf to take the pets to their dorms.

"Also, before we go, I want to recommend Miles Beltchley for an award for Special Services to the School for his part in protecting his fellow Slytherins when they encountered the troll. Also, Melinda Chambers, who was also hurt. Or at least, some form of reward for putting her body in the way of harm."

Dumbledore and the Heads of House quickly conferred, with Lucius Malfoy listening in as a member of the Board of Governors. They quickly came to an agreement – they didn't have much time.

Dumbledore called for his own phoenix, Fawkes, to take messages to the parents of the two students, inviting them to a presentation after dinner if they so wished to see their children rewarded. It was short notice, but he wanted to at least give them a chance to show up.

It was 5:37 and Harry said, "Okay. I need everyone touching someone else and my counterpart in front to grab my tailfeathers. I've never transported this many people – but I'll take the chance." He then transformed into a phoenix. Dumbledore, the most familiar with the avians, arranged everyone quickly and said, "Go!"

Harry concentrated and used much magic to take everyone where they needed to go: The Veil of Death.

Everyone who knew where they arrived to was shocked. Harry transformed back and called for Kreacher, who brought all the silk bags.

"Okay. First part: Harry. Come over here." Harry Potter walked forward. "First, I am going to remove the curse on your scar. Ready?"

Harry, who had felt pain this year in his scar, nodded quickly. "Yes!"

The Traveler performed the Finite spell and everyone watched as the small bit of Voldemort was expelled. Suddenly, the veil became more active and the residue was sucked into the large ring.

"What was that?" Amelia Bones demanded.

"One bit of Voldemort's soul that he accidentally left in Harry's scar when he was made without a body."

"How can you leave a part of your soul?" Pamona Sprout asked.

With a grim look the Traveler replied, "Very Dark magic. We're about to send most of the pieces of the Dark Lords soul straight to hell."

Kreacher came forward and presented the bag of items. "These are the items cursed to carry a part of his soul – called horcruxes. I know that right now Quirrell has the main conciousness stuck in him, but if Quirrell dies, Voldemort goes free again. Unless we get rid of his anchors. The moment we do, his insurance policy is gone and he will die the moment he leaves his host."

The people in the room were shocked when they listened to the traveler, except Dumbledore, who has suspected some foul rituals had been performed. He was very happy with the idea of the Dark wizard being gone.

Harry sighed. "I just wish he had charmed less important items. No matter what – do not interfere, even if you want to save the items. Horcruxes cannot be destroyed without destroying the vessel – or at least not in the time we have until Quirrell dies. Vodemort _cannot_ be allowed to survive."

Even Lucius Malfoy agreed. He had long ago been disillusioned regarding the Dark Lord and had no desire to see him return.

Harry retrieved the Diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle. "His high school diary – the first horcrux." Harry threw this through the veil and it disappeared. The veil definitely reacted to that.

Harry pulled the next item. "The Locket of Salazar Slytherin. Unfortunately, it has been despoiled and a priceless artifact is about to be lost."

Suddenly, a figure appeared and the room was shocked to find a cowled Unspeakable. "Perhaps a better answer?"

"Oh?" Harry asked.

The figure pulled a rope from his pocket and handed it over. "Tie the items to this and I shall hold the rope when the items go into the veil. The soul pieces should be taken but perhaps the items can be pulled out. If the pull is too hard, I shall let it go, but we can at least try."

Harry considered that. "I've never tried that. But, hey – I'm always up for a new way to get rid of these things."

Harry quickly withdrew all the items and tied them together: Diadem, Locket, and Ring. "Here goes nothing." The Unspeakable put the rope around a stone column off to the side and held the end. Harry threw the group of items into the veil.

The veil definitely had some reaction – the cloth covering it was billowing and the room heard voices beyond. Suddenly, a screaming wraith flew from through the walls and into the veil. It suddenly stilled.

The Unspeakable pulled the items out. While the Diadem and the Locket were still on the rope, the Ring was gone.

Harry chuckled. "Not a surprise – I didn't think Death would give up a chance to retrieve the Resurrection Stone."

Dumbledore, who hadn't actually seen the stone, was shocked. "The ring had the Stone?"

Harry nodded. "And a curse that would have killed you. That's why I didn't let it anywhere near you. There will be no Master of Death." He turned and said, "Amelia? I believe you will find that Quirrell is dead in his cell, no longer possessed. While I would like to have you come back with us to see the Awards presented, you probably have to deal with that."

One of the Aurors with her said, "I'll take it, Madam Bones. Alive or dead, I'll deal with it. You go and see the ceremony."

Amelia gave her Auror a grateful look. "My Auror can handle the body until I return. I'd like to see the ceremony and talk to Susan." Harry nodded, and thanked the Auror too. It was only polite.

The Unspeakable said, "In exchange for saving them, we would like to study these items during the summer. Any objections?"

Harry looked to the Headmaster and the two Heads of House. They quickly agreed. The Unspeakable disillusioned himself and disappeared from view. Harry shook his head.

He changed back to his animagus form and soon was flaming everyone back to Hogwarts. They arrived just in time for dinner to start. The students were shocked at the sudden appearance of the group, especially with the Minister and the Director of the DMLE there as well.

Dumbledore invited their visitors to stay for dinner and witness the awards for the two students – all accepted. Minister Fudge sent one of his guards to retrieve a reporter from the Daily Prophet – he wanted to tell the world that Lord Thingy had been taken care of finally at the Ministry and no one objected. Amelia would announce the exoneration of Sirius Black as well.

Arthur Weasley actually sat down at the Gryffindor table with his sons and their friends, even as Sirius ate with Harry and the Weasleys with Hermione as well. Sirius would return to the Head Table for the announcements.

Dumbledore announced that all students were to remain for special announcements after the meal and the room was abuzz with what might be happening.

Thankfully, for Harry, Draco didn't interrupt their meal: His father had spoken to him and he was sitting at the Slytherin table, a bit sullenly.

At one point, Hermione Granger had dragged Ron to the Head Table and stood in front of one of the visitors. The man looked at the two students. "Mr. Black?" Hermione said.

Arcturus replied with some formality, "Ms. Granger? Mr. Weasley?"

Nervously Hermione gave the message she wanted. "We wanted to thank you for the gifts of our new pets. We did not expect them and we really appreciate it."

Ron added a strangled, "Thanks," of his own.

Arcturus looked at the two first years with some approval. Manners were a big deal in Pureblood society and the acknowledgement was unexpected. "You are welcome. It served the purpose of helping clear my Heir, but your acknowledgement is appreciated."

Hermione gave the man a small curtsey, forcing Ron to bow with quiet urging and the two withdrew. Arcturus chuckled. "I like that one," he said to Professor McGonagall, who was seated in the next chair.

"Ms. Granger, though a Muggleborn, is perhaps the most intelligent first year I have ever taught, and is very polite in class – if a bit enthusiastic. She's a joy to have in my House," Minerva answered with some pride.

Severus Snape was fighting with himself. With the final defeat of the Dark Lord, his use as a spy was over. And having heard the visiting Mr. Potter speak, he acknowledged to himself that some changes needed to be made. And so, while it somewhat galled him, he asked the visitor to speak to him privately in the small chamber behind the stage area.

When the two returned, the visiting Mr. Potter looked a bit surprised, though happy. Snape looked as emotionless as ever. The visitor spoke to the Headmaster, who glanced over to his Potions Professor. Professor Snape gave him a small nod, and the Headmaster agreed.

The Headmaster had also spoken to Amelia and to Sirius Black, with Arcturus listening. The Minister had also been in on the conversation and agreed.

During the meal, the Beltchley parents had arrived and had quickly found their son and sat down with him. Edwin Chambers had also arrived but sat at the Head Table. The reporter had also arrived with a photographer. The Traveler was thankful that it wasn't Rita Skeeter.

Finally, at 6:50, when the deserts were mostly consumed, the Headmaster nodded to the Deputy Headmistress who stood and, tapping her goblet, got the attention of the hall. When the voices had all stilled, the Headmaster had moved to the lectern at the side of the stage and he called out, "Good evening. Tonight marks quite a few important announcements. Some are of concern only to us here at Hogwarts, and some are of concern to the Wizarding World as a whole."

Dumbledore sipped his drink and put it back down. "While this first part is not the main reason we have gathered you here, it will – perhaps – be of the most immediate concern for you as students. Last night, a troll was allowed into the school by our former Defense Professor, Quirinus Quirrell. He was not acting on his own but on orders from another – which will be explained later by the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. This troll was threatening the Slytherin students on the way back to their dorms. I would like to apologize now to the Slytherins for having sent them to the Dungeons where Quirrell reported the troll to be. My only excuse is: I thought he was lying. Alas – I was wrong. The Seventh-year Slytherin prefect gathered some of the older students to repel the troll whilst sending the younger students back to the Great Hall. Unforunately, due to certain interference, the troll got the better of two prefects and was about to cause grievous harm to other students when help arrived unlooked for.

"Perhaps some of you are aware of the story of the Lone Traveler?" Dumbledore asked. There were murmurs of assent throughout the Hall. Dumbledore nodded. "Thankfully, the story is true. And he arrived just in time to prevent further damage or death. It was a surprise to find that the name of the Traveler is known to many. I give you a visitor from other worlds, known to many as the Lone Traveler: Harry Potter."

There was some applause but much sound of shock when Harry stood at the podium. Finally he got everyone's attention. "Yes. I'm a dimensional traveler. And while the legend of my arrivals mentions a certain amount of angst and all that, I've pretty much gotten over it. I've been to many worlds and many times and I've learned quite a lot. Your Potions Master apparently learned of a small talk I had with your two heroes, Mr. Bletchley and Ms. Chambers – and, yes, I call them heroes. I've run into a fair few of the type and I can categorically say they are members of that small subgroup, even if they are Slytherins." Harry said this with a grin.

There were small murmurs of amusement, especially from said table.

"And actually, that's why I am in front of you. Many of you non-Slytherins have a dim view of your Potions Master – and there is good reason for it. You see his bias for his own house and his dislike for others. This image was necessary up until today – for reasons that will become obvious if you think about them. He, however, as the Slytherins could attest, is not so lenient on them as you might think. He just happens to punish them out of view of the other Houses because he rightly feels that if no one else will champion them, he would never present an image of being other than their protector. He's an arse – but he's a good Head of House. Well, we've come to an agreement. He will tone down his behaviour toward the other houses if I teach you people something that will change your view of Slytherin. The general consensus is that Salazar Slytherin was a Dark wizard who championed a Pureblood agenda and that he was somehow against the other founders."

There were murmurs of agreement.

"Sorry to burst your bubble – but you are 100 percent wrong."

There were noises of disagreement.

"Yeah, I know. Hard to believe. Well, I have run into the man in a couple of different worlds and I think you would benefit from my memories of the man rather than what people have said about him."

Harry conjured a Pensieve and put two memories in the bowl. "This first one involved all the founders." (FALT Ch 10, Sanctity of Magical Blood)

 _"And now, friends, we must come to a system whereby we can select those whom may best be taught by each of us. By what means shall we choose?" Godric said._

 _Salazar looked upon his fellow wizard and witches and said, "Well, I shall take those who are clever and cunning like the snake. Such is my own character. While I have not the wit of Rowena, nor the sheer drive toward challenge like Godric, I do know how to finesse things toward the results I desire."_

 _Rowena said, "As Salazar said, my interest is in those of great wit as this defines me as I am. Like pulls to like, and I would be the one to mentor and direct those who show this character."_

 _Godric huffed. "Well, if I am to lead and mentor, I shall take those that show bravery, and chivalry and courage. My teachings might not be best for those who are of a retiring nature."_

 _Helga looked at her fellow Masters and shook her head. "You three are ignoring the point of why we are doing this, why we have instituted this great edifice of learning. We know that uneducated Magicals are the greatest threat to those of the blood. Because they know no better, they perform acts which cause harm to themselves and harm to others. We must take them all. Certainly, should I choose, I would choose those who are loyal and those who are willing to spend their own effort and work to achieve greatness – but I need no child already molded to my own preference to teach. But I say unto you all now: Any child which can be taught magic I will take. You wish to take those who seem to exude those traits you find proper and acceptable? Fine. I shall not gainsay it. But any left – they will be mine. And I will ensure that they_ _learn_ _the traits that I find most important."_

 _The three nodded in respect to their fellow Master. Helga Hufflepuff was not a witch to cross and her basic kindness and insistence upon her values were a large part of why the institution of Hogwarts came into being._

 _Godric said, "You are right. It is unfair to insist that a child comes to us already molded to achieve what we believe they should. It is our job to mould them for such purpose. But still, Rowena makes a good argument: Like draws itself to like. Perhaps we should not demand a child of just ten or eleven years already show those traits but there must be the spark. I could not honestly mentor a child if he did not have that drive toward courage and chivalry – no matter how buried."_

 _Rowena asked, "But how shall we judge them? It would take a method of learning the innermost mind of a child to find those who might grow to exude the traits which would show which of us is best to teach each student."_

 _Salazar shrugged. "I say an object it must be. If we enchanted a creature to decide, eventually it must die. And many might object to any creature judging them, no matter how pure. Even a unicorn might offend some."_

 _Helga said, "Godric? You are the best among us in enchantment. What would you say?"_

 _Godric, who had risen and was pacing, turned and contemplated the three who were now waiting upon him. He happened to glance and see the hat which he had taken to wearing. He grinned. "How about a hat? I have one suitable right there – it will be taxing, but I believe it could be done."_

 _The others snorted. "Only you, Godric, would choose a hat. You began wearing it because you were so impressed by the tales of Merlin Ambrosius and wish to emulate him. It is not a hat which defines being magical," Helga said with amusement._

 _Godric's grin did not waver. "Why not? It is just as suitable a badge as any other."_

 _Rowena rolled her eyes. "Let him choose the hat. He will natter and bother if he does not get his choice. And it has the quality of being easily put upon each new student."_

 _Salazar, however, had a somber note. "We must be careful. At times we shall be hosting the children of Nobles, perhaps even Royal children. They might take offense at submitting themselves to an enchantment which reads their minds."_

 _Godric nodded. "You have the right of it. I shall weave into the enchantments privacy – none shall be allowed to learn what the Hat learns, no matter their position. Only such a guarantee will prevent outrage at such a possible intrusion."_

 _The others looked at each other and at Godric, each finally nodding in agreement._

 _It having been decided, Godric quickly moved to take up the hat and begin his work._

There were sounds of interest and excitement as the students considered the memory that they had just seen.

"As you can see, Hogwarts was not a product of three with the reluctance of the fourth. Each was as important as the next. To be honest – my favorite was Lady Hufflepuff. But Slytherin was no idiot. I shall show you all the memory I showed to the two Slytherins in the infirmary."

The Great Hall was shocked as they learned of Salazar's history, just as those who were the most close-minded were absolutely flummoxed to hear of his desire to protect _all_ Magicals, not just the Pureblooded ones. He was far different than they had expected.

"And so you see, Salazar was no Pureblood bigot. He worried that allowing newly found Magicals might put too much attention on them their relatives, but he only cared about this because of security – not because he disliked them or was against them."

A voice cried out in protest. Unsurprisingly, it was from the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy said loudly, "This must be a lie!"

Lucius Malfoy was pinching his nose with eyes closed at the sheer lack of decorum of his son. "Draco, be quiet," he said loudly enough for the room to hear.

Suddenly, the image on the ceiling went from a calm night to rolling clouds. The students looked up in surprise and fear for a moment, and then a voice was heard: "Show them!"

Dumbledore, who was as surprised as anyone else, looked toward their visitor, who seemed to be exuding resigned acceptance. "I assume you recognize the voice?"

The students looked to the Head Table and the visitor. "Yes, I do."

"Who was that?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"On one trip to another world, I happened to meet the Celtic Goddess of Magic – in that world, she decided to make an appearance in person. She had very particular views regarding magical children."

Dumbledore was taken aback. "Well, I surmise it would be best to listen to the Great Lady's words and do as she asks."

Harry nodded and concentrated after returning the two memories to his head. Soon another memory was showing. (Lone Traveler: Cockups and Snorcacks Chapter 8). "This Goddess of Magic, the Morrigan, and the God of Pranksters and Tricksters, Dwyn."

 _The Morrigan smiled at them and said, "Well, then. If there is nothing else, I believe it is time to go."_

 _A voice spoke up. Many were surprised to see Hermione Granger standing. The Morrigan looked at the girl curiously. "Yes, child?"_

 _"Your Divine Grace? I do not seek to be presumptuous but may I ask You a question as regards Your gift?" She had quickly heard from other students that "her gift" referred to Magic._

 _"Ask, child."_

 _"You are the Goddess of Magic and all who wield it are beholden to You for Your gift to us. And we thank You for it." The Morrigan smiled and nodded regally. "My question if I may is: Do you have any opinion as regards any difference between those who have magic who come from parents with magic compared to those of us with magic who come from parents who do not, apparently, have Your gift?"_

 _There were gasps in the hall. The Purebloods were shocked at the audacity of this girl. Those who didn't have an opinion were curious. And those who were muggleborn really wanted to know._

 _The Morrigan smiled. "No. Any who bears My gift descends from others who bore it before. At times My gift leaves due to poor breeding, damage to a pregnant mother, or a curse cast upon a family by Myself or another, Mortal or Divine. When the blood is sufficiently cleansed, My gift returns to the line. But it matters not. All who wield magic do so at My whim and under My aegis. My Blessings are for all who wield My gift well. Those who claim a right to magic beyond others and work to deny the gift to those I have Blessed I find repugnant. If they should fail to learn the errors of their ways, I often curse their line to lose My gift until they learn better. Any child who bears magic is one of My children. Even if they are also claimed by others." She said this last with amusement as she pointed to the Weasley twins._

 _Hermione gave a deep curtsy. "I thank you for your wisdom and forbearance, Great Lady."_

 _The Morrigan added one more comment. "Harry, of House Potter."_

 _Harry stood nervously. "Your Divine Grace?"_

 _"Send quickly the remaining parts of that fool, Tom Riddle, who calls himself Lord Voldemort, to my son, Death. I would see him pay for his presumption and for the crimes against My children."_

 _Harry bowed. "I and others work to ensure it will be done within the next two days. It will be as you demand, Great Lady." The Morrigan nodded, pleased._

 _Finally Dwyn spoke, "Amelia, of House Bones!"_

 _The Director of the DMLE curtsied. "Your Divine Grace."_

 _Dwyn raised his voice. "PADFOOT MY SON! Come forth!"_

 _Out of a hidden area behind a tapestry, a large dog which appeared to be a Grim came out. He changed to Sirius Black. The Hall gasped._

 _"My son, Sirius of House Black is falsely accused! He is under My protection! My Cousin and I await Justice being properly applied and the true criminal held in judgment for the crimes committed against one of Mine."_

 _Amelia curtsied and replied, "I shall do my best, Great Lord."_

The room was shocked. The Traveler chuckled. "Yes, the girl who would confront a Goddess was an alternate of your very own Hermione Granger. There was a reason she was sorted into Gryffindor, even is she is the smartest witch in her class."

Arcturus, from the Staff Table, could be heard to say, "I _really_ like that girl."

Hermione Granger, from her place at the Gryffindor table, blushed heavily as many in the Great Hall looked at her in amazement.

"You wonder why squibs occur? There is your answer. As the Goddess said, the Muggleborn are descended from squibs – so I would be careful, Mr. Malfoy, of acting against the stated words of the Goddess of Magic." The Traveler kind of enjoyed the very green look on Draco Malfoy's face.

"The remainder of that memory should prepare you for the next announcement. I give you, Amelia Bones, Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Amelia came forward as the Traveler sat down. "As you just heard, new evidence came to light as regards the innocence of Sirius Orion Black. The man thought killed, Peter Pettigrew, was found hiding as a pet in a Pureblood home, unknown to the people who owned the house. He was caught and questioned under Veritaserum. He was found to have been a Death Eater and he framed Sirius Black for the murders he committed. He was also the true Secret Keeper for the Potters when they were attacked. As a result he is now in custody awaiting trial and Sirius Black," she pointed to the man who stood up and walked to the Staff Table, "is now free. In the course of the investigation, it was found he was never given a trial. The Wizengamot will meet after the trial of Pettigrew to decide on recompense for former Auror Black for his unjust incarceration under the previous Minister's watch."

Harry Potter stood and clapped loudly and soon the remainder of the hall joined in.

"Mr. Black, after a couple of months recovery, will be taking the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, which will be held until then by an Auror on loan from the DMLE."

The applause got even louder at that.

Amelia introduced the Minister.

Cornelius Fudge spoke. "As Madam Bones stated, we are correcting the errors of the previous administration. As you heard from that memory, You-Know-Who was not really fully defeated, even if Mr. Potter somehow caused him to lose his body when he attacked the Potters ten years ago last night. He was found to be possessing your Defense professor, and he was the one who let the troll into Hogwarts last night.

"Many have accused the Headmaster of being barmy because he insisted the man wasn't totally gone – and I admit I myself was skeptical. However, today I – as well as Madam Bones, a few Aurors, Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries, the Headmaster and the four Heads of House here at Hogwarts, as well as Mr. Potter, Director Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Black, and Harry Potter's two friends, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, witnessed the final destruction of the Dark wizard who called himself 'Voldemort'," the Minister – to his credit – barely stumbled over the name. "And so I announce to you and to the entire Magical community: VOLDEMORT IS PERMANENTLY DESTROYED!"

There was a massive surge of applause and the Great Hall celebrated the final defeat of the worst Dark wizard in modern history.

Finally, Dumbledore took the podium and the room gradually came to order. "Yes. A momentous day. But there is one more small order of business to take care of before we begin our three-day celebration – there will be no classes Monday but there will be a Celebratory feast on Monday at 5:00, after which classes will resume as normal – but as I said, one more order of business. Miles Beltchley! Stand up!"

The Seventh-Year prefect stood as requested. "Since we will be removing the award falsely placed in trophy case for Tom Riddle, we need another to take its place. In recognition for your quick thinking and intelligent management of your charges, the Staff of Hogwarts and the Board of Governors, as represented by Mr. Lucius Malfoy, have agreed that you shall be presented with a Special Award for Services to Hogwarts. Hogwarts thanks you for your service."

There were loud rounds of applause from the hall, even from the Gryffindors. Beltchley was blushing as he acknowledged the applause and then sat down.

"And now, Melinda Chambers! Please stand!" The 6th Year Prefect stood nervously. "While we are not awarding things to all of those students who helped defend against the troll, although their names will be put on a parchment next to Mr. Beltchley's award, you also received injury in your defense of your fellow students. In acknowledgement of this, the Board of Governors has declared that you shall be given your final year at Hogwarts tuition free and we shall be purchasing all books and supplies you might need to complete your education."

There was another round of applause. But this was interrupted from an unexpected source. "She won't need them."

Everyone looked over to see who had spoken. Edwin Chambers was looking mutinous. "I am in negotiations for a Marriage to a family friend. She shall not be returning for her Seventh year – she has no need of such an award. But we'll certainly take the Galleons." Edwin was smirking as he said this.

The Traveler stood up in outrage. "I did not save her life for her to become some broodmare for some middle-aged pervert! She's quite happy in her relationship with Mr. Beltchley and I would object to her being forced to marry for _your_ benefit and not hers!"

Edwin Chambers stood and sneered back, "I am her Head of House. I will not allow her to marry some poor, second son of some minor house. At least with my choice, she will be living at a standard I find acceptable."

Harry Potter, the local one, was also incensed. This idea of being forced to marry someone just made him angry. It was obvious that his dimensional alternate also didn't like this. Taking into account something he had been told, he stood up. "Mr. Miles Beltchley?"

Miles was started from the view of his girlfriend being forced to marry some old man and said, "Mr. Potter?"

With a resolute stand Harry said, "Apparently, I've been told that I am rich. Since I will be in school for a few years, I need someone to manage my Estate since my Godfather will be teaching here at Hogwarts and won't have time. How would you like a well-paying job taking care of the House of Potter and making sure the investments are making money?"

Sirius called out, "Well done, Pup!" even as several voices were heard in protest or amazement. Sirius then started talking to his Head of House furiously. Arcturus seemed interested in what was being said as he, too, watched.

Floored, Miles replied, "Er. Yes. I accept." His parents were amazed at their son receiving such an offer.

Harry turned to the man who had started this pugnaciously. "There. I do believe that takes care of your daughter living in a style which befits her!" The Slytherins were amazed that the Gryffindor Golden Boy had stood up for one of their own – well, two of their own. While many agreed with her father, most thought it a much better situation for Beltchley to take up Potter on his offer.

Edwin Chambers was having none of it. "She'll marry who I tell her too or I'll disown her!"

Sirius, after getting agreement from Arcturus, stood up. "Ms. Melinda Chambers. Since you will be of age this year, I, Sirius Black, Heir of the House of Black, with permission from my Head of House, offer you sanctuary should you find your current situation … untenable."

The room was shocked. Melinda, who was very upset with her father, tremulously said, "I'd like that."

Edwin Chambers snarled out. "Fine! I, Edwin Chambers, Head of House Chambers, Cast Out Melinda Chambers from my house! Never darken my door again!"

At that, Arcturus stood. "Ms. Melinda, formerly Melinda Chambers?"

"Yes, Mr. Black," the crying girl asked.

"What family is your mother from?"

"Burke, Mr. Black."

Arcturus' eyes lit up. "Are you related to Herbert Burke?"

"My mother's Grandfather, sir," she replied.

"Good! His wife, Belvina, came from _my_ House, House Black. Since this fool seems to have no use for you, I, Arcturus Sirius Black, Head of House Black, claim Melinda as a daughter of House Black. You shall now be known as Melinda Black! Do you accept?"

Her tears starting to abate, she nodded. "I accept with all my heart."

"Good! Kreacher!" The house elf popped in. "This is Melinda Black, whom is now claimed as a daughter of House Black. You shall retrieve everything she personally owns from her former House, House Chambers, such as clothes or things that her mother's family gifted her. Take these items to the main residence of our House but don't interfere with the cursebreakers. Make certain you leave anything which belongs to House Chambers as we don't need that trash."

"Yes, Master." Kreacher popped out.

Arcturus turned to Edwin and said, "Well, considering we have no use for you anymore, fool, I would suggest you run off and lick your wounds in your hovel and consider what you have lost this day."

Considering that Arcturus, Sirius, Harry Potter, and the Head of Slytherin were now standing facing him, as was Miles Beltchley and his parents, Edwin gave one more venomous look at his former daughter and stalked out.

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, felt the call. He stood up. "Well, it seems that saving Ms. Melinda Black is the reason I was sent to this world. Mr. Beltchley?" Miles looked at the man. "You best treat her well or my alternate, his Godfather, as well as my alternate's friends will do many unpleasant things to you. Do you understand?"

Miles nodded vigorously as he took Melinda's hand, who was now nervously smiling. "Yes, Sir!"

"Good!" Harry turned and walked away. The whole Great Hall saw him disappear into a ball of light, phoenix song drifting behind. It was full of hope and joyful expectation for the future.

A/N: There will be a chapter in Consequences and Omakes for this soon.


	25. SG1X Pt1: Overcoming Lack of Foresight

A/N: Xover, SG1, Distant Past, Season 3 Ep 3, Fair Game

Title: Overcoming the Lack of Foresight.

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

 _'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

 _FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos_

* * *

The assembled being celebrated the report that they had just been given. For many years, they had been worried about ensuring that their society would survive and the answer had finally been provided.

Before much else could be said, a sudden light appeared before them. Those watching felt astonishment as a figure appeared before them – one which harkened back to the Ancients that they had been allied with so long ago.

The man looked around for a moment before saying, "Er. Hello?"

One of the assembly, the War Master, approached. He stopped three yards away and replied, "Hello, Visitor. Might we know the name of our new guest?"

The man turned and, with respect, bowed his head. "Yes. Hello, my name is Harry Potter." The man paused. "Where exactly am I? And, if it's not too rude – who are you all?"

The figure before him stood tall and said, "I am Thor, Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleets. I am charged with ensuring the safety of our people. You see before you the Asgard High Council."

The man stood there and said thoughtfully, "Asgard. Asgard. Where have I heart that name before?" Those watching waited patiently for the man to think. He had a sudden look of comprehension. "Oh! I remember! You guys are one of the Great Races! I was kind of sad because I never got to meet you!"

Thor asked curiously, "Why is that?"

"Because the time I visited this universe – or at least an analog of it – your people had just mass suicided the year before. None of your people were left." Harry had a sudden idea of why he had arrived where he had.

The listening Asgard stilled at the man's statement. What would cause them to do such a thing?

"What do you know of the circumstances which caused us to act thusly?" Thor asked.

"Because you had finally conceded that the damage from your cloning processes were irreversible and you were about to die out anyway. The decision to allow yourselves to die was to give you a chance to arrange things so that your knowledge and other resources were taken care of in such a way as to not allow them to be misused. Or at least that is what I was told."

The collected Asgard, almost as one, sat down heavily on their chairs as they contemplated what was just said. "Then, perhaps, your arrival is fortuitous. For we, just now, had voted to allow the recently perfected cloning process to become the method by which our society could be maintained."

Harry nodded. "Yes. Even though I was never told exactly what your problems with cloning were, I do believe I can make a guess which might shed some light on it."

"Please do," Thor said.

"The thing your people forgot in all of this is: There is no such thing as a perfect copy. It is, on a quantum level, impossible. Every copied generation will have some degradation from the generation before. Imagine, if you will, if you relied only on a copy as a new source for furthering the copying process. How much loss could you expect after each generation?"

Immediately, the genetic scientists who had brought forth the cloning process had immediately started conferring with each other, trying to plan out how to avoid the circumstances that their visitor had just described.

Harry said, "I do have an idea of something that you should do immediately – if you wouldn't mind me speaking to you privately."

Thor nodded respectfully and the Asgard Council broke up.

Harry stayed with the Asgard for a few weeks, while they came up with a system which should have quite a few more safeguards against the obvious errors which their visitor had alerted them to.

Harry had worked with Thor to create one such safeguard, and only one or two other Asgard had ever been told of it. Thor had agreed to have the information removed from his mind, or at least locked with a password which would prevent the safeguard from being activated prematurely.

Harry had been told, those many thousand travels earlier, that Thor was still a prominent Asgard and so he thought it unlikely that the information could be lost.

Harry had moved on from that visit, hoping he had prevented the loss of such a great society.

However, the safeguards were put in peril due to the replicator problem. The two Asgard who had record of the password within their minds were both lost in the war and, when the issue had come up as a major problem and the need for the safeguard was remembered, there had been no way to retrieve it beyond one very hidden trigger.

* * *

"And in conclusion, I'd like to say …." Jack O'Neill suddenly stopped when he realized he was no longer at the podium and he was somewhere else.

After his discussion with Thor and before he was transported away, O'Neill made a side comment which he thought was witty. With a grin he said, "It's nice to see that _someone_ has transporters just like the movies."

Thor paused for a moment and asked, "Movies? What are movies?"

Jack, with some embarrassment replied, "Er. Stories told through moving pictures. Our people include quite a number whose whole lives revolve around creating fictional stories and attempting to tell these stories through visual means. Many technologies that our story tellers considered unreal by means of our current technology are described by these story tellers. This includes 'Transporting' … the ability to move people or objects through space via an energy transfer."

Thor replied, "Fascinating. Once this current crisis is resolved, I will wish to speak to you of movies."

O'Neill shrugged. "Sure."

* * *

As it happened in many universes, the meeting between the three Gould and the Tauri allowed them to continue their travels through the Stargate with the understanding that any found elsewhere were subject to whatever the System Lords decided to do with them. Those who worked the Stargate program accepted that. It was pretty much what they were already living with anyway.

Suddenly, once the Goa'uld had disappeared through the Stargate, three Asgard appeared. "Greetings, O'Neill. I am to assume that the negotiations were concluded successfully?"

With a grin, Jack nodded. "Pretty much what we were already living with. Thanks for the help, buddy."

Thor nodded. "Now that that matter is concluded, now I wish to speak to you of 'Movies'."

Most of the Stargate personnel were confused but Jack just accepted that they were curious. "Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Can we see an example of such a thing?"

Jack said, "Certainly. What type of story would you like to see?"

Thor paused and looked at his fellow Asgard for a moment before answering. "Do you have a system where one can search for certain types of movies?"

Jack chuckled. "Thor, old buddy, I think you need a lesson on the Internet."

Compared to the Asgard computers, Earth computers – especially those for consumers – were quite primitive. The Internet wasn't all that old and much of what was easily found was porn. But, using a few phrases remembered from all those thousands of years ago, Thor found the Movie he desperately hoped held the answers. He pointed to a name on the screen and said, "Can we see this one?"

Hammond, O'Neill, Carter, and Jackson looked at the name curiously but finally Jack shrugged and said, "Give me a couple hours to see if the local Blockbusters has that."

The Stargate personnel were curious as to why an advanced race such as the Asgard would want to see a movie about an innocent man sent to prison.

It was three hours later when the Asgard and SG1 were watching the Shawshank Redemption.

The SG1 rather enjoyed having a movie night, even if they didn't know why there were having one. The Asgard sat and watched stoically. The telling of stories in such a way was enjoyable to them, even if they missed many of the cultural references. The basic idea did come through strongly.

At one point, near the end, Jack noticed that the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet had a sudden reaction. He had no idea why because the images on the screen, at that moment, were fairly peaceful. After the final portion was shown, Thor was as he originally seen – he had calmed down.

Thanking his hosts, Thor returned with his people to his ship and ordered a scan of the Sol system for one particular feature.

The Asgard scanners were quire powerful and within four hours, Thor had ordered a course to a particular location and ordered his crew to scan. It was as he expected.

Thor hadn't needed the other Asgard – Asgard ships could be run with one Asgard alone – but he was happy to have his fellow Asgard there as he ordered contact with the High Command.

Holographically, Thor appeared before the fellow members of the High Council.

"Thor. You requested this meeting of the High Council. What word do you bring?"

"First, of secondary importance, the Tauri have negotiated successfully for inclusion in the Protected Planets Treaty. They have maintained their Stargate with the understanding that any of their people found elsewhere are subject to whatever the Goa'uld might wish to do to them – a matter which seemed to worry them very little."

"I see," Heimdell replied. "That is quite interesting. But it is not of sufficient import to require the full Council to meet. What other matter do you wish to speak of?"

Barely containing his excitement, Thor replied, "I have found the Asgard Genetic Repository which contains genetic material from every one of our people from before we began cloning. What do you wish me to do?"

The High Council was astounded.

* * *

A/N: Just because I am feeling ornery – I am leaving this as a cliff hanger even though this chapter and the next will be very, very small by comparison. I wonder if anyone can figure out, from what I wrote, the clue which Harry envisioned which allowed Thor to find the correct password to retrieve the information from an Earth movie. I will sit back and snicker whilst you readers rack your brains. I will either update tomorrow – or maybe next week. Depends on what I feel like. (Insert evil laugh.)


	26. SG1X Pt2: Explanations and Talks

A/N: Xover, SG1,

Distant Past; Season 3 Ep 3, Fair Game; S4 Ep1, Small Victories

Title: Explanations and Talks

By the way, sanabalis and orion kuroi were closest to guessing the password.

Changed Timeline: S3 Ep 22, Nemesis didn't happen. The Asgard, due to the recovered DNA, suddenly have many more healthy Asgard available to help combat the replicators, whom they are still fighting. As a result, they did not take over Thor's ship – but they are still in dire straights.

The Asgard (those that have received treatment – a work in progress) no longer look like Roswell Aliens. They also no longer look as they originally did. The sheer amount of information that must be put into their new bodies, having lived so long, required a fix to include both use of their original DNA plus some of the modifications they had created along the way.

As a result, the new Asgard still have larger heads, but they have recovered their taller builds as well as their basic physical strength. Think Megamind with whiter skin and a more normal body, if a bit skinny compared to humans (a little less skinny than the Asgard from the past that was found in the series). They are no longer genderless and can, once again, reproduce. They just currently find the process disagreeable because they haven't done it in 30,000 years. The women would have to be altered to allow them to birth babies with bigger heads, requiring them to have larger hips and, thus, larger breasts to balance the hips. The women would also have to be kinda strong.

They will soon have to ask the Tau'ri for help because, although they now have healthy bodies, they are inexperienced in dealing with hormones, sex, raising babies, and a host of things that they left long ago but are now required again. Even marriage counseling.

This snippet just explains my plot bunny. I don't have the patience to write a whole story based on a completely different premise for SG1. The new premise is: The Space Problems are much more easily dealt with because the Asgard now have many more healthy people who can help Earth deal with the Milky Way's Goa'uld issues, but the Asgard are desperately in need of Earth's expertise in normal life.

The new Stargate/Asgard Universe would involve a lot of comedy, they way I see it, much sexual innuendo, cultural confusions, with some space battles mixed in. If anyone wants to write it PLEASE do. It would be hilarious.

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

 _'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

 _FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos_

* * *

SG1 was in a conference room reviewing the details of their last mission when an alarm blared: "Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! Security to Gate Room!"

SG1 looked at each other and, dropping what they were doing, rushed out to the Control Room to see what was happening.

Upon entering the room, Jack's eyes widened. "Hey! That's Thor!"

Hammond looked at his 2IC and asked, "Are you certain?"

O'Neill shrugged. "Looks to be."

Hammond nodded. "For some reason, we're picking up a discharge coming from him. Until we know what it is, we have to be cautious."

Jack nodded. "Maybe I can go talk to him?"

Hammond considered it and then nodded.

Jack quickly rushed out and, ordering the guards to let him through, entered the Gate Room. Upon seeing him, the figure called out, "O'Neill. Greetings."

Jack motioned for the guards to relax. "Thor, old buddy. What are you doing here?"

"I have come for assistance from your people."

Jack's eyes widened a moment. "Sure! You helped us out a bit last year. But first I gotta know: Do you know why our sensors are reading a large energy output from you?"

Thor nodded. "Yes. I am using an imaging device to show the form you are more familiar with. I no longer look the same and did not want to alarm you. If you prefer, I can turn off the device."

Jack looked at the Control Room and saw Hammond nod. "Yeah. Please. The boss is a bit nervous."

Thor nodded and, with one hand, pushed a button on the device on his other wrist. Suddenly, Thor no longer looked like a Roswell Alien. Instead, he was about 6' 1", with somewhat pasty white skin (as though he got minimal sun – he didn't look unhealthy though) and a largish, round head which was bald.

Jack's eyes widened. "Woah! What the hell happened to you?"

Thor gave a small smile, which looked odd on the face. "We have corrected the issues that were causing our race to die out. Actually, it was partially thanks to your hospitality that we were able to do so. The key was in the Movie Shawshank Redemtion."

Jack glanced back to the Control Room and Hammond signaled that the Energy field was gone. With that and the visitor's knowledge of the movie, Jack ordered the guards to stand down and walked up to Thor. "How did we help with fixing your genetic problems?" he asked curiously.

"Perhaps we can sit together and I can explain?"

Jack shrugged. "Sure." He motioned for Thor to follow and led him back to the conference room, meeting the rest of the team and the General on the way.

When they were all sitting down, Thor started explaining. "Do you remember when we were last here that I requested to see the movie with the title of 'Shawshank Redemption'?"

Jack nodded.

"What I did not tell you was that this is not the first time I have met one of your people," Thor said.

"From what I understand, the Asgard were active with the Vikings a thousand years ago. We already knew that," Daniel commented.

Thor shook his head. "That is not what I meant. I mean that you were not the first modern Human from this era that we have met. The first time we met a Human was 30,000 years ago."

The room was shocked silent. Sam finally asked, "How can that be?"

"Long ago, when we first decided to begin to perpetuation of our people with cloning, a man appeared before us, as though by transportation, as we use today. However, we later learned that it was no technology that brought him. He explained to us that he had the ability to perform magic."

At that Sam scoffed. "There is no such thing as magic."

Thor cocked his head. "Perhaps here and now, that is true."

The room was confused. "What do you mean, 'perhaps here and now'?" Daniel asked.

"Are you familiar with the concept of the Multiverse?" Thor asked the room.

Heads nodded around the room.

"This visitor came from an Alternate Dimension which contained a subgroup of Humans able to manipulate energy in ways that could only be described as magic. As a force, magic seems to defy the laws of nature but this wizard, which is what he called his type of human, said that the Laws of Nature did have an effect on magic. We concluded it was a force that we were unsuited for, but which does exist. He was born on Earth in the year 1980. In his Universe, he performed a ritual which ended badly, causing him to become disassociated from his own Universe. He became a dimensional traveler."

Eyes around the room were wide at this explanation. It was beyond what any of them could conceive of – except, perhaps, Daniel Jackson. He was too familiar with myths and legends to discount the idea out of hand.

"And what did you learn from him?" Hammond asked.

"He described meeting a special group of people from his home world – or an alternate version anyway – which were instrumental in the overcoming of the Goa'uld System Lords from the Milky Way Galaxy, the Wraiths from the Pegusus Galaxy, the Replicators that we face in the Ida Galaxy, and which now confronted a new enemy – or a very old one, depending on one's viewpoint – which these people now faced. He named this core group which started these miraculous achievements as 'SG1 of Stargate Command'."

Once again, the room was shocked speechless.

"Yes. Your group. When he met them – an alternate version of you – they had control of some technology that our people, the Asgard gifted you – before we committed mass suicide."

Teal'c, at this, was startled. "Mass suicide? What would bring you to perform such an act, Thor of Asgard?"

Thor nodded in acknowledgement to the Jaffe and replied, "In that world, we finally realized we could not overcome the issues we had due to the use of cloning as a method of continuing our species. Due to a number of accidents and circumstances, we lost the original DNA of our people and, due to entropy and other factors, our deterioration due to the inability to prevent errors in the cloning process left us physically weak and ill, ripe pickings for this new enemy. In our hubris, the very process that we hoped would continue our society caused its downfall."

Sam Carter asked, "How did he help you?"

Thor replied, "This man, named Harry Potter, born in the United Kingdom of your world, described the problem as it had been described to him. He made a suggestion, which he then helped implement. While our scientists worked to prevent the losses that we now knew were possible, he helped me to create a repository of genetic material which contained the DNA of our people before we began mass cloning. This information was locked away with a password system and was out of mind. Unfortunately, the two Asgard which had the password to unlock the information in my mind were both killed in our conflict with the Replicators and the placement of the repository lost. With any hope of recovery gone, we concentrated on other means of fixing the problem. Until O'Neill said a word to me which cause me to remember the hints that Harry Potter left with us."

"What was the word?" Jack asked curiously.

"Movie."

"Movie?" Jack was confused.

"This Harry Potter used something that was envisioned in the movie Shawshank Redemption as a method which would hide the repository but also allow it to be easily found when the password was given. The password came from the movie."

"What was the password?"

"It was a phrase: 'You'll find a rock that has no Earthly Business in a New England Hayfield'."

General Hammond said, "That's quite a complex password."

Thor nodded. "But within it was the hint as to the location of the repository."

Jack asked with a bit of humor, "So … what? Did you bury it beneath a hayfield?"

Thor chuckled – an odd sound to the Humans. "No. But we used a principle very much like it to hide the repository. First we collected genetic samples from all of our people, sufficient to clone ten bodies each so as to have enough backups to ensure a simple accident would not cause it to be lost. We froze these within containers using liquid nitrogen. Placing these containers within five larger containers, we replaced the air within each one with liquid nitrogen as well, ensuring the entire system remained frozen. These five larger containers were placed in an even larger container, which was filled with liquid helium, which of course is a gas which will not chemically react with other elements. This very large container was then covered in two feet of lead. This made it impervious to scanning externally and made it impervious to any radiation which might hit the genetic samples and cause unlooked for mutation."

Sam Carter was the most astounded. "That's quite a lot of safeguards!"

Thor replied, "Yes. Harry Potter explained that Humans liked to go for overkill, as he called it, when it came to building things. While the sheer number of steps we took were unnecessary, the likelihood of it failing was near zero percent."

Sam nodded. "I can see that. So where did you put it?"

"You are familiar with the asteroid belt which exists in this system?"

Each of the people there, sans Teal'c nodded. It was common knowledge – and unremarkable.

"This belt contains objects which are comprised of normal rock, with elements of carbon, nickel, and other metals, and it has been there for billions of years. However, like the rocks in that movie, none of them were made of volcanic basalt. The crystalline structure is quite common on the surface of a planet but very uncommon in space. And so, this very large container covered in lead was then covered in volcanic discharges from your own planet. This created an asteroid of considerable size which would be unremarkable unless one looked for it. We replaced a similar body within that belt with our repository. As such, it would be unlikely to be accidentally destroyed as the orbit of most asteroids is quite stable. Harry Potter helped remove the information, ensuring it could be retrieved later as necessary. It was through no fault of his that the retrieval information was lost.

"After seeing the movie, I had my ship search the asteroid belt for one which was made of volcanic basalt. There was only one. It was also opaque to our sensors. Thus, it had to be the Asgard Genetic Repository. It has proven to be the salvation of my people."

The Stargate personnel sat back to digest this story. It was quite remarkable. Finally, General Hammond asked, "So what now?"

"Now? With our survival once again assured, we can now devote more resources to overcoming our own enemy, the Replicators, as well as assisting your people. One of yours was instrumental in saving us. And so we will help ensure your own survival. We will, as appropriate, help with technology we have developed so that, in this universe very much like the one that Harry Potter described, your people will rise up to be considered one of the Great Races, the Fifth Race, the Tau'ri, genetic descendents of the Ancient Asgard. First however, we need your help."

Jack asked, "What can we do for you?"

Thor sighed. "We need a new way to think. It is obvious that your people have the ability to think of new and unusual solutions for problems that had not previously been considered. We need that now. If we are to defeat the Replicators, we need to change how we fight them. And we have been locked in struggle so long that we have lost the ability to do this. Help up defeat them, as the SG1 did in the universe that Harry Potter described, and it shall allow us to begin working directly with you in your own endeavors."

Hammond said, "Let me call the President to verify it – I'll need to present it to him as this is a major advance for us – but I do believe this is the beginning of a long and fruitful partnership."

Thor nodded. "Tell your leader these things as well: We will work with your organization, commanded by you, with these people as our liaisons. We will not accept the oversight of this place to be placed with the people or groups named as follows: Kinsey, Maybourne, NID, Bauer. These were names we were warned against – 30,000 years ago."

A bit startled, Hammond nodded.

"Before you call your leader, I do have one more area I need assistance with. However, I would ask that the females leave the room as this is a delicate situation."

Curious, but unwilling to create a scene, Janet and Sam left the room. Only the men were left.

Thor looked at the men around him and said, "A situation has newly come up since we have repaired the damage to our bodies. When the male Asgard wake up, we are experiencing, for unknown reasons, tumescence. This is also occurring, for some of us, when we spend time around the female Asgard. In researching this, it was decided that this condition is a Sexual Urge. Unfortunately, we do not have the recent experience in how to overcome this situation as we haven't had such relationships for many millennia. For some of us, it is happening so much that it is creating a painful circumstances. What do you humans do when this happens to you?"

The men looked at their visitors with wide eyes. No one had expected this question. Finally, hesitantly, Jack O'Neill asked, "Have you tried masturbation?"

Thor look at O'Neill and said, "Masturbation? What is this?"

The General, smirking, looked at his SG1 team leader and said, "Yes, Colonel. Please explain."

Jack looked at Hammond wide-eyed and said, as he stood up, "No! NO! Send me against 100 Jaffe! Send me to infiltrate a Goa'uld base! Send me to on a suicide mission to rescue another team! But I will NOT give The Talk to the Asgard. Besides! That's the job of someone in the family who is mature and responsible! General? I hope you know that we all look up to you as a kind of father figure. So if anyone should give The Talk – it should be you. Me and the guys have something to do … like planning an Assault on some planet far away. Bye!" O'Neill rushed out, quickly followed by the other men, except General Hammond.

Hammond was both amused by the Colonel's reaction – and annoyed that he was left with the bag. As Thor looked at him curiously, Hammond decided he'd be getting revenge … somehow.


	27. Mult XOvers Pt 1: The Hidden Universe

A/N: Massive Xover: Harry Potter, SG1, Buffy the Vampire Slayer Summer Between Seasons 3 and 4, Elenium/Tamuli, Belgariad/Mallorean, Joan of Arcadia, and a few others. This is going to be epic – Epic for being three chapters long anyway.

Title: The Hidden Universe

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

 _'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

 _FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos_

* * *

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, looked curiously at the artifact that had been explained to him.

He had arrived at Stargate Command during a major crisis. It was a variant on a world he had visited very rarely, but he recognized that these people very often did help prevent the end of the world.

And although, he had helped with the current crisis, there seemed something … left out.

At odds end, he had accepted the tour that he had been offered of SG1. This included a view of a collection of artifacts. Harry was fascinated by the Quantum Mirror that was scheduled to be sent to Area 51 at the end of the month.

"How does it work?" Harry asked the SG1 team curiously.

Most of them looked at each other and shrugged. Daniel commented, "I just felt through it. I didn't get the instruction manual."

Harry chuckled. "You must have some idea."

Sam Carter replied, "Not really. We realize that there might be some system to control it, but we haven't tried. It was deemed dangerous enough that experimenting with it was deemed to dangerous for SG1. They may try testing it at Area 51, but it will be far from here."

Harry stepped forward. Jack cried out, "Careful!"

Harry turned and grinned. "You _do_ remember who and what I am, right?" Jack looked blank for a moment so Harry added, "Not tied to a dimension? Travels to alternate dimensions all the time? You know – not someone who has to be worried about being stuck anywhere?"

At that, SG1's eyes lit up. Jack looked sheepish. "True. I kind of forgot."

Harry chuckled. "Don't worry. If I decided to try it, I'm probably one of the only beings in any universe that could do it safely – I can safely exist in the same universe as a dimensional alternate for weeks and months without fear of possible damage. That was something that seemed to limit travel, right?"

"From the _very small_ amount of information we have, yes," Daniel said.

Harry nodded. "Let me try something."

Jack asked nervously, "You aren't going to cast any of your hocus-pocus, right? We don't know what that would do."

Harry rolled his eyes. "No. I'm just going to talk to it."

Jack looked at the other members of SG1. No one had a particular objection, so Jack motioned Harry to go ahead.

"Show me a world I've been to," he said to the Mirror.

Jack exclaimed, "What did you say?" even as the Mirror changed to view another world.

Harry turned. "What do you mean? I spoke English."

Daniel shook his head. "No. It sounded … well it sounded kind of like Latin."

Harry was surprised. "Wow. That usually only happens when I speak the language of snakes."

"Language of Snakes?" Teal'c asked curiously.

"Yeah. I can talk to snakes and reptiles – the product of a magical phenomenon when I was young. When I talk it or hear it, it sounds like sibilant English to me. Sounds like hissing to anyone who doesn't speak Parseltongue."

Teal'c considered this. "For a moment I thought this might be a language that the False Gods might speak as they look like snakes, but I have never heard one sound so."

Harry shrugged. "I'll try it the next time I run into one," he said with a grin.

Daniel was curious. "What did you ask?"

"To see a world I've been to."

SG1 looked suddenly comprehending. Jack said, "Well, try again. Ask to see a world that is too dangerous to visit."

Harry shrugged and did as asked. The view from the mirror looked quite inhospitable. Harry guessed that this was a world which was far too gone for his skills to assist. "Yeah. Don't want to go there."

Harry had a sudden idea he turned to his hosts. "If this works, I'm going through. I'm going to ask for a world I haven't been to that needs my help. If it changes to such a world, I'm going to try going through. If it works – it's been nice visiting and helping you guys."

Jack replied for all of them. "And we appreciate the help. Feel free to stop by again anytime." Harry nodded and shook each one's hand. Mischievously, he gave Sam Carter a full hug before quickly stepping back. She blushed a bit.

Harry had been tempted to cop a kiss or even a small feel – Samantha Carter was _gorgeous_ after all – but they weren't close enough for her not to take offense. So he withheld himself. Even if it would have been kind of funny to see her get all flustered and slap him.

What could he say? He was a guy. And she _had_ felt quite womanly in his arms – so yay for the hug even if he limited himself.

With a jaunty wave, Harry made the request and a world came into view. For some reason, it looked _grayer_ than the others they had seen. But Harry didn't let that stop him. He quickly stepped forward and put his hand on the mirror. And suddenly he was gone. The SG1 contemplated that for a moment, noting the Mirror had lit up when in use – and then suddenly went back to normal. They put the cover back on and went back to their normal routine.

Sam was torn by being annoyed by their visitor having taken liberties – she had seen his amused look after the hug – and disappointed he hadn't taken it farther. It had felt quite nice in his arms, after all. She was also kind of amused by the flash of jealousy on Jack's face. It made her feel more womanly for just a moment.

* * *

Harry looked around at the empty field he had arrived at. Immediately he knew – there was something _wrong_ with this place. He didn't know what it was, but he had never been to a universe which felt more … _off_ … than the one he had just landed in. He stood there for a moment, contemplating just what was making him feel so uncomfortable.

As he did this, alarms and alerts were occurring in several places around the globe.

...

In the Vatican, a long-darkened seal lit up briefly, even as a saddened elderly man sat there, contemplating it. The brief light caused the old man to sit up and take notice. That seal had been darkened centuries ago – and had occurred when a massive, negative change had been felt by one of his predecessors.

His predecessors had tried for decades to repair the problem – but there had been no change. For it to light – even briefly – gave him hope, unlooked for: Something very new … or very old … was in the world.

...

At a Law Firm in another city half a world away, one of the senior lawyers listened as the Senior Partners had called and cried out a warning. He had been ordered to send out teams to investigate – using any means necessary. The Lawyer, who knew exactly who he worked for, quickly followed his orders. It was not good when the Wolf, Ram, and Hart were so disquieted.

...

On a more spiritual plane, the Powers That Be also felt the sudden shift in the world. While it did not cause them to suddenly feel pain or discomfort as it did the Senior Partners, it did feel as though a bit of their control was suddenly lost.

Long ago the Powers had locked out external influences, so that they could order this world as they felt appropriate. In constant struggle against the Senior Partners and their affiliates who tried to tip the balance toward Evil, the Powers That Be and their affiliates worked to maintain the balance, if not tip it toward Good.

To be perfectly honest, they had long ago left the idea of Good behind – regardless of their propaganda. Their goal was Balance. Give and take, winning and losing, Good and Evil – they could only maintain their control if there was a proper balance.

It was why they had negotiated the current Terms of Engagement with the Senior Partners.

Something, however, was changing things. They sent their Balance Demons out to investigate.

* * *

Harry was seriously feeling at odds in this place. Contemplating his next step, he concentrated on feeling for his connection to the Almighty so as to see if he could get some advice – or at least have a nice chat. He was shocked to find that that connection – one he had rarely used actively but always felt at the deepest level – seemed to be … muted. Blocked. Unavailable. This worried him greatly.

Taking his Holly Wand, Harry concentrated and cast a spell. His eyes widened as he noted that his Mmmr Patronus, instead of being of a golden color to show his connection to Aphrael, was just as pale and translucent as his Stag, which he also cast to verify.

This was very, very bad. He had never had his Divine connections blocked. He had an idea of why this Universe might need him. He tried one more thing: His Animagus form.

Changing into a phoenix, he started. And while it was difficult at first, he could see the effect of his Song on environment as he Sang. The grayish tint rolled back as though a film was removed – or reduced, anyway. It was still gray – but not quite as gray as it had been.

Knowing that he should not be caught unaware, he transported to a distance away and disillusioned himself, casting every privacy charm he knew. He then watched to see if anyone or anything showed up. Was this a world with a Wizarding world that could detect the magic he cast?

Seeing no immediate appearance of a wanded wizard or witch, Harry suspected there was no Wizarding community in this world.

After a while though, several vehicles appeared on the horizon and stopping in various places on the way, finally arrived very near the location he had cleansed somewhat with his Song. Harry noted that the vehicles did not go _into_ the area – which was suspicious.

His suspicions were confirmed when he saw that the small trucks contained a mixture of humans and creatures which were _not_ human. Suddenly, his eyes lit in recognition: Demons.

He was in a Buffy world – or so he hoped. If this was a world with Demons without a possibly known ally, he didn't know what he would do.

Concentrating on Sunnydale, or at least a local version of it, Harry concentrated and, thankfully, _traveled_ …

* * *

Elsewhere in the Multiverse

Princess Danae of Elenia was sitting with her husband, Sir Talen; her mother, Queen Ehlana; and her father, Sir Sparhawk, Prince Consort and still, to his small annoyance, 'Temporary' Preceptor of the Pandion Order.

Ehlana and Danae were having fun teasing their respective husbands, as they broke fast for the day. For all of his worldliness, Talen still had some innocence and Danae often took advantage of it to keep him on his toes. Her father, Sparhawk, would watch this with amusement and allow his daughter her fun. And if it ensured Talen was kept respectful? Well, he had no problem with that.

Suddenly, Sparhawk noticed his daughter's eyes go wide, distant, and then worried in a very quick order. Signaling her, Sparhawk stood. "Okay. Talen? I need you to go to the Motherhouse and ensure that Khalad doesn't break too many more of my Pandions during their Lance training. Ehlana? I believe you have a meeting with the council – which I am going to beg off as I need to go into town to handle a few things. Will that be a problem, Majesty?"

Ehlana gave her husband a stern look and threw her bread at him. "You know I hate it when you start calling me that!"

Sparhawk grinned. "I know, Love. But the makeups afterword are always fun." On cue, Ehlana giggled, Danae rolled her eyes and Talen barely withheld his normal comment: "I did not need to hear that."

Pausing for a moment, "I hope that Danae can come with me?" Ehlana saw her daughter looking at her with expectant hope.

Ehlana rolled her eyes resignedly. "Go ahead. Steal our daughter again. Have fun." Danae squealed and, after quickly hugging her mother and giving her husband a thorough kiss, quickly went to dress for going into town. Sparhawk walked at a more sedate pace, following her. Talen and Ehlana watched.

Ehlana commented to Talen with a smile, "After all these years, Danae is still very much a daddy's girl. I think when she's seventy five and Queen, she'll still be a Daddy's girl."

Talen nodded. "I knew that when I married her. It's part of what makes her so adorable." He paused and gave his mother-in-law a slightly serious look. "Please don't repeat that to her. She knows I love her but if she turned up her adorableness any more than she normally does, I would be unable to operate."

Ehlana gave him a smirk. "I don't know, Talen. What can I get for keeping quiet?"

Talen sighed. "I've taught you far too well, Mum."

* * *

As soon as they were out of sight, Sparhawk quickly caught up to Danae. "What is it?" he asked. He had recognized the serious nature of her look.

Aphrael looked at her father with tears in her eyes, which startled him. "Someone's blocked my connection to Harry!" Seeing her truly upset, Sparhawk took the Goddess who had deigned to become his daughter into his arms to give her a bit of comfort. It took a moment for her to settle herself.

"I don't know how they did it – but Harry is somewhere that seems to block of my access to him. You know that it's love that keeps me going. Harry's is kind of a constant flow in the background – no matter where and when he is, in whatever dimension, I feel that little connection. It's still there – but muted. I need to go see Grandma to find out what's happening."

Sparhawk had long ago learned exactly who "Grandma" or "Grandpa" was. It had first been a bit shocking that there was a higher order of Godhood than he had been familiar with, but he eventually got over it. And so he nodded. "I'll sit with this body while you go visiting. Bring back something to justify it to your Mother and fix it with the Gate Guards. But go on and find out what's happening."

Danae nodded and, with Sparhawk turned away, split herself in the Danae and Aphrael in her Flute guise. Danae lay on her bed and Flute disappeared. Sparhawk sat and watched his sleeping daughter, worried.

* * *

Aphrael appeared near an older woman, sitting on a park bench, sewing. Looking up, she smiled. "Aphrael! What are you doing in town? She asked pleasantly.

"Grandma! Someone's blocking Harry!" she cried back in despair.

The lady's eyes widened as she replied, "Really? Now that's odd. Let me see what I can do."

Aphrael watched as her Grandma closed her eyes and concentrated. After along moment, her eyes opened and Aphrael could see the unhappiness on her face, as hidden as it was. The lady stood. "Come on, Dear. Let's go see what this is about."

Aphrael rushed forward and took her hand. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, she concentrated.

* * *

Suddenly, in another place, two figures appeared. One was a small girl, beloved and feared by many in many places, and the other was a young man, serious of face, wearing a corduroy jacket and blue jeans. He walked forward, leading the girl, towards those he was visiting.

The two noticed and stood up. In unison they said, "Hello, Father."

"Hello, you two. I came to find out: Is there a reason why Our Traveler, Harry, seems to be blocked from Us?"

The two large figures sighed. If anyone had been present who knew the Weasley twins, they would have recognized the speech patterns.

"Sorry, Father, but Harry used"

"an Alteran Quantum Mirror."

"As soon as he did,"

"the connection cut."

"We don't know"

"exactly where he is."

The young man considered that. "What did he ask for?"

"A Universe where he hadn't visited"

"but that needed his help."

"We've been trying to locate him since"

"but we've had no success."

"We think that Harry is okay"

"and that he will fix the problem"

"but we were going to report"

"the anomaly to You."

In unison the two said, "Someone has hidden one of the worlds from all divine influence."

At that, the Creator of All was very much _not_ happy. There could be few good reasons for such a thing and none of them made Him feel that this was anything that was good. Steps would have to be taken.

Concentrating, He called out, "Fawkes!"

Soon, a large bird appeared before the Creator, the two Elder Gods, and one of the youngest. "Fawkes? Can you find our Traveler?"

Fawkes opened his beak and trilled out a longish tune. God considered what he was being told. "You heard it for only a short time but it wasn't long enough to get a fix on it?"

Fawkes trilled in agreement.

God considered what he was told. "Okay. This is what I want you to do …" Fawkes listened carefully to his instructions.

A/N: I argued between letting this go until I wrote more of it, or posting what I had and then posting more tomorrow or Monday when I wrote more. I decided on posting this today.


	28. Mult XOvers Pt 2: Scoobies Plus One

A/N: It's gone to Four Chapters. I actually have the next one written and could have left it here, but decided to make the lengths somewhat consistent rather than keeping to the order. Chapters 2 and 3 were going to be called "Harry On His Own" but when I had to break them to two parts ... Oh. And I couldn't read the last reviews cause FF is a butthole. I will when they go visible to me. And I KNOW that "this isn't the way his powers are supposed to work" or "his spells are supposed to work" - all I can say is: There is a good reason he's suddenly able to do things he couldn't do before. It will be the fourth chapter before that's explained.

Title: The Scoobies Plus One

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

 _'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

 _FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos_

* * *

Harry looked around. Sunnydale, surprisingly, felt almost identical to the feeling from the other Buffy universes he had visited. This, actually, seemed strange to him as he could sense that the placement of the block which locked this universe away was right on the Hellmouth. Or at least the key to it. He vaguely remembered that there were several Hellmouths on this world, of which Sunnydale was the only one completely active.

He considered that it very well might be that the spell or ward or whatever which held the blocks was keyed to the Earth via the Hellmouths as a network – that would make far more sense than assuming it was only located here.

He'd have to ask Buffy's Watcher how many Hellmouths existed on Earth – that may provide a hint.

As he considered his options, he knew that this was going to take some work.

One of the very first things Harry did was to create a safe-house. It took much concentration and magic, but finally a house long-abandoned was repaired and warded in every way he could think of. In addition to the standard wards, he wove as many wards as possible to make it invisible.

The only persons that would be able to find it were himself, and whomever owned the deed to the property – if a person, not an institution. So if the city owned it, it would require being titled to a particular person before that person could then locate him. Since he didn't plan on being in this Universe any longer than necessary, he thought it an acceptable, calculated risk.

After a trip to get food (thank God he had just come from a world where they used the same money) and a long night's sleep, Harry was ready to advance his plan. First Stop: The Slayer.

Before he left the wards, Harry had a sudden idea. With a quick Accio, he gathered several stones. On each one he put a mini notice-me-not ward. He would normally put the spell on himself – but he instinctively knew that only a ward would keep the eyes of this world off of him long enough to do what needed to be done. Only someone he directly addressed would see him.

Harry made his way down the street.

* * *

Out Among the Other Universes

"Seven times eleven. How long will it take to gather than many of your brethren?"

Upon hearing the answer, the young-looking man nodded and sent his messenger off. He turned to his companion and said, "UL's world next"

Very soon the man and the girl were confronting the venerable God. With a serene smile UL assured his visitors that his children would be ready. However, he did pause at one point and add, "If you will, we could use the assistance of this one." He looked at the girl.

She was suddenly very curious. "What can I do, Uncle UL?" She wasn't UL's niece – but she reinforced her young and cute image at every opportunity.

"My Son and his disciples have wrought a Gift for your Agent. However, it lacks one thing which would make it complete."

"And what do you need?" she asked cutely.

"A single strand of Your hair, Child." It cost nothing to indulge the young-looking one. And if it made Her happy? It was all to the good. "It shall ensure that Your connection will last into the infinite future."

With a wide smile, the girl let down her hair and took one. She handed this to the Elder God. "A gift to aid in the making, freely given."

"Thank you, Child. It will ensure that my Son's gift will be Mighty."

Finally she returned home and, bringing her visitor, talked to her Father.

Sparhawk looked dubious. "It's been quite a while since we let it go."

The Creator gave a small smile and shrugged. "It won't be an issue. I just ask that you stand ready." He paused for a moment and said, "And perhaps send a few messages. If necessary, I might need a few men which can wield the swords and axes to take care of those who have displeased Me. No guarantees – but perhaps call it a readiness exercise to see how fast all Four Orders of the Church Knights can be mustered."

Sparhawk's eyes widened. "I believe I'll be sending a message to Dolmant."

"Do that."

* * *

Harry arrived at his location: 1630 Revello Drive. He noted that there seemed to be someone home. And so he went and knocked on the door. He was relieved to see the Slayer before him, looking curious – and a bit cautious. Probably necessary in this place.

"Hello, Ms. Summers. My name is Harry Potter. And I've come a long way to speak to you and your friends. Considering this is daytime and I'm not deep-frying on the step, you can probably guess I'm not one of your normal clientele. I will be coming in. I know better than to ask for an invitation."

Buffy moved further back in the room which gave Harry room to enter. He quickly moved to sit down so as to not provide a threatening posture.

"What do you need from me?" she asked with some suspicion.

Harry sighed. "I'm a dimensional traveler. We've met a few times – or at least I've met other versions of you. I normally come into a new universe due to a divine … well, one God or another, whose name I have not been told, sends me from place to place to help prevent apocalypses in different Universes. I've asked who my handler is, but the Creator just smiles and says nothing when I run into him – I think he/she finds the whole thing funny. Anyway, instead of the Divine, I've traveled here using technology. And I believe this universe is seriously fucked up and needs my help."

Buffy's eyes had started widening as the man spoke. This was seriously wigging her out. She hoped to God that he was telling the truth – she wasn't ready for another problem so soon after taking care of the mayor. It wasn't even Apocalypse season! Finally she asked, "What do you want me to do?"

Harry sighed. "Can you make arrangements for the entire Scooby Gang to be here tonight? Or provide a place to meet? I will admit this location would be more convenient for me because it's closer to the safe-house I just set up. But since this is your world, I'll play by whatever rules you set."

She stood looking at him, gauging whether she could trust him or not. She had very good instincts – as long as it had nothing to do with romance– and they were telling her he was on the level. She finally nodded. "Let me make a few calls."

Harry nodded. "I'll sit here quietly. I am quite certain you don't need me running around doing strange things."

With that, Buffy gave a small smile.

* * *

By 5:30 that night, the Scoobies had all arrived and were willing to listen to the visitor which sat at Buffy's table.

Present were Buffy, Willow, Daniel Ozbourne, Xander Harris, Cordelia Chase (Buffy had called her special to visit from Los Angeles), Rupert Giles, and Joyce Summers. Harry had introduced himself to each of them as they arrived, to ensure they were keyed into his Notice-Me-Not ward.

Giles started things off. "Mr. Potter. You come requesting assistance from Ms. Summers and her group. What exactly do you need?"

Harry stood up and sighed. "Before I answer that, I would like to move this to a safe house I have set up nearby. There are forces at work which would stop at nothing to prevent me from my purpose. And as I often act as Agent and Representative of the Creator of All, I cannot allow this to occur. I offer Solemn Vow that I have no intention of harming you or yours, only to fix what I have found broken in this world."

The entire group could feel his sincerity. Willow, being the most magically sensitive, felt the Vow take hold. "His Vow was magical – I could feel it. He's telling the truth."

Giles and the others looking at Willow, who was feeling certain as she observed their visitor. Buffy finally took control. She stood up. "Okay. Lead on, Duffy."

As he began preparing Giles groaned quietly, "It is 'Lead on, MacDuff.' _Not_ 'Duffy'." After a pause he said, "And it wasn't even 'Lead On'; it was Lay On – which is something that I might ask you to do when confronted by a group of Vampires. Try _not_ to mangle the classics. For my sake?"

Buffy gave him her most vapid look. Giles rolled his eyes and Buffy chuckled. She liked riling Giles up when she could.

Harry took several stones from his pocket and handed each one of them. "This will act as a key allowing you to see and enter the house. Without this, you would never find it. Even Angels and Demons cannot scry where we are going."

The group was wide-eyed as he said this. As they were about to leave, Harry paused. "Oh! Buffy!"

"Yes, Mr. Junior Tweed?"

"Bring the knife that you took from Faith when you fought and she fell into a coma. It's very important. But do _not_ carry it barehanded. Wrap it in any silk cloth you have on hand, unless you have a very small Iron Box to carry it in."

Buffy looked to Giles, who contemplated their guest with wide eyes. Giles motioned her to do as the man asked. He was curious as to what enchantments he thought needed to be contained.

Soon, they were all in the safe house. Harry visibly relaxed as they entered – something that was noted by all of them.

"Okay folks. Kitchen is this way – I've got some food you all can eat while I talk."

At this, Buffy's and Xander's eyes widened and they led the rest to where the food could be found. They were not disappointed – Harry had left Buffy's after she made her calls, came back, cooked and left the meal under warming charms.

"Okay," Harry said after swallowing some of what was on his own plate. "My name is Harry Potter. I am known in different universes as the Lone Traveler. In my original world, I was a wizard who grew up as the subject of a prophecy. I won against the Dark Lord I was prophesized to oppose. Due to the actions of others, however, my world went tits up when all of my friends and family were killed due to the actions of the remaining followers of that Dark wizard and hidden sympathizers. I tried to perform a ritual to allow me to fix it – but instead ended up traveling from world to world, helping to fix their problems instead. Any questions so far?"

Harry quickly and efficiently answered the questions posed and then continued. "Now, in the course of my Travels, I've run across quite a number of Gods and Goddesses – including the Creator of the entire Multiverse. I've done jobs for him, from time to time. I found out that my world was doomed due to the decisions of its inhabitants and this was why I was chosen for my particular job. One God or another – and he won't fess up as to which one – decided that I was ripe to be used as an agent to repair Universes where a little nudge here and there – or a major one that was within my power to achieve – could help avert the same fate. When I learned this, I chose to continue on this path. Which brings me to why I am here."

The room listened raptly.

"Now, understand, due to my actions, I have certain connections – I have learned to travel at will to certain entities, including the Creator. In my last Universe, I encountered an Ancient piece of technology which allowed the people who created it to experience inter-dimensional travel. I thought that, as a person who normally traveled under the Aegis of Gods, a different method might be interesting to try. So I asked for a world I hadn't been to that needed my help, and lo and behold your world was the result. Anyone want to guess what I found upon arriving?"

No one cared to try.

"This universe would never have been found by the normal means which I travel because some idiot in power here has cut this Universe off from the Creator. Somehow some force Angelic or Demonic – or both – has prevented God from looking in. And this cannot be allowed."

The group was wide eyed. Buffy asked the immediate question: "Is this 'cause of the Hellmouth?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I've been to Universes where you all exist, where you fight and struggle and I've helped you from time to time. God sent me, on one occasion, to ensure that you, Buffy, did not suicide to save the world because you were still needed. So – no. This isn't a product of this world as it is. This is the product of deliberate interference. And I plan to fix it. My question to you is: Will you help me?"

Harry withdrew to work on his other project, allowing them to speak together unpressured. He knew God's Mandate: Every sentient must be allowed to express their free will as circumstances allow. He would not force them.

Finally Buffy, followed by all the rest came to find him. "We've talked about it and we decided: We'll help you."

Harry stood up, relieved. Before he could talk, Buffy asked curiously, "What are you doing?"

"I'm creating a fake Faith. Once I'm done, I'm going to exchange out the one in hospital and bring her back here."

Buffy was suddenly angry. "Why would you bring that bitch here?"

Harry casually noticed Buffy's mother crying, "Buffy!" in the background. He raised his hand to ask for silence.

"Buffy, I know why you don't like her. But to be truthful, she has been controlled – possessed really. She came to Sunnydale lost and confused and you guys should have brought her in fully. But you left her to fend for herself. Do you even know how old Faith is?"

Buffy considered that. "Eighteen?"

He looked at Giles. "Faith was called last year. How often are girls called when they are already eighteen?"

At that Giles eyes widened. "Good Lord! Why did I not think of that?" Everyone looked at Giles. He explained. "While a few are called when they are already of age, it is extremely rare. It is likely that Ms. Lehane was fifteen or sixteen. No more than seventeen if my guess is correct." At that, the Scoobies were horrified by their own blindness and self-centeredness in dealing with the girl. Her façade had fooled them all.

Suddenly, they were much more supportive of the idea of helping her.

"Okay. I need Buffy. We're going to flash into her room, we're going the make the switch, I'm going to pick her up, you're going to drop of this fake with the Notice-Me-Not rock in its pocket, and we're coming back. Should take – oh – two minutes. Are you ready?"

Buffy's eyes widened and she quickly picked up the simulacrum. "Ok. Ready."

Harry grabbed her shoulder and _traveled_ … those left watched the spot the two had disappeared from in amazement.

* * *

Harry and Buffy appeared exactly where he wanted to – in Faith's hospital room. Quickly transferring all the monitors and cables to the simulacrum which Buffy had placed next to her, Harry then picked the girl up and _traveled_ … A minute later when the nurses on duty rushed in to see why their monitors had glitched, they found everything as it had been for the last months. Subject to the charm on the fake body, they didn't even note the glitch in the logs. It was a clean getaway.

* * *

Harry and Buffy arrived back in the room where the Scoobies waited. Carrying her, he brought her into the yard, which was also covered by his wards. He placed her gently down. "Okay. Where is that knife?"

Buffy took the wrapped item from her pocket and offered it. Harry bade her put it on the ground, at a distance from those watching. Harry grinned at his audience and said, "Okay folks. Don't be too alarmed. I'm going to use an ability that I have which cleanses Dark magic. Since I put up the wards, no one outside of our bubble should hear what I'm about to do."

And, because it was his intent when he set up the wards, none heard the Song of the Phoenix outside of those present, not even Fawkes who was listening for it.

Those watching were transfixed by the Song. Every worry, every care, every hurt, all the suffering they had ever felt seemed to fall from them as the Phoenix sang. They watched as the knife below the hovering bird _cracked_ … and a ghostly form of the Mayor appeared and said, "Oh, Fiddlesticks!" before dispersing and floating away.

Harry moved above Faith's form and continued his Song. Very soon a black cloud exited her mouth and _another_ ghostly form of the Mayor appeared. It said, "Darn it!" and, like the other, dissolved and blew away.

Harry landed next to Faith and, using his Talon, he scratched her arm. Moving his head, he allowed several Tears to drop into her arm. All watched as the girl's health visibly improved. Even as Harry turned back to his original form and knelt next to her, the girl's eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" she asked with a weak voice.

"Welcome back, young lady. You are safe. I have removed the possession which caused you to commit those horrible crimes. Your mind is now your own again. How do you feel?" Harry's voice was very kind.

Faith suddenly woke up fully and sat up. "Oh my God! What have I done!?" She promptly broke into tears, inconsolable.

Joyce Summers, watching, felt her motherly instincts kick in and she suddenly was next to the girl, gathering her into her arms. Faith clung to this as though she was lost.

Harry changed back once more and started Singing. The pain the girl felt was leeched out and released as she sat and cried in a Mother's embrace, listening to a Song of Hope and Redemption. Those standing in witness cried tears of Empathy, their own guilt leeching out.

Eventually, Faith was gotten up and led inside where she was fed a meal – the first she'd had in a month and the best she'd had in years. Joyce kept beside her and the girl latched on to the first feeling of a Mother's love that she had felt in many years.

Buffy, surprising even herself, felt no jealousy as she witnessed this.

Faith was brought up to date and the current situation was explained. Finally she asked, "So, what now?" She was feeling much better, if still a bit shaky spiritually.

Harry grinned and said, "Now I kidnap me a Holy Man." Everyone in the group's eyes widened as Harry explained the next part of his plan. It almost blew their minds. However, everyone was on board.

* * *

It was 4:30 AM and the elderly man in the large bed slept the sleep of the innocent. He was seventy-nine years old as of the month before, and he needed his sleep. That he also suffered from Parkinson's disease did not help. It would be several hours before his personal assistant would come to wake him.

It was into this chamber that Harry appeared. Quickly throwing four stones in the different corners, he zapped them with raw magic to charge them. Looking around, he saw the man's dressing area. Harry moved to the carafe of water that was in easy reach of the bed and changed his form. He cried tears into the water. He then changed back.

Gently, Harry woke the man. The man looked up in shock at the unfamiliar person waking him up. He did see that the man seemed friendly. The man handed him a glass of water, which he accepted. He took a long sip.

For some reason, this simple water seemed to break him out of the fugue he experienced from being awoken in the middle of the night. He felt suddenly stronger.

" _What is this? Who are you?"_ he asked the man.

In the same language his visitor replied, " _I am a friend. I have come to you as I need your assistance to bring this world back to God's sight._ "

At this, the man's eyes widened. He knew that the Seal had lit for a moment and the source of it, he guessed intuitively, stood before him. " _What do you need of me?_ " he asked.

 _"Dress as you would for the day, including your Sigils and Raiment of Office. We will take a trip where I will explain our need. And then I will ensure you are returned before your people are aware you have gone._ "

At this, the elderly man felt excitement. It had been many years since he had experienced an adventure – and this seemed to be one. Moving quickly for his age and health, the man dressed and accoutered himself. It took only fifteen minutes. He then stood before his visitor and said, _"I am ready._ "

The man gently put his hand on the old man's arm and suddenly, they were elsewhere. Several younger people stood or sat in the location he arrived at. Upon seeing him, each of them quickly moved until they were all on bended knee in his presence.

The short blonde girl seemed to lead them as she was the one to speak for the group, keeping her head bowed. "You are welcome here, Your Holy Popeness." Giles in the back bit back the urge to whimper.

Pope John Paul the Second smiled at the group and, moving his hands in the sign of the cross replied in his accented English, "God's Blessings on you and those with you." He then performed a prayer in Latin and then said, "Please rise."


	29. Mult XOvers Pt 3: Harry's Plan

A/N: Final Chapter total this arc: Five. I had to break the last part into two parts as well of which the first part, now Chapter Four, is completed. I will be writing and polishing the end of the arc. IT will be however long is needed to finish the arc - even it it ends up 12000 words or more. I've been trying for between 3000 and 5000 per chapter.

* * *

Title: Pt 3: Harry's Plan

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

 _'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

 _FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos_

* * *

Very soon, Harry had the Pope seated in a comfortable chair. He explained his history and life, much as he had explained it to the Scoobies. He then explained his arrival and what he had found. Harry told his Holiness of the steps he took to create this safe house.

"Before I continue, may I scan you to ensure that there are no negative magic spells which have been placed upon you?"

The man nodded and Harry took his Holly wand and did as he said he would – he felt the Deathstick inappropriate for this application. His eyes squinted at some of what he found.

"On your Ring, there is a very old control spell. It seems to be set to control you and those who kiss your Ring. However, your will has kept it at bay – but this has caused the physical deterioration that you have been feeling. May I remove this spell?"

The Pontiff nodded and took his Ring from his hand and placed it on the tray that Harry held out. He followed the man outside. Harry turned to the old man and said, "They've seen this – so don't freak out."

Harry changed to his Phoenix form and Sang. Like those earlier, the man felt the worries and cares that he carried lightened and lessened as he bathed in the Song of the Phoenix. His eyes widened as a Dark residue rose from the Ring and then dissipated into the wind. Harry then flew back and perched next to the standing man. "What does he want?" the man asked.

Giles considered and then his eyes widened. "Your Holiness? Might you have with you a dagger or other implement that might create a small wound?"

The man looked at Giles and replied, "Not a part of my Robes of Office."

He looked at Buffy, who pulled one out and held it until the man took it. Giles said, "Please make a small knick on your arm – just enough to draw blood and no more."

The Pope looked dubious. "This is not for some arcane ritual is it?"

Giles chuckled, "No. This will allow Harry to perform an action which will help you."

And since he had put his trust in the man, the Pope took the dagger and nicked his arm, returning the knife to the respectful girl. John Paul raised his arm to the bird who sat near him. And the bird leaned over and let three drops fall into his arm.

And the Pontiff watched amazed as he saw the would heal in real time, even as he noted the sudden strength and health he felt as the Tears of the Phoenix coursed through his veins. Harry changed back. "Feeling better, Your Holiness?"

"Yes! What was that?" he asked.

"The Phoenix is a creature that is as far from being corruptible as you can get – a being who lives in the Light. God gifted me with the ability to change into a phoenix and allowed me to have all the powers that are normally associated with the bird – as well as a few others it seems. Unlike most phoenixes, I seem to be able to cleanse Dark magic by just my song, whereas normally the song of the Phoenix just provides comfort to those good of heart and pain to those who are less than pure."

"Well, I thank our Lord God, the Creator, for his foresight in gifting this to you. It has aided me much." Harry nodded in acknowledgement. He then led everyone back inside, after the Ring was returned. Almost casually, and without anyone noticing, he had wandlessly applied a charm which would prevent it from being cursed again.

He scrunched his face breifly as he considered that this should be beyond him but he knew it wasn't. Something to contemplate when he had time.

When he returned, Harry continued his explanation. Ensuring everyone was back to the point of him warding the house, he continued. "My next step was to find her to enlist her help," he said pointing to Buffy.

The Pope set down the light tea he had been served and asked curiously, "And why did you seek out a child," considering the age of the man Buffy did not even bristle at the description, "and not myself or some other Holy man?" The Pope's words were not accusatory, only curious.

Harry replied calmly, "Because this is Sunnydale. And before you sits the Slayer and her friends, along with the second Slayer, whom I have just cleansed of the possession of an evil spirit which caused her to act against the cause of Good."

Pope John Paul II's eyes widened. As he attached the names he had been given with the intelligence he had been provided regarding the Slayers. He was very familiar with the story of the Slayer. None of his forebears had ever actually been able to meet one who was active as they were busy fighting the forces of Evil. He looked over and saw the two girls, one light-haired and, still, somewhat innocent, and the other dark-haired and somehow hardened by life. "Come forth my children – come before me." He stood, waiting for the two girls to move forward. The stopped two feet from him and bowed their heads before him.

With aged but now strong hands, he placed his palms upon their heads and performed a benediction and blessing upon them. If anyone deserved such, it was these.

While Buffy felt joy at being acknowledged, the true change was to Faith. A girl with a hard life and having experienced numerous bad things, the possession and her subsequent actions weighed heavily on her soul. She grew up in Catholic Boston. And, to her, there was no higher power on Earth than the Pope. To receive his blessing and benediction, and for him to pronounce her free from all sins that she had committed in the past, was a cleansing unasked and unlooked for.

Faith Lehane felt renewed.

When he completed his blessing, he presented his cleansed Ring and each girl kissed it and retreated.

He watched the two for a moment, smiling, and then turned. "And what assistance can I provide you?"

Harry said, "Well, first: I have obtained about 100 Gallons of purified, distilled water, which I have in a very large container. Would you be so good as to bless this water? It shall be used by those fighting the undead and other evil influences."

Pope John Paul II followed Harry, with the Scoobies following him. The Pope performed the necessary rites to make it into Holy Water. Once he finished, he asked what else – because such a thing could have been done by any priest or bishop.

"Well, this is my plan." Harry explained.

The Pope's eyes widened at the sheer scope of what Harry was asking for. It was less than a week until the date which he named, and John Paul would have much work to do to prepare for it.

However, he gauged that it was within his power to do as asked and he agreed with it. John Paul knew that only such a large effort could bring the touch of God back into this world.

"It will take some time. I will have to write many pages, or at least my signature many times. I worry that this might alert our enemies."

Harry smirked. "I have a solution for that."

He retrieved the other items he had procured earlier. "In another world, I came upon a group of Allied soldiers in World War II who worked behind enemy lines to subvert the Nazi cause. I created a device very similar to this to help them. Using ink and whatever material which you want to write on, it will produce a perfect copy. This will work with parchment, which is what the messages should be sent on. Bless the parchment before using it. For the ink, I have an idea."

The large five-gallon container of ink was put below the copying machine. "Now, I have withdrawn, using my magic, approximately one cup of water from this ink compound – it has a very low water content. I will replace the water with Holy Water – and one more part."

Harry withdrew a cup of water from the recently blessed container and then changed into his Phoenix form. He dropped seven tears into the water, willing it to serve as a barrier against Demonic interference or the ability of those who were not aligned with God to be able to read it.

Changing back, Harry mixed the cup back into the ink, ensuring it was mixed thoroughly. He turned to the Pontiff. "Ink with Holy Water and the Tears of a Phoenix. I am hoping that this will ensure that those who are not servants of the true Creator will find it incomprehensible, or at least excruciating to try to read. I don't know if it will work – I can only try and see what happens."

The Pope was present for another hour, assisting with some preparations, but then had to be returned to his bed chambers. He had missed three hours of sleep, which should have been devastating to a man of 79 years, but the health and well-being he now had due to Harry's efforts kept him going that day.

* * *

The Pope's assistant nodded to the guards as he entered the chamber to awaken his Holiness. The sight which he was confronted with astounded him: Instead of a frail old man in bed, awaiting needed assistance to begin his day, his Holiness was at his desk, already dressed, and writing on several pieces of parchment. The man looked up. " _Ah, Brother Antonio. Thank you for your assistance, but you see that I am already awake._ "

Antonio was surprised at the evident strength that his Holiness exuded as he spoke. It was as if the man of twenty years earlier had been returned to them.

" _I require the Cardinal State Secretary to attend me as soon as it is convenient for him. I will be calling a convocation of the Cardinals in two days. Please ensure he receives these messages. And have him bring the materials needed to seal Papal Bulls written by my own hand._ "

The man bowed, " _Yes, Your Holiness. And breakfast?_ "

The Pope's eyes lit up. " _Yes, I am feeling hungry. I will take my morning meal here in thirty minutes. That should give me time to perform any absolutions that are required._ "

* * *

While the Pope did his part in the plan, Harry did his own part. First, he enchanted, with as much magic as possible, several items that could be used to fight against Demons and Vampires. He then used the silk that Joyce had obtained and wrapped these items and handed them over to Giles.

Giles would use the Scoobies and his contacts (as well as Harry Express a few times) to ensure that these items moved over the world.

They would be exposed in different places on June 21st – six hours or sooner before the scheduled event. Harry hoped that the sudden appearance, worldwide, of so many magicked items, would draw the eyes of any Power that might want to interfere. He knew that word would reach those he opposed, but he had made every effort to prevent the Pope's work from being interrupted.

* * *

Several of the letters that were sent by the Pope were stolen or misrouted, but to the consternation of the Senior Partners – as well as the Powers That Be – none could actually read what was written.

A pious priest from a small church had even been kidnapped and brought before Agents of the Senior Partners at Wolfram and Hart. He had been ordered to read the letter and tell what was found under threat of torture and death.

However, upon the man reading the message, he had only smiled and refused to pass on what was written. No torture or offers of release would budge him.

Quite a few holy men would lose their lives ensuring that the Holy Father's messages reached far and wide. And none who ordered or created the death of any of these could read the messages written. And when those who followed these men could, they feigned their own inability to read it, knowing that it was vital. Each of these passed quiet word to their fellows that they could trust.

The Martyrs were honored by Catholic Mass, regardless of their faith, when John Paul was presented a list of all of those who died to ensure the message was delivered.

* * *

The Queen of England sat on her throne, observing the red-robed man before her. It has been many years since the Head of the Catholic Church sent an emissary to her not as Queen of England but as the Head of the Anglican Church, a distinction her visitor was careful to ensure was understood.

Due to the long schism, this was extremely noteworthy. And so she accepted the message that she was given. Her eyes widened as she contemplated what the message before her said. She looked back at the calm man who brought it. Finally she called to one of the toadies who stood by, "By Royal Decree, the Archbishops of the Anglican Church within England, and any of those from our Dominion and Territories that can arrive, are ordered to attend Me two days from this time. We have plans to make."

* * *

The Patriarch of Constantinople read the missive his Catholic Brother had sent. It had been a very long time since their two churches operated as one. And perhaps it was time. The Patriarch acknowledged to his visitor that he would act as requested. The red-robes Cardinal bowed to the man.

* * *

Many messages also went to leaders of the Muslim and Jewish faiths, as well as other Spiritual leaders the world over. The Japanese Emperor sent word to those who considered him Holy to ask their assistance. The leaders of the American Baptist Churches sent word to all their members, and many other Protestant churches that were unaffiliated with larger organizations. Even members of "non-traditional faiths" such as the Scientologists, Latter Day Saints, Seventh-Day Adventists, Jehovah's Witnesses, and many others received letters.

In countries like India, where there were many faiths, messages were sent to the clerics of each sect. Throughout the world, this pattern repeated it self over and over.

Some understood them, some did not. And those that understood prevented those who could not from learning of what was said.

* * *

The Supreme Leader of Iran contemplated the words of the head of the Catholic Church. He also considered the special request that the Catholic leader had made. "If this was any other than the man who asks, I would have you jailed for subversion – perhaps executed. This sect has been declared apostate to the Islamic faith and the Holy Quran has specific ideas regarding such."

"My Holy Father is aware, your Eminence. But in this once instance, he asks you to demonstrate forbearance due to the importance of what the messages contain. The possible threat against my life I accepted when the Holy Father specifically asked that I deliver these messages. My life is my Faith. And John Paul II is my Holy Father. I am prepared to be martyred in the name of Allah, as your faith names Our Lord God."

The Supreme Leader of the Iranian Muslim Faith made certain orders. Very soon most of those of the highest level – and one prisoner – were arrayed before him, the Catholic Cardinal witnessing.

There was some disagreement, but the Supreme Leader's words and orders were followed. He turned to the man he had caused to be retrieved. "I ordered you here to send a message to the leader of the Bahá'í Faith within these lands. There will be a one week grace period where the Islamic State shall not harass or persecute your people. This shall be true as long as your leader can read and understand the message that the Catholic Pope sends. If your leader acts as requested, when the week is over, I will consider your faith and its treatment within these Holy Lands."

The man nodded and hesitantly accepted the messages he was given. He was allowed to read a copy before he was released. His eyes widened as he read the words. He looked up at the man who replaced Khomeini. Ayatollah Ali Khamenei asked, "You can read these words?" The man nodded with certainty. "Then you released for the specific purpose of delivering the Catholic Father's message."

The man bowed and gave his thanks. As he was driven to the location he requested, he read again a copy of the message he was to deliver.

A/N: If the Latin is off – Blame Google Translate. The English version appears right after so that you can understand it.

 _John Paul II, episcopus servus servorum Dei, Spes enim Voca_

 _Salvete, Fratres in Deum;_

 _Suppliciter mittere nuntios ad omnem tam placito secta fides. Benedicta atramento qua scriptum est ut creatoris unicum pueri legere et intelliges eam._

 _Apostolica Nostra potestas est beata sigillo coram beatissimo quae illuminat creatorem nostrum. Sensi ego et fratres olim Sancti Patris in mundum sine anulo tenebrescens obscurabitur._

 _Sigillum intuebamur sicut heri et oraverit pro duce lumen iustis aspiciebam splendeat instar puncti. Agnus Dei aperuit parva lux mundi._

 _Haec lux significationibus Spes enim mundi. I, quod spes esset strenghen._

 _God, Allah, Jehovah, Deo, Domine Deus, alio nomine tribuunt creatori dignatus est solis lumen splendescere anima patitur diutius in solstitio aestivali. 7:49 PM mihi quod autem Astronomi hanc mea, December 21, MCMXCIX GMT_

 _Bulla pontificia ego convocabo omnes ecclesias et quisque spectat mihi afferet, aut singulorum officia inciperet precari, in illo spatio totius mundi._

 _Suppliciter imploremus bonam ostendere viam tuam ad populum nostrum In illo tempore exigere. Nostri ad cursum per preces nostras voces Creatori nostro dederit ei. Vel, ut spero._

 _Non iubeo, tantum possum._

 _Ego N. Catholicae Ecclesiae Episcopus_

 _[Monogram: JPII]_

John Paul II, Bishop, Servant of the Servants of God, a Message of Hope

Greetings, Brothers in God;

I humbly send this message to all sects and faiths as both news and a plea. The ink with which this is written has been blessed so that only true servants of our Creator may read and understand it.

Within our Holy See, there resides a blessed Seal, which lights in the presence of our Heavenly Father, our Creator. The Seal has been Dark oh these many years. I and my past brethren have felt the absence of our Heavenly Father in the World since the Seal Darkened.

Yesterday as I contemplated this Seal and prayed for guidance, I observed it flash with light for just a moment. Something has opened the World a small amount to God's Light.

This light signals Hope for the world. I would strengthen that Hope.

God, Allah, Jehovah, whatever name you ascribe our Creator, has seen fit to allow the life-giving light of the Sun to shine the longest on the Summer Solstice. My Astronomers tell me that this shall be 7:49 PM, December 21st, 1999 GMT.

By Papal Bull, I shall call for every church and every member which looks to me for Spiritual Guidance, to begin services or individual prayer over the entire world in that moment.

I humbly beseech that you direct your own people to join our Call in that exact moment. Our combined prayers to our Creator shall allow our voices to reach him. Or so I hope.

I cannot order, I can only ask.

I, N., Bishop of the Catholic Church

* * *

Over the Multiverse, there seemed to be a sense of waiting, as though creation itself was waiting for a sign. People lived, died, prayed, laughed, cried. Life went on. But still this sense of waiting pervaded. Something was coming … something big.

* * *

Pope John Paul II reviewed the reports from his messengers as well as the messages of support from religious leaders the world over. The Holy Father hoped that it was enough.

Although many Demonic and Angelic beings learned of the Day of Prayer, none who were opposed learned of it's significance – until it was too late.

At the last moment, when it was hours away, the Demonic and Angelic elements were suddenly distracted when numerous Magic items suddenly appeared in the world. The Demonic and Angelic communities scrambled to recover these items as quickly as possible so as to prevent Humans from coming into their possession.

* * *

At 12:40 AM, December 22, 1989, it was 9 minutes before the moment of the Solstice. The Scoobies had arrived at the ruins of the High School and the place where the Hellmouth resided.

Weapons were made ready, as well as water guns containing Holy Water. The temporary wards that each held on rocks provided by Harry would all come down at 12:49 – and Harry would begin the steps he hoped would repair this Dimension – or at least the local part which was blocked.

The Scoobies noted that there were two observers who kept an eye out, but the wards they carried prevented them from being noticed by these. Buffy and Faith got into position to take down these demons when the time was right.

At 12:48 Harry was within a matrix of stones which would keep him hidden even though he changed into his animagus form. He watched Xander, whose task was ensuring that Harry moved at precisely the right time.

Xander raised his hand and motioned: 5 … 4… 3… 2 …1 … he cut his hand through the air and Harry flamed to a spot right above the Hellmouth about 50 feet up.

Hovering there, Harry _Sang_.

* * *

The Pope had succeeded far beyond what even he had thought possible. In addition to Harry Singing over the Hellmouth, two-thirds of the entire Human race, in that moment, were praying to their Creator.

While not magical in and of itself, such an occurrence of common purpose and action provided a power all its own. And the cry went out beyond the confines on this one, small, dimension.

* * *

Fawkes, hearing Harry's song, trilled to his companions and then _listened_. As he listened he located where it came from and, with a cry of victory, Fawkes flashed away.

77 of his fellow phoenixes, seven times eleven, followed.

* * *

Buffy and Faith had quickly dispatched the two demonic sentries. It had been quite easy when they noticed that Harry's singing as a bird seemed to cause them great pain. Throughout Sunnydale, Vampires and other evil Demons cringed at the Song, wanting to destroy it. However, none could gather the strength and will to move to the source – it was too painful.

One blond vampire closed his crypt and huddled inside, insulating himself from any more sound. He wasn't stupid enough to try go against whatever the hell was out there.

The Senior Partners, who were also listening, tried to send minions to stop it – but even they could not force the lower-level entities to act. And so they did something they had vowed not to do millennia ago: The went themselves.

The Wolf, The Ram, and The Hart arrived just in time for the song of an entire phalanx of phoenix to begin singing in harmony. Even they, with their hard-won strength and endurance, could not operate in the face of such purity.

The Powers That Be sent a contingent of Balance Demons. However, when these arrived on the ground, there was nothing they could do. Whistler cried out to the Slayers who watched in rapture, "Nooooooooooooo! He MUST be stopped!"

Neither girl made any effort to do as he demanded. They would no longer be controlled.

Even an Angel or Two arrived – but they could do nothing.

* * *

And suddenly, a man appeared. The Scoobies noted that he seemed to be a youngish man. He was attractive, the girls noticed, and neatly combed. He wore jeans and shirt, covered by a corduroy jacket, which was fairly stylish.

At his appearance, one of the birds singing over the Hellmouth peeled off and came to where the man was standing. The Scoobies congregated in that direction. The phoenix changed and a grinning Harry was left. "Boss! You have no idea how happy I am to see you!"

God looked at Harry and those around and said, "Quite a mess you've found here. Good job on sending the message." He stopped and looked around for a moment and then said, "I think I'm going to have to make an example of someone." They way he said this caused Harry to grin and shivers run down the spines of the Scoobies.

They suddenly realized that they were being confronted by God himself. And He was _not_ happy.


	30. Mult XOvers Pt 4: The Creator Speaks

A/N: Thanks to Aealket, a writer I've long admired, for the time/date corrections in the last chapter - I had them all screwed up.

(If you want to ignore rant – feel free)

RANT

Although reviews _still_ aren't able to be read, upon later reflection a few matters might have offended some people.

One objection might be that I am playing loose and fancy free by using real religious leaders as fanfiction fodder. Well, I have done my utmost to be most respectful in my usage of such images. They may be slightly OC, but I imagine them as better – perhaps – than they would be in real life.

One fanfic author whom I greatly enjoy did commit the faux pas of having Queen Elizabeth "executed for not accepting the magic-given rule of Harry Potter" blah blah blah. Not okay, man. Use a fake queen or king if you're going to do such things. The lady is the rightful and reigning Queen of Great Britain and a bit more respect is due (I'm not British either).

Some may object to my being so positive toward one particular leader: The Supreme Leader of Iran. To you I say: Get over it. Their culture is not our culture. To you he may be the anti-christ but to many Muslims whom live what could only be described as righteous lives he is their religious leader.

And if you object to my approval of how women are treated there, you misunderstand my position. I would argue that compared to many Muslim countries, Iran is downright progressive in how their women are treated. According to law, as described by the Qaran, women must dress modestly, which in Iran means hair covered and body not uncovered. Iranian women wear jeans on occasion. They receive advanced education even if they are segregated. And such segregation is a cultural thing – reduce the amount of temptation by not having men and women learn together. Considering the hormone driven hell that many college campuses in the US can be – they may have a point.

Compared to how Saudi Arabia treats their women – you can't really complain about Iran much.

And yes, there needs to be improvement, but don't force your values on people that have a far different culture.

And if anyone objects to my being so respectful of John Paul II, then all I can say is: Screw You. I am not Catholic – I'm not even Christian – but that was a man I have respected as a pious man of peace my whole adult life. I was very much for the Catholic Church rushing to canonize him as a Saint – he was perhaps one of the best Popes in the history of the Catholic Church.

Ok.

END OF RANT

* * *

Title: Pt 4: The Creator Speaks

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

 _'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

 _FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos_

* * *

The Avatar of the Creator looked around for a moment, considering the place they were. "Harry? I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, Boss. Whatever you like," Harry replied.

"I need you to conjure up about 100 pairs of earmuffs."

"Earmuffs?" Harry asked, confused.

God smirked. "Yes. You've never seen me in my more … formal mode. Very few among the Multiverse actually know that I can create a form which can speak to mortals. As far as the Heavens and Hells are concerned, my voice is so powerful that any mortal hearing it will experience their head exploding. And since the call I am about to make will be a formal call …."

Harry nodded. "Right. Think Mandrakes, but much, much more powerful." With some worry, Harry looked around. Seeing some exposed stone nearby, he quickly transfigured the earmuffs – or at least as quickly as one could working with stone – and cast a few spells which would make them impenetrable to sound.

Harry conjured a few boxes to carry them and brought them back. "Okay. What next?"

"Hand a few of those out to the Scoobies. They'll need them."

Harry motioned to the Scoobies, who all stepped forward somewhat diffidently. "Okay, folks. A word of warning. My Boss here is going to be speaking formally. And when he is in that mode, his voice would cause anyone not already dead or resident of a higher plane's head to explode. So each of you is going to take a pair of earmuffs and you will put them on whenever God is about to speak and only take them off when you get the signal that it is safe."

With a small amount of worry, each grabbed a pair and put them around their necks so as to have easy access when needed. Harry took his own pair.

God actually looked a bit sheepish as he said, "Harry?"

"Boss?"

"You won't need them."

"Oh." Harry considered that for a moment.

God nodded. "Now, I'm going to be moving us up one plane of existence so we have room to do what needs to be done. When we arrive, I'm going to look like an older man in robes at first and with Me will be the Metatron."

Harry was curious. "I haven't met Metatron."

Giles nearby strangled out, "Metatron is the Voice of God."

Harry glanced over and nodded his thanks before turning back. "That's fine. Thanks for the warning?"

God smirked. "No, that's not the warning. This is: When you see Metatron, it will remind you of someone in your past. Just ignore it. The two are nothing alike." God paused for a moment and considered that. "Actually, strike that. Both are pretty much the snarkiest beings you'll ever meet unless they are performing their duties. Just … don't freak out Harry."

Harry shrugged. "Whatever you say, Boss. I can't imagine why you need to warn me, but I'll prepare to be shocked."

God smirked. He was going the enjoy watching this – he had to get his amusement somewhere.

"Okay. Everyone ready?" he asked the Scoobies. "Then put on your earmuffs. We're about to have some fun."

They all nodded and did as asked.

* * *

Unlike other beings, God needed no gestures, cantrips, or other crutches to exert His Will. And so it was with no warning that the Scoobies found themselves standing together and back a bit as though standing in witness. They were in a place of Honor directly behind the Creator and his Voice. And behind them, on a set of perches that almost appeared to be bleacher-like in how they were arranged, were all the birds that had arrived to help Harry open the door.

Harry was no longer dressed in jeans and jacket. Instead he was dressed in black robes which looked to be of expensive cut – Buffy's internal reaction upon seeing them was "Armani".

Standing very near Harry was God as a very powerful, older man – the very image of God as most mortals expected to see him. And besides him was a tall, dark-haired angel, with large wings and black robes that for some reason seemed more … simple … than the others.

Harry looked down at his dress with wide eyes. He was dressed in something that might be more appropriate to the Wizengamot chambers back on his own world, or a formal gathering. He looked up to thank God and saw the Angel next to him. He gasped. "No!"

The angel smirked. "Yes! I am aware of the unfortunate similarity between myself and your old Potions Master. Get over it; we have work to do."

Harry considered the angel for a moment and then looked at God, who had a small smirk on his face. "You're right, Boss: Right at the top of the Snarkiness Scale."

Metatron rolled his eyes. He looked at God, who nodded. "Okay! Anyone who is Mortal had better cover their ears right about, NOW!"

Xander, in the background, had heard the Angel's voice and scrambled to reset his earmuffs. He was successful.

God looked out at the empty plain before him and opened his mouth and _SPOKE_!

As the extremely loud sound reverberated around the large, white plain, groups of beings appeared in various places. On one side, Harry saw the Wolf, Ram, and Hart, as well as numerous other Demons. They were contained behind a large fence. In an enclosure next to them were the souls of quite a number of men and women. He didn't know yet why these had appeared – that would come soon.

Harry's eyes widened as he noted that these had no earmuffs and so he guessed (rightly) that God's call had killed them on Earth and brought them here.

Opposite the Demonic Elements was another enclosure. Within this were Angels with large wings. Harry noted curiously that instead of shining with Divine light, these were somehow gray and washed out. Harry guessed that these were the Powers That Be that Buffy mentioned.

Behind God and the Metatron, Harry saw a large number of Human souls. Many were dressed in ecclesiastical garb, but some were dressed in some military-like uniform or another, and others were dressed in everyday clothes. Harry noted that these all bore the signs of having been killed by one means or another, although the obvious injuries did not seem to be causing them pain.

Harry then noted windows appearing in the air all around the plane. His eyes widened when he saw that these seemed to contain other versions of the Demons and Angels that were penned on either side of the Creator and his Voice. Harry was awed to realize that He was allowing witnesses from other dimensions to see what was wrought.

God was about to make an example and He wanted the lesson widely spread.

Harry also noted that opposite the dead Human souls, opposite the Scoobies who were behind God and Metatron, Harry was surprised to find a fair few Gods and Goddesses from dimensions that he had visited. There were also a few Magic users that he recognized (Belgarath and his family). Surprisingly, he saw Aphrael standing next to her father. This confused him because he thought that Sparhawk was mortal. He then noted the blue light which covered him which seemed to emanate from a large, gemlike Rose which he carried in his hand. Perhaps this kept Sparhawk safe.

And, just as God allowed his call to end, directly in front of the Creator and his Voice were several humans. Most of them were men, with a very few women, but Harry recognized some of them: Pope John Paul II, Queen Elizabeth, a few others. And behind these were a few world leaders.

Metatron spoke. " **I am Metatron! I stand as the Voice of your Creator! Hear now the Word of God!** "

Metatron concentrated, and unfurled his large wingspan. A light appeared around his form, very much like the light which came forth from the old but very hale being they stood in front of.

" ** _I am your Lord God, the Creator of All. I have stopped Time within your world so that you may witness My Will and stand as Witness to what I shall cause to be. When we are finished, you shall return to where you were before this. While you are here, you shall experience no hunger, no thirst, no infirmary, nor bodily need. Regardless of the how long it may seem to be, for your world, it shall be just a nano-second before you are returned. Do you understand?"_**

The gathered souls before Him all nodded in agreement. Each of them also then dropped to their knees, bowing their heads before His awesome presence.

 ** _"First, I bring some of you before me to give My Blessing for your part in assisting My Traveler, who stands beside me, to bring this world back into My Sight."_**

Metatron turned and said, **_"Slayer and Company, move within this group for you also shall receive the Blessings of your God."_** The Scoobies quickly moved until they were near Pope John Paul II, which was the only one of these that they knew.

Metatron spoke again. **_"Rise, come forth, receive the Blessing, and then accept what Our Traveler gives to you – you shall need it soon."_**

Each of those kneeling stood and formed into a line. The Scoobies stood near the back. Harry noted with some approval that there was no jockeying for position to be the first to receive the blessing. These souls stood patient and first one and then another came forth. When each Blessing was accomplished, the Soul would come to him and he would give out a set of earmuffs, quietly explaining that they were for when God spoke directly to keep them from dying as God's voice was too powerful for Mortal ears.

Harry noted curiously that God seemed to change for each person, as though showing them the form that they most associated, within their very souls, with what God should look like.

And as the Holy Men and world leaders gathered where Harry placed them, each of these noted this as well with a bit of wonder. And, finally, when the Scoobies appeared before them, they were astonished to see that God had taken the form of a shorter, dark-haired woman with a mischievous face and wearing, of all things a tutu.

Many of them did not know what to think. Harry watched with amusement for a while until he finally laughed. The souls looked at him and he explained, "Let go of your limited vision. God is so far above us that we cannot comprehend His – or Her – form. You envision him as a venerable father and that is how he appears to you. But _all_ are God's Children, man and woman, and you would do well to excise the prejudice you might feel about such things from your souls. Such prejudice is an affront to God and His/Her Creation."

Those gathered saw Metatron nod in agreement as the man in robes spoke. They would have to pray for guidance when they returned to their own bodies.

 ** _"And now, you Martyrs. Come forth."_**

The group that had arrived behind and to the side moved forward until they were arrayed before God and Her Voice.

 ** _"Each of you suffered and died to assist Our Traveler in bringing this World back to Our Sight. Come forth and receive Our Blessing and Healing. When Our Purposes are accomplished this day, you shall be entered immediately unto paradise in exchange for your sacrifice, any sin upon you soul cleansed and forgiven. Those Holy One's here have a list of your names and your names shall be celebrated in prayer for the price you paid in service to your Creator."_**

And as directed, the group of those killed to spread the word came forth. Each was given Blessing and each one was made whole. They finally returned to the place they had stood when they first arrived.

Metatron turned and contemplated those watching. **_"And now, we come to those whom have displeased Me."_**

God looked at those gathered with disdain and dislike and the Angels and Demons of this world knew that their hubris had cost them everything

 ** _"You gathered here before me have usurped My prerogatives. You have hidden this world from My Sight. You have created a false Paradise and a false place of Damnation. Or you have assisted, knowingly, those who committed these Abominations. You did this to hide your activities from Me and to harness the power of these Souls to further your own ends. You shall now pay the price of your effrontery. As to your final crime, perhaps a demonstration is appropriate."_**

Metatron turned and looked back to the Scoobies. **_"Buffy Ann Summers, Slayer, Come Forth and stand before your Creator!"_**

A bit hesitantly, Buffy moved until she stood facing the Creator and Her Voice.

 ** _"Child, you have been sore used by those that should have protected you and guided you. What, in your mind and soul, is the thing you wish for more than anything else?"_**

Buffy considered the question for a moment, really considered it. The Creator and Voice stood patiently while she did so, and she felt no pressure to hurry up. Finally, she spoke. At first she joked, "Well, I'd like a boyfriend which didn't end up being a big bad or at least the worst possible one to choose." With that, the Scoobies chuckled even as the Creator smiled an impish smile to show She understood.

But then Buffy's face took on a serious look. "But really, all I ever wanted was to be able to _choose_. Ever since this whole Slayer thing began, I've been pushed and prodded and manipulated and no one ever asked me what _I_ wanted. No one ever gave me a _choice_. All I want is to be able to decide _for myself_ what I should do."

The Creator, still in the form of the attractive, dark-haired woman embraced Buffy once more and sent her back to stand with her friends and family before the Voice addressed the Powers That Be and Senior Partners once more..

 ** _"And there, finally, is the worst crime: All you have done and all you achieved was by bypassing the Mandate which I gave when first I created Mortals. Traveler! What is My Mandate?"_**

Harry spoke loud enough to be heard by all: "Every sentient must be allowed to express their free will as circumstances allow – this Free Will is the Creator's Gift which sets the sentient apart from the animal and the Creations that came before."

Metatron nodded and then took on a pugnacious look, which mirrored the long on God's face.

 ** _"I do believe that the first Punishment shall be the most egregious to you. You shall Witness a Reward which you all crave but none of you shall Ever receive. This is My Decree and it is Unbreakable!"_**

Metatron turned to Harry and said, **_"Traveler! Put aside your foci into the care of the Slayer and come before me to receive your Reward for bringing this world back to My Sight!"_**

Harry quickly conjured a box and put the wands that he carried into it. He handed this to Buffy. Pausing for a moment Harry changed, with only a thought, what he was wearing so that he was dressed as he was most comfortable with: Black denims, white t-shirt, dragon-hide boots, boxer-brief pants, socks, and a single Dragon-hide holster for a wand on his arm. He didn't know why, but he deemed it necessary that he be dressed as he wanted to be seen generally.

Harry then walked forth and stood in front of his Creator and His Voice. Harry could see the amused smile which God wore on Her face as she contemplated him. Metatron also had that amused smirk which looked so much like Severus Snape that it gave him the wiggins.

 ** _"First, know the two who have sent you from world to world so that you might express your Free Will upon each world."_**

Harry looked at two very large, very strong-looking, and very sheepish-looking presences which appeared on either side of the Creator.

 ** _"These two are known by many names in many places: The Two Blind Gods of the Beginning, as at first they were made blind, Rythar and Myther. Angatupyry and Tau. Some mistakenly call them the God of Good and the God of Evil. But their true names are Order and Chaos. These were the first Deities and from these all of Creation was made by My Will. As I introduced Free Will into my creations, these were remade into what you see before you."_**

Harry bowed briefly to the two Gods. "Thanks for your assistance. I hope we can continue working together."

The two replied in the affirmative and explained that he was sent to where there would be too much order or too much chaos if they didn't act. Harry acknowledged them.

 ** _"Yes. Now for your Reward."_**

Metatron looked around and then specifically at those standing behind them.

 ** _"Any who are mortal should ensure their years are covered."_**

The Scoobies as well as the religious and world leaders all scrambled to ensure their earmuffs were in place.

God opened Her mouth and once again, Spoke. Harry felt the Word of God change him – until his form burst into flames. Suddenly, he was a very small phoenix chick. And then he noticed that he did not stay a very young phoenix chick – he was growing! Within just a few seconds he was fully grown – and he changed back.

"Wow. That was, very much, a rush!" He paused. "What happened?"

 ** _"I have placed within you some of my Divinity, as I do when any new God or Goddess is caused to be. It has been a very long time since I have done this."_**

Harry's eyes widened a bit. He then sighed. He had actually seen this coming. He had even, if only in his own mind and without explicitly saying it, agreed with it. He remembered one conversation where he explained the possibility of such happening. He wasn't about to bitch about it and queer the Creator's play. That would be Bad.

 ** _"Aldur. Come Forth and bring It."_**

Harry saw Belgarath and his family following behind an older-looking God. Now that he seemed to be among the Divine, he could instantly recognize it, even without trying.

Soon, the Elderly God was standing before him. He accepted a carved box from his First Disciple and opened the lid. Harry was amazed at the Wand which was contained therein. Aldur said, "In recognition of the Gift of the Knowledge of Magic that you have given My children, I have made this as a way to balance the scales. Reach forth and take Your Wand."

Harry moved his hand toward the Wand. Even before it was in his hand, he could feel it singing in his mind. As he grasped the handle, he felt a deep connection settle into place.

With a twinkle reminiscent of some of the better Dumbledore's, Aldur said, "Come now. Give it a wave."

Toward the empty plane before the Creator, Harry waved the Wand and a _sea_ of sparks moved from it and covered the entire plane. Where before there was a blank canvas, now there were fields and hills and trees, with wildflowers dotting it in various places.

With wide eyes Harry said, "Wow! I could never have imagined such a connection. What is it made of?"

With a smile, Aldur spoke. And although he spoke softly, Harry knew that everyone witnessing could hear him.

"Upon the world on which My disciples live, you saw a Tree, perhaps? Larger than any other you might have seen?"

Harry nodded.

"This is the Tree of Eternity. Born on the day that World was created, it will live until that World is no more. It has no seeds as it has no need to propagate. And although it grows as do all living things, the rate is such that most would never notice. It has no need to struggle to survive. After your visit, a certain Dryad of your acquaintance assisted Me by cajoling the Tree to grow one perfect branch, which it then let go of. Once this was retrieved, I began weaving the branch into the proper form.

"The grip on this Wand is made of two parts: First was metal from a Star which I caused to come down close to My veil. With his skill, my Son Durnik helped forge this into its proper shape. And my Son Belgarath assisted in hand-making the silver and gold inlays which adorn the grip of this Wand."

Aldur smiled and continued. "But you know that a Wand needs a magical core. This wand's core contains _three_ objects with four elements for binding, making the total _seven_."

Harry stood there, shocked, as the Wand was explained.

"First, you have a connection, from your original life, to the wolf. Your father and godfather learned the art of changing to their animal form to support their friend, who was a werewolf. Yes?"

Harry nodded.

"In recognition of that connection, My Daughter Poledra, in her Wolf form, allowed Me to use a hair from her tail – the hair of which they are most proud and attached to." Harry looked and saw Belgarath's wife change to her Wolf form and back, nodding to him.

"You also have a connection to the Snowy Owl. Upon your visit you mentioned that My Daughter Polgara reminded you of your first friend?"

Once again Harry nodded. He saw Belgarath's daughter change into a Snowy Owl and back. She nodded to him with a smile.

"Yes, My Daughter Polgara allowed one of her wing feathers to be used as a core element. And the last element: You have, I am certain you are aware, a special connection to a certain mischievous deity?"

Harry laughed. "Aphrael." He saw the girl standing with her father and she waved to him with a smile – one more suited to his family right before they committed an epic prank.

"Yes. Aphrael freely gifted one of Her hairs as the final object."

Harry turned and opened his arms. The small deity rushed forward with a cry of joy and jumped into Harry's arms, kissing his face all over. "Thank you, Flute."

With a smirk Aphrael said, "I just wanted everyone to know that you are _mine_!"

Harry laughed even as Aldur, the Creator, and others looked on with fond smiles. The PTB and Senior Partners didn't, of course, but no one really cared.

"Now, as a binding agent, I used four parts: The Tears of a Phoenix for Water, gifted by Fawkes, whom you knew in life; the Fire of My Orb which Belgarion carries on his sword; the ash from your first burning day, retrieved by Fawkes, which represents Earth; and the Breath of the Creator for Air. Under My direction, my Son Belgarion used My Orb to fuse these elements together for Your Wand. It is, perhaps, the most mighty wand that has ever been made or that shall ever be made again. The Creator has deemed you worthy and no other shall ever be able to use this Wand except at your explicit Word. Take good care of it."

Harry, still holding Aphrael, bowed before the venerable God. He then went and thanked each who had taken a part of making his wand. Finally, he stood again before the Creator, waiting for Her Word. Aphrael had finally consented to return to her father, Sparhawk.

 ** _"Turn and tell those Witnessing your name and your specialty."_**

Harry nodded to the Creator and turned to those on the plane and those witnessing from windows in they sky. "Although I was born Harry Potter and I refuse to relinquish the right to that name as needed, My Divine Name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light. This name was gifted to me by honorable warriors and I will use it in acknowledgment. When I first began to understand this journey, the Creator told me that I was sent to where a world needed an infusion of Free Will in order to prevent it from destroying itself. And so that is my specialty: I am the God," he turned his head toward the Religious leaders behind the Creator and said, "or the Patron Saint for those beliefs that recognize no other God than the Creator," he turned back, "I am the God of Free Will and I shall Champion it wherever I go. And because true Free Will required Knowledge, my secondary aspects shall be as a God of Knowledge and, of course, a God of Travel." He said this last with a small smile.

Harry bowed to Creator and stepped back.

 ** _"It is Good! And now, the final punishment for those who have offended me: Marek Ilumian! Stand Forward!"_**

Harry once again stepped forward.

 ** _"You shall need practice expending your Will as you see fit, and using your Godly powers. By My Word, I ask that you expend whatever effort that you see fit to re-order this world that has been hidden from me. Ensure the works of those that defied Me are rent and torn asunder and remake it into whatever you deem fit – according to Your Will. This dimension shall stand as an Example! to all of those that might consider doing as these have done."_**

With that, the Creator stepped back and with a final, **_"Have fun,"_** the Metatron stepped back to stand with Her.

Harry considered quickly and then asked, "Any limitations?"

The Creator just gave him an impish smile and Metatron just stood there stoically with that smirk which _still_ reminded him of Severus Snape.

Harry turned and considered those watching. He smirked. Far be it for him to deny the word of the Creator. He was about to have some fun.


	31. Mult XOvers Pt 5: Harry Has Some Fun

A/N: Yeah – it ended up over 11,000 words.

Title: Pt 5: Harry Has Some Fun

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Young man who tried to change the past and save those he loved… plan failed and became the Lone Traveler, wandering through time and reality, making a difference wherever he went… very powerful… defeated a powerful Dark wizard styling himself a Lord… swept along the path he walked by a spectacular aura of blue light."_

 _'Legends & Myths of the Wizarding World' by Gertrude Yolanda_

 _FF St ID 2673584 – Chap 9 – The Professional Modified FF St ID – Chap 58 - Dunuelos_

* * *

Harry Potter, Marek Ilumian, newly-raised God of Free Will, rubbed his hands together with a fairly evil smirk as he contemplated those who had displeased his Boss, the Creator.

Harry had at various times been subtle, sometimes over the top, doing small things, large things – he had done most things. But he had never been given an entire dimension to re-order.

He suddenly realized that this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. But, each thing had an effect so he started with the first thing. "Buffy? Come here please. Bring your friends."

Buffy came forward and said, "You called?"

Harry nodded. "You told the Boss you wanted a boyfriend, right? What kind of boyfriend do you want?"

Buffy's eyes widened. "With everything that you could do, the first thing you ask is what kind of boyfriend I want?" she asked incredulously. Many who witnessed were feeling just as incredulous.

Harry shrugged. "Sure! What most of those watching seem to forget is that big things are made up of a lot of smaller things. And while it isn't the Big thing that it could be, to you it was important enough that you even jokingly brought it up to the boss. So – what kind of boyfriend do you want?"

Buffy stared at Harry, thinking furiously. Suddenly Harry's face changed and he said, "Stop!"

Buffy stopped. "What?"

Harry gave the Powers That Be and the Senior Partners a suspicious look. He then turned back to Buffy and said, "Before we do anything else – will you let me check you for external influences which might make you suggestible to someone else's ideas?"

Thinking about it, Buffy nodded.

Harry took his Wand out and did a diagnostic scan. With his new power, he found what he would have otherwise never been able to find: A curse which affected Buffy whenever the subject of Romance was involved. "Yeah. Found something. Want me to fix it?"

"Yeah!" Buffy asked as though he was crazy for thinking otherwise.

With a wave of his Wand, Harry Willed the Curse to disconnect from Buffy – and then, changed, it flew off and smacked one particular washed-out looking Angel in the head. That Angel suddenly started flashing in different light patterns: Spotted, striped, polka-dotted, others. Harry wanted it obvious which ones had created what effect.

Besides, it made the being look like a court jester – which was funny.

Raising his voice, Harry said, "Okay Scoobies, Clerics, World Leaders – I'm going to be scanning you for external influences from those that pissed God off and, if I find anything, I will fix it. Line up!"

Soon, Harry had completed the checks and removed quite a number of curses and hexes that had been placed by those watching or their agents. Several Angels were experiencing unpleasant visual effects, one who had cursed Joyce Summers was wheezing so hard he sounded like Darth Vadar, the Wolf, Ram, and Hart became the Bunny, Rat, and Chipmunk. Harry had put a cage around them and then conjured some Kneazles to stand watch in case the now smaller creatures made their way out of the cage he put them in.

The dimensional counterparts of those that were experiencing God's wrath via the newest God were horrified by some of the effects that were seen. In a Far Off Heaven, the Weasley Twins were having a good time watching their old friend work and running wagers on what would happen next.

Finally, it was done, and Harry had Buffy in front of him once more. "Okay, once more _without_ that arseholes curse making you blind, what kind of boyfriend do you want?"

Buffy, who had been watching Harry work, blushed as he now asked the question. She seemed reticent to answer now. Harry gently coaxed her, "Come on, now. Don't be embarrassed. Just say it. I promise it will be okay."

Finally Buffy, who was normally a rather self-assured girl (outside of this one area) stammered out, "Honestly? Someone like you."

Harry gave her a kind smile and considered that. "Okay. One Made-To-Order Hero Harry Potter coming right up." He turned to the Creator and Her Voice and said, "Give me about ten minutes?"

God gave him a smile and nodded. Harry paused for a moment and called, "Hey, Aphrael? Want to come with and help me out?"

The small girl crowed as she ran forward, after getting permission from her father Sparhawk, and jumped into Harry's arms. Harry held her with one arm and his Wand in the other.

Concentrating, Harry traveled …

* * *

Those left waiting were given an opportunity to speak to each other, including the Martyrs with the Religious Leaders who had been in charge.

God also took the opportunity, through Metatron, to speak to the gathered leaders about certain matters which He/She considered good and bad about each of them. While Iran, for example, had somewhat progressive policies about Women compared to some of their neighbours, there was still room for improvement. There was also the matter of the continued existence of Israel: While God acknowledged it was less a Jewish state and more of a Zionist one, She pointed out the stupidity of continued opposition to an established fact.

She did encourage the Muslim leaders – and the others – to apply pressure to ensure the Palestines were given the West Bank and the lands that they were due according to the original agreements. Even the Jewish leaders present could see the Creator's point.

Jerusalem was named as a gift from the Creator to all of their faiths.

The Creator also kaboshed any discussion on which was the "correct" religion or sect: Such arguments, she pointed out, were pointless and it was best to let each people relate to Him/Her in the traditions they were most comfortable with.

Even though the Christians found it barbaric, and the Jews archaic, She acknowledged that having the women and men pray separately was acceptable to Her. Regardless of the ideas of the Christians and Jews, for the Muslims it was about being able to pray without temptation present to distract the mind from their consideration of God during prayer.

Her point was that each should have some respect for their differing ideas and traditions and work together to improve the lot of each man, woman, and child on Earth – and elsewhere.

The gathered leaders were startled when she brought that up. When She was asked, She only smiled and tweaked the nose of the one asking. Metatron chuckled and would only say that they would soon find out.

* * *

Suddenly, all those present watching were distracted by the very large portal that opened up across the grassy plain that had been left from the Wand choosing Harry.

The Scoobies and world leaders watched in amazement as Harry returned, carrying Flute, leading a very large group of quite a different number of creatures.

Unicorns, hippogryphs, centaurs, fairies, pixies, house elves, goblins, witches and wizards. Buffy was wide eyed as some of the last ones came through as Harry approached with a group of wizards and witches and other sentient creatures.

"Harry? Are those _Dragons_?" she asked with some nervousness.

"Yep. Not the Demonic kind either. Just magical creatures who want to live just like any other creature." He turned to the Creator and Her Voice and spoke so that the World Leaders could hear what he said.

"I found a world that I deemed beyond saving. The Dark wizards, like idiots, exposed the Magical world to the notice of the non-magicals. And the world governments acted with extreme prejudice and greed to kill anything magical and take the resources left behind. I found my counterpart," he nodded to another version of himself who was just a bit shorter and who had a few more scars, but still held himself with the grace and poise of a leader of his people, "about to lead those he could save to any random dimension that the ritual they put together could find in order to save as many as he could."

Harry grinned. "Instead, I offered him Sanctuary in this world, after explaining what I was doing. He accepted. Aphrael and I had quite a lot of fun extracting the magical creatures and people remaining that were worth saving and bringing them back here. The idiots we left behind to face the ravening horde. We also left many creatures that we had no desire to bring with us such as dementors, lethifolds, a few others."

One of the world leaders asked with some worry, "Where are you going to put them all?"

Harry grinned at the American President, Jack Ryan, and replied, "Funny you should ask. You see – I'm going to be removing every negative demonic influence from the world. The Demonic Bankers and Lawyers disappearing would create a hole and I'm going to fill this with Goblins and others. Goblins, unlike Demons, have Honor and a sense of fair play, even if they can be a bit greedy. The Goblins are going to take control of all the assets that the Demons and Angels on the two sides of this fight and they're going to invest it all back into the world's economies. Expect a suddenly increased tax-base for countries the world over – start making plans for infrastructure improvements. You're going to need them. Not to mention the decreased need for Defense spending as the many of the elements which incited conflict over the world are going bye bye."

Jack Ryan's eyes widened. He started quickly gathering world leaders that were present around to immediately start talking about changes that would have to be made. To his mind, there was no time to be wasted. The Iranian Supreme Leader was shocked that he had been included in this impromptu meeting.

* * *

Senator Robert Kinsey, who found himself dead and with the beings that were considered unsalvageable, seethed as he watched the American President pow-wowing with leaders of countries that the US should be at War with – if he had his choice.

Unfortunately for him, he had no say anymore and would never again – he wasn't destined to return to Earth.

* * *

"Actually: Everyone should watch this." Those present watched as Harry worked. Suddenly another portal opened near to the one that Harry had led the refugees through and a veritable torrent of rats, mice, insects, and other pests moved through the portal the other way.

Faith asked curiously, "What's that about?"

The Traveler grinned. "Well, I'm all about balance. Here I am taking this huge biomass from that other dimension. I mean, just look at how many people and creatures got here. I wouldn't want to be accused of not filling back what I stole. So – I've sent enough vermin and pests from places where they were overpopulated to fill back in the void left. Exterminators are going to have a harder time until their numbers replenish, but I took most from places where they didn't have any ability to control them. I hope there won't be _too_ many complaints."

Harry grinned as the flow of animals, insects and vermin petered out. Harry had also cleaned out a large amount of invasive species of fish from places that were being overwhelmed and magically sent them through. When it was done, both portals winked out.

Harry motioned the Leaders to go back to conferring with each other.

Meanwhile, Harry started introducing the Scoobies to the magicals that he brought. "Okay, Buffy. Here's your Harry Potter. He's a bit rougher around the edges than I am but he's a bit more noble than I was." He turned to his alternate, "Harry, this is Buffy who I told you about. Like you, screwed over by the Powers That Be but still doing the best she can. I believe the two of you will get along splendidly."

The two were shyly meeting. Buffy asked, "Can you turn into a phoenix like he can?"

The new Harry shook his head. "No. I have a different animagus form. Not quite as useful, maybe, as a phoenix but I like it."

"What is it?" Buffy asked curiously.

Harry stepped back and changed to his animagus form. Buffy was confronted by a black haired and feathered winged Pegasus with green eyes. Buffy squealed and rushed forward to inspect the grand creature. At one point, she hugged the winged horse around its neck and it changed back to Harry, which was now being hugged by Buffy. "I hope you're not too disappointed."

Buffy said with some enthusiasm, "I'm keeping you!"

Harry blushed.

The Traveler was watching with amusement. Finally he turned to the next Scoobie. "Faith? Come here please."

The girl came forward a bit hesitantly, contrary to her normal façade. "Faith, since I brought a boy back for Buffy, I thought I'd help out her Sister Slayer as well. Meet Neville Longbottom."

The much taller Neville stepped forward with a sheepish expression. "Just as nice, just as noble, and just as rich as Harry there," Faith's eyes widened, "he's also a lot more laid back. Where you're wild, he's calm. Where you like fighting, he like's growing things – even though he's a dab hand at magical combat. Normally, I'd suggest people who were more alike but something tells me that you two will actually provide a balance for each other. If you're willing to give it a try."

Faith asked with some of her old confidence, "So, can you change into an animal too?"

Neville nodded and changed into a large brown bear. Faith immediately cooed and hugged the large creature. When Neville turned back, he was blushing.

"And finally, Xander." The least magical Scoobie, he was also the Keystone. Harry though that he deserved a bit of happiness too. "Alexander Lavelle Harris, known as Xander to his friends, meet Hermione Jean Granger. Like you, she's the rock which holds the group of her friends, which includes Harry and Neville, together, and she, I believe, would make an excellent companion."

"Hermione, meet Xander. Unlike that fool Ron Weasley, this one actually _has_ that hidden potential, intelligence, and ability that only needs a woman such as yourself to bring forward. He has that shyness hidden behind a mask that you have and I believe you two would do well together. If you want to try."

Hermione shrugged and went to meet Xander. Unlike the others, they were more cautious, but that suited both of them.

Xander tried to be charming and asked, "So can you turn into an animal?"

At that, Harry and Neville who were listening tried to stop him, but they failed. Xander noted the immediate disaffection on Hermione's face. "What's wrong?" Xander asked genetly. "It can't be that bad."

Hermione stood there unwilling to talk about it. Xander put on his best Xander-face, one which the females in the Scoobies could never say no to, and asked, "Please?"

Hermione sighed and mumbled something. Xander asked, "What did you say?"

"I said, I'm a Hyena. A magical one at that." Her face didn't change.

"What's wrong with that?" Xander asked confused.

Finally Hermione answered plaintively, "Because! For some reason, it's MALE!"

Xander looked at Hermione with wide eyes – before starting to laugh loudly. Hermione was upset, but noticed the laughter wasn't malicious so she asked, "What's so funny?!"

Xander got himself under control and replied, "Because last year I was possessed by the spirit of a Hyena. And I was really upset because it was the FEMALE!"

Everyone newly arrived had wide eyes as they looked at the amused man. Hermione asked, "Really?"

Buffy, who was with Harry, laughed. "Yeah, we teased him for months."

Hermione gave Xander one of her best smiles. Xander took her hands and said, "I think we're going to get along fine."

The Traveler, who had been watching, stepped forward. "If you two want, I can fix the gender problem. If I do it, you two will be tied together magically. Xander, you'll have to accept that Hermione will end up the Alpha because the female Hyena is Alpha. It won't affect you as humans much, but you're probably going to have to get used to doing what she says."

Xander smiled down at the beautiful woman before him and said, "That's okay with me. I'm already used to following orders from Buffy and the other women. I can deal."

Hermione asked, "You don't mind being tied to a bushy-haired know-it-all?"

Xander grinned. "My kind of girl."

Hermione and Xander turned and nodded and the Traveler applied his will and exchanged Hyena spirits between them. "Okay then, just one more thing. Buffy? You have that box with the wands I had?"

She quickly presented the box to him. "Xander? Take the stick on the left – the one made of Holly."

Curious, Xander did as asked and everyone was amazed when sparks shot forth from the wand. "What's that!?" Xander asked.

With a voice that his alternate recognized sounded like their old friend Hagrid, the Traveler said, "Yer a Wizard, Xander!"

Xander and the Scoobies were shocked. "Are you sure? I've had baaaaaad reactions to magic," he said worriedly.

The Traveler nodded. "Yeah – a curse from one of those idiots. That's fixed now. Hermione will be able to teach you to be a proper wizard. Have no doubt."

* * *

He left the two talking and considered what to do next. "Okay. Joyce?"

"Yes, Harry?" Joyce looked from where she had been watching her daughter and the new Harry with a smile. Finally a boyfriend she could approve of.

"You've taken the place of Mother for Buffy and her friends. The people I've brought will also need a mother figure. A good mother is very hard to find and I cannot tell you how important it is. Will you be willing the Mother for them and a few more?"

Joyce said, "Of course! Since Buffy seems to now be on the right path, I'll probably need something to do with my time." She said this with a smile.

"Good. Luna!" A spaced-looking girl came forward from the group of magicals. "Luna, this is Joyce. She will be Mother." He turned to Joyce. "Luna lost her mother at 9, her father recently, and at 17 years old currently has had a very, hard, life. She could really use a mother, right about now. She comes with money so you won't have to worry about that. But everything else – please."

Joyce looked at the girl and walked forward. Luna looked almost ready to run for just a moment – and then Joyce took her into her arms and cuddled the girl. Luna's eyes widened – and then tears started running down her face. All watched as a hurt long felt was lanced for the first time in a long time.

Buffy left Harry and Faith left Neville to come forward and emrace the two. Luna's tears slowed and she looked wildly at the two additions. "Since she's going to be your mom, and she's already my mom, and Faith her is my newly claimed sister, that means we're sisters too."

Luna's eyes lit in joy as she tried to hug all three at once. It had been so long since she had felt such instant acceptance.

* * *

The Traveler let them connect and called, "Harry!"

The new Harry stopped watching his new girlfriend and walked over to the Traveler. "Time to meet world leaders."

Harry nodded and put on his more "Diplomatic" face as he followed the Traveler over to the watching leaders. Even the President and those he had been speaking to had been distracted by what was going on.

"Leaders of Earth, Religious and Polticical, I present Harry James Potter, Wizard, and elected leader of the wizards and witches that I have brought. Even though he is only eighteen, he has already fought a war for the salvation of his people and he is the force behind keeping them alive in the face of world-wide genocide."

Harry bowed before the collected leaders and opened his mouth to speak, when he noticed one particular face in crowd. He called out, "Ragnok!"

One of the Goblins, the Leader from the armor he wore as well as the Rings and Crown, walked forward. "Battlemaster?"

Harry turned and said, "Look!" and pointed to one of the Leaders present.

Ragnok looked and his eyes widened. "Warriors! Atten-shun!" even as Harry cried, "Wizards and Witches, Attend!"

Harry waited until Ragnok was next to him and the two walked formally forward and suddenly kneeled before the man that Harry had noticed in the crowd. Both bowed their heads in respect.

Pope John Paul the II considered the two before him before making the sign of the cross and performing a blessing. Finally he said, "Please rise." Harry and Ragnok rose together and stood respectfully. "Why do you come before me when even our Lord God stands close by and deserves your respect more?"

Harry replied, "In the world we come from, the leaders of Earth, almost without exception, allowed their people to do horrible things to ours when we were found. We were killed, tortured, experimented on. Some quietly tried to stem it, like the American President, but one leader – just one – called loudly and publicly for an end to the atrocities. This was your alternate.

"Your alternate argued that we are all children of the Creator and such depravity against _any_ of his children was not to be accepted. Your counterpart even resigned in protest when leaders who called themselves Catholic refused to listen to your words and your Cardinals tried to convince you to change your position if only to keep the Vatican's influence from waning over this one matter which could not be controlled. You refused. But your people listened. That this many of my people and Ragnok's people only survived because one Catholic or another the world over listened to the words of their Pope and provided sanctuary, many even risking and losing their lives doing so cannot be argued against."

Ragnok continued. "Such a debt requires respect – and an attempt needs be made to balance it, even if it is impossible. We could not pay your counterpart in full for what he did for us, but we left gold in payment to each Catholic who sheltered one of ours. It was all we could do when coming here. But know this: We the magicals who come to this world for sanctuary will accept only the teachers and priests that you might send us without suspicion and without hindrance."

Harry finished. "We may not convert to your faith entirely, but it is currently the only faith which we trust to do right by us. And, if ever you need assistance, call upon us and we will do whatever we can in recognition of the Debt Which Cannot be Paid."

The Pope nodded and, finally, put his hands on the heads of the two that faced him and performed one more benediction.

Harry and Ragnok retreated to their respective places after bowing to the Holy man respectfully.

* * *

The Traveler clapped his hands to draw attention back to himself.

"Okay! We have a few more items to deal with." He looked around and saw who he needed. "Belgarion! Please come forward."

Belgarion, King of Riva, Overlord of the West, and Godslayer, stepped forward. "Hello, Lord Marek. You need me?"

Harry gave Gelgarion the eye. "Oy! Can we keep the Lord stuff to a minimum?"

Garion grinned. "Sorry. That's how we speak to Gods in our world. Get used to it."

The Traveler huffed and said, "Fine. Whatever. Anyway, I need you help with a matter that only someone like you can deal with without massive losses."

Curious, Garion asked, "What is it?"

"I have a Hellgoddess that has been imprisoned on Earth in an otherwise good Human. She was kicked out from the Hell dimension she came from by her two brothers because she was so Evil and imprisoned in a Human on Earth by a group of Monks. The chains, however, are weakening and if she gets free she's going to try to open the door back to her home which will destroy any number of dimensions if she succeeds. Usually Buffy's alternates have to deal with it and through various circumstances it opens the door to something best left alone.

"Then THAT only gets defeated by calling up every Slayer potential on Earth, but it almost invariably results in many deaths and the destruction of Sunnydale. I'd like to try to take care of it without the collateral damage this time - just nip it all at the bud. Will you help?"

Belgarion reached to his back and pulled his sword. A shield appeared on his other arm. The sword lit into a tongue of flame. Those watching were awed. "Put her over there?" he motioned his head toward the still-empty plane beyond the Magicals who had appeared.

The Traveler nodded. Before he could act, another voice was heard. "Would another sword help?"

Everyone looked over and saw that Sparhawk was walking forward, glowing blue with the power of the Crystal Rose he carried. "I've slain a God or two myself when needed to protect my world. Bhelliom World Maker has agreed to aid me if you will accept my assistance."

Garion grinned at the armored Knight. "It's always nice to have friends when dealing with pests. I'm Belgarion, Kind of Riva, Overlord of the West, Godslayer, and Disciple of the God Aldur. I killed the God Torak in Single Combat."

Sparhawk nodded. "I am Sparhawk, Prince Consort of the Kingdom of Elenia, Preceptor of the Pandion Knights, one of the four Orders of Church Knights on my world, father to the Goddess Aphrael in her current incarnation, Anakha to my world, I am the Man with No Destiny other than what I choose. I have killed the God Azash in Magical Battle and the God Cyrgon in Single Combat."

Belagarion's eyes widened at that. "You have more titles than me!" he cried with some humor.

Sparhawk shrugged with a smile. "You'll get there."

Belgarion asked the Traveler, "How big?"

"300 feet or so."

Belgarion nodded to Sparhawk, and the two locked step together toward the empty plane. Once they were past the refugees, each started expanding in size until each was titanic. Harry waved his Wand and the Hellgoddess Glorificus was put right before the two Godslayers.

The Traveler stood next the Creator and Her Voice as they watched the struggle. For all of her size and power, Glory was not trained in combat. And she fought two who were. It was really no contest.

The two deities observed the terror of the local Powers and Partners as well as those watching from other dimensions. The smirked at each other as they saw exactly how scared those were seeing not one, but _two_ powers that none of them could ever hope to overcome.

Harry and the Creator were quite amused.

Finally, the two finished the job and started walking back. Glory dissolved into the empty fields. Those watching could hear the two bantering back and forth about the fight. Most were amazed that the two were as calm as they were.

Both had considered it a good workout. They then had fun looking at the Demons and Angels watching and smiling at them, causing these to flinch.

Harry Potter, the new one, remarked to his friends, "Next time I complain about Voldemort – remind me of this please?"

His friends all nodded in agreement. None of them would ever want to face such a thing.

* * *

When everyone was back to their original positions and the magical refugees had been set off to the areas behind the leaders and the Scoobies, Harry thought about the next step. "Okay. I do believe that we're going to deal with the Demons now."

Concentrating, Harry waved his wand.

Suddenly, in the empty planes where Glorificus was killed, every evil Demon on Earth, as well as every Vampire essence – forcibly removed from the skeleton they had inhabited and brought here – was now gathered together. There were hundreds of thousands of them.

Harry had magically sent every corpse that these had been inhabited by a Vampire Demon back to the grave where they had been originally buried in or, if they hadn't had a grave, the location where the Human had died.

Harry wanted no Demon left on Earth when he was done.

"Okay! Demons of Earth! You have been called here to face final judgment! The Powers That Be and the Senior Partners have been deposed and there is no place for you anymore on Earth! Please wait patiently until we've dealt with certain special cases." Harry said the last with a smirk. The Demons tried to force themselves forward but hit a large barrier. Harry nodded in satisfaction.

Harry summoned three particular demons or humans who had been demons. "First, Liam, who was known by Angel, the Demonic Essence which had been attached to your soul has been excised. You are now free of it. You have two choices: I will send you on to the afterlife where you may work to achieve paradise, though it might take millennia, or I can send you back, cleansed, a blank soul, to be reborn to a Human on Earth. Your current personality would be lost. There would be no guarantee that you will live in a good place or with good parents but I will not send you to be tortured. Stay Liam and work to achieve heaven, or lose Liam and maybe end up in Heaven or Hell after living another life on Earth. Choose."

"Who are you to demand I choose?" the former Vampire with a Soul asked.

"I am Marek Ilumian, God of Free Will and Knowledge, newly made, and you stand before me and your Creator." He motioned to God and Metatron, who watched Liam stoically. "I have been given leave to re-order Earth and there shall be no Demonic vampires. So you have only the two options I gave. Choose."

Liam whines, "Aren't there any other choices?"

"Liam. I have given you the choices available. If it was anyone else, they would have decided for you. If you do not choose once I ask again, I will leave the choice to others who might not look so kindly on you. You have the two choices. Choose!"

Finally, Liam sullenly said, "I choose to remain Liam."

"Very well." Harry waved his Wand to send him to his reward.

It looked as though Liam had tried to say something else, but Harry was in no mood to cater to Emo. Buffy, who had been watching, said to the Harry she was with, "I can't believe I had been cursed to be attracted to _that_! What a whiny bastard!"

Hermione, who stood close by with Xander, said, "I could tell you chapter and verse – remind me to tell you about the waste of space that was Ronald Weasley and about his mother's Love Potions."

Buffy nodded back in commiseration.

Harry summoned the next Human. "Anya Jenkins, formerly Vengence Demon and Patron Saint of Women Scorned Anyanka, you are suffering a bit of shock. And I apologize for that. But needs must. I am banishing all Demonic influence from Earth. In other dimensions, your alternates achieve humanity again due to the work of the Slayer and her friends. Many found love, or at least lust, as well as joy in making money. You almost get married, but only in some worlds you achieve it. In many worlds you die human when Sunnydale collapses, and in others you achieve long life and happiness. I will not allow my actions to prevent you from possibly achieving these things. I give you three choices: Move onto your final reward as a Human, and possibly make it to paradise eventually; or, your soul will be cleansed and you shall lose the identity of Anya formerly Anyanka, and be reborn into the world to live a new life. You would lose all memories of the pains you have experienced and those you have inflicted. Your demonic knowledge will no longer have any use. The third choice is to be returned as Human as you are now and to try to make your way into the world – sink or swim. I would ask my alternate to provide some small startup funding – but no more. These are your three choices: Choose."

Unlike Liam, Anya did not whine. She actually considered the option she had been given. And finally, she chose what she felt was best for her. "I have no recent knowledge other than that of a demon. This knowledge will not help me and will hinder me. I desire the chance to see my soul achieve paradise – but it will be almost impossible if I try to maintain my current knowledge. So I ask to be cleansed and reborn newly."

Cordelia Chase, who was standing with the Scoobies called out. "Anya?"

"Yes, Cordelia Chase?"

"Although our once interaction proved to be … interesting, I believe you deserve to be remembered. If I ever have daughters, I will name my first Anya to remember you by."

Anya Jenkins smiled at one of her former clients. It was a small thing – but it was enough. "Thank you."

Another voice was heard, "Harry?"

Harry turned toward the unexpected voice. "Aphrael?"

Aphrael spoke urgently to her father – who wanted to say no but finally gave in. "It is time for my mortal incarnation to have a child of her own to continue the Royal Line of Elenia. And although some of her choices were due to the Demonic influence, some of the mischief was inherent." Aphrael sighed – she really didn't want to give up her innocence – but it was finally time after thousands and thousands of years. "I will accept the new, clean soul for the daughter I will have. She will grow up a princess."

Harry smiled at the Goddess he loved so much almost like she was a little sister. He looked an Anya, "Is this acceptable?"

Anya had a wide smile. "Yes! Thank you, Aphrael!" She paused and then said, "Mom!"

Flute smiled at the soul who joined Her. Her mortal body would be allowed to die when time restarted and Anya would be no more upon the Earth.

Finally, Harry called the last forward – and this was a true Demon.

Buffy growled out, "Spike!"

The Traveler motioned her to be quite, which she reluctantly did.

"William, formerly known as William the Bloody and Spike, yours is the most interesting case that I will have to deal with – even moreso than dealing with a Hellgoddess and the Dimensional Key which I will soon be confronting."

Pugnaciously, Spike said, "Oh, yeah? An'why's that?"

Harry smiled. "Because, given normal circumstances in almost every dimension where you exist you, a Demonic Vampire and through your own choice and effort, eventually earn a place in Paradise for what you do in aiding the Slayer in saving the world."

At that Spike, William, looked shocked. "You sure you got the right one? I bin a pretty bad one. I've killed two Slayers! I'm about as Evil as you can get!"

Harry chuckled. "Yes. But for all of that, you also can feel _Love_. You love Dru – don't you?"

William sighed and though it pained him to admit it he replied, "Yeah? What of it?" He was really trying to keep up the Big Bad image.

"Well, in consideration of the Love you feel for her, instead of facing destruction as all of those do, with the Creator's blessing I have cleansed her and the Creator has ensured that the product is a clean soul. This soul will have the Seer and Prophetess abilities that Drusilla had – without any of the Demonic taint. She is to be reborn into the world and will make her way, eventually, to learn Magic at Hogwarts, which Harry here will help set back up on this new world."

William was wide-eyed. "You did all that? Just because I loved her?"

Harry nodded. "Love is a powerful thing and is the province of God. I could not call a being irredeemable who was loved so much by another. Nor can I call the one who loves so much irredeemable. And so I give you three choices. One: Your demonic essence cleansed, you will be sent to the same place Liam was sent to try to work your way to eventual paradise."

"Yeah. No – ain't doing that. I bin tryin' to stay away from that ponce and I don' need to be sent to where I know he'll be."

Harry nodded. "The second choice is to be cleansed yourself and be reborn as Human. There is no guarantees if this occurs. You will live and die as a Human – and never remember that you were once William."

William looked leery of this. "Yeah, no – if I'm gonna overcome the bad I done, I'd like to remember it so I knows what I have to make up for. So whatever three is – that's what I'm doing."

"Well, then, you shall be made mortal – and a wizard. It will be Harry's responsibility to ensure you do your penance and learn to live a just, mortal life."

William sighed. "Well …" he paused and considered who was present and decided against saying it, "I guess I put myself there. Let's get it over with."

William came forward as he was directed to. Standing before God and Harry, he waited for the pain. Harry reached forward and grabbed the Demonic essence. All could see the mottled thing as the body that had contained it dropped. Harry, waving his Wand as though a scanner, gradually released the black taint that pervaded much of the essence he held. Surprisingly, there were parts that were already white and clean. Harry left those alone. And when it was white – or a very dull gray anyway, Harry shoved the thing back into the body that had held it. God kneeled down and _breathed_ on the body.

And all could see the body start to come to life. There was a cough and William sat up. "Bloo-dy HELL that was something!"

God looked down at William with her eyebrow tweaked, as though asking – Do you really wanna say that NOW?

Before anyone could say anything out loud however, a voice was heard in outrage, "William!"

William, formerly Spike looked over, "Er. Yeah, Mrs. S?"

With a stern face Joyce Summers said, "Get over here!"

Looking at the Traveler confused, William stood and walked over to Joyce. "I don't care that Harry here is now responsible for you. If you're going to be part of this group, you will learn, and _display_ , manners! Or you will answer to me! Do you understand me?" Joyce was at full form.

William actually looked terrified as he asked the Traveler, "Umm She's getting all Mum on me! What do I do?" All could see the fear on his face.

The Traveler snickered. "Get used to your new life. The proper response here is, 'Yes, Mum'."

William looked at Joyce who was still waiting for an answer and finally hung his head and mumbled, "Yes, Mum."

Joyce reached out and smoothed Williams hair. "Just so you know."

William looked a bit spooked. It wouldn't take much to make him run.

The Traveler said, "Buffy, give him the box and let him take the other wand."

Buffy nodded and presented the open box to William, who reached in and took the wand. It showered sparks, showing a match.

"This is a wand uniquely associated with Death. So your former state probably makes it easier for you to use. It is a powerful wand, though I have already gotten Death to remove the Divine aspect it once held. You don't need the problems that would come with owning it was it was. But it will serve you well. Learn to be a _good_ wizard."

William nodded, grasping the wand to him as it now gave him comfort.

* * *

"And the final thing before dealing with the Demonic host over there." Suddenly, a green light was hovering in front of the Traveler.

And no one could hear what was being said. At one point, Joyce and Buffy were called forward and included in the conversation. When it was done, God looked at the Traveler who flashed out and then flashed back with a box containing a number of items, including dirt from Jerusalem and water from the River Jordan. God reached in and started working with whatever was in the large box – which almost looked like a coffin.

At one point, God reached for Buffy and grabbed … something … and put it in the box. She also took something from Joyce. And at another point, something was taken from the green glob of light and the Traveler handed this to God who put this too into the box. The rest of the green glob was changed and Harry, after looking for a moment, caused it to disappear to elsewhere.

And at the end, God leaned over and _breathed_ on whatever was in the box. Harry cast a wide area spell over all who were watching. The sides of the box then disappeared, and a girl was laying where the box had been. The Scoobies recognized her as Dawn, Buffy's younger sister, and wondered what happened.

Maybe Dawn had needed special healing?

Of those present, only Joyce, Buffy, Dawn, God, Metatron, and the Traveler would know that this had been the consciousness of a dimensional Key. Harry had done perfectly (with God's help) what the Monks had tried to do in all other dimensions. There would be no holes, no lapses, no lack of records, no way to ever prove that Dawn had ever been other than what she appeared to be. Even the new refugees accepted her as is.

The Power of the Key Harry had sent to the Account Manager at the First Interdimensional Bank and Trust. This would allow that version of Gringotts to initiate dimensional contact as needed. His Manger would never tell where they got the item which allowed them to safely open rifts to other places as required.

* * *

Finally, the Traveler faced the remaining Demonic Horde. "Okay. Next step."

Harry waved his wand and a particular Being appeared. Despite his beauty, those who were knowledgeable recognized it as Lucifer. "Okay. Long ago, as penance for your Rebellion, you and your lieutenants were put placed in Hell and put in charge of the Damned as well as the Demons which resided there. These are the Demons that have been taken from Earth. Some of them are yours. Many belong elsewhere. I will open a portal to your domain and I ask that you claim those that should belong to you."

Lucifer said nothing, but nodded. The Traveler noted that he studiously avoided looking at the Creator and His/Her Voice. The Traveler was amused. Harry opened the Portal – it was very near the edge of the great group of Demons. Disappearing from the gathering, Lucifer appeared next to the Horde. Suddenly, a significant portion of the horde disappeared through the Portal. Finally, when it was done, Lucifer appeared back at the gathering. "Thank you. I ask that you wait. Once we've taken care of the rest, I believe our Boss will be giving you over a few souls and fallen Angels so that they may pay for their crimes."

Startled, Lucifer looked at God – rarely were Angels sent to him. They represented much power in terms of Divine energy and so they were normally just killed. But the Creator nodded, as did Metatron. Lucifer moved off to near the Demonic side to wait for the rest of his haul. Lucifer considered what the idiots had done to deserve such a fate.

* * *

Harry then called, "Buffy."

Buffy moved from next to the newly arrived Harry and came to the Traveler. "What's the sich?"

The Traveler shook his head. She was incorrigible. "We need to deal with the Demons out there."

She looked at the large group with wide eyes. "Um. I know I'm the Slayer and Faith is here too, but I think that's a bit much even for us."

The Traveler nodded. "I know. And while I will be asking for help from others, much of what needs to be done must be accomplished by the people of your world. As much as I'd like to magically fix all of your problems, on the cosmic scale it doesn't work that way. I can, perhaps, give you some information based on other versions of yourself."

"Like what?" she asked worriedly.

"When you had to face Glorificus, you recognized that it was too large just for you and the Scoobies, you often died. And, your friends, not realizing you're in Heaven and thinking you were accidentally sent to Hell, revive you. This opens the door to a mega-baddie Called the First Evil gaining power due to the imbalance. That won't happen here, but what occurs later might be of use.

"With Willows help, you called all the Potentials in the world into service at once. It works and the Big Bad is defeated and Sunnydale collapses. And while doing so here will not fully activate them all, it will cause their souls to appear here and they will, when they return, have some of the increase in power and strength that they would have experienced if they had been called on the regular plane."

Buffy considered Harry for a moment before she began walking back toward the Scoobies to confer with them. The Traveler called out, "Buffy?" Buffy looked back. "Remember: Free Will." She nodded and continued walking.

After conferring for quite a while, with some input from the newly arrived Magicals, Buffy returned to the Traveler. "Willow will perform the ritual. But we need a focus."

The Traveler nodded and waved his wand. On the ground before Buffy was the Slayer Scythe. "This was made by the Guardians – those who used to mentor the Slayers before the Watchers stole them. It is a mystical weapon tied to the Slayer line. It can be your focus."

Buffy reached down and easily picked up the large weapon. Moving forward, the Scoobies plus a few magicals arrayed themselves around Willow, Buffy, and Faith.

Willow began the ritual and very soon large numbers of girls between the ages of twelve and nineteen appeared before the group. And when the ritual was done, there seemed to be about 3000 of them.

Buffy stepped forward and explained the circumstances to the gathered girls, who she was, who they were, and why there were needed. At the end, Buffy cried out, "I am one of the final Slayers Called using the old system. I have killed many Vampires and Demons. I stand as Leader and Queen to all who would answer my call. This is Faith – the Last Called. She will be my General. The time of choice is upon you – to go back to your lives or to stay and assist the rest in removing these Demons who have prayed on us forever. So I ask you, Daughters of Sineya, the First Slayer:" and here her voice took on an almost otherworldly quality, _"Are You Ready to be Strong?_ "

With only a very few exceptions, who disappeared back to wherever they came from, most of the girls cheered and decided to stay and fight. Buffy returned the to Traveler and said, "I need weapons."

Harry cast and suddenly there was a large pile of stakes of all sizes as well as swords and daggers. There were also a huge number of water pistols and large containers of water which, being a God, he could now bless and make Holy.

Buffy quickly started organizing the girls with the assistance of the other Scoobies.

Sparhawk, who had been watching, walked forward. "I don't like the idea of just sending these young girls out to face that. Can I bring a few friends to help?"

"What friends?" the Traveler asked curiously.

"The Four Orders of Church Knights. Your Boss," he motioned the Creator who stood watching as witness, "suggested that a mustering exercise might be helpful. It wouldn't take much to bring them here."

Harry laughed. "Well, if you can get Aphrael and Bhelliom to help bring them spiritually here – this plane is not entirely physical – I believe that Buffy would accept your assistance. The way I've set it up, anyone killed will not die permanently but only return to their bodies wherever they come from."

Buffy, who was nearby, heard him. She quickly rushed over and hugged him. "Thank you!" She had been worried about getting so many newly called girls killed. She then rushed back to what she had been doing.

Sparhawk went to talk to his daughter and the Crystal Rose.

By the time the assembled girls were ready, Harry noticed the 100,000 Church Knights who stood ready behind them on lines of horses. Sparhawk offered their assistance to Buffy who accepted it gladly.

There was another group with them, though, that seemed to have surprised everyone. "Sparhawk?"

"Yes?"

"What about those?"

Sparhawk sighed. "I'll let Ulath explain them." He turned and called, "Ulath!"

The very tall Viking-like Knight walked forward from the lines. "Yes, Sparhawk."

"Explain the Trolls to him, please."

Ulath's eyes lit up. "Oh, right! Well, while we were mustering, Bhlokw came and said that Ghworg said that there were many bad-things-that-must-not-be-eaten that must be killed and so he sent the Trolls to help. All they ask for in exchange is some food – hunting has been sparse this season."

Harry asked curiously, "What kind of food?"

With a straight face Ulath replied, "Dogs. Lots and lots of dogs. Dog tastes far better than Human to them."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He called Buffy and walked back to where the Four Orders were, as well as the Trolls. "Bhlokw. Come here."

One of the very large, very shaggy creatures walked forward. "I am Bhlokw. Trolls come to fight bad-meat-which-must-not-be-eaten."

Harry nodded. "And in exchange you want Dog?"

Bhlokw nodded with a horrendous smile. "Dog is good-to-eat!"

Nodding Harry turned and cast a spell. The Trolls watched as they saw two portals open across from each other. A large number of creatures – rats and fieldmice and other smaller animals rushed through. This was followed by a very large number of dogs chasing them – probably close to 40,000.

Harry then closed the portals.

"Tell your people that when the Bad-meat-that-must-not-be-eaten is killed and they are returned home, there will now be many more Dog-that-is-good-to-eat that can be found and hunted near where the Children of the Troll Gods live in the Place-that-does-not-get-Hot."

Bhlowkw smiled and rushed back to tell the rest of the Trolls the good news.

Harry and Buffy went back to the ordering of Slayerettes.

Ragnok then had to get in on the action. "Marek Ilumian! If we are to live in this new world, it would be best if my warriors assisted in cleansing that filth which was infecting it. I would like to take a part in the battle."

"It's your choice, but know this: Unlike the Slayers and the Knights and the Trolls, you are here _physically_. That means that if you die here – you're dead. I think we have enough troops so that your people cane be kept safe and alive."

Ragnok nodded and replied, "That may be. But we have just had to retreat in our last world from a fight that we could not win. Morale is low because we do not like retreating. It would do my warriors a great service if you allowed them to participate. They know the risks."

Harry nodded. "Well, I am the God of Free Will. Far be it for me to protect you against your will. I just ask that you keep your women and children and sufficient numbers to protect them back to ensure your people's survival is not threatened."

"It will be as you say."

The Traveler noted that his Counterpart had given over Excalibur, which he had claimed in the old world, to Buffy so that she had two enchanted weapons. Neville gave over the Sword of Gryffindor to Faith. Xander was given some magical protections and his weapons were be-spelled by Hermione.

When things were close to ready, there was one more interruption: The Religious Leaders.

All of those present came forward and demanded that they be allowed to bless those that were about to go into battle, at least the Slayers who were their people. Harry allowed it and Buffy was all for it and so soon the different Religious leaders moved through the group of girls, giving blessings and benedictions according to each of their faiths.

The gathered Slayers looked stronger for it, so it was a good thing.

The Religious leaders also told the girls that they could seek sanctuary when they returned to Earth with any of their sects. The Supreme Leader of Iran told any girls from neighbouring lands which might not treat them well as they were women that they had only come to the border and say they were a daughter of Sineya and he would ensure that they were kept safe and sent on to the Pope or other leaders who would make arrangements for them to join with Buffy in Sunnydale.

And finally, when the entire Army under Buffy's command was gathered and ready to move forward, the Creator through Her Voice added her own blessing to those fighting.

In that moment, the gathered horde knew that they were royally screwed.

It wasn't even close.

It did take a while as the numbers of Demons numbered closer to a couple of million and some were very strong and needed multiple attackers to take down, but in the end the Demons had been, to the very last, annihilated.

When those gathered realized that it was done, there was a great cheer.

* * *

The Army returned, tired, sore, but victorious. Only a few Goblins had lost their lives. A good number of the new Slayers had died in battle but they would only return to their bodies on Earth, remembering and, hopefully, learning for the future.

The Four Orders and the Trolls were thanked and dismissed and the Slayers were released.

Finally, Harry called for Sparhawk – and Bhelliom. He addressed the Crystal Rose.

"Bhelliom. This is a blue world, and it falls under your control. These usurpers have opened dimensional rifts to other Hell dimensions, allowing it to be infected. Will you allow Anakha to raise you and, using your Power, fix the places that were made weak so that no more Demons may be brought forth?"

Bhelliom pulsed in agreement and so Sparhawk, glowing a bright Blue, concentrated and using his Will alone repaired the Earth. The Hellmouths – held in statis in Time by the Creator – had no active power to fight it and they were winked out of existence. A few more deep problems that the Humans were not aware of were also repaired. And finally Bhelliom was satisfied with what was done.

And when Sparhawk was finished, Bhelliom winked in acknowledgement and disappeared back to its journey that had been interrupted.

Harry looked at the remaining PTB and Partners and Allies and said, "Your tools are now broken. Your interference at an end. Your power has been stripped from you." He looked up at the counterparts who watched and called out, "Witness the payment made for defying the Creator and the Creator's Mandate! Sentients MUST be allowed Free Will! Should you think of violating this most fundamental truth, then consider the Lesson that you have observed!"

"You Humans who have profited from assisting these in their crimes, know that your works are also to be undone. The riches and resources you coveted and cosseted away will now be used to strengthen the people of Earth and beyond. Consider this as you arrive at your final destination!"

"Lucifer! They are now yours! Take them!"

With a Satanic grin (one must remember exactly what Being this was) Lucifer took those that were left they would no more trouble the people of Earth. The various dimensional windows closed. The Martyrs were sent on.

* * *

Soon, after a few more departures, all that was left were the refugees from the world that the Traveler had brought, the Creator and his Voice, the Scoobies, and the different world leaders.

Buffy looked around and said with a wide grin, "Well then! That's just about everything!"

The Traveler sighed and said, "Not quite."

Worried, Buffy asked, "What's left?"

"One last lesson – and then the future."

"What's the lesson?"

Harry waved his wand and another being appeared. "Buffy? Please explain to the Magicals and the world leaders who is now in front of them?"

Instead of immediately doing as asked Buffy talked to the new arrival. "Hello. What is your name?"

With nervousness the new arrival answered, "Doyle." He looked around and asked, "Why am I here?"

Buffy sighed and replied, "So that I can explain that there are peaceful folks that have been considered Demons but should more properly be referred to as Non-Human Earthlings now." She addressed the Magicals and the leaders. "This is Doyle. He is a Brachen Demon. His people are peaceful and do not attack humans. There are quite a number who that is true for." She turned back to Doyle. "We've just eliminated all the Evil Demons and Vampires from Earth and these new arrivals, who are Magicals, and the World Leaders, need to know that there are peaceful Demons around who just want to live life."

Doyle nodded. "Yeah. We're about live and let live and all of that. We can interbreed with Humans and look Human as needed. We work in different jobs, many go to Church, pay taxes – we're just trying to make a life."

Several of the Magicals and goblins greeting the Brachen. The world leaders watched.

"There is a reason I picked Doyle particularly."

Curious, Buffy asked, "Why?"

"Because, in the Future that will no longer be, Doyle was given Seer powers and worked with Angel and Cordelia against he Demons and Vampired in Los Angeles. IN some futures, they fall in love. In other futures, they don't. With the Demons gone, I will not allow my interference to prevent Free Will. So I suggest the two exchange phone numbers and talk about it when they have time."

Cordelia, who had been surprised, seemed agreeable, as did Doyle. The two did exchange numbers and Doyle was sent back home. It would be up to them as to what happened after.

* * *

"Now the future."

With a sense of dread Buffy asked, "What's coming?"

Harry turned and addressed the world leaders. "I have removed most of the impediments that prevent true progress upon Earth. There will be some disagreements and some fighting and even some wars but you now have an opportunity to ensure that the Human race will flourish. But. There are threats that are elsewhere. And they must be considered."

The Pope, who had played his part and had witnessed, asked, "And what are these threats that are coming?"

"Thousands of years ago, Aliens taking the guise of Gods plundered this world. And while the people of Earth rose and threw them off, many of your fellow Humans were taken as slaves to be used and misused by these false Gods. They have been growing in power for thousands of years.

"Through the innocent and grand intentions of the United States Air Force, plus interference from those who have just been sent to their Damnation, those have become aware of Earth and the threat that Earth is to their power.

"The people of Earth are called, by those that are elsewhere, the Tau'ri. You are the descendents of one of the Four Great Races that existed in this and a few other galaxies. One race is gone. One race exists in your ancestry but is sufficiently different that it must be considered a different race, one race has embraced pacifism and will not fight, and the last confronts a threat in their own galaxy and possible extinction due to poor decision making in the past."

Harry addressed Buffy. "I allowed you to call the Slayers because they, properly trained, can provide a counter to those that these false gods have modified and made much stronger. These Jaffe – the people who follow the Goa'uld who are the false Gods – have been modified for the Goa'ulds purposes. Individually, they would crush any normal Human. But facing a Slayer, it would be quite different. And so, besides assisting with the Magical world that is now present upon Earth, I ask that you assist the US Government, and – when they have reached an accord – the combined world governments in fighting the Goa'uld and helping to free _tens of millions_ of your fellow Humans from bondange and slavery."

"Do I have to decide now? I'm going to need to know a _lot_ more to make a decision."

The Traveler nodded. "I know. And so I expect you to learn enough to make that decision when it comes. I am giving you warning that it will be coming."

"Thanks. That's a lot more than those who used to pull my strings used to give me. I appreciate it."

Harry nodded. And waved his Wand.

Another arrival appeared. "Hello Thor of Asgard."

The alien, which reminded many of the stories that they had thought Science Fiction, looked startled at being in a new place. "Hello. To whom am I speaking?"

"You stand, frozen in time, before the Creator and Her Voice, the Religious and some political leaders of Earth, the newly-arrived Magical beings of Earth, the Slayer, and me – who actually is the least important, even though I'm currently running the show."

"Why are you running the show if the Creator stands with us?" he asked curiously, looking around at whom this Creator may be. His questing stopped when he saw the woman who stood mute and the being with Wings next to her. He rightly guessed this was the Creator and he bowed.

"Greetings, Thor of Asgard. Yes, I am the Creator of the many worlds and dimensions, speaking through my Voice, the Metatron. I stand and watch because the one who brought you here is a newly-ascended God who is acting according to My wishes in reordering this dimension after it was found that some had cut if off and usurped My prerogatives. I demanded punishment, and He needed practice. So – here we are."

"And you speak through another because …"

The Traveler chuckled. "A mortal hearing Her voice would have their head explode. It's just too powerful."

Thor nodded and turned to the Traveler. "And you are the newly-ascended God?"

"Marek Ilumian, God of Free Will and Magic."

"Well, then. Greetings. May I be asked why I have been brought?"

The Traveler nodded. "I am here to give you a choice."

"What choice?"

"Life or Death."

Thor considered that. "And shall you bring these to us?"

The Traveler chuckled. "No. I shall only place within your mind the locked information. Which piece unlocks will depend upon the decision of your people. Decide to live, and the knowledge of how to overcome your greatest challenge shall be made known to you, as well as reasons why living can be best choice. Choose to die, and the knowledge of how to best use your deaths to ensure the continued survival of those who will remain to protect will be understood. It will be according to what your people decide."

Thor nodded in acknowledgement. Harry cast the spell which placed the information and then sent Thor back.

Buffy was confused. "Isn't life better than death?"

The Traveler turned. "You'd think so. But there are always reasons to do either. For someone like Thor, who has lived 30,000 years, he might not want to go on. He as reasons to give up. He also has reason to fight. I could cajole or demand or manipulate but, in the end, it is their Free Will."

Buffy nodded. "I get that. But death seems so pointless."

"Let me give you the words that a Warrior group uses to explain Death to those who follow that path. It isn't necessarily that I agree with these – but you can see how such tings can come to be: 'We all die. Only the timing varies. When a Warrior goes into battle, life and death and both just possible consequences neither to be valued or feared above the other. For a Warrior, Death is simply a release from obligation. It is only those who live that can feel fear or the weight of responsibility.' And while you may like it or not, each culture must be allowed their own ways." (Babylon 5, S4 Ep 14)

The Traveler sighed. "I do hope they decide to live and help Earth save the galaxies."

Buffy nodded.

The Traveler clapped his hands. "Okay. No more decision to be made. I will open a portal allowing the magicals to arrive in Sunnydale, as well as the magical creatures. They, of course, may migrate out but that will be as it will be. I recommend that the House Elves help clean up the newly-free upper ground and goblins take care of the areas below ground. Houses need be bought, land properly accounted for, and the goblin bankers who are sent elsewhere will have to begin auditing the records left from the Demons and Angles and their agents that have now been sent on.

"The President will have to send State Department folks to Sunnydale to deal properly with the influx of refugees – thank whoever created the Sunnydale syndrome which will make it far, far easier than it would be otherwise. The Magicals will have to buy and clear the land to put Hogwarts up from the trunk which currently carries it, the Scoobies will need the goblins's help to claim the Watcher's resources and begin building a new Slayer Academy, and there's a whole host of more things that will have to be taken care of.

"The World Leaders will have to deal with the disappearance of the Demons, the influx of the Magicals, and the sudden increased amount of Gold and Silver and other formerly hidden monies that will be floating around in the economy soon.

"You have a lot of work to do, folks. As soon as you arrive, you might want to get to it – or have a nap first and _then_ start working."

Harry opened the portal to Sunnydale and the Magical creatures and beings rushed through. Once they were gone, Harry closed the Portal. Harry then returned the world leaders to their bodies, and then, finally, sent the Scoobies back.

The Phoenixes all disappeared off to wherever they went when they weren't busy.

It would be fun to check in later to see what he had wrought.

Finally, only God, Metatron, and Harry were left. Metatron said, "I will go home and start organizing the legions to ensure no one else has made the same mistake."

God nodded to Metatron and Metatron disappeared.

* * *

God blinked and once again he was in a form that Harry was familiar with and the two were seated in a diner. A waitress was bringing pie and milk. "How'd I do, Boss?"

The gothic-looking teenager said, "A bit over the top and overly dramatic in places, but overall?" The Goth kid grinned. "Exceeds Expectations."

Harry grinned in return and the two Deities ate pie.

* * *

Final Character List/Fandoms:

Harry Potter, and Related Characters, Harry Potter franchise – owned by JK Rowling, Warner Bros.

Different Avatars of God (except the Metatron and Female God): Joan of Arcadia. Owned by Barbara Hall and CBS.

Female God and Metatron: from Dogma owned by Kevin Smith, View Askew, and Lionsgate.

SG1 characters: Stargate SG1 owned by MGM Television and Sony Pictures.

Warrior Caste sayings: Babylon 5 owned by J. Michael Straczynski, Babylonian Productions

Buffy the Vampire Slayer and related Characters: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and related Angel the Series, owned by Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy Productions.

Mythar and Rythar, Two Blind Gods of the Beginning: Riftwar Saga, owned by Raymond E. Feist.

Belgarath and related characters: Belgariad and Mallorean, owned by David and Leigh Eddings

Aphrael, Sparhark, Bhelliom, and related characters: Elenium and Tamuli, owned by David and Leigh Eddings.

Lucifer, Fallen, other mythological characters – Public Domain.

Queen Elizabeth, Pope John Paul II, Ayatollah Ali Khamenei are real public persons whose names are used with respectful consideration and no attempt to malign or misuse them so as to have a negative affect on said public images.

President Jack Ryan: Hunt for Red October and subsequent novels, owned by Tom Clancy, and Film Depictions produced by Mace Neufeld


	32. Mult XOvers Pt 6: Aftermath

A/N: For those of you who assumed that Harry becoming a God would be the end of it – nope. He's going to be much the same, if a little more circumspect about he goes about things. And he's going to be having fun with bad guys a bit more. Mostly to amuse himself – when you're a God you need to find your amusement somewhere after all.

I did decide to include this in the normal thread rather than the Omake thread – you'll see why at the end.

Also, I fixed my mixup between Glory and the First Evil in the last chapter.

* * *

Title: Aftermath

Rupert Giles was newly named Senior Watcher of the International Council Ltd. The new name for the organization was kept simple because trying to include all it encompassed in a name was impossible.

The new group helped train and keep track of Slayers, as well as interceding for Non-Human Earthlings, such as Brachens and others formerly considered peaceful Demons. It also helped supervise Magic use by humans and other Sentients (goblins, merfolk, centaur, etc), and was where all magical creatures were registered, including Dragons, Hippogriffs, and others. .

They also liaised between these communities and normal Human governments as well as religious organizations.

He was already inundated with requests for Slayers to be trained and to become part of different nations' Military Police forces as well as non-Military police.

The hastily organized meeting of World Leaders at the United Nations after the Summer Solstice had quickly agreed that such girls were never to be used as combat operatives or infiltrators except when dealing with Non-Earth conflicts and situations.

The Stargate Program was also brought out and, while the US would take the lead because it already had experience, operations were now under the Aegis of the Tau'Ri Central Command, a newly created Military organization attached to the United Nations of Earth. It had two parts: The Earth Division included all of those that were formerly considered UN peacekeepers, and the OffWorld Division included anything dealing with non-Earth issues.

The Magical humans and non-humans were originally going to be treated as refugees seeking citizenship by the United States as they had taken over Sunnydale for the most part (a place which, due to its history, was one of the few places that could take them all) but, when the Magicals testified, as did some of the members of the former Watcher's Council, it was discovered that there were Magic users all over Earth.

As a result, the individual members would be citizens of whatever country they wished to be a part of or whatever country they grew up in, but the International Council would help manage this with it answering to the United Nations.

The Magicals made it an easy sell because they had brought gold, silver, and other precious metals and so the UN would not need to fund it. The Watcher's Council also already had many resources squirreled away.

Realizing that including magicals would cost no money but would actually increase the economy of whatever countries they were involved with had caused many nations to try to set up magical enclaves.

It was also a decision of the gathered World Leaders that magicals could _not_ be forced to be a part of any one government and so were immune from any country's mandatory enlistment laws (such as Switzerland and Israel). Any Magicals who went to work in government could either work in units dealing with magicals and non-human sentients or as a part of the UN contingent for each country.

China had protested, but had no leg to stand on as it had no Magicals or registered non-humans. It was rightly pointed out that none would come to China, or natives out themselves, if they would be used the State to try to spy on or control their fellow Nations.

China finally conceded – in exchange for being allowed to host a Dragon Reserve. Dragons were sacred in China, even if the Communist Government had formerly tried to stamp out this part of their culture. Many Chinese had started trying to vacation in the US when it was found that they could see real dragons if they came.

The new Dragon Reserve would be a tourist attraction, beyond any export value of parts of deceased dragons as well as dragon dung and other products.

Those governments that were from countries that were, in the Majority, Muslim had their own meeting during this gathering. No non-Muslim government ever learned exactly what occurred behind these closed doors, but the results of the meeting were staggering; especially because this meeting included many Muslim religious leaders who were not politicians.

The non-Muslims were also not aware that Marek Ilumian had snuck in to give them information that they had not been aware of. He pointed out that of the millions and millions of Humans that were currently living on other worlds in bondage and slavery, a vast majority were of Arab, Persian, and Northern African descent. In other words: Except for some who were of Native American descent, most of them were stolen from the lands that would become Muslim later.

Marek Ilumian pointed out that if they decided to operate as-is, they would be embroiled with their own conflicts and the West and East would have the opportunity for exclusive contact with all of those possible converts and none of those would ever be given opportunity to learn the words of the prophet Mohammad or their name for the Creator – Allah.

Say what you would of Muslims, they were very much interested in ensuring the teachings of their prophet reached the widest possible audience. And knowing that they would leave so many of their brethren to the infidel was not something they would accept.

Many hard options were explored. These knew that they would never be accepted as partners in the Off-World activities unless they changed. Countries that were progressive about a number of things took the lead in setting goals for the changes that would be needed. Women would no longer be considered second class citizens – anywhere. While they would be encouraged to maintain the modest image of a proper Muslim woman, they would be allowed to vote, allowed to work in government, allowed to teach, allowed to become doctors (mostly treating women and children), and a whole host of changes. Crimes against women such as rape would be heavily punished and the rules of evidence regarding such things would change to ensure that women would not be afraid to report it.

Some countries were against this, especially Saudi Arabia which had one of the worst records as regards women, as did Afghanistan, but the other countries were adamant. Those were reluctant finally agreed. All knew that such massive changes would take time.

Fatwas would be issued by recognized leaders which would push these changes forward. Jihad would now be exclusively the personal Jihad against sin in oneself – the war against non-belief would be in the form of diplomatic and educational methods rather than the method of violence. Suicide bombings were to be considered Anathema.

Isreal was summoned and they were shocked that the entire collection of Muslim nations would agree to cease all wars and efforts to wipe their existence away. But Israel would ensure that the Jewish settlements in the West Bank were removed and the West Bank would be given over to Palestine as had been agreed with the Oslo Accords.

Jews who remained in what would become Palestine would be considered Jewish Palestines. Muslims who remained in Israel would be considered Isreali Muslims.

Each would ensure that its citizens would be prevented from attacking their neighbours. Jerusalem would be controlled by a combination of Isreali and Palestinian non-Military police. Any military actions within Jerusalem would now be the province of the Earth Division of the Tau'ri Central Command. If either Israel or Palestine invaded, their governments would immediately be declared illegal and would be taken over by the UN until the citizens could vote in a new government.

Much of these agreements were only made possible because many of those working behind the scene to ensure conflict remained, for monetary or political reasons, were now dead and their records exposed to the world.

Goblin Auditors were very thorough.

If any government had the idea of going against the wide-ranging new agreements, they would only have to consider North Korea as an object lesson.

Marek Ilumian had decided to vacation on this Earth to keep an eye on things while the entire world paradigm re-ordered.

One major obstacle was in the way: North Korea. There were _no_ religious leaders, there were _no_ progressive political leaders who were allowed to survive, there was _no_ Free Will for the average North Korean citizen.

As the God (or Patron Saint in the Muslim, Christian, and Jewish Faiths) of Free Will, he had investigated, disguising himself. And he decided that while the world leaders had gotten an example of an arse-kicking, the average citizen of Earth had not seen it.

Marek Ilumian had found _every_ leader in North Korea who, of their own Free Will, suppressed the populace for their own benefit and had sent them, with a minimal amount of supplies as well as the nuclear weapons that North Korea had, to a world that had no Stargate. Many true believers in the idea of controlling the citizenry followed suite. If they wanted to kill themselves? Hey – he _was_ the God of Free Will.

The remaining Military, who had maintained control because of terror of what would happen if they didn't, had been left in charge with specific instructions. After a few demonstrations for those who were obstinate, the Military started working to improve the average citizen's lot.

They also made a thorough report and sent their representative to the UN.

North Koreans would be allowed to elect a new government but it would still be a socialist country – it would take time to change into a fully democratic society which allowed capitalism, but the plan was a good way to get there.

They also had a surprising proposal: In exchange for investment and assistance from the newly arrived Magical peoples to accomplish it, North Korea would become the Bread Basket of not Earth, but the Galaxy. Food starved planets could be fed if enough food could be grown. Excesses would be sent to food-starved African countries where starvation was as much of a problem as it had been in North Korea.

The North Koreans felt empathy for those who were starving.

With such help, North Korea could feed themselves and feed the rest. In partnership with the goblins, mines for necessary metals and minerals would be created. This would boost the economy.

The North Korean military also presented a formal treaty to legally end the war that was declared in 1950 – they no longer wanted to operate under a cease fire.

North Korea would accept oversight by the United Nations as it made its massive changeover.

The North Koreans freely explained how such a massive change had come to be. They also explained that they were told that they would be the example for any country who desired to maintain the status quo of conflict and oppression.

It was a factor in the Muslim countries' decision.

Soon thereafter, the other countries of the world saw the resolve of the Muslim countries to follow through. Several who were accused of terrorism had been captured and turned over.

The United States was shocked to receive Osama Bin Laden and several of his henchmen.

What the other leaders didn't know, outside of one, was that they had institute a special test. After a discussion with the Pope, they had retrieved some of the ink that he had used for his Papal Bulls.

In Arabic, Persian, Far'si, English, and a few other languages, a message was written: "There is no God but Allah and Muhammad is the Messenger of Allah. Allah will not give mercy to anyone, except those who give mercy to other creatures. When Allah created his creatures He wrote above His throne: 'Verily, my Compassion overcomes my wrath'." It was three quotes from the Holy Qaran. And if the person they had captured could read these words, assuming he could read, the captured person was treated with dignity and kept safe from any who might be searching for him. They were then educated as to the new paradigm and why it was necessary.

However, if the person was _not_ able to read the message, it was assumed that the person was not a true follower of Allah and any justice due by _any_ country would be allowed. Osama Bin Laden and his fellows could not read the messages.

When a person was tested and passed, the test was explained. None who ever passed the test ever explained to any who had not taken it what the test consisted of. No true Muslim ever objected to rooting out those who professed to be Muslim but actually acted for their own glorification or for evil purpose.

A few leaders were deposed based on this test. This included Sadaam Hussein. It also included Muammar Gaddafi. Such leaders were not given over to any non-Muslim countries but were tried, sometimes publicly and sometimes quietly, and punished accordingly.

Marek Ilumian didn't interfere – it was the collected decision of the involved countries and, as such, was not something he could change. He was the god of Free Will, after all.

Marek had retrieved Aphrael at times (she needed a break from experiencing the inconveniences of pregnancy and she could split off into two bodies if she desired) and the two had a blast pranking the worst baddies who were left on Earth.

It was amazing to many people that so many criminals and corrupt politicians resigned or admitted their activities to the authorities in exchange for a plea deal.

The two deities had a lot of fun.

After a time, however, Marek decided his vacation was over and, after a few stops, went on his merry way.

Giles had decided to add him to the Watcher Diaries. He looked at the newly written entry:

* * *

 _"The Lone Traveler: Originally a Mortal Human Wizard and dimensional traveler, this being ascended to Godhood as a reward for services to the Creator. Very often arrives and leaves using a spectacular aura of blue light. His Divine name is Marek Ilumian, Fury of the Light, Minor God of Knowledge and Travel and Patron God of Free Will. His appearance normally associated with preventing apocalypses or helping to ensure Free Will can be exercised by mortals. All assistance should be rendered when he appears. Does have a mischievous streak, especially when accompanied by a Goddess from another dimension who appears as a small innocent girl."_

 _Rupert Giles Watcher's Diaries, 27 September, 2000_


	33. Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, God and Wiz

As Mentioned by a reviewer and something I had been considering, Harry's changed status really should mark an end to this thread and the beginning of a new one.

He was a damaged soul. When he healed and he accepted his job, it was the end of that thread.

On this thread, he was doing a job, but his power was increasing. Various hints occurred but nothing obvious. It really had no where to go but ending up with him as a God. You might remember that in one arc the potential of becoming divine was discussed.

And so: The next thread will be:

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, God and Wizard


End file.
